


Murder at Wayne Manor

by LOTSlover



Series: Murder at Wayne Manor [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Jealousy, Kissing, Murder Mystery, Romance, Suspense, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 149,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely different from anything I’ve written before so check it out! Following the Thanagarian Invasion, Diana moves in with Bruce at Wayne Manor while the new Watchtower is being built, but things don’t go as Bruce had planned when he becomes entangled in a murder investigation. BMWW. BM First Person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Murder at Wayne Manor

**A/N: Thanks to the BMWW readers. This is the most awesome fandom and I’m so proud to be a part of it. Thanks for sticking with me through the good and the not so good. Thanks for being patient with me as I continue to grow and learn to write Batman and Wonder Woman.**

PROLOGUE

**_Wayne Manor, October 2nd, 06:02 EST_ **

A roll of thunder echoes in the distance, but I barely hear it, hardly register the pelting rain against the house or the way that the howling wind sporadically rattles the windows. I can barely make my mind work, let alone care about anything else happening at that moment. A part of me is still locked in a state of utter shock; the other part of me feels completely frantic with an overpowering need to act.

Events of not only the last few hours but also the last few months repeatedly parade through my mind, all of them fighting for dominance over my emotions. My life has changed so much since the Thanagarian invasion, since I crashed the Watchtower, and in ways that I could not have even begun to imagine.

Sitting at the kitchen table, I find myself staring at the newspaper lying before me. Fresh off the presses. I don’t even know how it got in the manor, but here it is staring back at me as if pointing an accusing finger. The headlines in bold red are splashed across the top, each word like needles to my heart. My vision momentarily blurs as I once again lose myself to the memories only to regain my focus on the headline before me.

_Death at Wayne Manor_

The words seem so inconceivable, so fantastic like something only found on the cover of an Agatha Christie novel. How could something like this have happened? What could I have done differently that could have warned me that this nightmare was going to invade my life like a vile plague?

Tomorrow night was going to be the night, the night that I told her and now I might never get the chance again. Why had it taken me so long to see what had been right before my eyes for the last two years?

A hand comes to rest on my shoulder and breaks me free from my tormented thoughts, the overpowering pull inside of me that demands that I do something. I turn my head slightly to my left in acknowledgement of his presence behind him, knowing who it is without looking.

“Bruce, I’m so sorry,” Jim Gordon softly says to me. “We’re doing our best to get all of this over with as quickly as possible, but I still need to go over a few things with you.”

“I understand,” I evenly reply, my throat dry despite that fact that I had been soaking wet just a few hours ago.

“I’m not going to drag you downtown but I still have to confirm some things.”

I draw a ragged breath, releasing it slowly past my lips. I steel myself, clenching and unclenching my jaw as I draw upon the fury that surges through me. I can feel the man in me being suppressed as the darkness of the Bat takes over once more, like the moon eclipsing the sun.

“Go ahead, Jim.”

The sound of my own voice is almost foreign to my ears, familiar and yet hollow, not Bruce Wayne, but not quite the deep rasp of the Batman either. I clear my throat in an effort to further pull myself together, but even I cannot deny the fact that I am completely rattled by what happened here last night.

“Now, you said that you were called away at approximately seven thirty last evening by an emergency at Wayne Enterprises?” Jim asks as he sits down in the chair next to me. “What sort of an emergency was it?”

“I was called because of a breach in our security systems. Someone tried hacking into our computer system to steal R&D data.”

“And you returned at what time?”

“It was a little after one in the morning.”

Jim looked grim, but apologetic as he scribbled some notes in his notepad. I know that he doesn’t want to question me like this, but we both know it’s unavoidable. I am the prime suspect in a homicide and there is no getting around that until they had gathered enough evidence to clear me.

In all reality, I should have been taken into custody like any other suspect, especially with all of the money that I possess. I could easily get out of the country and never look back, but I’m innocent and Jim knows that. He knows all about me and the secret life that I lead at night though neither of us has ever spoken of it.

“That’s when you found the blood in the house, the broken furniture, and the body in the swimming pool, correct?”

I feel my heart clench painfully with the reminder of what I had discovered. It’s a scene that will undoubtedly haunt my sleep for months to come. “Yes, that’s correct,” I murmur, unable to make my voice work with the memory still so fresh in my mind.

I lean forward, holding my head in my hands, trying to suppress the sickening shudder of dread that threatens to rise up inside of me as Jim continues with his questions. “And at what point did you call 911?”

“After I got her out of the pool. I attempted CPR, but it was too late. She…she was already gone.”

The words stick in my throat like a thick knot of emotions that I can neither swallow nor bear to dwell on. It’s all still so vivid in my mind—the water tinged with blood, the smell of the chlorine, the taste of it on my tongue as I had tried to revive her, the way my wet suit clung to my skin, the nauseating terror.

Although I trust Jim, consider him a good friend, I need him to leave, want all of these detectives and forensic teams out of my house. They have been here for hours, combing through my home and I want them gone—now.

I have to get out of here, to find the answers that I so desperately need now. Every fiber of my being is screaming for me to get out of here and find out who had done this…the fury teeming inside of me, my sudden unrelenting thirst for revenge that demanded to be quenched.

I would not stop until I had hunted down the monsters that had done this and make them pay dearly. The unexpected happiness that I had finally began to discover over the last six months had viciously been torn from my grasp and in its place was a painful void that only she could begin to fill.

I feared that I’d never be free from this pain ever again now.

“I think that’s enough for now, Bruce,” Jim sympathetically tells me. “I’m going to classify it as a suspicious death until we have further evidence. I’ll be checking back in with you again as soon as I know something. I know that I don’t need to remind you not to leave town until I can confirm your alibi and fully clear you.”

I dazedly nod my head in response, hoping that they would all leave so I could get to work and solve this mystery myself. This was something that I had to do. I had to do it for her. I owed it to her. The thought of her causes my throat to constrict, stealing my breath and threatening my steel-like control.

Jim stands to his feet, squeezing my shoulder. “Don’t worry, Bruce. I’ve got my men combing the streets of Gotham as we speak. We won’t stop until we catch the monsters that did this.”

“Thank you, Jim,” I hear myself say, my eyes falling to the newspaper still lying in front of me, those striking bright blue eyes staring back at me…that smile that makes me forget my own name.

I find myself all alone now for the first time since I had come home only to find myself being plunged right into the heart of the most frightening nightmare of my life since I was an eight-year-old boy. The only sound now is the rain and the repeated cracks of thunder that nearly shakes the house to its foundation.

Despite the despair I feel building to near unbearable levels; I feel my resolve hardening like steel as my hands curl tightly into fists. She needs me to fight for her now more than ever and I will not let her down.

It’s time to get to work.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Gotham Courthouse; April 3rd, 17:30 EST** _

_A furious flutter of bright flashes erupts as I walk towards the podium, my famous Bruce Wayne smile firmly in place. I don’t really have to think much about what I’m doing as I go through the motions, shaking hands with the mayor, Commissioner Jim Gordon, Gotham's new DA, Justin Trask, as well as various other city council members._

_In the beginning when I had first donned the cape and cowl, I had been very focused on every single move I made as the billionaire businessman, carefully separating both sides of myself in order to keep them as distinctly different as humanly possible._

_Now, after all of these years, it was just second nature to me. In fact, it was becoming more and more difficult finding the real me in the midst of the dichotomy that had become my life. I knew I was in there somewhere between the two, a combination of Bruce Wayne and Batman. I just wasn’t sure anymore how much of which I truly was. I’m beginning to fear that I’m becoming more Bat than man._

_Coming to stand before the podium, I pause, giving my best playboy grin that I am so well known for. Now, that side of me, the bed-hopping playboy, is all an act…well, mostly an act. While I don’t sleep with every woman I’m seen with, there have been a few who have momentarily turned my head and have been in my bed._

_While I haven’t truly been with a woman in a long time, I’m still a man with wants and urges. I have worked very hard at trying to tame those carnal needs, disciplining myself to keep them at bay. Now, it’s only the mission and nothing else._

_I raise my hand to silence the applause as well as the abrupt rush of questions from reports that begin hammering away at me before I’ve even had a chance to speak. The large crowd gathered here at the courthouse quickly falls silent, allowing me the chance to say what I’ve come to announce._

_“Thank you all for coming today,” I begin, my voice echoing loudly over the speaker system. “You all can relax. I’m not here to announce my intentions to run for any political office.”_

_I allow the faint waves of laughter to die out before continuing, my expression becoming serious. “As you are well aware, Gotham has seen a rise in the number of deaths related to the recent introduction of a new illegal drug on the streets called Ash. There have been over twenty deaths so far since its arrival in our city and I feel that it’s time we put a stop to this before any more senseless deaths occur._

_“That is why I am creating and funding a new drug coalition to help deal with this latest, deadly crisis. Mayor Hill and I have met several times about this and he feels that this something that is needed in order to save Gotham from this deadly drug.”_

_I pause to let this new information sink in, my eyes scanning the crowd. I spot a certain reporter with black hair and black-rimmed glasses towards the back. His lips curl slightly as our eyes meet, but I ignore it, continuing to sweep the room and making a mental note of those in attendance._

_“Are there any questions?” I ask._

_It’s at this point that the room erupts with a burst of questions. I decide to give the reporter from Metropolis a break, electing to indulge in a little good-natured humiliation. “Yes, the reporter from the Daily Planet. Mister…Kemp…isn’t it?”_

_Clark gives me an exasperated look that says “did you really just do that” before diving into his question. “It’s Clark Kent, Mister Wayne, and I was wondering if you have found anyone to head up this drug coalition of yours?”_

_“My apologies, Mister Kent,” I reply with an easy smile. “No, I have not found anyone yet, but I’m definitely looking for someone with a good head on their shoulders who can handle working with Mister Trask here. It’s going to be a joint effort between Wayne Enterprises and Gotham’s finest.”_

_I move on from Clark without another look, answering questions and charming my audience while still maintaining a measure of respect and gravity that the situation deserves. It has been a growing concern of mine ever since the first death from this new drug that hit the streets of Gotham._

_With the rising number of deaths, I decided on a two-pronged offense, tackling it from both sides—Bruce Wayne by day and Batman by night._

_I answer a few more questions before making my exit, leaving Jim Gordon and Justin Trask to handle the rest of the questions. I need to get back to Wayne Manor and make sure my new house guests are getting settled in before preparing to head out for patrol later tonight._

_As I make my way to my waiting BMW, I catch a glimpse of Clark surreptitiously waving at me from the steps of the courthouse. I casually tip my head to him to which the Boy Scout only grins. I swear he’s going to be the death of me with his aw-shucks, good-natured heart and yet I can’t deny the fact that I’ve sort of missed seeing him since I crashed the Watchtower last week._

_We’ve all been preoccupied with our duties as of late, doing our part to help put everything back together again. While we’re trying our best to remove any and all evidence that the Thanagarians were even here, we all understand that there are some scars that will never be erased._

_It has been a week since I crashed the Watchtower, turning it into a missile in order to save the world. One week since I had been on the receiving end of a Kryptonian embrace that nearly crushed my ribs. It has also been a week since I received a scathing lecture from an irate Amazon who, in no uncertain terms, told me that I was never allowed to do anything like that ever again._

_At least that’s what I believe was at the heart of the lecture I received from her. It was somewhat difficult to tell for certain what with the Greek profanities that heavily laced it along with all of the repeated “Hera, help me” sprinkled here and there._

_I know I was more than fortunate to be able to walk away under my own power after her furious tirade. I had seen the desire to hit me blazing in her eyes, in the way that her hands continually curled into fists only to relax a moment later. How she had managed to control her anger long enough to keep from decking me is a testament to her restraint._

_My thoughts continue to be occupied by not only her, but my other house guest for the next several months until the new Watchtower can be built. It’s going to be a bit of an adjustment having Diana and J’onn living in my home, but seeing how I was the one that had single-handedly destroyed their only home, it was the least I could do._

_Besides, it wasn’t like I was going to be around much anyways. Now that the Thanagarians are gone, I can finally focus on Gotham and this new deadly threat to my city. It was one that I was more than determined to eradicate no matter what._

_**Wayne Manor; 18:30 EST** _

_I enter the manor that had been my family’s home for generations, anxious to get down into the cave so I can continue my research on this new drug that has infested my city. Every single life that this drug steals is an offense against me, one that I take very personally._

_Now that my daytime duties are finally done, it’s time to get to the bottom of this drug that is taking lives with lethal accuracy, but first I need to check on my house guests. While I’m still contemplating how rational it is to have Diana and J’onn in my home, I can’t in good conscience just turn them away. They both had been working tirelessly over the last week along with the other three founders, getting little to no sleep since we had ended the invasion in an effort to put things back together again._

_Granted, I hadn’t done quite as much goodwill work as Batman as my fellow founders, but chose to do it as Bruce Wayne, pledging money and setting up shelters for families to go to until Gotham could be rebuilt._

_The smell of supper assaults my senses as I wander into the kitchen to find Alfred chopping vegetables. I go to the rather large stack of mail on the counter, flipping through it before addressing the man who has been like a father to me._

_“How did it go today?” I ask, picking up an invitation to some charity ball, opening it to find out who wanted my money this time._

_“Very well, Sir,” Alfred replied with a warm smile. “Miss Diana is a very charming young woman and quite stunning too I might add. I swear she must have turned the head of every single person we passed today.”_

_I can’t help but smile at the older man. “And I’m sure you hated every moment having a beautiful woman like that on your arm.”_

_Alfred grins at me, a mischeivious glint appearing in his eye. I knew I was in trouble before he even opened his mouth. “We had the most pleasant afternoon shopping. You might try spending some time with her, Master Bruce. The two of you would make a very lovely couple.”_

_“I’m sure we would,” I absentmindedly mutter as I read a letter from some politician running for office requesting my backing. “Shall I date her as Bruce Wayne or as Batman?”_

_“Your humor is never lacking,” Alfred sarcastically responds. “You might try asking her out as yourself—the real you and not that ridiculous buffoon that you pretend to be. You do still know how to be yourself, don’t you?”_

_“Yes,” I snap, growing annoyed as I crumple the letter._

_“Miss Diana knows the real you and doesn’t seem to be appalled. That is a very good start.”_

_“Funny,” I drawl with a roll of my eyes. “You know I don’t have time for a relationship especially now with this new drug that has flooded the streets of Gotham.”_

_“Oh, yes—the mission,” Alfred quickly remarks and I know I’m in for another lecture about how my parents would have wanted more for me than just my mission to save Gotham. “Too bad Miss Diana doesn’t have a similar mission or a heart for helping others. Such a shame you have absolutely nothing in common.”_

_That’s new and quite unexpected. “She comes from an island of women who despise men. What makes you think that she’d even go out with one let alone me?”_

_Alfred releases that exasperated sigh that tells me that I’ve obviously missed something once again. “You really are blind to the world around you. If it doesn’t involve the mission or Wayne Enterprises, you are completely clueless.”_

_“What?” I ask, my voice slightly higher than I had anticipated. I clear my throat before continuing. “What have I missed now?”_

_Alfred smiles patiently at me, giving me that placating look that I hate. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually. I just hope it’s before it’s too late.”_

_“Don’t even think about playing matchmaker,” I warn him with a scowl, annoyed with his vagueness and deciding it’s time for a change in subject. “Where are Diana and J’onn now?”_

_“Master J’onn is in the cave monitoring things and Miss Diana is unpacking all of the items that she purchased this afternoon.”_

_“Is my credit card still intact?” I ask with a frown._

_“Yes,” Alfred replies. “Miss Diana is actually a frugal shopper.”_

_“What about J’onn?”_

_“He felt he didn’t need anything except for a package of Oreos.”_

_I can’t help but chuckle. I had forgotten to warn Alfred about the Martian’s penchant for the black and white cookies. “Just be sure to keep the cupboard well-stocked with Oreos and he’ll be happy,” I tell him as I turn to leave. “I’m going to change and check on Diana.”_

_“That would be a good start,” Alfred mumbles under his breath._

_I swiftly turn back around to glare at him. “What did you say?”_

_Alfred looks up from his chopping, an innocent expression on his face. “Just that dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes if you would be so kind to let Miss Diana know.”_

_I glare at him a moment longer, knowing that he said something else. He continues to prepare the meal, pretending that I’m not there though we both know otherwise. I finally turn away, heading towards the staircase and taking the steps two at a time._

_I head to the third door on the left, the bedroom that is right next to mine. The door is wide open so I poke my head inside to find Diana standing at the foot of the bed which is piled high with shopping bags and boxes of various sizes._

_I can’t help but shake my head in amazement at the sight before me as she carefully pulls out each piece of clothing that she had bought this afternoon with Alfred’s help and my credit card, holding them up to inspect them. Who would have guessed the Princess of the Amazons was such a diva when it came to clothes?_

_On the other hand, I am to blame since I was the one who singlehandedly wiped out all of her possessions including her entire wardrobe when I had turned the Watchtower into a hurtling ball of flames when I crashed it into the Thanagarian’s generator._

_I know I need to make her aware of my presence before she pulls out something I should not be seeing. “So is my credit card still in one piece or did you melt it?”_

_Diana suddenly looks up at me, a smile instantly lighting up her face. Despite that mega-watt smile I receive, I can still see the exhaustion that clings to her though she tries to hide it. “It’s in one piece,” she swears. “You really didn’t have to do all of this, Bruce.”_

_“It’s the least I can do,” I tell her as I enter her bedroom. “I’m the reason you’re not only homeless, but without clothes or any personal possessions.”_

_The room is smaller than mine, but not by much and no less extravagant. A large flat-screen television hangs above the fireplace, the en suite to the left of the bed. There is a set of double glass doors that open up to the balcony similar to mine, but neither of our rooms compare to the master suite that my parents once shared. I still haven’t been able to bring myself to take their room even after all of these years._

_Diana’s smile turns into a frown. “Don’t remind me of your foolish actions or you will be forced to endure another scathing lecture from me. I can’t guarantee it won’t include physical harm this time.”_

_I immediately regret tainting her mood with reminders, but I can’t help the guilt I still feel for destroying everything she owned. I hope I can make it up to her someday, this afternoon's shopping spree was just the start. “I barely survived the last one. I think I’ll pass on another one for now.”_

_She can’t help but grin at me as she turns to sit to down on the edge of the bed. “I saw your announcement on the news this afternoon. It’s quite generous of you to fund this new drug coalition.”_

_I rub the back of my neck, unexpectedly feeling a heavy weariness settle over me. So much work and so little time. “It’s the least I can do. Batman can’t do it all by himself.”_

_Diana chuckles softly in amusement and it catches me off guard, a scowl quickly forming on my face. She holds up a hand to stop my rant before I can even begin. “I’m sorry,” she replies. “I just never thought I’d ever hear the day that you would admit that you need help.”_

_I relax minutely with her explanation, my shoulders loosening some. “Even I can’t be everywhere at once. I figured that if this drug coalition could help attack it from one side, then Batman can take it from the other. Hopefully between all of us, we’ll get this drug off the streets.”_

_“I know you said that you didn’t have anyone in mind to head up this coalition, but I know you, Bruce. You must have someone in mind,” she knowingly says to me as she opens up a box and pulls out a pair of running shoes, setting them on the floor._

_I can’t help but smirk at her keen observation skills. At the same time, I’m a little taken aback that she knows me this well. “Actually, I do have someone in mind, but I don’t know if she’s interested or not.”_

_Diana’s raven eyebrows rise in surprise as she leans back, her arms supporting her on the bed. “Who is it?”_

_“You,” I bluntly reveal without preface._

_She sits up straight with the news, the look of shock intensifying. “Me?”_

_“Yes, I was thinking on the way to the courthouse this afternoon that you would be perfect for it.”_

_“Why me?” she asked with an incredulous shake of her head, her raven curls bouncing slightly with the movement._

_“You’re passionate about truth and justice, possess great compassion for humanity, and you have a little extra time on your hands now that you don’t have a Watchtower to help keep running.”_

_“I don’t know what to say,” she thoughtfully replies. “I’m honored that you would even consider me.”_

_“Why is that?”_

_“Because you are so adamant about any metas setting foot in your city.”_

_“Well, you wouldn’t be heading up the coalition as Wonder Woman, but as someone else…a secret identity if you will,” I explain, carefully studying her face for her reaction to all of this._

_I haven’t told her everything yet or the fact that I had pretty much worked out all the details of her new identity my head on my way home from the courthouse. All I needed to do was create a past for her and whip up a birth certificate, nothing that I hadn’t done before. It was a lot easier than one might imagine._

_“What kind of identity?” she asked with a curious tilt of her head._

_“How do you feel about the name Diana Prince?”_

**Present Day**

**_Wayne Manor; October 2nd, 08:36 EST_ **

As soon as I was sure the last of the Gotham PD had vacated my home, I called Alfred in England to let him know what was going on. I didn’t want him finding out on the news that a murder had taken place at Wayne Manor from anyone but me. He was understandably upset by the news, stating in no uncertain terms that he and Tim would be on the next flight back to Gotham.

I had tried to talk him out of shortening their vacation, telling him that there was no need. I wanted to handle this one myself and, as much as I appreciate Alfred and Tim’s presence, I needed to do this alone. This was personal to me in a way that no one could begin to understand. I didn’t want any help this time from anyone. I just wanted to be alone to do what I had to do.

Of course, trying to talk Alfred out of something once his mind was set was almost as difficult as trying to change mine—impossible.

I hang up with him only to immediately hit my commlink. “J’onn,” I call him. “I need to know where Diana is. She’s missing and she’s in trouble. Can you establish a telepathic link with her?”

Several tense moments pass, moments that I don’t even draw a breath in hopeful anticipation before J’onn finally responds. “No, I’m afraid I cannot, Batman,” he states. “She is either unconscious or—”

“She’s not dead,” I hiss, my voice like acid.

“I will bring John with me and return to Gotham at once,” J’onn informs me.

“No, I can take care of this myself,” I heatedly respond. “I will find her, J’onn. You and John continue the recruiting for expanding the League. I’ll handle Diana. Batman out.”

Ending the communication, I race upstairs to shower and change out of my suit. I put on a pair of workout pants and t-shirt before getting to work. Right now, I am filled with more fear than I have felt in a very long time and I need to get a hold on it, to channel it and allow it to drive me to find whoever has done this.

I head down to the cave to gather my supplies, needing to lose myself in the systematic logic that always comes with working a case. It helps me to focus on work instead of the furious storm of emotions teeming within me. They are not feelings that I can deal with at this moment nor do I want to. They will only hamper me and I can’t afford that now—nor can Diana.

Images of racing home to find it in shambles already begin to flash through my mind as I set to work gathering clues that I know Gotham’s finest had missed. The blood that stains my floor and furniture makes my stomach lurch as I kneel down, but I quickly collect samples already knowing who it belongs to. I hope I’m wrong, but my gut is telling me otherwise.

I had already gathered as many clues as possible before I had called the police, needing to do my own investigation, but I couldn’t afford to wait too long or the suspicion would only mount as to why I had waited so long to call the police when I came home to the madness that I had discovered.

I methodically work my way through my home, a sense of pride welling up within me. I see the fight that she had put up despite being unable to use her powers or risk revealing her true identity. A part of me wishes that she had done it, unleashing her Amazonian warrior spirit on these monsters who had invaded my home, but she didn’t. She had been shielding me, protecting my secrets as well as those that we share.

My throat tightens as guilt seizes my heart with the thought that she would risk her life to avoid exposing herself. I force my legs to take me outside to the pool, finding it still tinged with blood. I come to stand beside it, lost in my thoughts as I stare at the water. I can’t help but be overwhelmed by the intense emotions roiling through me like a storm battered ship at sea.

The sheer force of the panic that had hit me when I had found the body floating in my pool creeps up my spine once more as the smell of the chlorine mixed with blood fills my nostrils, but I force it away. There is work to do and I can’t afford the luxury of wallowing in my fear when the murderers are still out there somewhere.

I find a couple more clues around the swimming pool that the detectives had missed including a small brown piece of wood that doesn’t belong here. It looks almost like a piece of bark that one might find in landscaping, likely getting caught in the tread of the killer’s boot.

Deciding I had collected everything that I could, I turn back towards the house, already coming to the decision that the pool is to be filled in and paved over as soon as this nightmare is over. I already know it will haunt my sleep for years to come even without having to look at it every day.

As I enter the manor, my cell phone rings. I consider ignoring it, but decide I had better check it. I’m sure what has happened here last night is not only all over Gotham, but around the world by now. Reporters were probably already circling the manor like vultures looking for a meal, making secrecy even that much more critical.

“What do you want, Dick?”

“Good to know you’re still alive. Are you all right? What happened?”

“I don’t have time to get into it right now.”

“Do you need help?”

“No, I need to do this myself.” 

“Bruce, what is going on? The newspapers and TV all say that you—"

“It’s not true. I’m innocent,” I tell him with a growl to my voice that tells him to back off as I begin to lay out all the evidence that I had collected.

“Did I ever say that I thought you weren’t?”

“I have to go, Dick.” I know I’m being more than a little hard to deal with, even more so than is usual for me, but I don’t have time for this. I have to concentrate on the evidence in order to find out who did this.

Dick’s sigh of frustration fills my ear, but I couldn’t care less in that moment. I had other things on my mind right now, far more important things like her. “Bruce…”

“I’ll explain later, but not now. I have work to do.”

Before he can respond, I shut my phone off and shove it aside to focus on the evidence that I had spread out on the table. I begin by testing the blood that I had found on the floor; the large pool of red liquid that I am more than positive belongs to her. 

It isn’t long before my tests confirm my suspicions and my fear rises along with my anger. I can hardly keep the racing thoughts at bay, wondering what exactly happened here last night and hoping the security system will tell me something.

I don’t hold much hope in the primary security system giving me what I need. Whoever broke in here last night knew that I had an advanced security system. It was that disabling of my system that had alerted me to the fact that something was wrong when I was at Wayne Enterprises, causing me to race home.

I know that cyber attack on my systems at work was no coincidence. Someone wanted me out of the way so they could get into the house and get to her. Little do they know who they’re dealing with or the fact that I have a secondary system that tracks everything. It’s a system that no one can get through unless they know my secret identity.

As I pull up the security feed, I can’t catch my breath as I see Diana enter the manor, pausing to remove her high-heels. She pulls her hair loose from her updo, running her fingers through her raven locks and I’m mesmerized all over again as she makes her way to the kitchen to find something to eat for a late supper.

I don’t move, don’t breathe as I watch the events begin to unfold before me. My fingers begin to curl around the arms of my chair, the death-grip I hold on it causing my hands to ache, but I barely notice as I stare at the screen. Everything inside of me screams out to help her, to get to her…to save her, but I can’t. 

There’s nothing I can do but sit there and watch as she struggles and fights, all the while trying not to use her meta strength against them in order to keep my secret. Several shots are fired and my heart nearly stops altogether as she falls to the floor, memories of a dark alley and a string of pearls suddenly flitting through my mind. 

I break out in a cold sweat, unable to tear my gaze away from the large screen no matter how much my mind screams at me to run. Helplessness claws at my soul as I watch myself enter the manor not long after they leave, just missing the chance to save her by less than twenty minutes. After what feels like an eternity, my body forces me to take a breath, gulping in air as I struggle to make sense of all of this…this madness.

As sure as my fear swells inside of me so does my rage, burning with a white-hot need to find whoever did this and make them pay. There is no place for them to hide that I won’t find them, nowhere that I won’t go to deliver justice for her.

I take a moment to run through my meditation exercises, regaining a measure of the control that had been steadily slipping through my fingers all morning. What I really need is to beat the hell out of a punching bag in order to siphon off a measure of fury, but I don’t have time for that.

Sitting forward, I begin to create a suspect list, trying to get to the bottom of who could have done this and why. I know this has to be related to Diana heading up the drug coalition that I had created to help put a stop to the Ash epidemic.

I can't yet rule out other possible motives, but it is the most likely situation from what I already know. It is the only thing she’s been involved in as Diana Prince in Gotham over the last six months and it's the only thing that makes sense.

My phone rings, breaking my concentration again. I see that it is Barbara, but I don’t answer it. I know it will only be a matter of time before Clark will be bugging me too, wanting to know exactly what is going on and how he can help, but I don’t want his help. I don’t want anyone’s help.

I have to do this alone. It is my fault that this has happened to her and I will be the one to fix it. That is not the only reason that I am so determined to do this for her, but I can’t dwell on those reasons. I have too much work to do.

“Batman, I know you’re there.”

Oracle’s voice rings in my ear and I can’t help but sneer in anger. Why can’t they just leave me alone to do what I do best? What I alone have to do? “Not now, Oracle,” I hiss in response, hoping my voice is enough to deter any more questions or offers of help.

“You can’t do this alone,” she counters, unfazed.

Damn. “I’ll call you if I need help. Batman out.”

I immediately remove my commlink and deactivate it. I’m not going to be distracted by anyone. I don’t have time for it. I continue to work on creating my list of suspects which is growing longer by the second, some higher on the list than others, but no one is innocent until I determine them to be so. No one.

Diana needs me and I am not about to let her down.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the follows and comments! I promise things will slowly be revealed with each update, building up to the end where all will be revealed! :)

Chapter 2

**_Gotham; April 6th, 16:53 EST_ **

_Driving home from work, I relax into the leather seat of my sports car and allow my mind to wander. It’s one of the brief periods of time during my day that I actually permit myself the luxury of letting my mind go wherever it wants to._

_Typically, my mind is always working—working out a business deal for Wayne Enterprises, sorting through every angle of a case that I’m trying to solve in Gotham or designing something new for the Watchtower or the cave._

_Today, though, I am free to think on other things._

_Wayne Enterprises is running at maximum efficiency, worth far more this year than ever before. Construction of the new Watchtower is well underway and I have a plan in motion to stop Ash from destroying my city. Things are finally beginning to look up again, not perfect, of course, but things are well on their way now in every aspect of life._

_Gazing at the trees that are beginning to bud, I allow my thoughts to drift to my current houseguests. J’onn has pretty much set up shop in the cave in order to monitor disasters and crimes all over the world. Despite no longer having a Watchtower and being down a League member, he has done a remarkable job so far, organizing missions and keeping everything in line as though nothing disastrous had happened a week ago._

_With recent talk of expanding our League membership, he is going to need substantial help with running and coordinating everything. I believe hiring a civilian staff will be necessary to help keep things functioning smoothly and helping to lessen the tremendous load on J’onn. Besides, with the sheer size of the new Watchtower, we’ll need as much staff as possible to keep it running efficiently at all times._

_Right now, I’m looking at a rather impressive superhero by the name of Mr. Terrific who is a genius and would be an excellent addition to the League. I’ve been keeping tabs on him for quite some time, but I think he and J’onn would make a good team heading up the Monitor Womb as well as organizing missions._

_I need to sit down with Diana and finalize the layout of the Watchtower before construction progresses much further. Right now, the hull is being built, giving us at least a month before the final plans for the interior need to be submitted._

_After the Thanagarian invasion, it became abundantly clear that expanding our numbers would be in the best interest of the world. Diana has agreed to help me work through a list of potential superheroes and metahumans that would be excellent additions to the Justice League. She was already researching the names on our list before I left for work this morning._

_Diana._

_I can’t help but let my thoughts naturally shift from League business to her. I was most hesitant about her moving into the manor. As much as I hate to admit it, she captivates me like no one I have ever met before. She has a tendency to awaken things inside of me that I don’t want to acknowledge are there, let alone dwell on._

_Without even realizing it, she has managed to become a valued friend, one whom I feel I can trust with my life. More than that, though, I can’t get that kiss we shared in the Indian restaurant out of my head._

_It was merely a kiss based on survival, one born of necessity not desire and yet for some reason I can’t seem to forget about it. I find myself replaying that moment in my head when I least expect it—the feel of her soft lips against mine, her hands caressing my face, the shy innocence that illuminated her eyes after as she apologized for kissing me._

_It’s a warm memory that whirls around in my brain, always lingering in the recesses of my mind and subtly working its way to the forefront of my thoughts when I least expect it. It’s even beginning to appear in my dreams, mingling with the nightmare that visits me every night when I close my eyes. Her kiss sooths me and attempts to relieve my pain when I need it most._

_I don’t understand why I can’t forget about it. It was just a simple kiss. I have kissed more women than I can even begin to remember, some I’ve had feelings for and others just for pleasure, but, for some reason, they all seem to pale in comparison to that kiss with Diana._

_Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping my veins with the knowledge we could be discovered at any moment, the life and death situation that we had found ourselves in or maybe the fact that it had been so unexpected, appearing out of the blue from the one person that I had never anticipated it coming from._

_Granted, it was a kiss from an incredibly beautiful woman, but Diana is a respected colleague and friend—nothing more. She has become one of my closest friends and I wouldn’t risk our friendship over something so petty or fleeting, something so carnal as a fling just for physical pleasure and to satisfy lustful desire._

_I definitely don’t have time for a relationship nor do I even want one. I have no room in my life for anything else let alone another person. I’m already being pulled between Wayne Enterprises, Gotham, and the League without adding in a woman who would want time with me that I don’t even have to offer let alone give._

_While I care for Diana and cannot deny the attraction I feel for her, I’m too busy to pursue a relationship. There are too many risks and dangers, too many obstacles in our way, far too many strikes against us. It would never work. Besides, it’s nothing more than just simple desire. I’ve felt it for other women and I’ll no doubt feel it for someone else in the future. I’ve always been able to control it in the past and this time will be no different._

_Coming to a stop in front of the manor, I turn the car off and grab my briefcase before heading inside. I’m anxious to see what kind of disguise Alfred and Diana have come up with while I’ve been gone all day. I have her credentials and background almost finalized. I just need to review it with her and make sure she knows exactly who she is before I can introduce her as the head of the new Gotham anti-drug coalition._

_She will be hammered with questions, analyzed and scrutinized. Her relationship with me will no doubt be a hot topic of discussion. I hope she is up for the challenge that awaits her. She comes from a paradise island populated by women and far removed from civilization. She is about to be thrown into the den of wolves that is Gotham. I was already used to it when I started out as Batman; she isn’t._

_It’s beginning to make me second guess my choice. It isn’t that I don’t think she can do the job, but how cruel of me was it to throw her in the deep end? I have always warned her about Gotham and the things that make it a very difficult place to survive at times, the darkness and depravity that consumes it._

_Gotham is a very far cry from Themyscira. They are at the extreme ends that run the gamut—dark versus light, icy versus warm, immorality versus virtue, mortal versus immortal. The differences are innumerable, the furthest ends of the spectrum. It further cements in my mind just how different our worlds truly are from one another._

_Entering the manor, I begin to silently berate myself for doing this to her. What was I thinking? As I reconsider my decision, I set my briefcase down and remove my suit jacket, the sound of voices leading me towards the library._

_The melodious ring of laughter reaches my ears and causes my lips to curl despite my best efforts. I stop in the doorway to find Diana trying on a pair of glasses that Alfred must have given her to try on. She scrunches up her nose as she assesses her reflection in the large mirror._

_“Alfred, I look like a nerd,” she quickly replies with that endearing laugh, handing them back with a shake of her head. “What else do you have?”_

_“How about these?” he offers._

_I lean against the doorframe, folding my arms against my chest as she tries on a pair of black wire-rim glasses. She turns her head from side to side, considering the new choice. “I think I like these,” she ultimately decides. “I’ll set these in the pile to ask Bruce when he comes home. His opinion matters most since I’ll be working at his company and heading up his organization.”_

_“Or you could just ask me now,” I interrupt, causing her to jump in surprise._

_She whips around with a chiding scowl on her face, but her expression relaxes as her eyes settle on me. “Okay, what do you think of these?” she asks me as she puts the glasses back on._

_I slowly close the distance between us as I study her intently. I hate to admit it, but it is rather amazing what a simple pair of glasses can do to hide someone’s identity. Maybe Kent has been on to something all along. I can’t help but notice the way her cheeks begin to grow rosy the closer I get or it could be the way that I’m staring so intently at her. Either way, it’s obvious that I have an effect on her that only serves to fuel my ego._

_I can make the Princess of the Amazons nervous and flushed._

_I decide to file that bit of information away to dwell on later as I come to a stop before her. I reach out and adjust the glasses, straightening them on her nose. It stuns me how beautiful she still looks regardless of the frames. I have a strong suspicion there will be no detracting from her beauty no matter how hard we try to create a passable disguise for her. Short of blackening out her two front teeth and shaving her head, we’re going to be somewhat limited on what we can do._

_I stroke my chin as I continue to study her, my mind racing with ways to make her look less alluring. It doesn’t help me keep my focus with her big blue eyes staring back at me with such innocence. I can’t help wondering what thoughts are running through her head in that moment._

_“Well?” she finally says with a hint of exasperation._

_“I like them, but we’re going to need to do more,” I reply._

_“I am not cutting my hair,” she adamantly states as if she has been reading my mind._

_I couldn’t agree more with her. Her long raven hair is what captivated me in the first place. “Absolutely not. We are not touching your hair.”_

_“How about a wig?” Alfred suggests, turning towards the rather large variety lying on the desk._

_“Really?” Diana complains. “I don’t want to have to mess with a wig.”_

_“Let’s just try a few to see how you look in them,” I suggest. “If you don’t like any of them, we’ll come up with something else.”_

_“Fine,” she agrees, reaching to take the red wig that Alfred hands her._

_She instantly turns her nose up at it, giving me a look that tells me she is anything but convinced about this. With a sigh of reluctance, she pulls her dark locks back before pulling on the wig. Adjusting it, she turns to the mirror to view the new her._

_“Oh, Hera! No!” she nearly yells. “I look just like Artemis.”_

_I can’t help but frown, disagreeing wholeheartedly with her. “Believe me. You look absolutely nothing like any of the red-heads I saw when I was on Themyscira. You’re much more attractive.” Diana turns around and grins at me and I realize what I just let slip. “Just try another one. How about blond?”_

_She removes the red wig and takes the blond bob that grazes her chin and my theory is already being proven correct. No matter what this woman wears, she looks incredible. There is absolutely nothing we can do to hide the purity of spirit that resides within her or the light that she emits. It’s like trying to conceal the sun itself._

_“No good,” I say, keeping my expression stoic despite the pesky feelings that swirl inside of me. I thought I had gotten this resolved in the car on the way home from work, but I find they are still struggling to surface. I am going to have to start thinking of her as my sister. “Try the brunette wig.”_

_Alfred hands me the brunette wig with a smug grin that could be described as completely devious. “I believe I had better start supper. Master Timothy has already informed me he is absolutely starving. I will leave the two of you to decide on the best disguise for Miss Diana Prince.”_

_“When isn’t Tim starving?” I ask with a frown as I turn towards the Amazon before me. “Here, try this one.”_

_She takes the wig and puts it on, an attractive shoulder length model. She tilts her head as she looks at me, her hands finding her hips as she waits for my appraisal. I can already tell by the look on her face that she isn’t happy with this and I can’t help but agree. I don’t like seeing her raven hair covered like this, not to mention that none of them make her look any less conspicuous._

_Time for plan B._

_“Take it off,” I tell her with a sigh. “Let’s do something else. Why don’t we try styling your hair differently?”_

_“Like how?”_

_“Try pulling it back from your face.”_

_“Like this?” she asked, pulling her thick hair back into a low ponytail._

_It does change her look somewhat, thanks to the glasses, but it isn’t quite enough. “Here, let me.”_

_Diana releases her hold on her hair, her curly rave locks flowing down her back as she turns around, allowing me free reign to do what I want. I step forward, slowly gathering up the raven tendrils that feel like the finest silk. My fingers easily slide through the locks, the heavenly scent filling my senses as I gently take hold of her hair._

_I resist the urge to lean in closer as I hold her hair up away from her slender neck, glancing up to look into the mirror to find her attention is fixed on my every move. Our eyes meet briefly, but I quickly look away to focus on the task at hand instead of her. I have to keep my control firmly in hand at all times, especially when I’m around her. She tends to fluster me and I don’t like it._

_“I think if maybe you wear it up like this, it will be enough of a difference that people won’t make a connection to Wonder Woman,” I tell her as I twist her hair up into a simple updo._

_“That will work,” she agrees with me, her voice softer than it had been just a few moments ago. She clears her throat as she quickly steps away from me, her hair slipping free from my fingers and I can’t help but feel a little disappointed. “Now, about my background. What have you come up with so far?”_

_I’m somewhat taken aback by the sudden change in topic as well as her mood, uncertain what had just changed, but I swiftly recover. “You are officially Diana Marie Prince,” I reply, moving to lean against the desk as I fold my arms against my chest._

_I watch her as she silently tries out her new name, the corners of her lips curving with approval. “I like it,” she says with a smile that lights up the room. “Where did the Marie come from?”_

_I grow somber despite myself, my throat tightening. “It is…was…my mother’s middle name.”_

_Diana’s smile fades away, understanding filling her eyes. For a moment, I think that she’s going to come to me to provide a measure of comfort, utter words that couldn’t begin to heal the ache that still lives in my chest, but instead her smile returns with a fierce vengeance and it’s blinding._

_“I’m honored,” she states with a firm nod of her head. “What else have you got for me?”_

_I feel myself relax once more, turning my focus instead to the matter at hand. “You were born in Larissa, Greece. You are thirty-five years old, parents deceased, never been married, and no children.”_

_Diana frowns at me, causing me to pause. “Nothing a little more dramatic than that? Can’t I at least have a boyfriend or a husband?”_

_I feel my insides clench with the notion, but press on. “No,” I respond. “We’re keeping this simple. You moved to the United States ten years ago, working for various museums and community programs across the country to assist in funding programs. You and I have been friends for years, meeting when I travelled to Greece on business twelve years ago.”_

_“Have we dated?” she asks, a playing smirk dancing on her lips._

_I nearly swallow my tongue with her question, but manage to keep my appearance impassive. “No, we’re just good friends—nothing more.”_

_“You’re no fun,” she says with a shake of her head. “You get all the hot dates with all the gorgeous women to keep up appearances and I can’t even have a fictional relationship? That’s so bogus!”_

_Now I know she has spent far too much time with Wally. I make a mental note to remedy that in the future. “Fine, you can have a dead husband if you want.”_

_She snorts in response. “Great,” she grouses. “Now I’m a thirty-five year old widow. I might as well just stay single.”_

_I grit my teeth, trying to keep my composure. “You recently arrived in Gotham and are staying here until you can find housing. In the meantime, you have agreed to chair my anit-drug coalition campaign for me which you are running from your new office at Wayne Enterprises.”_

_Her eyes light up with that last statement. “I get my own office? Is it next to yours?”_

_“No, I have the executive office because it’s my company,” I tell her. “You’re on the floor below me near the department that oversees all of Wayne Enterprises’ charity functions.”_

_“Oh,” she utters with noticeable disappointment._

_I feel the unexplainable need to cheer her up and make her feel better, the words tumbling from my lips before I can stop them. “I promise I’ll come and see you when I can. Maybe I’ll take you out for lunch if I have time.”_

_“Really?” she exclaims, her excitement returning in spades._

_“Yes, now can we proceed?” I ask her, more annoyed with myself than with her. “You need to get all of this down. You are going to be besieged with questions that you’re going to need to be able to answer.”_

_“I’ve got it so far,” she tells me. “Keep going.”_

_“You’re going to be working closely with Jason Trask,” I continue. “He’s Gotham’s new District Attorney. You’ll also be working with Gotham’s city council on cleaning up our streets and finding a way to get Ash out of Gotham. I’ve also asked my friend Leslie Tompkins to be a part of this. She is a physician and will be able to provide valuable information about the drug and its affects.”_

_“Does she know about…you know…” she cautiously asks._

_Her voice trails off as she puts her hands on either side of her head and points her forefingers into the air to depict bat ears…or at least that’s what I’m assuming she’s attempting to do. She’s far too charming for her own good as she tries to be careful with my secret identity, but she has no need to do so here in my own home._

_“Yes, and you don’t have to be so cautious here about Batman unless we have guests,” I tell her, my annoyance melting away._

_“Just wanted to make sure,” she responds. “Don’t want to get kicked out of the house for breaking any rules on the second day.”_

_“I won’t kick you out of my house. Now, do you have any questions?” I ask, wanting to move things along here._

_“Just one,” she decides, her forehead creasing thoughtfully. “Are you going to teach me how to drive so I can get to work?”_

**PRESENT DAY**

_**Wayne Manor; October 2nd, 13:02 EST** _

I quickly make my way to my home office in the manor. It’s where Diana always leaves her purse whenever she comes home. I have no idea why she has chosen my office to deposit her things, but I always find it there lying on the leather couch and it makes me smile every time I see it. It makes me smile even now in spite of the powerful emotions that grip me.

It’s also where the real battle had taken place last night. She had put up one hell of a fight, using the skills that I had taught her without using her meta strength to give away her true identity or mine. It causes a brief surge of pride, but it instantly dissipates the moment I enter my office.

To say that it looked as though a tornado had come through it would be a gross understatement of grand proportions. Nothing is where it had once been—end tables broken, the couch overturn, my desk riddled with bullet holes, papers and files scattered everywhere. Blood is splattered on the walls and paintings, pools of blood staining the carpet and I can’t help wondering just how much of it is actually Diana’s.

I force my legs to move, searching the debris for her purse and silently hoping it’s still here. Setting the couch upright once again, I pick up the cushions, tossing them aside. My stomach drops into my shoes as I spot her commlink. It must have fallen out somehow during the fight. I grip it tightly in the palm of my hand, doing my best to keep the worst possible scenarios that flood my mind at bay. 

Bending over, I begin to shove papers aside, something catching my eye. Without a second thought, I drop to my knees and carefully pick it up. It’s Diana’s keys. I feel hot tears well in my chest and rise in my throat causing it to tighten painfully. I haven’t cried in nearly thirty years, though I’ve come close a couple of times. Right now, I can barely contain them as I gaze at her key ring.

It’s a plastic blue dolphin. I remember the day that she had picked it out, how excited she had been about it. It was a cheap, two dollar keychain that I had bought for her and yet she had acted as if I had just bought her the whole world. That’s just the way she is, so happy and grateful with even the smallest gesture shown to her.

I had taken her to an abandoned parking lot to teach her how to drive so she could get around Gotham without having to use her gift of flight. I had decided to let her use my Lexus SUV while she was staying at the manor with me, remembering how she flies a plane and knowing my SUV could handle whatever she threw at it and still be in one piece…for the most part.

The driver’s training session had started out fairly rough, but it had turned out to be one of the happiest days of my life, one that subtly began to turn my thoughts around about pursuing a relationship with her. Of course we had started out arguing and bickering like we usually do, our obstinacy waging war with one another, but it hadn’t taken long before we were both laughing, her driving ability on par with her flying skills. 

I had fought the overwhelming urge to get on my hands and knees and kiss the asphalt when I had gotten out of the SUV that afternoon, thanking every deity I could think of for saving my life. She had just rolled her bright blue eyes at me as if I had been exaggerating, flashing me a smile full of such happiness that lit up my whole world. 

Instead of thinking of her like my sister, I slowly began to think of her in a much different light, one that I couldn’t escape nor did I want to.

Unwanted tears momentarily blur my vision as I stare at the plastic dolphin in my hand, memories of that day continually washing over me. I had taken her to a coffee shop for an iced mocha after I had survived her first driving lesson, deciding that some sort of celebration had been in order seeing how I was still alive. She had insisted on going into the store next door afterwards to get a keychain of her very own. 

After almost twenty minutes of looking over every single keychain at least twice, she had finally chosen the blue dolphin. When I had asked her why, she had told me because it reminded her of the dolphins that frequently swam in the waters off Themyscira. She told me how she used to sit on the beach and watch them for hours growing up on the island paradise. 

I hadn’t missed the anguish that had flickered through her eyes as she had talked about home. I had wanted nothing more than to fly straight to her island and tell Queen Hippolyta exactly what I thought of her banishing her own daughter from her home, forcing her to live in exile like an orphan.

Instead, I had swallowed my anger, buying her the keychain that put that smile back on her face. I had discovered something that day—putting a smile on her face filled a measure of the dark void that lived inside of me. Making her happy brought me more happiness than I had known in a very long time.

She had then asked me when she was going to get to drive the Batmobile and I had choked on my cup of coffee, stumbling and nearly falling flat on my face with her question. She had laughed this throaty, sensual sound with my unexpected response, one that had warmed me clear to my toes and it had taken every bit of resolve not to just hand the keys to my beloved car over to her.

“Get out of my house,” I bite out without looking up.

“What’s going on, Bruce?” Clarks asks me, his voice hard and razor sharp. “You won’t answer your comm or your cell phone. Where’s Diana?”

“Don’t do this, Kent,” I warn him, my tone not that different from his. “I need to do this on my own.”

“You always think that,” Clark spat out harsher than I had heard him in a very long time. “What happened here? Where is she, Bruce?”

I finally lift my head to look at him over the couch that I’m kneeling behind, clutching her dolphin key chain in my hand so tightly it is digging painfully into my palm. It’s my lifeline, my only link to her right now. I can’t let it go. Letting it go means letting her go and that will never happen for as long as there is breath in my body.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out,” I ground out, slowly standing to my feet, my jaw clenched so tight it’s already beginning to ache. “Leave so I can get back to work.”

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on here and what happened to Diana,” Clark roars with an anger with that startles me.

“I don’t know what happened, but I am not going to stop until I find her,” I growl with a ferocity that actually makes Clark take an involuntary step back. “Now, get out of my house.”

I glower at my best friend, not about to apologize for my mood or my rage. She is out there somewhere waiting for me to come for her and I’m not about to let her down. I watch as his shoulders relax minutely, his expression softening slightly.

“Bruce, I know that you have feelings for—”

“You’re wasting my time…time that she doesn’t have,” I interrupt him with a glare that causes him to actually flinch. “My feelings for her are worthless if she’s dead.”

“If?” Clark questions me. “What do you mean by ‘if’? She’s able to protect herself.”

“Not if she’s trying to protect me and my identity,” I counter.

“What can I do to help?”

“Leave,” I tell him as I turn my back to him and continue my search, slipping her keychain into my pocket. Having it there near me makes me feel as though she is close to me even though I have no idea where she is.

“You know I can’t do that,” Clark shot back with a shake of his head.

I turn back towards him, my fingers curling into fists so tense I can feel my fingernails biting into my palms. “Do you trust me, Clark?”

Several moments slip by before I get a response, but I still do not turn back around to face him. “With my life,” he quietly responds.

“Then let me do this,” I tell him with a calmness that surprises even me as I turn away from him again. “I have to do this…for her.”

“But—”

“If it was Lois, would you be any different?”

Clark’s heavy sigh fills the room and I know that I have won the battle. “Fine,” he agrees, but I know it is a tenuous truce at best. “For the moment, I will go along with this, but if I do not see or hear from her soon, I will be back and we will do things my way—together.”

I don’t have to turn back around to know that he has left without waiting for my answer. He already knows what my answer will be as well as I do. He’s giving me a small window of time to resolve this on my own, but I know that he will be back and there will be no way to make him leave again short of shoving kryptonite down his throat.

I continue my search of the library, finding her cell phone. I pick it up, turning it on. I’m more than stunned to find a picture of her and me on the lock screen. I had completely forgotten that she had taken that picture. I had been working at my computer in the cave when she had ambushed me, sneaking up on me from behind and pressing her cheek against mine. 

She had thrown her arm out in front of us, clicking the picture with the new cell phone I had gotten her before I could form a proper scowl on my face to discourage such occurrences in the future. I had snapped at her after, telling her how busy I was working the drug case in Gotham and didn’t have time for taking pictures, but it had fallen on deaf ears. 

She had shrugged her shoulder, giving me that smile that makes me lightheaded and telling me I needed to learn to relax and have a little fun.

Staring at the picture now, I feel those infernal tears rising again in my throat, but I refuse to allow them to form. The picture actually turned out better than I could have imagined. My expression briefly revealing my emotions with the feel of her so close to me, the side of her face pressed against mine. She, of course, looks absolutely gorgeous.

I force myself to tear my gaze away, slipping her phone into my pocket to go through later. I know that she needs me now more than ever—all of me, at my best—and I’m not going to let her down. 

I finally find her purse, dumping its contents out onto my desk—lip gloss, brush, case for her glasses, her wallet. I open it and look at her driver’s license picture. She had been so excited to get her license. I told her I could just make her one, but she had been adamant about getting a real one on her own.

She had passed the test with flying colors and when it had come time to take her picture, Diana couldn’t stop smiling despite the fact they had told her several times to stop grinning from ear to ear. The lady had finally given up, snapping the picture just to get her out of there.

I caress the photo with my thumb, losing myself once more to the flood of memories and emotions that are determined to consume me. I search through her wallet, finding some money as well as the credit card that I had given her. Other than that, there aren’t any clues as to who could be behind this.

Looking down, I spot her day planner. I begin flipping through it, turning to this week to find that she had a lunch date scheduled for today at twelve-thirty with Jason Trask, the District Attorney of Gotham. I feel my stomach clench painfully, deciding that was where I needed to start looking next.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Gotham; April 15th, 08:16 EST_ **

_“Stop fidgeting.”_

_“I’m not fidgeting,” Diana retorts with a haughty air._

_“You’re fidgeting,” I insist, glancing away from my cell phone to watch how she continually tugs and plays with the hem of her navy blue skirt. “Stop it.”_

_She shoots me a glare, warning me that I had better not push her, but it’s Diana and I can never resist riling her up. I can’t help myself when it comes to her, so I reach over and place my hand over hers to still the fidgeting that she swears she’s not doing._

_She looks down at my hand covering hers on her thigh and I swear her face turns a faint shade of pink as she looks up at me with a questioning gaze with hints of annoyance. Those black wire-rim glasses can’t detract from those bright blue eyes or the emotion that constantly swims there at any given moment and I wonder if maybe we should have tried green contacts instead._

_“You have no need to be nervous, Princess,” I remind her as I continue to check my messages on my phone. “You’ll be just fine.”_

_Diana looks away from me to stare out the window of the limo, her hand shifting beneath mine to interlock our fingers before I can pull my hand away and it suddenly feels as though all the air has been sucked from my lungs. All I know in that moment is the feel of her hand in mine, the velvet softness of her skin and her scent that makes me lightheaded despite my best efforts not to notice it._

_“I’m not nervous,” she denies with an edge to her voice, but I can tell that she’s definitely worried about something._

_I slip my cell phone into my suit jacket before turning towards her, giving her my full attention. “Diana, what’s wrong?” I ask as I carefully pull my hand free in an effort to put a little distance between us._

_“Are you sure I look all right?” she asks me._

_“You look fine,” I tell her, confused by her question._

_She is dressed in a tailored navy blue suit jacket with a skirt ending above her knees. Navy blue heels adorn her feet and her hair is pulled into a simple updo. The glasses she wears help to shield her identity, but just barely. She doesn’t just look fine, she looks beautiful, but I can’t tell her that._

_“I just don’t want anyone to recognize me,” she replies._

_“No one is going to recognize you,” I reassure her. I can tell there’s much more to it than what she is telling me, so I press further. “Now, tell me what’s really bothering you.”_

_She draws a deep breath before finally turning back to face me and I’m immediately struck by the uncertainty that clouds her eyes. It’s a little disconcerting to see the always-confident and in control Amazon princess like this. It’s not something that she normally reveals, a side of herself that she keeps well-hidden and I’m humbled that she’s allowing me to see her like this._

_“I’m worried that I’m going to let you down,” she admits in a voice I barely recognize as hers._

_She begins to fiddle with the hem of her skirt again, averting her eyes in embarrassment with her confession. My fingers twitch, wanting to take her hand in mine again, but I clasp my hands together and lay them in my lap to quell the urge._

_“Diana, there is absolutely nothing you could ever do to disappoint me,” I quickly attempt to reassure her, puzzled as to where this is all coming from. “What makes you even think that?”_

_“Bruce, this is your city that you have fought so hard and so long to save,” she begins, pausing for a moment as if to gather her thoughts before she continues. “I know how much Gotham means to you, how fiercely protective you are of it. You have made it very clear that you don’t want metas in your city and yet you’re allowing me to work on this anti-drug coalition for you. I don’t take that responsibility lightly or what it means for you to let me to do this.”_

_Her words instantly strike me dumb, a warm sense of stunned disbelief filtering through me as my mind races to process this unexpected reason behind her worry. My eyes flicker over to notice Alfred’s expression in the rearview mirror. The pleased smile on his face speaks volumes about what he is obviously thinking._

_I fight the impulse to push the button that would raise the privacy glass, allowing Diana and I a moment alone. Alfred is only one of the countless reasons I don’t do it. It would be too easy to lose control with her in that moment especially with the way she has unexpectedly managed to touch my heart once again._

_Her compassion knows no bounds, her consideration of my feelings and her selflessness never ceases to stun me. Of all the things that she could or should be worrying about, she is most worried about failing me, of letting me down or making things worse for Gotham._

_Without a second thought, I reach for her hand, wrapping my fingers securely around hers. “You will do an amazing job, Princess. There is no one in this world that I trust more to handle this than you. Just remember that sometimes we can do more for humanity as ourselves than we can as Batman or Wonder Woman.”_

_It is her turn to be struck speechless as she stares into my eyes and finds the truth behind my words lingering there. I had meant every single word I had just said to her and I don’t regret saying them, though I know that I have probably just opened up a can of worms that I am not willing to talk about now or likely ever._

_Trust is one of the greatest obstacles in my life, something that I don’t take lightly. There are only a handful of people in this whole world that I can truly say that I trust and I know with every fiber of my being that I can count this woman among them. Now, she knows it too._

_She’s managed to get me to open up to her. I don’t know how she causes me to do that, getting me to freely and willingly divulge things that I don’t want to reveal. It seems to be out of my mouth before I even realize what I’m saying which is very atypical for me._

_“I…I don’t know what to say,” she softly murmurs, her eyelashes fluttering to keep the tears from fully forming. “I will do my very best.”_

_“I know you will,” I reply, giving her a smile as I discreetly pull my hand free once more._

_“Are you going to take me to lunch today or are you going to force me to fend for myself in your city?” she teases, the tension that has filled the limo unexpectedly lifting with that smile of hers._

_“I think I might be able to work lunch into my schedule with the beautiful new director of the Gotham drug coalition,” I flirt, catching sight of Alfred rolling his eyes and shaking his head in the rearview mirror._

_I flash him a scowl that tells him to butt out, but I know better than anyone that it’s futile. The old man doesn’t know when to keep his nose out of things, especially when it comes to my personal life. I can tell he already has his sights set on Diana as the future Mrs. Wayne. I wouldn’t be surprised if he has already decided which room will be the nursery for our children someday._

_I turn my attention back to Diana to see a playful smirk on her red lips and I already know that I am in so much trouble. “What else is on my agenda for the day, boss?”_

_“You will be meeting with Jason Trask, Gotham’s District Attorney, at eight-thirty this morning. He will be coming to Wayne Enterprises so you two can become acquainted and decide how best you want to approach this problem,” I begin to explain as I straighten my tie and adjust my shirt collar. It’s suddenly become a hundred degrees hotter in here and Wayne Enterprises is still about five minutes away. “This afternoon you can get your office set up the way you want it and get yourself up to speed with all the information we have gathered so far.”_

_“Sounds like a good plan,” she agrees with a nod of her head. “Are all the files that you’ve accumulated on the drug on my desk for my review?”_

_“Ready and waiting, Princess.”_

_“Should have known,” she huffs under her breath._

_She’s beginning to relax as we draw near to my company, the tension seeming to seep from her body as she turns to gaze out the window once more. The vulnerability of moments ago is long gone and the confident warrior princess that I have known for the last two years is back with me once more._

_I can’t blame her for feeling self-conscious and apprehensive about working in Gotham. In all reality, I’m the one to blame for her unease. I’m the one who has repeatedly hammered home the rule that no meta is allowed in Gotham…and in a not so pleasant way either._

_On top of that, we just lost a friend and a teammate that we had trusted as one of us. After John, I think Diana is taking Shayera’s betrayal and absence the hardest, though I know she would never admit it. It has left all of us feeling on edge and wary, but for Diana it runs far deeper than that._

_Shayera was the only other female member in the Justice League besides Diana, the closest thing that she's had to a sister since being exiled from her home by her own mother. Now, she is living in a house with four men, teammates with five males. I have no doubt that she is feeling a little lost after everything that has happened, especially after losing her only home on the Watchtower._

_I can’t help but feel guilty, sympathetic to what she is going through now. I know what it feels like to be alone despite being surrounded by people, to feel as though you have lost everything, to be so completely lonely at times that you want to scream for fear that you will go mad._

_I decide then and there to make every effort to make it up to her, to try my best to be the friend that I know she needs right now, though I am probably the worst choice anyone could ever pick to be their friend. Talking is not one of my strong suits—even on a good day—let alone talking about my feelings, but I can try to be there for her._

_“Do you think you can find your way here tomorrow if I let you drive yourself?” I ask her, a teasing smile on my face. “I’d hate for you to end up in New York City or Metropolis by mistake.”_

_She shakes her head in irritation, but I know it’s not real. “I’m perfectly capable of finding my way to work, Bruce.”_

_“I’m sure you are very capable, Princess,” I concede. “Just try not to kill yourself or anyone else along the way.”_

_“I passed my driving test with flying colors,” she reminds me with that exasperated tone that tells me I’m treading on thin ice. It’s never stopped me before and it’s definitely not going to stop me now._

_“And just how fast were you actually flying at the time, Miss Prince?” I tease as the limo pulls to a stop before the front entrance of Wayne Enterprises. “I believe the driving instructor had both hands clutching the door handle the whole time.”_

_She smacks my shoulder with the back of her hand as Alfred moves around to her side of the car to open her door for her. The angry glare she gives me only makes me smile all the more as I slide out of the car behind her with my briefcase in hand._

_“I’ll be back to pick the two of you up around five o’clock unless I hear otherwise,” Alfred announces, doing his best to keep the pleasure from reaching his face. He’s enjoying every single moment of this and he’s not doing a very good job of hiding it._

_“Behave,” I softly hiss as I pass by him before addressing him for Diana to hear. “That will be fine, Alfred. I’ll call you if we’re going to be any later than that.”_

_“As you wish, Master Wayne,” Alfred formally responds as he closes the car door behind me. “Good luck today, Miss Prince. I’m sure you will do a splendid job.”_

_“Thank you, Alfred,” she tells him with a warm smile. “See you this afternoon.”_

_“I will have a special dinner for you when you return home to celebrate your first day, Miss,” he reveals._

_“Alfred, you don’t have to go to any trouble for me,” she admonishes him._

_“On the contrary,” he insists, “it will be my pleasure. Maybe I can coax Master J’onzz out of that pit for a little while to assist me. I do believe he is in dire need of a break.”_

_“Just wave a bag of Oreos in front of his face,” I suggest as I turn to follow Diana, my hand finding the small of her back to guide her towards the front door._

_I can feel Alfred’s eyes on us the whole way to the building, as I hold the door open for Diana. I glance back over my shoulder and give him a heated glare that could melt a glacier, but he just grins broadly at me, waving at me before making his way to the other side of the car to leave._

_I release an annoyed sigh, knowing that I’m not going to ever win this battle with him. I turn my attention back to Diana, guiding her through the lobby. Within three minutes of being here, my strongest suspicion is confirmed—there is no way on earth to fully disguise Diana. Even dressed the way that she is, she has managed to turn the head of every single man and woman we pass by._

_Thankfully, no one seems to actually recognize her as the Amazon Champion, but she still attracts attention everywhere she goes, making my job that much harder. How do I even begin to conceal a warm, beautiful light that radiates from her very spirit?_

_Diana either doesn’t notice that she has attracted the attention of everyone in the lobby or she has become so accustomed to it since her arrival in this part of the world that she doesn’t let it bother her anymore._

_Coming to a stop in front of the elevator, I reach around her and push the button for her. Diana turns and gives me a little look that tells me she is fully competent to call for the elevator herself, but I ignore it. The gentleman in me that Alfred has groomed since I was a child demands that I show respect to this woman even though she could take on a whole army singlehandedly._

_We enter the elevator and I push the button for the top floor. Alone inside, she turns to me, adjusting her glasses in a way that reminds me of Clark. “So do you always attract so much attention everywhere you go?”_

_Her question startles me and I’m not sure if she’s being serious or joking. “Me?” I snort as I pull out my cell phone. “They were all looking at you, Miss Prince.”_

_“If you say so,” she murmurs, obviously unconvinced. “So tell me about this Jason Trask. What’s he like?”_

_“He seems like a decent guy, but only time will truly tell,” I respond as I scroll through messages from Lucius Fox and another from one of my attorneys who is in the middle of drafting a contract between Wayne Enterprises and an overseas company. “He graduated top of his class from Harvard, worked in a law firm in New York City for a couple of years before recently moving to Gotham to take on the job of District Attorney.”_

_“Sounds impressive,” she decides. “What does he look like? Is he good-looking?”_

_“Why? Already planning on dating him?”_

_“No,” she claims with an amused smirk, mischief sparkling in her eyes and I know she’s just to trying to rile me now. “Just curious.”_

_I can’t help but scowl at her as I turn my attention back to my phone. The notion that Diana might end up being attracted to Jason Trask or vice versa hadn’t crossed my mind, but, now that it has, I find that I’m not sure how I feel about it._

_I know that I have no reason to be irritated by it. Despite some subtle feelings of attraction towards her, Diana is not mine and has every right to go out with whomever she wants to. I don’t have time for a relationship and, besides, dating teammates is obviously a very bad idea if John and Shayera didn’t more than prove that._

_Still, I feel that I’m going to have to keep a close eye on the situation. She’s still learning the ways of the world, innocent and naïve about some things. If anyone tries to hurt her or take advantage of her, I will personally teach them a lesson about how to properly treat a woman, regardless if he is the district attorney or not._

_Exiting the elevator, we walk into the virtual beehive of activity that is Wayne Enterprises. I lead Diana towards my office, pausing to say good morning to my secretary. “Morning, Jennifer.”_

_“Good morning, Mister Wayne,” she greets me with a beaming smile until her gaze falls on Diana. “Mister Trask is here. He’s in the conference room waiting for you.”_

_“Thank you, Jennifer,” I reply, smiling to myself with how she’s giving Diana the evil eye._

_Jennifer is a good secretary, single and pretty and solely interested in nabbing me as her husband. She’s never come right out and asked me out, but it’s been fairly obvious over the last two years that she’s worked for me that she’s interested in far more than just bringing me my coffee every morning._

_“Jennifer, this is my good friend, Diana Prince,” I introduce them. “She’ll be heading up my drug coalition and, if she doesn’t screw that up, maybe some other projects for me in the future.”_

_“Bruce,” Diana growls at me, swatting my arm. “Hello, Jennifer. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you too, Miss Prince,” Jennifer icily responds, sizing up what she perceives as the new competition for my affections, not that Jennifer has ever had them or ever will._

_Little does she know that there’s no contending when it comes to Diana. She decimates any and all competition without lifting a single finger._

_“Let’s not keep Mister Trask waiting,” I tell Diana as I lead her to the conference room._

_“She seems…jealous,” Diana says with a soft chuckle as we walk away._

_“She is, but don’t worry about Jennifer. She’s harmless.”_

_“I’m not worried about her,” she retorts, annoyed. “I’m worried about you. She has marked you as hers.”_

_I swear that I hear a note of jealousy in her voice, but I don’t have time to analyze it as we enter the conference room. Jason Trask is sitting in one of the chairs looking through some files when he looks up to notice us…or I should say notices Diana._

_Jason rises to his feet, a smile spreading across his face as he stares intently at her and it’s suddenly as if I don’t even exist. I’m already annoyed and on edge as Diana moves around the table to introduce herself, smiling and being the warm, kindhearted person that she always is._

_When Jason Trask had first arrived in Gotham, I had performed a thorough background search into this man, wanting to know what kind of person we were getting as our new DA. Now, I think that I may have to go back and review everything again just to make sure he doesn’t have any skeletons in his closet that he’s trying to keep hidden._

_Diana is my friend and I feel the overwhelming need to watch over her whether she likes it or not. I just want to make sure that she doesn’t get hurt by anyone…especially this man._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Gotham; October 2nd, 10:22 EST_ **

I love her.

It is something that had taken root in my heart when we first met, something I hadn’t even realized had happened until it was too late to curb it. It had only grown over the last two years, taking on a life all of its own to the point where it’s so fully ingrained in me that I can’t survive apart from her. It took a few months of her living in my home for me to finally open my eyes and come to terms with that fact. I am hopelessly in love with her, not one part of me free from the powerful feelings that I have for her.

I was planning on telling her tonight. I had made reservations at her favorite restaurant in Gotham, planned a horse-drawn carriage ride along the waterfront under the stars. I was going to tell her how she had made my overturned, broken world right, turning it into something perfect. I wanted to make a life with her despite all my fears and the reasons I had fabricated to push her away.

But now she is missing. I have no idea who has her or why, where she could be or if she is even still alive. She might die before I can get to her; lose her life without her ever knowing how I truly feel about her.

My sanity is hanging by a thin thread, the restraint on my rage by even less. I tighten my grip on the steering wheel, my fingers curled so tight it’s almost painful. Ignoring it, I press the gas pedal harder as I fly through the night. The roar of the car’s engine is a welcome noise in the midst of all the terrifying scenarios that are running rampant in my head right now. Whoever has her could be doing only God knows what to her.

My chest clenches painfully with the thought of them discovering who she really is. They will no doubt kill her if they find out they have managed to capture Wonder Woman. Ending her life, disposing of her, and escaping to another country are far easier than being forced to face the Justice League for taking her. 

My heart is drumming against my ribs with the thought and I can’t get to my destination nearly fast enough. I only hope that I’ll find the information I need that will lead me to Diana before it’s too late. I tear through the streets of my city with only one sole purpose in mind. Everything else pales mightily compared to that. I could wake up destitute tomorrow, in jail for a murder I didn’t commit, and I couldn’t care less. All that matters to me in the universe is missing, has been for almost twenty four hours now.

I know that I need to pull myself together, to focus and remain objective, but it is next to impossible when the one I love is in danger. I want to see her, to touch her, to breathe her in and crush her to me, holding her in my arms. I never want to let go of her ever again.

It already feels as though I can’t breathe when she’s not near me. Now, it feels as though I’ve been plunged beneath ice water with no hope of being able to draw air again until I find her.

The suspect list is long, but my strongest suspicions are focused on the top four. While I’m not ruling anyone out at this point, I’m not going to waste my time on those lower on the list until these first four have been fully cleared.

The security feed continues to play nonstop in my mind like a horror movie set on replay. After watching it nearly a hundred times, I had to force myself to stop, knowing that I had gotten all the information I could possibly glean from it.

I was only tormenting myself by watching it any longer, punishing myself for not being here when she had needed me. Images of her being shot repeatedly flashes like fireworks in my head, causing me to break out in a cold sweat all over again. It is too familiar, too similar to the nightmare that has greeted me every night for the last thirty years. 

She had taken quite a beating and, though I know she normally can handle it, they had bound her hands and arms with rope rending her powerless. Without her meta abilities, she is vulnerable to anything and everything they do to her, unable to heal from being shot or the way they had beaten her. She is in far more danger now than ever before.

Pulling the Batmobile to a stop in a dark alley, I instinctively slip into detective mode, forcing myself to push away the feelings storming through me and latch on to the rage seething inside of me. Releasing the steering wheel, I know I cannot rid myself of the sick dread that is like a second skin to me. It is a part of me now and will be until I can find her, until she is finally safe with me where she belongs.

Exiting the car, I fire my grappling line at the roof of the building, allowing it to pull me up and out of the alley. I make my way across the roof, keeping low and close to the shadows. I easily slip inside the building through a window on the top floor and make my way to his office.

The sound of a cart with a squeaky wheel rolling along the linoleum steadily grows louder along with the slow, steady shuffle of boots. It’s no doubt the janitor making his rounds in this part of the courthouse. I can hear the soft jingle of his keys as he walks, the faint whistle of a tune on his lips as he works.

I wait for several seconds for him to move on before I continue towards Trask’s office. Turning the corner, I’m relieved to find that his office is dark, no light slipping out from under his door. I stealthily move down the dimly lit corridor towards my destination.

I’m not anticipating finding anything too damning here, but I still need to check it out. He’d be a complete fool to leave information lying about in his office that could implicate him in this if he truly is involved in some way. That is why I’ll be visiting his apartment as soon as I finish here. He is attending a Gotham City function that I had opted out of in order to spend time alone with Diana tonight, allowing me the freedom to search his apartment while he is gone.

As I begin flipping through files on his desk, I can’t help but be reminded of how infatuated Trask has been with Diana ever since they had first met six months ago. His interest in her had been obvious since the moment he had laid eyes on her, more than determined to win her heart.

Diana had told me that she wasn’t interested in anything more than friendship with him, but Jason Trask hadn’t given up despite her resistance. He had been a constant source of jealous anger every time I saw the two of them together at meetings as well as charity functions. 

I’m pretty sure Diana could tell how much I had grown to hate Trask in the months that followed her placement as head of my drug coalition. To her credit, she never used that bit of information against me, throwing it in my face or using it to her advantage. She was far above that.

She would just give me that patient smile of hers, her hand always coming to rest on my arm in silent reassurance that was meant to calm me. I found myself longing for that reassurance from her now, to at least know that she was all right as I frantically searched Gotham for her.

But my gut told me she was far from all right. Whoever had taken her had done so for a reason and I greatly feared what that reason was. She obviously had stumbled across something that she was not meant to find out about that was related to Ash.

I doubted that it had been an actual kidnapping for money. It had been almost twenty-four hours since she’d been taken and no ransom demand had been made as of yet. Besides, whoever was behind this had tried to frame me for murder. They wanted me to be seen as guilty in all of this. Calling in a ransom demand would only implicate someone else.

As I turn my attention to a filing cabinet, I can feel guilt swelling within me, knowing that I was the one who had brought her into all of this in the first place. I tamp down on it, forcing myself to focus on what I need to do now, not on something that I cannot change. Concentrating on the past won’t find her any faster or save her from the monsters who took her.

Finding nothing in his filing cabinet, I sit down in the chair at his desk and begin rummaging through the drawers. My scowl deepens when I get to the bottom drawer and discover it’s locked. Within seconds, I have the drawer open to find a USB drive, a file, and a gun.

Pulling it all out, I flip the file open to learn Trask has been keeping tabs on a man by the name of Ian Callahan. It is a name that I already know, but I will have to dig deeper to find out why Trask is specifically following him.

Ian Callahan is a dangerous man, someone that I had been keeping track of myself. He has been involved in several illegal dealings possibly connected to the Irish mafia, but no one has been able to connect anything to him that has actually stuck. On top of that, no one has actually seen the man and those who have, wind up in a grave.

There had to be some reason that Trask had a file on Callahan locked away in his drawer that went beyond just his illegal activities, but for now the connection between the two would have to wait to be worked out later.

Needing to get to Trask’s apartment next, I begin to download the USB when the sound of jingling keys suddenly catches my attention. I swiftly put everything back in the draw, stealing into the shadows of the room as the door swings open, light from the hallway flooding a portion of the office.

The janitor enters, still whistling the same tune as he goes for the trash can. Bending over, he empties the contents into his trash bag, doing a quick visual sweep of the room before turning and exiting. I emerge from the shadows, the download finish. 

Placing the USB drive back in the desk drawer, I lock it once more before going to the door. I silently turn the handle, cracking it open to find Jason Trask himself heading down the hall towards his office. He’s still dressed in his tux, his dress coat slung over his forearm and his bowtie undone. He has his cell phone to his ear, a frustrated scowl on his face.

“Diana, it’s Jason again,” he says, causing my gut to twist. “I was just calling to make sure you were all right. I know there was trouble at Wayne Manor last night and you missed our lunch date today. I hope everything is okay. Please call me back as soon as you can, no matter the hour.”

With a dark sneer on my lips, I quietly close the door, retreating further into his office. I make a quick exit out of his window, closing it at the same time as his office door opens. I stand out on the ledge, my back firmly pressed against the building.

I don’t trust him for one second. His call to Diana’s cell could just be an attempt to cover his own tracks, hoping to eliminate any suspicion that might be focused on him when the details of what had happened at the manor were finally made public.

Right now, it was being classified as a suspicious death with no details being released, but it was only a matter of time before it all came out. Jim Gordon was doing his best to keep things tightly under wraps until my name had been cleared as a personal favor to me. He had evidently been doing a very good job of it if the DA of Gotham had no idea that Diana was missing. Either that or it was all just a ploy on Trask’s part to make sure he appeared innocent throughout the investigation.

Carefully peering into the window, I watch as he settles into his chair at his desk. He leans forward, his elbows coming to rest on his desk as he holds his head in his hands. He sits like that for several moments before he sits back in his chair, checking his cell phone once more.

Tossing it aside, he unlocks his desk drawer, withdrawing the USB drive and file that I had just held in my gauntleted hands just a few minutes ago. He leans down again, pulling the gun out and holding it up. He studies it for a moment before setting it aside, turning his attention back to the file.

He begins to review the information he had gathered on Ian Callahan and I decide it’s time to leave. While his office has revealed some clues that require further investigating, I need far more that will lead me to Diana before it’s too late.

Firing my grappling line, I swing through the night, my every thought consumed with nothing else but her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Gotham, Wayne Enterprises; April 15th, 12:57 EST** _

_I quickly make my way down to Diana’s office, somewhat anxious to find out how she’s getting along and hoping Jason Trask is long gone. After introducing the pair, I had made a quick exit. I wasn’t in the least bit interested in standing by to watch as Trask attempted to impress Diana._

_Whoever Diana wants to date is her business and doesn’t affect me in the least. I just don’t want to see her get hurt. I also want to make sure Trask keeps his focus on the drug coalition and not Diana’s figure. Granted, the woman has a body that defies nature and sinfully long legs, but this drug coalition is my immediate goal and is my top priority right now._

_Gotham is under siege right now with this drug that is threatening to steal the lives of our young citizens. We can’t waste any more time trying to get a handle on the situation. We need to go to battle now in order to get our city back from whoever is making Ash, get it off our streets and put this monster behind bars once and for all._

_I glance down at my watch, quickening my step with how late it is. I had lost track of time between phone calls and meetings all morning. I had thankfully been able to bury myself in work, keeping me from wondering what Trask and Diana were doing in the conference room._

_Approaching her office, I pause at the doorway to find her sitting at her desk, studying the files that I had left for her. She’s fully engrossed in her work, making notes and highlighting certain facts. I always feel an unexpected sense of tranquility wash over me when I’m near her, mesmerized by her whether I should be or not…whether I want to be or not._

_“How’s it going, Miss Prince?” I inquire in an effort to break the spell that she is weaving around me and between us. I’m pretty certain she has no idea that she’s even doing it, but I still can’t allow it to happen just the same._

_Diana looks up at me, somewhat startled, a warm smile spreading from ear to ear. “Hello, Mister Wayne,” she greets me. “What brings you to my neck of the forest?”_

_“Neck of the woods,” I correct her with a smirk. “Are you ready for some lunch?”_

_She glances down at the watch Alfred had picked out for her to complete her look, her expression one of stunned disbelief. “I didn’t realize it was almost one o’clock.”_

_“It’s my fault,” I reassure her. “I got caught up talking to Lucius and lost track of time. Are you hungry?”_

_She quickly grabs her purse from the bottom drawer before standing to her feet. “I’m starving,” she replies as she follows me out of her office._

_We walk in comfortable silence as we head to the elevator, each checking messages on our phones. I glance at her out of the corner of my eye, doing my best to appear impassive, but I want to know what happened between her and Jason Trask this morning after I left them._

_“So where are we going for lunch?” she finally asks as we make a right out of Wayne Enterprises._

_“There’s a little diner I like to go to sometimes,” I tell her. “It’s nothing fancy, but it’s owned by a nice family and they serve good food.”_

_She looks at me, her lips curving and I know she suspects something more. “Don’t tell me,” she says. “You saved their cat from a tree after a tornado hit Gotham.”_

_“Their son and it was a bad fire,” I maintain, keeping my gaze locked straight ahead of me._

_A melodious laughter precedes her sliding her hand around my arm, leaning in close. The warmth of her breath against my ear as well as her scent makes me feel lightheaded. Her whispered voice doesn’t help—at all._

_“The heroic Dark Knight of Gotham,” she whispers._

_She giggles in victory as I feel warmth rise to my face. She pulls back, but keeps her arm hooked with mine. I turn to scowl at her, but I immediately realize the futility of such an action with my cheeks stained pink with embarrassment. I decide to concede the victory to her this time, but silently vow to win the next battle against her._

_“Here it is,” I nearly growl, holding the door open for her and allowing her to enter first._

_She looks at me for a brief moment as if debating whether to let me be chivalrous or not. She ultimately begins to enter the diner, flashing me a frown that speaks volumes about her opinion on the matter. I just reply with a smug grin for which I receive a fist to my shoulder as she passes by me._

_Rubbing the spot where she slugged me, I direct her to one of the two still empty booths in the crowded diner, the more secluded one in the back corner. I unbutton my suit jacket before sliding into the seat across from her, handing her a menu._

_“So what do you recommend?” she asks me as she begins to peruse the laminated menu, the edges of which are curled with age and peeling lamination._

_Before I can respond, the waitress arrives with two glasses of ice water. “Good afternoon, Mister Wayne,” she greets me._

_“Hi, Emily,” I respond with a smile. “How have you been? Is your son doing any better?”_

_“Liam is doing much better, thank you,” she reveals with obvious relief. “The medicine that Dr. Tompkins gave him made all the difference in the world. His diabetes is much better controlled now.”_

_“I’m glad to hear that.”_

_“Would you like the usual today?” she asks._

_“That sounds good,” I agree with a nod, setting my menu aside._

_“The usual?” Diana inquires, looking up at me._

_“A bowl of chili, grilled cheese, and a cup of coffee,” Emily readily responds for me._

_“Well, I guess I’ll take the usual too except I’ll take a chocolate milkshake instead of coffee,” Diana decides._

_“I’ll get lunch started right away for you,” Emily states as she scribbles our orders down before turning to leave us alone once more._

_“Chocolate milkshake and chili?” I ask her with an incredulous frown._

_“Coffee and chili? Really?” she counters._

_I shrug as I look around the diner to see who is here, deciding it is time to get down to what I really want to know. “So how did things go with Jason Trask?”_

_Diana takes a sip of her ice water as she contemplates her answer, her eyebrows knitting in thought. “Good, I guess,” she replies with a frown. “You disappeared pretty quickly, though. I was shaking hands with Jason, turned to say something to you, and found that you were already gone.”_

_“I had a meeting to get to,” I lie, wondering how on earth I thought I was going to get away with lying to the champion of truth and justice. Luckily, she seems to accept it without a second thought. “What do you mean it was ‘good, I guess’?”_

_“I don’t know,” Diana says with a shake of her head. “Jason seems very nice. He’s pretty eager to get to work with me so we can put a stop to this drug problem.”_

_I can’t help but snort in response. “He’s definitely anxious to work with you. That much was more than apparent.”_

_The scathing words are out of my mouth before I can stop them, but they’re out there now and there’s no taking them back. All I can do is damage control at this point as a raven eyebrow quirks in amusement, the corners of her mouth curling._

_“Are you jealous, Bruce?”_

_A dark scowl quickly forms on my face. “No, not all,” I insist and will continue to insist until my final breath. “It was just obvious that he was very impressed with you and wanted to make sure you were impressed with him as well. He couldn’t take his eyes off you.”_

_Diana leans forward slightly, her elbow coming to rest on the table as she cups her chin with her hand. I can tell I’m not getting myself off the hook as easily as I had first believed. She’s definitely enjoying this. “Is that why you left so quickly?”_

_“No, I told you I had a meeting to get to,” I claim as I avert my eyes and reach for my glass of ice water, wondering how it had gotten so warm in the diner. “What did you and Trask decide on then?”_

_She watches me for a moment longer, all the while looking like the cat that ate the canary, before finally sitting back. “We agreed to meet again tomorrow once I’ve had a chance to review all the files.”_

_“Where are you going to meet?”_

_“I believe it’s called The Garden Room or something like that,” she informs me. “Anyway, we’re meeting there over lunch tomorrow to discuss our first move. He is a very charming man. I believe that he’ll be a valuable asset to the coalition.”_

_I grit my teeth, fighting back a retort as our lunch abruptly appears. The Garden Room is an elegant restaurant that is decorated like an indoor garden paradise. If someone didn’t know better, one might think that Poison Ivy owned it. The lack of man-eating plants, however, rejects that concept all together. It’s the perfect place to take a date for lunch, certainly fancier than the diner we are currently sitting in now._

_Looking down at my lunch, I find that I’m no longer hungry for some reason, but I force myself to eat anyways. Picking up my spoon, I make myself relax my grip on the utensil, deciding it is time to change the subject again._

_“How do you like your new office?”_

_Diana finishes taking a sip of her milkshake, a look of pure delight flickering across her face and I can’t help but relax even more. “I love it,” she tells me, excitement lacing her voice. “I’ve never had my own office before. I feel very important.”_

_I lean forward, fighting back a chuckle with her statement. “You’re a princess who grew up in a palace on a magical island. How can you not feel important regardless of an office?”_

_She takes another drink of her milkshake and shrugs her shoulders. “I’m exiled, remember? Themyscira is no longer my home. I’m pretty much homeless right now.”_

_“You’re still a princess,” I hiss, trying to hide my fury with that whole situation, but not doing a very good job of it. “I don’t care what your mother says. She was wrong to exile you.”_

_She’s momentarily taken aback by my reaction, heartache briefly swimming in her eyes, but she recovers quickly. “Mother was only doing what she had to do. I had broken the law; therefore, I must be punished. I thought you of all people would understand logic like that.”_

_“There is no logic in a mother turning her back on her own daughter. You saved their lives,” I point out in a rather harsh tone, but she doesn’t take offense to it, knowing that I’m not upset with her. “If you hadn’t called us in to help you, Hades would be running rampant and they would still be nothing more than statues.”_

_Her shoulders slump and I immediately regret my outburst. I’m only pouring salt into wounds that still haven’t healed and probably never will. I know how it feels, to carry wounds that never seem to mend no matter how much time has passed. They only seem to grow deeper, creating mighty rivers of bitterness and anger that run like acid through your veins._

_I fight the urge to reach across the table and cover her hand with mine, opting instead for a muttered apology and change of topic. “I’m sorry, Diana,” I murmur. “You have a thousand dollar budget to decorate your office any way that you wish, you know.”_

_She instantly brightens and it’s as if the sun has just broken past the dark storm clouds that attempted to conceal it. “I do?”_

_“Yes, you can do whatever you want to with that money,” I assure her. “Buy yourself a small refrigerator if you want to keep bottled water in there…or milkshakes.”_

_She smiles at me and I’m momentarily taken off guard by the pure radiance of it. “Maybe I’ll have to get an iced mocha machine of my own for my new office.”_

_I can’t help but roll my eyes. “Great,” I mumble. “I’ve created a monster.”_

_She giggles as she adjusts her glasses on her nose, obviously still trying to get used to the spectacles. “Hey, this was all your idea, Mister Wayne. I’m just playing the part.”_

_“Like I just said, I’ve created a monster,” I repeat, blowing on my chili before taking a bite._

“A very beautiful monster,” _I think to myself, suddenly wondering where in the world that thought had just come from._

_I decide to give myself a little slack. I am a red-blooded male after all, though I like to think I’m impervious to such base human instincts after all my years of training, but who can possibly withstand being in her presence for any period of time without having such thoughts?_

_“So are you going to be involved in the drug coalition project or just your money?” she asks me._

_“I’ll attend meetings and events when I can, but I’m pretty busy right now with a certain special project I’m working on,” I tell her, knowing that she understands the special project is the rebuilding of the new Watchtower._

_Thankfully, I had already begun construction of a second Watchtower in the event something happened to the first one. My paranoia has paid off in spades, putting us that much further ahead of schedule in getting a Watchtower in space sooner rather than later. It’ll still take several months before we’re up and running again, but this station will be bigger and better, addressing the shortcomings of its predecessor._

_I catch a flicker of understanding mingled with disappointment in her eyes. “We still need to go over that list of names that we’re putting together,” she cryptically reminds me._

_“And we still have to go over the specs on the living quarters,” I point out just as ominously. “We’re still pretty far from having a functioning facility ready.”_

_“We’ll get there,” she reassures me. “It’s rather fun being involved in the construction even though I’m still angry with you after what you did with the first one.”_

_I can’t help but smirk at her, giving her my trademark Bruce Wayne playboy smile. “I’m sure I can find a way to make it up to you.”_

_She just rolls her eyes at me, shaking her head in disbelief. She’s about to make some sort of retort when we are interrupted by a familiar voice. “Bruce Wayne! What are you up to, mucker?”_

_I look up to find Declan MacCaffrey making his way to our table. He is president and CEO of MacCaffrey Industries and has been after me for the last few weeks to make a deal with Wayne Tech. I feel guilty about making an effort to meet with him about it, but I’ve been working overtime trying to stop Ash on top of trying to rebuild the Justice League._

_“Good to see you, Declan” I reply._

_Declan smiles, his gray eyes quickly falling on my companion. “Might have known you were here with a bird,” he comments, turning his full attention to Diana. “I just never imagined she’d be such a fine beor.”_

_Diana flashes me a quizzical look, not sure how to take the Irishman or his Irish vocabulary. “He means beautiful,” I clarify for her._

_“Sorry,” Declan replies as he stands at the end of our table. “My Irish roots come out no matter where I am.”_

_“No need to apologize,” she says, reaching out to shake his hand. “I’m Diana Prince.”_

_He takes her hand in his, turning it to place a kiss to her knuckles and pricking my ire. “It’s a privilege to meet you, Miss Prince. I’m Declan MacCaffrey.”_

_“Please, call me Diana.”_

_“So how did this old dog manage to get a lunch date with someone as attractive as you?” Declan asks, glancing at me with a smirk on his lips._

_“We’re very good friends,” Diana reveals, causing Declan to brighten even more. “I’m the new director of Bruce’s anti-drug coalition that he created to help stop the rampant rise of Ash.”_

_Declan takes a moment to process this, his eyes darkening with thoughts that I’d rather not dwell on. “So Bruce hasn’t nabbed you yet,” he says, his tone calculating. “Does that mean that I might stand a chance?”_

_“What brings you to this part of town, Declan?” I interrupt in an attempt to put a stop to this. I like Declan, but that doesn’t mean that I’m going to let him try to seduce Diana._

_Declan reluctantly releases Diana’s hand, turning his attention to me. “I was actually hoping to run into you. You’re secretary told me she thought you were here. I’m still not giving up on that deal that I want to make between our two companies. I believe it could be very lucrative for the both of us.”_

_I feel Diana’s hand gently touch my knee beneath the table and my mind goes completely blank. I glance at her as she nonchalantly touches her ear before hooking a raven curl behind it, alerting me that something is definitely up. I just don’t know who, what, or where yet and if I’m needed as well. Since I haven’t been contacted by J’onn yet, I’m assuming it’s something she can handle on her own or one of the others will meet her there._

_Diana stands to her feet, placing her napkin on the table. “Please excuse me,” she apologizes gracefully, “but I really must leave. I have an important meeting that I must attend. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mister MacCaffrey.”_

_“Please call me Declan,” he tells her with a wolfish grin, “and the pleasure is definitely all mine.”_

_Diana nods to the man before turning towards me. “Bruce, I’ll see you in about an hour or so.”_

_“I’ll see you back at the office, Diana,” I tell her with a nod, my mind working overtime trying to figure out where she’s managed to hide her uniform. There is absolutely no room in that fitted suit jacket and short skirt for her to hide her tiara or lasso let alone anything else._

_I also can’t help wondering what was going on and what danger she was about to throw herself headlong into. Even though she’s the most powerful woman in the world, I can’t help the small pull of worry that always sparks inside of me whenever she goes out on a mission._

_A low whistle breaks me free from my thoughts and back to the Irishman still standing at my table. His eyes are locked on Diana as she quickly makes her way through the diner and out the door. I roll my eyes, tamping down on the annoyance rising inside of me. I remind myself that she’s free to date whoever she wants. I don’t want her to get involved with just anyone. I’ve become very protective of her._

_She’s never been in a relationship with a man before and I’m not sure Declan MacCaffrey is the best choice to start one with. While Declan is a good guy, I’m not going to just sit back and watch him chase after her, especially with the way he was checking out her assets as she walked out the door._

_“I need to get going as well, Declan,” I inform him as I stand to my feet and pull out my wallet. “I’m sorry I haven’t had a chance to get together with you. It’s just been crazy lately with the Tokyo deal.”_

_Declan turns to me, a genial smile on his face. “I’m not giving up on you, Bruce. I think it’s a deal that you won’t be able to say no to.”_

_I throw a fifty dollar bill on the table, knowing Emily needs the money. “I’m sure it is. It was good to see you again, my friend,” I tell him, shaking his hand. “I promise I’ll take a look at that proposal you sent over as soon as my schedule lightens.”_

_I leave the diner to head back to work, my thoughts consumed with where Diana is now._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Gotham; October 3rd, 05:12 EST_ **

Diana.

I can’t stop thinking about her no matter how hard I try, wondering where she is and what is happening to her. It makes me ill to my core knowing that she is injured and vulnerable and there is nothing I can do to save her yet.

Jason Trask’s apartment held no clues at all, taking me right back to square one. I stayed there for over an hour after he had arrived home, watching him from the ledge and hoping to find something. I had studied him as he sat on the edge of his bed for a long time just staring at his cell phone as if willing it to ring.

It made me begin to wonder just how involved Trask was in the attack at the manor and Diana’s kidnapping. Was he waiting for Diana to call him back or was it someone else? Someone involved in what had happened to her? 

He had finally laid his phone aside, heading into the bathroom and the shower. The appearance of the Batsignal had pulled me away from my vigilant watch. A bank heist had interrupted my stakeout, but it hadn’t diminished my suspicions in the least.

Jason Trask still remained at the top of the list and would remain there until I had proven otherwise.

Ripping off my cowl, I sink into my chair at my desk in the Batcave. I lean forward, holding my head in my hands in an effort to diminish the migraine that has settled behind my eyes since this catastrophe first started. I haven’t slept in almost forty-eight hours and haven’t eaten since the day before, but those are the least of my worries.

Diana has been missing for over thirty hours now and I still have no idea where she is or if she’s even in Gotham anymore. I scrub my face with my hands, trying to banish the terrifying thoughts that continually haunt my mind. I decide to get to work on the information that I had discovered on that USB drive in Trask’s office. I assume it contains more information about Ian Calahan, but I still have no idea what connection there is between Callahan and Trask.

Trask could just be trying to take down the Irish mafia starting with Ian Callahan, but why keep his file locked up in a drawer with a gun and a USB drive? It made no sense. There has to be something bigger going on that I don’t know about yet.

Getting up, I head towards the showers while the information is being downloaded onto my computer. Stripping off my uniform, I enter the shower, allowing the hot water to run over me, clouds of steam rising around me. I lean forward and press my hands against the tile, my chin falling to my chest as I do battle once more with the emotional turmoil storming inside of me. I feel as though I am drowning, being pulled down deeper and deeper with no way to get to the surface. 

When I had gotten to the bank heist, I had used far more force than was necessary to stop them, but it had been more than difficult to keep a firm grip on the darkness that is teeming in my soul and demanding release. I fear that tonight’s hostility is just the tip of the iceberg, the beginning of the downward spiral into the abyss that seeks to swallow me whole. I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself once I get my hands on whoever has hurt her, taking her away from me.

If Jason Trask is truly behind her kidnapping, I will break every single bone in his body. I will enjoy taking my time making him suffer, all the while furious with myself for having introduced her to him. To think that I may have inadvertently played any part in what has happened to her nearly takes my legs out from under me. 

I quickly finish showering, drying off and changing into workout pants and a t-shirt before heading back to my computer, more than determined to get to the bottom of this before the day is out. I am somewhat startled to find Alfred standing there at my desk waiting for me, a tray in his hands as if somehow knowing that I hadn’t eaten since lunch the day before yesterday.

I wonder when he and Tim had gotten home, but don’t ask. For some reason, I find it more than difficult to make eye contact with him. I don’t know if it’s from the guilt I carry for not protecting her in the first place or out of fear that I’ll break down, shedding tears that I hadn’t allowed in nearly thirty years.

Only Diana could bring that out in me, awakening such deeply buried emotions that I had refused to acknowledge even existed. Breaking down isn’t going to find her, isn’t going to save her from the nightmare she’s no doubt going through.

I walk past Alfred without a word, settling into my chair once more. He silently sets the tray of food and carafe of coffee on my desk, pouring me a large steaming cup of much needed caffeine. He sets the cup in front of me and I sit back in my seat, staring at it for a long moment.

“She’s gone, Alfred,” I softly say, finding it more than difficult to make my voice work as I pause to swallow down the painful knot that has unexpectedly stuck in my throat. “And I have no idea where she is or who has her.”

I feel his hand as it comes to rest on my shoulder and I find that I just want to run away. Handling these feelings and the painful void that Diana’s absence has left in my life is more than I can deal with right now. It feels as though another gaping hole has been painfully carved into my chest, leaving me feeling so hollow. 

There’s a reason that I prefer to be alone, keeping my feelings locked away where I don’t have to grapple with them. They’re complicated and messy and bring nothing but heartache, but I know that I’m past the point of no return. Diana possesses my heart, occupying every aspect of my life and I don’t want to go back to the bitter isolation and despair that had consumed me before I had met her. 

I had been so worried that her light would vanquish my darkness and the rage that had given birth to the Batman, but instead she has somehow managed to become my guiding light, my beacon in the darkness. But now, my light is gone and I miss her so much.

“You will find her, Master Bruce,” Alfred reassures me, invading my thoughts. “No one is better skilled or more equipped to save her than you and you know it.”

“They shot her,” I reveal, my heart heavy with grief as my hands curls into fists. “They tied her up with rope and beat her like she was nothing. She can’t defend herself. She loses her meta abilities when she’s bound with rope. I have to find her before I lose her forever.”

“Miss Diana is a very strong woman with or without her abilities,” he firmly reminds me. “She’s as obstinate as you are. No one is going to be able to keep her down without a fight.”

“The problem is she isn't fighting back in effort to protect me and my secret identity,” I point out. “She’s letting them do whatever the hell they want to her in order to keep them from finding out she’s Wonder Woman. She knows that if they find out who she really is, it could connect back to me…to Bruce Wayne and Batman.”

“Do you have any ideas about who is behind it all?”

“I have several suspects,” I inform him as I finally relax my fingers that have grown stiff from clenching them so tightly. “I’ve already begun investigating one of them, but I have a few more to track down. I also need to try to identify the woman I found floating in the swimming pool.”

“Commissioner Gordon called while you were in the shower,” Alfred discloses.

I look up sharply at him, needing to know if the GCPD has made any progress in their investigation. “What did he have to say?”

“They have identified the girl already,” Alfred solemnly says. “Her name was Samantha Simons.”

I frown with the revelation, the name sounding familiar, but I can’t quite place it. It could have been someone that I have had dealings with as either Bruce Wayne or Batman, but I’ll need to begin investigating her as well to see who she will lead me back to. With any luck, she’ll lead me right to Diana.

I just have to discover why Samantha was killed and why they put her in my swimming pool. Was it an attempt to make me think they had killed Diana instead of kidnapping her or just a pathetic attempt at framing me for murder? 

Typing furiously, I pull up any information I can find on Samantha Simons, her picture abruptly appearing on my screen. A woman with black hair similar to Diana’s stares back me. This woman is definitely not my princess. They share the same hair color, Samantha a couple of inches shorter than Diana. Other than that, they are nothing alike.

She lacks Diana’s beauty, the compassionate light that always sparkles in her bright cerulean blue eyes. Diana has an air of grace and nobility about her, a heart larger than any that I’ve ever met. She is strong in character and will and yet she is so feminine in every way imaginable. All of these qualities shine through, visible with just a single look at her. This woman before me shares none of those characteristics with Diana.

“Do you know this woman, Master Bruce?” Alfred asks me.

HIs voice disrupts my thoughts as I try to think through any connections I might have had with her. “No, I have no idea who she is.”

I continue typing in hopes of coming across some information that could help when I suddenly find what I’m looking for. I sit back in my chair with an angry growl, my fingers curling around the armrests as my stomach stinks into my shoes.

“What is it?” Alfred asks from behind me.

“She worked at the Gotham Courthouse,” I inform him, trying to keep myself from slamming my fist through something with the revelation. “She was Jason Trask’s new personal secretary.”


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_Wayne Manor; May 2nd, 03:27 EST_ **

_The sound of the engine’s roar reverberates off the cave walls as I race down the hidden entrance. Usually coming home after a night’s patrol brings me some small amount of comfort and relief knowing that I can escape into my secret sanctuary hidden beneath brick and rock and dirt. Tonight, however, I feel no sense of peace, though true peace has eluded me since I was an eight-year-old boy._

_Parking the Batmobile on the platform, I turn the engine off only to sink back into my seat and close my eyes for a moment. The night had been long and difficult, overshadowed once more by an unseen monster that I know is there, but I just can’t wrap my hands around it._

_I try my best to calm the fury swarming inside of me like a beehive, vibrating with a frantic need to unleash an attack. I want to drive my fists into the dashboard, but wrecking my car isn’t going to fix what happened tonight nor will it make it any better. Besides, I’d just repaired the damage that I’d caused to the middle console two weeks ago when I’d lost my temper._

_Releasing a slow breath, I finally get out of my car. Pulling my cowl off, I allow it to hang down my back as I make my way through the cave. I hope that J’onn and Diana are both asleep upstairs. I’m definitely not in the mood to talk and anything I might say to anyone now would likely result in me picking my teeth up off the ground…especially if it’s a certain Amazon._

_I know all too well how to push her buttons and I have a tendency to push them extra hard, especially when I’m pissed. To say that I’m frustrated would be a gross understatement. Anyone who gets in my way tonight will end up a casualty of my rage._

_I rip my gloves off and toss them on top of a large crate of equipment that just arrived last week for the new Watchtower; one I have yet to unpack. I can already sense that Diana is still awake and awaiting my return. Her scent permeates my cave and, for once, it does nothing to settle me in the least._

_I grind my teeth as a scowl easily slips into place. I don’t want to see her let alone talk to her. She’ll only try to get me to talk about what happened tonight, try to make me feel better, but I don’t want to feel better. I want to beat something, want to wallow in my anger and guilt and be left alone. That’s how I’ve always dealt with a bad night on patrol, locking myself away in my cave to brood and plot and plan out a new approach for the next night._

_Most people should know better than to talk to me when I’m like this and, while Diana doesn’t entirely understand that concept yet, she’s about to find out the hard way. I unexpectedly find myself actually relishing a verbal clash with the Amazon as I catch a glimpse of her raven mane. We’re already famous for our heated arguments among the founders, both too stubborn to back down in a fight._

_Heading towards the showers, I pause for a moment to watch her working at a large work table. She is still wearing her glasses from her day job, no doubt having forgotten that she is even wearing them, but gone is the business suit and in its place are form-fitting workout clothes, her raven hair pulled back into a ponytail._

_She bites at her bottom lip as she scribbles some notes about something or another. She mumbles something to herself in Greek, but she’s too far away for me to hear what she is actually saying. I can guess what it was by her expression and the fact that she furiously begins erasing what she wrote only to write something else in its place._

_I wonder if she even realizes that I’m there, but I find it hard to believe she didn’t hear the loud roar of the Batmobile’s arrival home. I consider slipping past her and into the showers to avoid the possibility of a broken jaw, but I do like to live dangerously and, besides that, I want to fight. I want to vent my anger and I don’t really care who I take it out right now._

_For the last week, she has seen me as the charming gentlemen Bruce Wayne at the office, the side of me that I choose to show the world, but now it’s time that she sees the real me—the true darkness that resides in my soul and fuels the Batman._

_Things have been getting a little too familiar between us over the last month since she and J’onn moved into the manor and it has to stop. We’ve always flirted and skirted around a mutual attraction that is obviously there, but can never be acted upon. It cannot go any further, though I’m beginning to believe that she is open to far more._

_Memories of that kiss in the Indian restaurant during the Thanagarian invasion push its way to the forefront of my thoughts. They attempt to quell the flames of my fury, but I cannot allow it. I want to hold on to my anger with all that I have. It’s what helps drive me._

_“What are you doing up at this hour, Princess?” I rasp, forcing the memories away and taking a bit of pleasure out of making her jump._

_“Hera, Bruce!” she cries, looking up at me with a rather impressive glare. “Do you have to sneak up on me like that?”_

_“You need to be on guard at all times,” I sternly lecture her. “I thought they trained you far better than that on Themyscira.”_

_Her glare darkens as she studies me and I know I’m pushing her, but I don’t care. “Try attacking me and see just how far you actually get,” she counters._

_“You really don’t want a piece of me right now,” I warn her before deciding to change the subject. “What are you working on?”_

_Her lips twitch as she contemplates whether to let it go or move on. “The specs for the new Watchtower,” she reveals as she turns her attention back to the blueprints that are spread out all over the table. “I had some ideas while I was working out and started writing them down. I guess I lost track of time.”_

_“What sort of ideas?” I ask before realizing the words have left my mouth. I had meant to walk away, but I find myself walking closer to the table to see what she has come up with._

_“Well, first of all, I think we need to enlarge the commissary,” she tells me as she looks over her drawings. “I also think we need to expand the monitor womb…build a balcony overlooking the room for whoever is on duty. We need to add several more monitoring stations. If we get several catastrophes occurring at once, we’re going to need more stations to monitor and coordinate the missions than just the two that we had originally decided on.”_

_“And are you going to pay for these additions?” I demanded to know, folding my arms against my chest as I glare at her sketches that are actually very practical._

_Diana looks up at me as if I had just grown a second head, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “No, I’m just making some suggestions, Bruce. It came to me when I was working out. I was thinking about the Thanagarian invasion and how it would be a prime opportunity for someone else to strike as well. If we’re expanding the League, it would only stand to reason to—”_

_“Yah, makes perfect sense if you have a hidden stash of cash on Themyscira that you’re planning on pitching in on the project,” I growl. “We’re on a budget here, Princess, and, last I recall, you’re not allowed to return home.”_

_As soon as the words leave my mouth, I regret them and the immense pain that flashes across her face. Her eyes turn into twin blue flames that warn me I’m treading on very thin ice, but I welcome it. Physical pain might be an appreciated reprieve from the deep ache that has settled into my chest._

_“No, Bruce, I can’t go home and I don’t have money hidden there,” she responds with a deadly calm, but her voice is icy and I can’t help but internally shudder from the chill of it._

_“Didn’t think so,” I retort._

_Her expression is hard, but her eyes convey her hurt. “What is wrong with you? Did something happen tonight?”_

_I immediately look away; refusing to meet her eyes that I know will be filled with concern despite how angry she is with me now. If I look at her, I feel that I’ll crumble and I refuse to do that especially in front of her. “Nothing happened that you need to concern yourself with,” I spit out with as much venom as I can muster in hopes that she will back off before I hurt her more. “Gotham is my business.”_

_I turn to leave only to be brought to a stop by a firm hand gripping my wrist. I whirl back around towards her, roughly yanking my wrist free. She doesn’t even flinch as I sneer at her, my chest already beginning to heave with a scathing retort about keeping her nose out of my business when she speaks again._

_“How old…or how young…this time?” she asks with sudden understanding, realization softening her features._

_I avert my eyes, refusing to look at her. I can feel her staring at me, attempting to share my anguish…my burden that I carry, but it’s mine alone—not hers. She has no right to try to take this dreadful weight from me that I alone must bear. Gotham is mine—my city, my mission, my duty to protect. That means that I carry the failure and guilt that comes when I’m too late to stop a senseless death._

_I look up at her, suddenly closing the distance between us and I’m in her face, invading her space and sharing the same breath, but she doesn’t back away from me. Instead, she stands her ground, crossing her arms and meeting my glower head-on. She’s one of the very few who does that, who doesn’t flinch back in fear._

_I can’t ask her to do this, to join me in the darkness. She is pure and brilliant and good…nothing at all like me. I’ll only taint and corrupt her, draw her in to the void with me and suffocate her. At the same time, I can’t deny there’s a very real part of me that wants her with me, to share all that I have and all that I am with her, for her to see all the razor-sharp edges and broken shards because that is all that I am._

_But would she still be standing here, ready to do battle with me for my soul if she really knew how deeply I could cut her or how bleak that void in me truly is?_

_“Bruce…” she softly says as I do battle with the demons inside of me, the compassion in her eyes managing to knock some sense into me._

_She’s far too good for me._

_“You don’t want this, Princess,” I growl in warning, my fists clenched so tightly at my sides that I swear my fingernails will draw blood._

_“I’m not afraid of you, Bruce,” she evenly replies, her gaze boring straight into mine and showing me the truth of her words. “You can snarl and growl and try to hurt me by reminding me of the home I no longer have, but I’m not going anywhere. You are stuck with me as your friend whether you like it or not.”_

_Her words stun me senseless as sure as if she’d just slapped me across the face. I feel instant shame welling up inside of me for hurting her like I did, but I’m still far too angry to do anything about it right now or bring myself to apologize._

_“Let it go,” I warn her, the words grinding out with finality that I hope she listens to._

_“I want to help,” she insists, refusing to back down._

_“Why don’t you start by doing the job I hired you to do in the first place to stop this damn drug instead of worrying about the specs for the Watchtower?” I angrily yell, turning away and storming away from her._

_I can hear a flurry of Greek curses being directed at me as I flee from her presence, but I ignore her. I’m pretty certain she called me something quite unbecoming of a princess as I enter the training room, but I couldn’t care less as I slam the door closed behind me before locking it._

_Tearing off the top of my uniform, I stalk straight towards the punching bag, unleashing all my pent up fury and pain on it. Images of the fifteen-year-old boy who had died in my arms in a dark alley tonight from that damn drug flash through my mind, haunting me with the failure that is ripping my insides to shreds._

_I beat it until I have nothing left in me, my lungs burning from exertion and my fists bloody, but I don’t care. I’ll just chalk it up to some unforeseen accident when I have to go into work tomorrow at Wayne Enterprises, make some flippant response that will divert attention from the real cause of my battered and bruised knuckles._

_Breathing hard, I look down at the blood on my hands and I’m reminded once again how I’m alive and another person has died tonight because I couldn’t stop it in time. Parents are grieving the loss of their child as I grieve the loss my parents all over again. The irony of it all is not lost on me as I sink to my knees, sweat running down my back._

_My chin falls to my chest as I try to regain some semblance of control over the fierce firestorm that constantly stirs within me. Tears burn in my eyes along with the sweat that trickles down my face as I’m driven back in time by the demons that haunt me to that alley where I lost my whole world._

_How do I even begin to let go of the one event that single-handedly changed my life…my future forever? How do I release the past in order to embrace the present…the future?_

_There’s a part of me that wants to let Diana in, but haunting fears and ghosts force me to keep her at arms’ length. In spite of everything, I cannot deny the fact that she has come to mean something to me, something more important than many others who have come and gone throughout my life. I consider her one of my closest friends, but it still didn’t stop me from hurting her tonight._

_I feel as though there is a war being waged inside of me, one that is fighting for permanent ownership of my soul and I have no idea which side will win—the ghosts of my past or the goddess who is consuming my present._

_I fear that even Diana is not strong enough to do battle with the demons determined to drag me into the iniquity that always threatens to swallow me whole, turning me into the monster that I know I will become if I’m not careful. If I ever cross into the abyss, there is no coming back._

_I throw my head back, releasing a cry of pure anguish. My bloody fists are clenched at my sides as I release the rage that still courses through my body before finally slumping further in pure exhaustion._

**PRESENT DAY**

_**Gotham; October 3rd, 20:23 EST** _

I release a chilling cry as I channel every single shred of rage I have into my fist, the force of my strike finally knocking the punching bag off its steel reinforcements. My chest is heaving, sweat running in rivulets down my chest and back as I turn and grab a towel to wipe my face.

I have done nothing but run into dead-ends all day. Everything that I’ve investigated so far has revealed no new leads, leaving me no closer to finding her than I was this morning when I had come home from patrol to find Alfred and Tim had returned from England.

Bile burns in the back of my throat as my eyes momentarily fall closed with thoughts of her, wondering if she’s even still alive. She is out there somewhere enduring unimaginable hell and I can’t get to her. I can’t stop it, can’t save her, and it’s eating me alive.

I took a short break from my investigation in hopes that siphoning off some of my anger would help clear my mind or help me connect the seemingly endless trail of dots that are leading me nowhere. So far, the workout has only managed to further ignite my need for her, my desperation to find her.

I miss her so badly I can barely draw enough air and I can’t help but wonder when I had gone from thinking of her as only my teammate to so much more.

It seems like all the messy problems that love creates, the countless complications of the lives that she and I lead, fade away whenever she’s near. The warnings that go off in my head seem to fall silent when I’m with her. Everything makes sense when Diana is by my side, the two of us fitting together so seamlessly that it’s as if we’re two halves of the same whole.

I remove my shirt as I make my way to the showers, my mind racing and my heart pounding with loneliness. I need to finalize my plans before heading out tonight to look for her. I still haven’t given up on the notion of Jason Trask being behind all of this, but I need to spread my focus to the others on my suspect list just in case he is clean.

Tonight, I’m tracking down Ian Callahan.

If there’s some sort of connection, a reason why Trask had that file on Callahan locked away in his drawer, then I’m going to find out what it is tonight. Hopefully, it will lead me to Diana and the people who took her.

Heading towards the showers, I find Tim waiting for me. He’s already dressed and ready for patrol, obviously as anxious to get out there to find Diana as I am. He and Diana had grown to be friends since she moved into the manor which should come as no surprise. No one can be around her for any length of time without being drawn in by her warmth and kindheartedness.

Of course, some of us are a little more stubborn about giving in to that powerful draw then others.

I had wasted so much precious time that I could’ve been spending with her, fighting against what my heart had been trying to tell me all along. And now, I may have lost her forever, never again having the chance to tell her how I have fallen so hard for her or how she has changed my life for the better. She has been the only one to set my world right and now she’ll never know. The notion nearly buckles my legs, thinking I may never see her again.

“Where are we looking tonight? Do you want me to take the docks?” Tim asks, clearly keyed up. He can barely stand in one spot; his words coming out in heated rush of emotion as he shifts his weight from foot to the other. “You know how the bad guys like to hang out down there. I bet that’s where they’re holding her now. I just wish we knew why. Have you figured out why they took her? I just don’t understand why she hasn’t pummeled them by now.”

“No, you’re going to do patrol and call me if you need me,” I tell him. “I’m going to look for Diana.”

“Aw, man,” Tim complains, folding his arms tightly against his chest in stubborn determination. “I want to help you find Diana. She’s my friend too, you know.”

“I do know and you can help me most by watching over Gotham while I search for her,” I state, throwing my towel into the laundry bin before kicking my tennis shoes off. “I have some leads to follow up on tonight and I need someone to look after Gotham while I try to find her.”

I watch as his face fills with fear, one that I share on a whole other level. “What if you can’t get to her in time?” he softly asks.

It feels as though someone has suddenly wrapped their fingers around my throat, cutting off my air as I struggle to sound hopeful for Tim’s benefit while my demons scream that I’ve already failed her. “That won’t happen,” I promise him, but I know that I’m also swearing to myself that I won’t give up until I’ve found her. “Diana’s a fighter. She will do whatever it takes to survive until I can get to her.”

My words are filled with truth and yet they sound hollow in my ears because I know that she’ll do whatever it takes to protect me and my identity and it scares me to no end. Her life is not worth my alter ego. Although I’m not ready to give up being Batman, I’ll announce it the world that I’m the vigilante of Gotham if it will save her life and bring her back to me.

Bruce Wayne can cease to exist if it comes down to it, but Batman can’t…and neither can Diana.

“Be careful out there and call me if you need backup,” I instruct him before heading to the showers.

I hear him grumble something along the lines of a begrudging agreement, but I don’t wait for any more confirmation. I have to get out on the streets to see what information I can scare up about Ian Callahan and I know exactly where to start.

_**East End, Gotham; October 4th, 22:36 EST** _

I stand on the edge of the roof, waiting and watching, more than a little on edge. It’s all I can do to keep myself from crawling out of my skin with impatience. I would love nothing more than to beat someone senseless until they tell me where I can find her, but I have no one to turn my anger on at the moment.

I clench and unclench my jaw, flexing my fingers in an effort to relax, but I can’t. Tension fills every single cell, leaving me more than a little on edge. She’s out there somewhere and I have to find her. While coming here was the last thing I wanted to do, I know it’s necessary.

“So what brings you to my neck of the woods, handsome?”

I immediately recognize the sensual cadence of her voice, the familiar purr that I used to find alluring. There once was a time when I found it attractive…found her attractive, but that has long since faded. Deep down, I knew that nothing could ever really come from what we had shared with each other which was more physical than truly emotional. 

Now, something far more real has taken root, growing into a love that is undeniable. It’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt or known before and it belongs to Diana.

“I need information,” I evenly state as I turn around, steeling myself for the little cat and mouse game that is about to come. I’m definitely not in the mood for it tonight.

“That’s not the only reason you came here,” she confidently replies as she slinks towards me. “Are you sure you haven’t missed me? It’s been quite a while since we last…played.”

I can feel the anger and tension settling into my jaw as my fingers curl into my palms. “Information is the only reason that I’ve come here, Selina.”

Her bottom lips sticks out in a pout as she slowly drags a clawed finger down my Kevlar chest. “All business and no play makes for a very grouchy Bat,” she practically purrs as she leans in closer, her fingers trailing along my jaw. “Why don’t you let me help you burn off some of that frustration…for old time’s sake?”

I push her hand away from my face as I glare at her. I’m not in the mood for her flirtatious games nor do I have the time. “I need to know if you have information about Ian Callahan.”

She frowns at me, obviously not pleased that I’m unwilling to play. Another day, another time a few years ago, it would have been a very different story. “Why do you want to know about him?”

“So you do know him?” I press.

Selina shrugs a shoulder, displaying an air of indifference, but I can see the sudden curiosity in her eyes. “I know of him,” she cryptically reveals. “You tell me why you are looking for him and maybe I’ll tell you what I know.”

“Selina, I don’t have time for this,” I growl in warning, hoping she’ll cooperate.

She visibly flinches with the heat in my voice, taking a small step back. “What happened, Bruce?” she asks so softly I almost didn’t hear her. Real concern replaces the playful expression that had just been there.

I inhale deeply before responding, both to tamp down on my temper and because I’m afraid my voice will fail me, betraying the emotion that has gripped my heart. “A friend of mine is missing.”

Selina stares at me for a long moment, taking it all in—my appearance, my anger, my need for information. Selina may have a dubious character and motives that are less than respectable, but she’s very smart and can read a situation far too well for my liking.

“It’s that Diana Prince who’s been living with you, isn’t it?” she asks with a clipped tone and I can’t help but notice the jealousy that laces her voice or the scowl that adorns her face.

“Yes, she’s been taken and I have to find her.”

“You love her.”

It is more of a statement then an actual question, but it is one that I’m not ready to discuss with anyone, but especially with her. Diana doesn’t even know how I feel. How fair would it be to her if one of my ex-lovers knew before she had heard it from me?

“Please, Selina,” I try again, my desperation nearly choking me now.

She looks past me to Gotham’s skyline, unexpectedly lost in her thoughts for several moments. A wistful expression graces her face before she begins to speak again. “You used to love me once upon a time.”

I want to correct her, to tell her what I once thought was love for her is nothing close to what I feel for Diana, but I keep my mouth shut. No need to pour salt into an open wound. Besides, a part of me still cares for her to some extent and I don’t want to hurt her. After everything that’s happened between us, she’s still my friend on some level.

“Ian Callahan is a very dangerous man,” she begins to tell me, pausing to release a sigh. “He almost makes Joker seem tame. I’ve heard some pretty ugly stories. The man is ruthless…doesn’t possess a conscience.”

An icy chill races up my spine and I can’t help but wonder how he had managed to fly beneath my radar for so long. I knew the man was dirty, but I haven’t been able to say with any certainty that Callahan has been behind some of the more brutal unsolved crimes in Gotham.

When this is all over, I’m going to have to go back and review all the cold cases that have gone unsolved and see if I can connect any of them to Ian Callahan.

“Any idea if he is working alone or is involved with anyone?” I ask her.

“No one knows for sure,” replies with an almost haunted tone. “I don’t know that anyone has really seen him. He’s almost like a ghost…a myth, kind of like Batman. Some say he’s just a single man, others say that it’s an organization with ties to the Irish mafia. I’ve also heard that he’s a mercenary connected with Intergang.”

“Where can I find him?” I demand. The more she tells me, the tighter my stomach twists. “Does he have any known hangouts?”

“I have no idea, but you have to let it go,” Selina insists as she clutches at my cape. “It’s a futile mission. If Callahan really has Diana, then she’s as good as dead anyway and you definitely aren’t going to want to see what’s left of her once you do find her.”

I take a threatening step forward, carried on the rising swell of my simmering rage. Her advice has done absolutely nothing to settle the near panic that has consumed me since the second I returned home to find her gone. “I am not giving up on her,” I hiss. “I will find Callahan and Diana with or without your help.”

Selina purses her lips, frowning with obvious displeasure. “You’re not going to be able to find him unless he wants to be found. The man is a sadistic monster. You don’t understand what you’re getting yourself into by going after him.”

“I don’t care what I’m getting into,” I bite out. “I just have to find Diana before it’s too late. Nothing is going to keep me from getting to her.”

I don’t bother to wait for a response as I swiftly turn away from her, shooting my grappling gun. I don’t have time for this nonsense. There’s no question of _if_ I’ll go after Callahan, but how long before I get my hands on him and if he’ll ever walk again once I’m done with him.

“Check Gotham Harbor,” Selina softly says. “Just don’t expect me to come save your tail.”

I glance back at her over my shoulder, nodding my head silently in acknowledgement. I allow my grappling to take me away without a response. I decide to check up on Trask first before trying to hunt down Callahan at Gotham Harbor. 

The fact that it was Trask’s personal secretary that I pulled out of my swimming pool is still not sitting well with me. Either Callahan knew that Trask was targeting him and decided to warn him off by taking out Samantha or some sort of deal between Trask and Callahan went bad and Samantha paid the price along with Diana.

Whatever the reason, Diana is somehow linked to all of it, most likely because of the drug coalition or because of something she stumbled onto that she wasn’t supposed to find.

My mind continues to race with all the possibilities as I climb into the Batmobile, immediately making my way to Trask’s apartment building. I can’t help but think that if Diana had accidently stumbled across something that she would’ve talked to me about it. 

I know that I’m not exactly the easiest person to talk to at times, especially when I’m in the middle of a case that is affecting Gotham. I can’t help but feel an intense wave of guilt wash through me as memories of an argument that we had months ago rises to the forefront of my thoughts.

I had been the one to pick the fight, intent on making her angry with me. I’d gone so far as to hit her where she hurt the most by bringing up her exile. I'd been a complete ass that night, yelling at her and taking my anger with myself out on her.

It hadn’t been her fault that a fifteen-year-old boy had died that night in my arms because of Ash and still I had to make her hurt because I was hurting so deeply. I had even blamed her for the boy’s death by not working hard enough on the drug coalition.

I wouldn’t have been surprised if she never spoke to me again after that night. The next morning I had come down for breakfast with a headache and a foul mood that clung to me like a second skin only to find that Diana had left for work a couple of hours earlier.

The disapproving scowl I had received from Alfred that morning had spoken volumes about what he had thought. He swore that Diana had not told him anything about what had happened between us that night, but he had rightly deduced that I had been the cause of it.

The lecture I had received from him had done little to diminish my headache or soften my mood, but did manage to further fuel my guilt. The ride into work had been long and tense, neither of us willing to budge on our beliefs. I knew I had no ground to stand on with Alfred obviously taking her side, but that wasn’t going to deter me from maintaining that Diana was wrong and I was right.

She never should have interfered or tried to make me talk about what had happened. She should have known better than to push me, but still she had to show that compassionate heart of hers and try to comfort me when I knew I didn’t deserve it.

I had gone into Wayne Enterprises, putting on a pleasant face when in fact I had felt worse than I had in days. I knew that I needed to apologize to her, but opening myself up like that was not something that I was good at.

It meant lowering the walls that I had so meticulously built up around my heart to protect myself. It meant showing vulnerability to her…that I wasn’t always in control of every situation—or even my own emotions—and that was something that I did not look forward to.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Wayne Enterprises; May 3rd, 09:01 EST** _

_I enter Wayne Enterprises, taking off my sunglasses and mustering the facade of a pleasant smile that I definitely don’t feel this morning. My mood is more than a little foul, my hands ache, and I got less than three hours of sleep…sleep that was anything but restful._

_Horrible nightmares plagued what little sleep I did get last night, my parents’ murder intermingling with that teenaged boy’s death. A death that is caused by a lethal drug that lingers in the streets of Gotham that I can’t begin to stop, one that so deviously steals lives._

_On top of that, Diana wasn’t at breakfast this morning, evidently leaving for work extra early in order to avoid me. For some reason, I’m more than a little annoyed that she wasn’t there like she usually has been every morning, though, I can hardly blame her for steering clear of me._

_It’s my fault that she was long gone before I had even gotten up and Alfred had done a very fine job of making sure that I knew it. J’onn and Tim had sat there tight-lipped with heads lowered and their focus solely on their breakfast. Both knew better than to add to what was already sizing up to be a dreadful morning._

_I was so horrible to her last night, cutting and cruel, placing all the blame squarely on her shoulders where none of it belonged. The blame was mine—my city, my failure._

_Stepping out of the elevator, I make a beeline for my office, hoping to avoid any and all interactions if at all possible. Talking is the last thing that I want to do right now. I just want to bury myself in my work and forget about the countless reasons behind my vile mood._

_Thankfully, Jennifer is on the phone as I approach, too preoccupied to ask any questions as I pass by her. I enter my office, closing the door behind me with a sigh of relief before tossing my briefcase on my desk and removing my overcoat. I know it will take only a handful of moments before she’ll be in here with my coffee and an interrogation I’d rather avoid right now._

_Settling down in my chair at my desk, I pick up my phone and quickly call Lucius to confirm that our meeting at ten o’clock is still on. As if on cue, Jennifer knocks before entering my office with coffee in hand and an inquisitive look on her face as her curious gaze falls to my hands._

_Concern fills her eyes as she silently sets the cup of coffee on my desk. I dismiss her with a nod of my head as I open my briefcase, making sure that Lucius is prepared for the meeting. She gives me a somewhat bewildered look before turning to leave and I know that I’ll be answering those questions whether I like it or not._

_“Sounds good, Lucius,” I tell him as Jennifer shuts the door behind her. “I’ll see you in a little bit then.”_

_I hang up the phone and reach for my coffee, in dire need of caffeine. Opening up the files for the meeting this morning, I do my best to focus on my work, but thoughts of Diana and what happened last night with the boy continually plague me. After half an hour of doing battle with my demons, I finally give up with a growl, tossing my pen aside and deciding to head to my meeting early. I’m sure it will be a shock to all involved to see me there so far ahead of time._

_I make a quick exit out of my office and pass Jennifer with files in hand, my gaze focused straight ahead of me. “Heading to my meeting,” I inform her without pausing long enough for a response._

_Any hope that the R &D meeting will provide a reprieve from my troubled thoughts is quickly shot down within the first few minutes. Though interested in the plans to advance and improve our research and development department, I can’t seem to escape the guilt that lingers in my chest or forget the hurt that had flashed through Diana’s eyes before being tucked away behind her anger._

_I typically would have forgotten all about it, but, for some reason, I can’t seem to let go of what happened last night. Heaven knows that I’ve made her furious at me more times than I can count, never giving it a second thought in the past, but something has changed and I’m not sure what it is or if I even want to deal with it._

_As Lucius continues with one presentation after another to the group gathered around the table, I find myself continually replaying last night—from the moment Nathaniel died in my arms to the brutal pounding I had given the punching bag in the Batcave and everything in between._

_I glance down at the open cuts across my knuckles, the dark bruises that have formed and all I know is that I’m growing more and more miserable as the morning progresses. I have to do something about it. I have to fix this somehow._

_I failed everyone last night, including Diana. I hate myself for hurting her like I did. She has somehow managed to become a valued friend and I had just spit in the face of that friendship last night by taking out my guilt and anger on her._

_I had wanted her to see my surly, twisted side and she unfortunately saw it up close and personal and in the worst way imaginable. Nothing seemed to inflame my ire and frustration more than losing a life, especially the life of a teenager. Nathaniel had his whole life in front of him and it was all thrown away the moment he decided to try Ash._

_“If Mister Wayne has nothing to add, I will open it up for any questions,” Lucius pointedly states, his gaze intently focused on me and silently telling me it’s time to pay attention._

_He knows my secret and protects it well. Thankfully, he can always tell when I’m focused on something bigger than the daily business of Wayne Enterprises, covering for me and helping me keep my head above water._

_“I have nothing to add at this point,” I chime in with a trademark smile. “Lucius has done an outstanding job as usual. Remind me to give you a bonus next time I’m drunk.”_

_Everyone chuckles softly with my joke, Lucius just flashing me a small smirk. “I’ll definitely do that, Mister Wayne,” he replies, pursing his lips._

_“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe I have a beautiful woman waiting for me to take her to lunch,” I announce as I stand to feet and button my suit jacket, nodding to my staff before making a quick escape._

_“Thank you for your time, Mister Wayne,” Lucius says._

_I glance down at my watch as I exit the conference room to find that it’s already well past twelve-thirty. I make my way to Diana’s office, knowing that I need to talk to her. It’s not often that I apologize for anything that I do or even feel the need to, but this is definitely going to be one of those times._

_The sooner I grovel for her forgiveness and take her out for lunch, the sooner I can focus on my work and actually get something accomplished today. I have too many deals in the works right now for Wayne Enterprises that require my focused attention, not my sulking and moping._

_I rehearse in my head what I’m going to say, somewhat taken aback that I even feel the need to do that with her. I have always relied on my charm and wit to get myself out of trouble with a woman, but Diana is not like any other woman I have ever met or known._

_She won’t fall for my patented Bruce Wayne smile or my charming personality, requiring me to be myself…whoever that is anymore. The lines are becoming so blurred anymore, Batman at one end and the billionaire playboy at the other extreme with some version of the real me somewhere in the middle._

_She unfortunately knows that real me, more than I wish she did at times. She can read me better than most, almost as well as Alfred and, I have to admit, it scares me at times. I can’t get anything past her without being called out for my crap._

_And last night, she saw far more of the real me than she needed to see._

_Coming to stand outside her open door, I peer inside to find it empty. A frown forms on my face as I scan her office, hoping for some sort of clue as where she may have gone. I make my way to her desk, finding this morning’s newspaper spread out across her desk._

_The headlines on the front page glare hauntingly back at me, reminding me of how I hadn’t gotten to Nathaniel in time. I pick it up, finding that she had underlined various sentences throughout the article in red. I set it back down on her desk to find a notepad with pages of notes that she has written down. Even her flowing handwriting speaks of her grace as I pick it up to glance at her notes._

_They are concise and logical, to the point and show great intelligence in her thought process. I knew that I had hired the right person for this job, helping Batman in ways that Batman himself, or even the famous Bruce Wayne, could not in order to stop the drug problem sweeping through Gotham._

_Hearing footsteps, I set the notebook down and look up to see Ariel Nelson passing by Diana’s office. “Ariel,” I call to her._

_Ariel Nelson works in our charity department, managing millions of dollars to help students with grants and scholarships, kids who normally could never afford to go to college. With her office just down the hall, she has proven quite helpful in getting Diana acclimated to Wayne Enterprises._

_“Yes, Mister Wayne,” Ariel answers as she comes to stand in the doorway of Diana’s office. “What can I do for you?”_

_“I was just looking for Diana,” I reply, stuffing my bruised hands into my pants pockets to avoid arousing any suspicions about what I’ve been up to lately. “I was hoping to steal her away for some lunch.”_

_Her eyebrows furrow as she looks at her watch, a concerned expression forming on her face as she tucks a blond curl behind her ear. “She said something about going to look for some more information about that poor teenager’s death last night, but that was hours ago.”_

_I feel a sudden swell of worry lodge in my chest with the revelation, but I tamp down on it. “Do you know where she was going to look?” I ask, trying to hide my growing concern._

_She purses her lips for a moment as she thinks about it, her green eyes falling to Diana’s desk before lifting back up to meet mine. “I believe she said something about going to the crime scene and then to the police department,” she replies, adjusting the glasses on her nose. “I’m not sure, but she may have also said something about speaking with the boy’s family.”_

_I force a smile to my lips as I nod my head in appreciation. “Thanks, Ariel,” I tell her. “I guess I’ll catch up with her later then.”_

_“You’re welcome, Mister Wayne,” she says with a wide smile. “You know, now that I think about it, she seemed pretty upset about something. I’m sure it was probably just the boy’s death. It’s such a tragedy with these kids dying because of that nasty Ash. I don’t know why they want to try it knowing how it will more than likely kill them.”_

_“I know what you mean,” I agree, drawing a deep breath as I try to make my escape so I can find Diana. “That’s why I formed this coalition. We need to put a stop to it before any more young people die.”_

_“I’ll tell Diana you were looking for her when she returns,” Ariel offers as I exit the office._

_“That’s all right,” I respond. “I’ll call her later.”_

_I hurriedly make my way down the hall, my stomach churning with dread as I try to figure out where exactly Diana had gone. I suddenly feel like a heel, knowing that I could be the reason that Diana was upset today. It’s because of what I said to her last night that she’s out there somewhere in Gotham searching for whoever is behind Ash._

_I should have warned her more about Gotham, told her the places to tread carefully during the day and the ones she shouldn’t go to at all—day or night. I try to remind myself that she’s Wonder Woman and can handle herself, but she’s not the Princess of the Amazons right now. In Gotham, she’s Diana Prince, friend of Bruce Wayne and head of the Wayne Enterprises drug coalition._

_We had reviewed in detail how to protect her secret identity, to not allow any aspects of Wonder Woman to filter through into Diana Prince. It had taken quite a bit of coaching as well as convincing, but she had been able to conceal those parts of her that readily identified her as the famous superheroine._

_Had it been enough, though? Would she still be able to take care of herself in a dangerous city like Gotham without the use of her meta abilities?_

_I try not to think along those lines as I exit the building and made my way to my car, my cell phone gripped tightly in my hand as I hit speed dial. I guess I was about to find out just how ready Diana really is for life as an ordinary person in Gotham._

_**Downtown Gotham; May 3rd, 1:07 EST** _

_“Diana, it’s Bruce,” I say as I leave another message on her cell phone. “Please call me as soon as you get this message.”_

_Heading towards the alley where Nathaniel had died last night, I find my grip on the steering wheel tightening along with my jaw. I’ve left three messages since I left Wayne Enterprises and I still have no idea where she is or what she’s doing. There’s no telling what kind of trouble she could be getting herself into right now._

_When I had hired her to be the director of my drug coalition, I had never envisioned her out doing detective work in an effort to find out who was behind this. I had pictured her organizing benefits to raise money and awareness, setting up educational lectures at all the schools and starting some sort of anti-drug campaign with t-shirts and rubber wrist bands that said “Just Say No to Drugs”._

_I had never imagined she would take it upon herself to try to crack the case that was Batman’s responsibility to solve. She was putting herself in unnecessary danger that I had never intended her to be involved in. I feel my anger with her mounting with every minute that passes by without a response from her. Why couldn’t she have just stayed behind her desk in her office where it was safe?_

_I knew why without having to give voice to it. It was because I had blamed her last night for Nathaniel’s death, telling her to do her damn job…except that job was mine. I am Gotham’s protector, not her. My anger and frustration with myself had been poured out on her and now she had fully inserted herself into the heart of the mess that I have been fighting to clean up._

_I try to quell the worry that has taken root inside of me, knowing that I’m being irrational, but there’s nothing rational about a naïve Amazon princess trying to act like an ordinary woman on the dangerous, corrupt streets of Gotham._

_“Batman to Wonder Woman,” I try hailing her again on her commlink without a response. I know I deserve to be ignored, but I still have to make sure that she’s all right. I’d never forgive myself if something happened to her._

_Deciding I’d had enough of this, I elect to use a better method. “Batman to J’onn. I need Diana’s location now.”_

_I’m trying my best to keep the worry and anger from my voice, but it’s more than difficult. Diana doesn’t know Gotham like I do. I should have told her not to go anywhere without checking with me first. I know I’m being paranoid, but it’s that very paranoia that has kept me alive this long with the life I lead._

_“Diana appears to be at 423 Sampson Street in Gotham,” J’onn informs me after several seconds of silence._

_“Batman out,” I respond as I tap my commlink to end the communication, knowing exactly who she is with._

_A small wave of relief washes through me with the revelation. At least she’s not in that alley on the less than savory side of Gotham. I immediately head north, hoping to intercept her before she goes some place that she should never be. Gotham is unlike anything she’s ever encountered before and a very far cry from Themyscira’s utopian shores._

_Within twenty minutes, I pull my car up behind my SUV I had given her to use. I find her standing on the front porch talking to Nathaniel’s mother. I watch Diana as she embraces the grieving mother, pulling back and offering condolences and reassurances I’m sure._

_I exit the car and silently walk up the cracked cement sidewalk that will lead me to them. Diana looks up at that moment, a stunned expression on her face. “Bruce,” she greets me, recovering quickly from her initial surprise at finding me here. “This is Clara Mitchell, Nathaniel’s mother.”_

_I immediately reach out to shake her hand, my other hand coming to rest on top of hers. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Misses Mitchell. I wanted to personally pay my condolences. I’m very sorry for your loss.”_

_Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the slight smirk that curls the corners of her red lips and I know that Diana’s not buying it. She knows that while part of it is true, I really came to check up on her which only deepens the grave I had started digging for myself last night._

_“It’s nice to meet you too, Mister Wayne,” she tearfully greets me. “Diana has been an absolute God-send. She’s been here with me for over two hours just letting me cry and talk about my Nathaniel. She’s such a sweet dear. I don’t know what I would’ve done without her kindness.”_

_I glance at Diana who is rubbing Clara’s back, her attention focused on the woman at her side as if Clara was talking about some other Diana. “It was all my pleasure, Clara. Please don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything. I don’t care what time it is.”_

_“Thank you, Diana,” she says with a sniff. “You have no idea how much that means to me. My husband passed away last year and my other children are older…have all moved away. It was just me and Nathaniel. He really is…was…a good boy. He just took my husband’s death very hard, struggled to find a way to deal with it.”_

_“Are your other children going to be coming now?” I ask her, concerned about her being left alone at a difficult time like this._

_“Yes, my oldest daughter has already made arrangements to come stay with me for a few weeks. She’ll be here tonight. The others will be coming tomorrow.”_

_“I promise you that we’re going to continue our fight to stop this drug from hurting any more people,” I reassure her. “Diana has already been working very hard at trying to find ways to get the word out about the dangers of Ash.”_

_“You found a real gem when you hired her, Mister Wayne,” Clara tells me, smiling at Diana. “Don’t ever let her go. You hang on to her no matter what.”_

_I glance at Diana to see her cheeks turn pink, avoiding making eye contact with me. “I plan on keeping her around as long as she can manage to put up with me,” I promise her._

_“Thank you both for coming,” Clara says as she dabs at the tears on her cheeks with the Kleenex in her hand._

_“Take care of yourself, Misses Mitchell,” Diana tells her as she and I turn to leave._

_Diana quickly slips her arm through mine and draws in close to me as we walk down the sidewalk. “So should I just kick your ass right here in front of her or wait until after you buy me lunch?”_

_“After lunch,” I readily decide with a smirk as I peer at her out of the corner of my eye. “Then I’ve at least had a chance to try and make it up to you for last night.”_

_“Deal,” she agrees with a smile, “but how do you plan on making it up to me for showing up here to check on me?”_

_“I plan on taking you to very expensive restaurant,” I reply as I lead her to the driver’s side of her SUV._

_I open the car door for her, allowing her to get in. She pauses before sliding into the leather seat, her hand coming to rest on the frame of the car door right next to mine. “You can trust me, Bruce. I won’t do anything to jeopardize your reputation as a Wayne or as Batman.”_

_The guilt I feel only expands, the sincerity in her eyes shining like the beacon of truth that I know she is. “Well, I’ve already pretty much taken care of tarnishing the Wayne name so you have nothing to worry about there, but I do trust you, Princess,” I softly concede, finding it difficult to tell her the real reason I had tracked her down had been rooted in fear not concern that she couldn’t do her job. “I’m sorry about last night. It was unfair of me to take it all out on you.”_

_Her hand shifts, releasing the door frame and coming to rest against my chest, the heat of her touch nearly burning through my suit. A gentle smile causes her lips to curve as she stares at me with those incredibly blue eyes._

_“It’s all right, Bruce,” she replies. “I’m a big girl. I can handle your worst. Of course, it doesn’t mean that I don’t want to beat some sense into you sometimes.”_

_I blow out a deep breath to keep the emotions from filling my throat, forcing myself to look at her. “He…he died in my arms, Diana.”_

_“I’m so very sorry you had to go through that,” she replies, tears shining in her blue eyes filled with such compassion that it steals my breath. She moves to take my bruised and battered hand in hers, her slender fingers lightly tracing over the countless cuts and bruises. “But I think you’ve more than beaten yourself up about it long enough. It’s time to take these monsters down before another child dies and we’ll do it together.”_

_I can only nod as I stare down at her hand holding mine, her thumb lightly caressing my skin. I suddenly feel the overwhelming need to change the subject before she completely decimates the walls I’ve meticulously built over the years._

_“Why don’t you follow me to the restaurant, Princess?”_

_“You can always ride with me,” she offers with a mischievous grin as she releases my hand._

_“I would really like to survive this day,” I point out with a groan. “How about you ride with me instead? We can come back and pick up your SUV after lunch.”_

_She rolls her eyes at me, shaking her head with a lilting laugh that tickles my ears. I feel a sense of peace settle over me that has been sorely missing for far too long and I can’t help but relax a little. “Control freak,” I hear her murmur under her breath as she closes her car door before locking it to follow me._

_“I heard that,” I call back over my shoulder as I walk towards my car._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Gotham; October 4th, 02:37 EST_ **

Nathaniel Mitchell.

His name is engraved on a metal plate attached to a small wooden cross. It’s secured to the side of the building in the alley where he had died in my arms over six months ago. A fresh bouquet of flowers lies on the ground in front of the cross amidst the cards and pictures left at various times by friends and loved ones since his death, many of them curled from exposure to the elements.

Flowers long since dead and abused by the weather lie scattered around the makeshift memorial. A cool, fall wind whips down the alley as if Nathaniel’s spirit has suddenly swept in to visit me, causing a few brown rose petals to pull free from blackened stems. They participate in a mournful dance with the leaves and pieces of litter that have cruelly invaded the somber sanctuary.

I kneel down before the small memorial; the whirlwind of emotions inside of me causing my heart to stampede like wild horses at that moment. It’s similar to the terrible thunderstorm brewing in the night air. I can smell the rain coming before I even feel it. I welcome its cleansing effect, wishing it could wash away the painful loneliness and fear that has managed to carve a hole in my chest.

I lift my hand to lightly rub a gloved finger over Nathaniel’s name, wishing he could tell me something…anything about who sold him this drug or anyone he might know who is connected to it. I know with every fiber of my being that whoever has taken Diana is behind this drug problem that has possessed my city. If I can just find out who is behind it, I will find her. I just hope that she’s still alive by the time I get to her.

It’s been over two days since she was taken and yet it feels like it’s been weeks since I last saw her, since I had seen her beautiful face or heard her voice. Nothing has been right in my world since she went missing and I know that nothing ever will again until I get her back.

Standing to my feet, I once again search the alley in hopes of finding a clue I might have missed, but knowing the chances are small. I had already scoured this alley twice since Nathaniel Mitchell died and found nothing.

I had already searched the place down at the harbor that Selina had told me about, but came up empty. It was nothing but a rundown shack with rotting boards barely held together with rusted nails and thick layers of cobwebs. Nothing has been there in months…at least anything that walks on two legs.

Selina sent me on a wild goose-chase to keep me away from Ian Callahan or she had some bad information. Either way, I’m still no closer to finding Diana than I was two days ago and its slowly driving me insane.

“Get out of my city,” I growl without even turning around.

“Are you any closer to finding her?”

“I have an idea of who might have her,” I reluctantly state, my fingers twitching to reach into my utility belt.

“I’m going to take that as a no,” Clark says from behind me. “I’m not going to leave until you tell me what you’ve found so far.”

“Don’t push me,” I warn him, my fury punctuating every word.

“I care about Diana too,” he tells me. “Just let me help you find her before it’s too late to save her.”

Before he can draw his next breath, I spin on my heel and roughly slam him up against the wall behind him. My forearm is against his throat, my other hand already reaching for the compartment of my utility belt to retrieve the piece of kryptonite that I keep there.

Clark just glares back at me, pausing to glance down at my arm against his throat. “Really?” he spits out, anger burning in his eyes, but it’s nothing compared to what is brewing in my core right now. “Is the kryptonite coming out next?”

“I told you not to push me,” I ground out, my nostrils flaring. “Let me do my job. I will find her.”

“That’s what you said two days ago and she’s still missing,” he needlessly reminds me, shoving my arm away from his neck. “If Diana is in real trouble that she can’t get out of, then you need our help.”

“I don’t need any of you,” I snap, turning away from him. “I just need to find her.”

“Look, I know that you have feelings—”

“You know nothing about what I feel for her,” I hiss as I whirl on my heel to face him again, my finger in his face. “If you truly knew, then you wouldn’t be here wasting my time. You’d leave and let me find her.”

Clark drew a deep breath as if contemplating what to do next. “I know you’re upset about what happened to her and I’m sure you’re blaming yourself, but we can help you find her.”

“You don’t know Gotham like I do,” I sneer. “This isn’t Doomsday or Darkseid, it’s not Lex Luthor or one of our typical League rogues. This has to do solely with Gotham which means it’s my responsibility. If I need your help, I will call you.”

“Will you really?” he demands to know, crossing his arms across his chest, obviously unconvinced and rightly so.

“Yes,” I swear to him as I avert my eyes, knowing that I’m lying through my teeth.

“I mean it, Batman,” Clark firmly stated. “You will call me if you need help.”

I can’t help but glower at him, my rage running in hot waves beneath my skin, barely contained and growing hotter by the moment. “I will contact you if I need your help, but I won’t need it.”

“I will leave on one condition,” he tells me. “I want daily updates. No more keeping us out of the loop. You don’t own Diana. She’s our friend and we love her too.”

I nod my head slightly in agreement, his words grating on me more than I care to admit. None of them love her the way that I do, not as completely or madly or hopelessly. They can’t possibly understand what I’m feeling with her abruptly ripped out of my life like this with no idea where she is or what’s happening to her.

Clark frowns at me, his arms unfolding to rest at his sides. “I’ll notify John and J’onn, let them both know they can continue with the recruiting process, but to be on standby if needed. I’ve already talked to Flash. He’s going to stay in Central City for the time being, but it took a lot of convincing to keep him there. He’s very attached to her.”

“Fine…whatever makes you feel better,” I growl as I turn and begin to walk away. “Just get out of my city and let me do this.”

I can hear Clark fly away, my gauntleted fingers softly creaking as my fingers curl into fists in desperate need of pounding something. I decide it’s time to pay Jason Trask a friendly visit and find out how his personal secretary ended up dead in my swimming pool and Diana’s blood in my library. 

By the time the sun starts to rise, I’m going to know exactly how deep Trask is in all of this.

**_Jason Trask’s Apartment, Gotham; October 4th, 03:16 EST_ **

Standing out on the balcony of Trask’s apartment, the rainstorm that has been brewing all night finally erupts in a violent downpour. I can feel my heart beginning to pound a little harder as the rain runs in rivulets down my uniform. I’m not the least bit concerned about what I’m prepared to do in order to make him talk, but anxious with anticipation of finally finding Diana.

As desperate as I am to find her, I’m equally terrified of the condition I’m going to find her in.

Stepping closer to the balcony doors, I peer inside the part in the curtains to find it dark inside. Pulling out my tools, I easily pick the lock of the balcony door, silently entering the darkness of his apartment and becoming a part of the shadows where I feel most at home.

I make my way to his desk, pausing to flip through some files lying on top of it, but I don’t find anything related to Diana or Ian Callahan. I walk through his living room only to find a completely different story. The couch and coffee table are littered with various newspapers reporting what had happened at Wayne Manor two nights ago.

Diana’s disappearance has now been released by the GCPD as well as the identification of the woman found floating in my pool. My name is plastered across every front page in bold letters across the top as the prime suspect along with pictures of the three of us. I couldn’t care less what any of them think of me. 

All that matters to me is finding Diana before it’s too late. I’ll worry about everything else once I know that she’s home safe where she should be.

Home.

It unexpectedly strikes me that it feels right to think of Diana sharing my home with me, living at Wayne Manor permanently. Before, it would have sent me spiraling with panic, forcing me to withdraw from life and locking myself away from her and everyone else. 

Distancing myself from someone getting too close to me is how I typically cope with the uncomfortable emotions swirling inside of me, but Diana has begun to change those feelings and innate instincts. I find myself wanting to run towards her instead of away from her.

Looking around at the chaos of newspapers, I find a pad of paper with notes scribbled on it, most of which points to me as being the perpetrator of the crime committed in my own home. I can feel my jaw instantly tighten, tension seeping into every single muscle. He’s either behind all of this and trying to build a solid case to hang me or he is also trying to find out what has happened to Diana and his secretary.

I decide it’s time to find out which it is.

Making my way to his bedroom, my legs feel like lead, seeing the pictures of Diana that adorned the newspapers that I found in the living room only heightening the ache that has settled in my heart. I miss her so much I can barely put one foot in front of the other, but it’s because of her I will do whatever it takes to find her now.

Slipping like a phantom into Jason’s bedroom, I’m startled to find his bed empty. The satin sheets and bedspread are tangled as if he had been here not long ago, but nightmares or a guilty conscious have forced him from its haven. It reminds me of how my bed usually looks in the morning after doing battle with the ghosts that haunt my sleep.

I quickly check the bathroom to find it empty as well. I fight the intense urge to slam my fist into a wall, knowing it will do me no good. With a growl, I scan his room for anything that might tell me where he has gone, but it remains silent, the walls refusing to give up any secrets.

Leaving the apartment, I’m immediately assaulted by the heavy rain once more, the howling of the wind tugging at my cape. Firing my grappling gun, I allow it to take me away into the heart of the thunderstorm that surrounds me. My anger is storming as violently as the lightning and thunder that has erupted, the desperate need to find her becoming next to unbearable.

“Where are you, Princess?” I whisper to myself as I fly through the night.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this fic! Lots more coming up with Bruce and Diana growing closer in the beginning while Bruce tries to find her in the second half. :)

Chapter 7

**_Metropolis; May 28th, 19:32 EST_ **

_I pause to take in the chaos that has erupted around us, the scene surrounding me one of my biggest fears since we defeated the Thanagarians coming to fruition right before my very eyes. The world’s worst villains have decided now to be the most opportune time to gather together to create mayhem while the Justice League is down a member and in the midst of rebuilding._

_J’onn had picked up on the band of degenerates as they had just started their pillaging of Metropolis, sending us all here as quickly as possible. Now, we are in a battle, not only to stop these thieves, but also to make it known that the Justice League is still here and we’re still watching._

_Green Lantern is in a heated battle with Sinestro as Superman tries to stop Giganta. Flash is easily dodging Heatwave’s fire while Shade tries to outmatch J’onn. I look down at Killer Frost who is lying unconscious at my feet, knowing that this is just the beginning as Diana trades blows with Cheetah._

_I immediately get to work tying up Killer Frost while at the same time trying to keep Diana in my sights. It’s not that I don’t think that she can handle herself. On the contrary, she has more than proven herself extremely proficient in a fight, a highly stilled warrior that has impressed even me._

_For some reason, I feel an inexplicable need to keep an eye on her, an innate draw to protect her and stay near her at all times just in case she does need backup._

_I’ve also discovered that she and I work very well together. Our ability to read one another’s movements and to adjust accordingly is seamless and uncanny, making her my first choice to be by my side going into a fight. It’s as if we instinctively know what the other is going to do as we simultaneously watch each other’s back, working in sync as if we were almost one mind. It is both amazing and unsettling at the same time, something that I’ve rarely experienced with another._

_I plant my boots firmly on the ground, drawing my batarang. Blockbuster barrels towards me in an attempt to keep me from getting to Star Sapphire and Atomic Skull who are just exiting a jewelry store with bags in each hand._

_A slight smirk tugs at the one corner of my mouth, knowing that this buffoon only knows how to destroy and hit. There’s not much precision or nuance to his moves. I throw my batarang at him, watching as it explodes in his face, temporarily disorienting him. I don’t waste any time in following up with an electrified bola, wrapping him up and knocking him out in one fail swoop._

_I risk a quick glance at Diana to see her wincing in pain as she battles Cheetah, but don’t see any visible injuries at the moment. I don’t have time to think about it as Atomic Skull decides to drop his loot and join in the massive fray that has erupted in the heart of Metropolis._

_I race to take on Atomic Skull as Sinestro flies past me, landing on top of taxi cab with a loud groan. Green Lantern moves in to help Superman take down Giganta as J’onn finishes off Shade before going after Star Sapphire. Grodd comes out of a bank at that moment, causing even more people to scatter in order to keep from being dragged into the mêlée._

_“Come on, little bat,” Atomic Skull taunts me._

_I stay where I’m at, staring him down with a fierce glower. They have managed to destroy several cars; loot at least six stores, and are in the process of demolishing downtown Metropolis all because they believe that the League can’t handle them right now._

_Well, they are about to find out otherwise._

_“Are you too scared to face me, Bats?” Atomic Skull continues to mock me, but I don’t rise to his baiting._

_The man is an imbecile for trying to further inflame my anger that is already burning hot and heavy at that moment. I have enough trouble brewing in Gotham as it is without having to come out here and teach these villains a lesson that they soon won’t forget._

_He wants a fight? He will most definitely get one._

_I hear Diana’s furious cry, but I can’t turn to see what has happened to her as Atomic Skull abruptly barrels towards me in impatience and stupidity. I swiftly sidestep his lunging attack, spinning on my heel and driving an elbow hard into his back._

_He falls to the ground with a grunt followed by a growl of rage, but he’s back up again in the next breath, whipping back around towards me. I duck as his fist flies directly at my head, straightening up and kicking him squarely in the gut._

_He stumbles backwards, his lumbering frame struggling to right himself. I glance at Diana to find her delivering a punishing blow to the feline villain, blocking a counter attack before knocking her out cold. I turn my attention back to my own problem as I pull a couple of Batbombs from my utility belt._

_“Catch!” I yell as I throw them at him, the imbecile automatically obeying my command._

_Catching the explosives, he cries out as knock-out gas swiftly envelops him. I don’t have time to watch the results of my assault, the sound of Diana yelling at me to get down filling my ears. I instantly dive towards the ground, tucking and rolling before coming up into a crouching position, narrowly missing a blast by Star Sapphire._

_I pull a Batarang to retaliate, but Diana is already taking to the air with a warrior’s cry to face her head-on, Cheetah lying on the ground tied up in Diana’s lasso. I quickly survey the situation to find everyone has been contained, Star Sapphire suddenly landing with a thud at my feet._

_Green Lantern encases Sapphire in a green bubble, lifting her off the ground and laying her next to an unconscious Cheetah. Superman walks towards me along with the others as Diana lands lightly on the ground beside me._

_I can’t help but frown as I quickly look her over for any injuries. She’s trying to hide a wince, but I can tell that she’s in pain. She has her hand on her left side just below her breastplate. “Are you all right?” I ask her, my frown deepening as she tries to turn away from me to keep from seeing that she’s hurt._

_“Fine,” she insists. “Cheetah just got a lucky shot in.”_

_I’m unable to press her for more information as the others approach, Flash giving us all a cocky grin. “Well, I guess we showed them that the Justice League is just as strong as ever,” he smugly announces with an over-emphasized strut that makes me want to break his legs._

_“We can’t let our guard down no matter what,” I snap, causing him to freeze as if he’d been physically struck. “We won this time, but that doesn’t mean we’ll win the next time.”_

_“Batman’s right,” Diana agrees, still holding her side and causing my concern to grow. Something is definitely not right._

_“I agree,” Green Lantern chimes in. “This is only the beginning. They’re going to take this opportunity to organize more attacks especially now that…”_

_His voice trails off, his sentence unfinished, but we all know exactly what, or better yet, who he is referring to._

_Shayera._

_We all have differing feelings simmering inside of us when the woman known as Hawkgirl left, ranging from heartbreak for John to betrayal and fury for Diana and everyone else falling somewhere in between. After the vote and Shayera's voluntary departure, we’ve all found it best, or at least easier, not to talk about it. My feelings on the matter lie somewhere along Diana’s, but not quite to the same degree of hostility._

_I know Diana is outraged by what Shayera had done, but I think the hurt runs far deeper than that. Diana had considered her a sister, especially after her exile from Themyscira, and that is not something she takes lightly. Shayera was the only other female she had in her life after growing up on an island populated solely by women and she was gone._

_Now, Diana is the only female stuck with five men—the very gender that she had been trained to loathe and avoid interaction with at all cost._

_I know I should talk to her, be a better friend to her, but I’m not exactly the best person to do that. It’s not like I’m good friend material in the first place by any stretch of the imagination. I have enough of my own long list of problems and issues. Best to leave her in Clark’s sure hands then end up ruining everything by getting myself involved._

_Wally finally breaks the tense silence that has settled among us, each of us lost in our own thoughts about Shayera. “Well, I’m starved,” Wally announces, rubbing his hands together as he looks at each of us. “Anyone want to grab a burger?”_

_“Yah, I could go for something,” John readily agrees, clearly more than relieved by the change in subject._

_“That sounds good,” J’onn decided._

_“Sure,” Clark replies with a nod of his head. “I haven’t had supper yet. Want to join us?”_

_Clark turns and looks at me, but my mind has already shifted to Gotham and the trouble that no doubt awaits me there. “I’ve got to return to Gotham to prepare for patrol,” I curtly respond._

_Clark frowns, but doesn’t even both trying to change my mind. He knows better. Turning to Diana, his face brightens. “Hey, Di, come with us. We haven’t had a chance to catch up at all since you moved in with Batman.”_

_I feel an unexpected warmth lance through me with his words, but I quickly dismiss it as I turn to look at Diana who appears a little pale. “No, I’m afraid I can’t,” she tells him. “I have some work to catch up on tonight.”_

_“Don’t tell me he’s working you to the bone,” Clark states, giving me a disapproving frown._

_“She has complete control over her own schedule,” I maintain, holding up both hands in defense. “I never told her to bring work home with her.”_

_“It’s not his fault,” Diana intervenes, coming to my rescue now that I have four pairs of eyes glaring at me like I’m some slave-driver. “I ended up spending far too long at lunch with Jason today. Now, I have to get caught up on some details for the benefit I’m organizing and I have a press conference tomorrow afternoon that I have to finish preparing for.”_

_My head snaps to my left with this bit of information, my jaw tightening. Before I have a chance to ask, Wally’s already taken the ball and is running with it. “And who is this Jason?” he demands to know, tapping his foot on the ground. “Are you dating him? Is he your boyfriend? Do we need to check into this guy? You know that I called first dibs on you if you ever wanted to start dating.”_

_I swallow back an angry growl I feel rising in the back of my throat as I glower at Wally, but I still wouldn’t mind knowing exactly what’s going on between Diana and Jason Trask. Folding my arms, I turn my full attention on the princess standing beside me._

_Her cheeks turn pink now that she has five big brothers all staring her down and demanding information. It’s not that she even needs the five of us looking out for her, but we’ve all grown to become rather protective of her…some of us far more than others._

_She nervously tucks a raven curl behind her ear, her hand still holding her left side. “There’s nothing going on but work. We went out to lunch to discuss our plans for some upcoming events that will raise awareness about the drug problem in Gotham.”_

_“How long did this lunch with Jason last?” I find myself asking before I realize it, silently cursing myself for opening my mouth._

_“Three and a half hours,” she sheepishly reveals, having the decency to avert her eyes away from us and to the Metropolis PD who were gathering up the criminals to cart away._

_“Three and a half hours!” Wally nearly yells, his hand grabbing his chest just over his heart. “That’s a date, Wondy. I’m so brokenhearted! How could you betray me like this?”_

_“So what’s this guy like?” Clark asks with a frown. “He hasn’t tried anything…has he?”_

_“It is not a date,” she insists, growing irritated. “You’re all worrying about something that isn’t even there. I’ll see you all later.”_

_I watch as she leaves to retrieve her lasso from Cheetah before taking to the air. I can’t help but stare until she is completely out of sight. So many thoughts are swirling in my head, working to process not only what happened here tonight and what it means for the future, but also what is going on with Diana and Trask._

_“Well, I don’t know about all of you, but I don’t like this one bit,” Wally spouts off, hands on his hips and a scowl on his face. “Do you even know anything about this Jason guy, Bats?”_

_“He’s our new District Attorney. He first arrived in Gotham a few months ago,” I inform him, attempting to reassure him as well as myself._

_“Diana has the right to do whatever she wants,” J’onn reminds all of us. “As the only female Leaguer now, I’m sure she is feeling a little lost and lonely at times, especially with not being able to return home to see her mother.”_

_“Have you picked up on anything, J’onn?” Clark immediately asks, his forehead creased with obvious worry._

_“There’s some definite loneliness at times, but the job at Wayne Enterprises has certainly helped to alleviate some of that,” J’onn revealed. “It was difficult for her being exiled from home, but Shayera’s absence has only added to it.”_

_I try to pretend that I’m not really paying attention as I check my utility belt, but his words only seem to add to my concern. While I’m more than relieved that my decision to hire her as director of the drug coalition has helped her, I know it’s not the whole answer._

_Once I can find out who is manufacturing this Ash and get it off the streets, Diana’s job will no longer be necessary. While it’s keeping her mind off things for now, the issues that she’s struggling with still linger beneath the surface._

_“What do you think, Batman?” Clark asks me, pulling me from my own reflection on the situation._

_“I think you’re all worrying about nothing,” I firmly state. “Diana’s strong. She can handle herself. I have to get back to Gotham.”_

_I turn on my heel without another word or waiting for a response. “Nice to see you too,” Clark sarcastically says._

_I don’t even pause in my step as I make my way to the waiting Batwing. Gotham is my first concern right now. While Diana is my friend and I care about her, she can do whatever she wants with her life. As long as it doesn’t interfere with the drug campaign, then who am I to stand in her way of finding happiness with someone?_

**_Wayne Manor; May 28th, 20:47 EST_ **

_I yank my cowl off as I exit the Batwing, the thud of my boots hitting the ground echoing off the cave walls. I immediately make my way towards the medical bay in the Batcave, knowing that is where I will no doubt find her._

_Coming around the corner, I spot Diana standing with her back to me. She’s breathing heavily, gasping as she tries to remove her breastplate. I silently approach her from behind as I pull off my gauntlets and toss them on the medical bed._

_“Let me,” I softly tell her as I find the latch that will release her breastplate._

_She tenses, but doesn’t fight me as I carefully remove her golden armor. She releases a ragged breath as she takes the loosened armor and lays it down on the medical bed by my gauntlets. She still doesn’t turn around to face me, but I refuse to leave until she lets me help her._

_“I’m fine,” she tries to tell me again, but I’m not buying it._

_“Don’t even bother trying that again with me, Princess,” I reply, my hand coming to rest on her shoulder. “Let me see it.”_

_She releases a frustrated breath, contemplating my request. She finally acquiesces, slowly turning around to face me. Her blue eyes are hard with anger, but there is no mistaking the pain that she is attempting to hide._

_“It’s nothing…really,” she tries again as she shakes her head, her left hand still covering her side. “Cheetah just got in a lucky shot.”_

_I purse my lips, not deterred in the least by her stubbornness. I’m afraid the princess met her match in me. “Show me this nothing that has you in so much pain.”_

_Her eyes momentarily fall closed, her expression softening slightly as she slowly pulls her left hand away to reveal the blood that she’d been trying to staunch with pressure. My annoyance with her obstinacy turns into real concern as I step closer, my fingers gently parting her uniform to get a look at the wound._

_“I need to get a better look at this,” I tell her with a frown. “You probably need stitches.”_

_“Bruce, I don’t need stitches,” she insists. “I’ll be all healed in a couple of days.”_

_“Sit,” I firmly state as I turn away to collect some supplies, not waiting to see if she’ll comply or if she’ll make me force her to do what I want her to do._

_I hear a sharp intake of breath and I know she’s attempting to sit on the medical bed. I draw a deep breath of my own as I grab gauze and bandages, tape and sutures in an effort to calm my racing heart. I knew that something was wrong with her, but I didn’t push it at the time. Now, I wish that I had._

_Turning around, I find her sitting on the edge of the bed, her arms straight on either side of her as she tightly grips the edge of it. Her eyes are closed as she attempts to breathe slowly through her nose and I want nothing more than to take her pain away. I’d offer her pain medication, but I know she’d refuse it. We’re so very much alike in that way._

_Approaching her, I spread out my supplies on the medical stand to my right before turning to face her with scissors in hand. She straightens up, wincing as she leans back a little so I can work, bracing herself with her arms stretched out behind her._

_I carefully cut away the part of her uniform that is already sliced open, revealing three very deep gashes that are still oozing blood. I internally grimace at how bad it looks. “What happened?” I ask her as I begin to clean her wounds._

_“Lucky shot,” she replies, biting at her bottom lip as tries to catch her breath._

_“Princess,” I chide her as I toss aside one blood-soaked gauze after another in an effort to stop the bleeding._

_She lets out a huff of annoyance, her fingers curling into the sheet beneath her. “I was checking on you,” she softly admits, averting her gaze to a spot on the wall that doesn’t exist._

_I freeze, pausing for a moment before continuing to clean the wound. “You know better than that,” I tell her, doing my best to keep my voice even as I focus on the task at hand. “I can take care of myself.”_

_“So can I,” she maintains and I can feel her eyes intently studying me._

_“You made a foolish mistake,” I reply, turning to grab a suture kit._

_She scowls darkly at me, her fingers curling even harder. “Checking on a friend is not foolish, especially when that friend is dealing with Blockbuster and Atomic Skull.”_

_“Is that what you were trained to do with the Amazons?” I ask as I begin stitching her flesh back together again._

_“I’m not among the Amazons now, am I?” she sharply retorts._

_I can’t prevent the smirk that forms on my lips as I pull the vicryl suture taut before piercing her skin again. “So you’re saying if I was an Amazon, you wouldn’t have to check on me?”_

_“I’d check on any of my friends…even Kal,” she claims. “So what’s your excuse?”_

_“Excuse for what?” I ask, feeling my belly tightening with her question._

_“Why you always stay so close to me in a battle?”_

_I glance up to find her staring intently at me with a look that could only be described as curious. “Someone obviously has to look out for you,” I tell her, then realize I need to change the subject. “I think Cheetah coated her claws in something to make sure she caused you plenty of pain this time.”_

_“I knew this was worse than any of the other scrapes she’s left me,” she agrees._

_“Why did you try to hide it?” I ask, curious._

_“I was worried that you would try to talk me out of doing the press conference tomorrow,” she confesses._

_I can’t help but snort in amusement. “I’ve already learned trying to talk you out of anything is next to impossible, Princess.”_

_“Good,” she says with a smile that has been missing for a while now. “I’m glad you’re finally seeing things my way. Maybe you’ll see things my way more often now.”_

_“I highly doubt that,” I reply with a chuckle, trying to ignore the fact that it’s getting warmer in here. “So how are things going with Trask?”_

_She momentarily tenses with my question before relaxing once more. “Things are going well. He’s a very nice man, intelligent and charming. I really think that we can make a difference in Gotham.”_

_“I know you can,” I tell her, my voice revealing my absolute belief in her._

_“Nothing is going on between me and Jason,” she says, her tone gentle as she stares at me and I find that I can’t look away as I lose myself in those impossibly blue eyes._

_I steel myself against the unexpected stutter in my heart, not ready to even consider going someplace that I can’t afford to go. I have to remain in control for both of our sakes. “Diana, you can go out with whoever you want. You don’t need my permission to date Jason.”_

_Her expression falters momentarily, sadness clouding her eyes before it is tucked away again in that secret place that she buries all of her hurts. I can’t help wondering if she ever cries when she’s alone, releasing her pain and tears into her pillowcase and four silent walls that can’t divulge her secret hurts._

_“Maybe I will,” she softly says._

_I feel my throat instantly grow dry, my heart beginning to pound with the notion of her with someone else. It definitely wasn’t the response I thought was coming. I was worried that she would mistake my concern for her as something far more than just friendship, that she would want to pursue something with me._

_Diana is not stupid, but she’s never really been in a relationship before. She doesn’t understand that no matter what she thinks or believes about Batman, the crime fighter, I’m not good for her when the mask comes off. I’m far too damaged. I’m like poison to her and she needs to stay as far away from me as possible._

_“Whatever you think is best,” I murmur. “I only want you to be happy.”_

_“So are you going to be at the press conference tomorrow?” she asks, changing the subject as I apply a thick layer of bandages over the nasty gashes I had just stitched closed._

_I instantly relax with her question, more than grateful with the change in subject. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”_

_She smiles softly then, taking my hand as I finish and squeezing it. “Thanks for not benching me. This project has come to mean very much to me. I can see why Gotham is so very important to you.”_

_I can’t help but smile in return as I squeeze her hand gently before releasing it. “You’re doing a great job so far, Diana,” I reassure her as I reach for my gauntlets. “Now, you better go prepare for your conference tomorrow. I have to go get ready for patrol.”_

_She simply nods her head in agreement as I turn to walk away. I can hear her sliding off the medical table with a gasp that catches in her throat. It takes everything in me to keep from turning around and marching right back to her, but I force myself to keep going straight ahead._

_Gotham needs me more than Diana does right now. That has to be my focus, no matter what might be beginning to stir in my heart…or the fear that I could lose her to another man._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Wayne Manor; October 4th, 05:26 EST_ **

I can’t stifle the groan that rises in my throat as I remove my uniform, the pain that lances through my side stealing my breath. After leaving Trask’s apartment, I had stumbled upon a gang trying to rob a convenience store. A punk with a lead pipe found my ribs and he ended up with a broken face for his efforts.

That gang had picked the wrong time and the wrong place to cross me. Running across them had brought a much-needed release for some of the fury that had been steadily building inside of me ever since Diana was taken from my home.

I grimace as I remove my cape and cowl, struggling to catch my breath when I hear Alfred’s voice. “Care for some help, Master Bruce?”

The sound of his voice fills the dreary silence of the cave, interrupting my tormented thoughts. “I’m all right, Alfred,” I try to reassure him, but the sharp gasp that escapes as I remove my uniform top tells him otherwise.

“Right,” he mutters, unconvinced as he comes around to stand in front of me. He frowns at what he finds, causing me to look down at my torso. “Well, isn’t that a nice large bruise to go with the collection of scars you’ve accumulated over the years.”

“It’s not that bad,” I claim, deciding to use the words that Diana had said to me several months ago when I had been patching her up. “Just a lucky hit.”

Alfred purses his lips in obvious disbelief as he motions for me to sit on the medical bed. “Lucky hit?” he grumbles under his breath. “Either you had your head so far up your arse you weren’t paying attention or you wanted to be hit.”

I grunt my disagreement in response to his speculation, averting my eyes as memories of treating Diana here after her battle with Cheetah six months ago assaults me. I squeeze my eyes closed against the nauseating pain that comes with resurfacing memories of her.

Seeing her in pain had torn at me, but I had still wanted to kiss her that night. I had wanted to tell her to stay away from Jason Trask, but I had forced myself to push those feelings away, refusing to deal with them or to draw her into a world that would only suffocate and taint her.

“I think you wanted to be hit,” Alfred decides as he begins to palpate my side to check for fractures, his focus solely on his work.

“Why would I want to be in pain like this?” I demand to know, annoyed with his assumption. “I don’t have time to be laid up with injuries. Diana is out there somewhere and she needs me.”

“I think you wanted the physical pain so you could forget the pain that consumes your heart if but for only a little while,” he tells me.

“That’s ridiculous,” I snort with a scowl, refusing to make eye contact with him.

“Is it?” he simply asks, pressing particularly hard on a sore spot and causing me to bite my lip to keep from swearing at him. “It seems to me you haven’t made such an amateurish mistake like this since Andrea Beaumont left.”

I feel my jaw instantly lock stubbornly into place, refusing to talk about Andrea or Diana any further. I know deep down that he is right, but I wasn’t about to admit it to him any time soon. Alfred already knows me too well as it is without stroking his ego even more.

“Well, I don’t believe anything is broken, but you probably have some badly bruised ribs,” he finally states as he wraps my torso to brace my ribs. “I take it you couldn’t find Mister Trask or the information you were looking for?”

“I went to his apartment, but he wasn’t there,” I inform him as I hop off the bed and onto my feet, immediately regretting the movement. “I was headed for his office to have a personal meeting with him when I caught a gang trying to rob a convenience store.”

“And how many of them were transported to Gotham General for treatment before going to jail?”

“Four,” I reply as I begin to make my way to my computer, my hand gingerly rubbing my side.

“And how many gang members were there?”

“Five.”

“Well, at least one escaped being beaten bloody by the infamous Dark Knight,” Alfred says with disapproval coloring his voice.

I rake my fingers back through my hair. I need a shower, but there's work to be done and I need information more. “He’s dead.”

“Master Bruce!” Alfred gasps my name in utter shock, already prepping a lengthy lecture and a call to the psych ward that he’s been secretly considering for far too long.

“I didn’t do it,” I quickly reassure him as I settle into my chair with a groan, my hand coming to rest against my bruised ribs. “The owner of the convenience store shot him before I could get the gun away from him.”

He releases an audible breath of relief. “You are going to give me a heart attack one of these days.”

I don’t even bother responding any further, my head pounding fiercely. I begin to type, sending a message to Oracle to check on Scarecrow for me. I need to make sure that he’s still cooling his psychotic heels in Arkham before trying to find any links between Samantha Simons, Trask, and Ian Callahan.

Ash doesn’t incite extreme fear like is Dr. Crane’s usual modus operandi, but I’m not putting anything past him right now, especially with Diana’s life hanging so precariously in the balance. When Ash first appeared in Gotham, I had tried to find any connection between Scarecrow and the drug, but was never able to link the two. 

Now with Diana missing, I’m still not ruling out the possibility that Scarecrow had some sort of hand in its creation. He may have a partner out there who is continuing his work while he sits in Arkham.

“When was the last time you actually slept?” Alfred asks.

“The night before Diana was taken,” I reply without missing a keystroke. I know what’s coming next, but nothing is going to make me stop looking for her at this moment.

“Master Bruce, you need to get some sleep,” he begins the all-too familiar lecture I’ve heard more times than I can begin to count. “You won’t do her a bit of good if you end up sick or collapse form exhaustion.”

“I’ll sleep when she’s finally safely home with me,” I snap.

I hear him sigh in resignation from behind me, a not so silent waving of the surrender flag. He knows he won’t win a battle of wills against me, although he’s come the closest besides Diana. I’m still the reigning champion. “Can I at least talk you into eating something?” he softly prods me, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

“Fine, I’ll take a sandwich,” I relent, “and a very large pot of coffee.”

“I’ll be right back,” he tells me, squeezing my shoulder before leaving me alone with my thoughts once again. They always turn to the one person that I miss…the one that I need with me more than anything in my life.

I love her and she doesn’t even know how my feelings for her have dramatically changed over time…or maybe it’s that I’ve changed. The things I feel for her have developed into something powerful and amazing and completely undeniable. It has taken on a life all its own and consumes every fiber of my being. 

I think I’ve always felt something for her, capturing my attention from the moment we met, but it wasn’t until she had moved into the manor that I began to finally realize just what that something truly was. The love I feel for her has only intensified over the last six months, becoming something that I can no longer overlook nor do I want to anymore.

Now, though, I have to find her or I’ll be nothing more than a walking corpse without her.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Gotham; April 12th, 15:54 EST** _

_I pull up to the courthouse in my red Ferrari, not the least bit surprised by the number of people who have gathered here for Diana’s first press conference as the director of the drug alliance. There are far more people here today from the press than had come for the one I had announcing the formation of the program, but Diana is far more attractive than I am and the escalation in deaths and near-deaths has created an increase in panic._

_Exiting, I make my way to the other side of the car, opening the passenger door for my companion. “Thank you, Bruce,” she practically purrs, her fire-red fingernails lightly dragging along my jaw in appreciation._

_I give her my best Bruce Wayne grin as I close the door and offer her my arm. “This really shouldn’t take long, Nicole. I just need to be here to support Diana and then we can leave for our date.”_

_“I don’t mind,” she reassures me as the paparazzi turns their attention on us._

_We are swiftly submerged in a swarm of bodies, camera flashes, and an unrelenting sea of questions. I hold my hand up in an attempt to keep them at bay as I escort my date through the throng that has gathered. Nicole and I have been seen out together a couple of times already in the last couple of months, photographed kissing in a restaurant and again at the opera so it should be old news seeing me with her here today._

_While I had not intended to draw attention away from my drug program efforts, it had turned out to be the perfect opportunity to nip the rumors already swirling around me and Diana Prince. When she had been named as my director, the paparazzi had taken to the news like a pit bull to a bone, finding out almost immediately that she is staying in my home._

_The rumors only exploded from there, resulting in several tense conversations with Clark confirming that nothing was actually going on between the two of us. There had been an overprotective anger in his voice as well as a hint of jealousy that only served to pique my curiosity, making me wonder just how deep his feelings for her truly ran._

_Now was as good a time as any to put all those rumors about me and her to rest, clearing Diana’s good name and relieving Clark’s growing anxiety._

_I spot Diana standing off to the side talking with Jason Trask, smiling brightly and laughing about something he has just said. He places his hand on her forearm and pulls her in to whisper something in her ear and I can’t help the twinge of annoyance that springs up out of nowhere._

_I can’t deny the fact that I’m very protective of her, but I’m that way with all of my close friends. I had already made a vow to personally break Trask in two if he hurts her in any way and I plan on keeping that promise no matter what._

_Her cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink, making me wonder just what he had said to her. I don’t have long to dwell on it, though. Nicole tugs on my arm as she leans in close. “Why are you frowning like that, Bruce?” she asks. “You look like someone just stole your favorite toy.”_

_I immediately force myself to relax, my attention turning to the attractive woman on my arm. “Sorry, I just remembered some files that I had left on my desk at work,” I suavely reply, allowing my charm to assuage her curiosity._

_“No thinking about work while you’re with me,” she tells me, a sensual smile on her face. “I’ll just have to work that much harder at making you forget all about it.”_

_Leaning in, she kisses me deeply, distracting me from the reason why we’re here in the first place. After several long seconds, I pull back, a smirk on my lips. “Now, what we were just talking about?” I coyly ask her._

_She laughs at my teasing as she presses her petite frame further against me, leaning in close. “That’s much better.”_

_I look over at Diana to find her watching us, glaring at me and I know I’m in deep trouble. An unexpected feeling of regret drifts through me as we stare at one another. For some reason, I feel an odd sense of satisfaction at the unanticipated jealousy that flashes in her blue eyes. It takes me by surprise, but I promptly dismiss it._

_I escort Nicole to a seat in the front row on the left, bending down to kiss her again before walking up the stairs towards Diana. Her arms are folded firmly against her chest, her blue eyes narrowed accusingly at me. “You brought a date to my press conference?” she quietly seethes. “How could you, Bruce?”_

_“No, I brought a female companion to your press conference and then I’m going out on a date with her after,” I correct her which only seems to inflame her anger with me even more. “If I play my cards right, there could be breakfast too.”_

_I immediately regret adding that last part, knowing it was the furthest thing from the truth. Nicole would be left drunk in her bed, thinking that we had done something that was never going to happen. No one could ever see my scars or know my secret. No one._

_Diana’s glare only grows hotter, the fire in her eyes that much brighter and I almost take an involuntary step back. “I should just let you start the press conference with that hideous shade of pink lipstick on your face, but this is about something that is very important to me,” she snaps, turning on her heel and storming away from me._

_I take out of my handkerchief and quickly wipe the lipstick off my face with as Jason swiftly swoops back in to talk to Diana privately; obviously sensing that she’s mad with me. I feel terrible for upsetting her before her big moment with the press, but she has to understand that this is what the public has come to expect from me. They would be more suspicious if I didn’t act like this or showed up here without a woman on my arm._

_It’s a side of me that I hate, leading women on and creating an image that only brings shame to my parents’ name, but I know in the end that it is crucial to my mission._

_I don’t play the womanizing playboy just so I can date a string of gorgeous women or act like a narcissistic fool. I do it to protect the people I care most about, including Diana. She could be in serious danger if anyone in Gotham found out she was living with Batman regardless of the fact that she’s Wonder Woman._

_Straightening my tie, I quickly bury my thoughts and worries behind the thick walls that I had erected around my heart long ago, determined to never allow them to bleed through. Heading towards the podium, I motion for Diana to come over with me so I can introduce her._

_She attempts to hide her anger behind a forced smile, but the fire of her fury still smolders darkly in her sapphire eyes. I step up to the podium as Diana comes to stand to my left, her hands clasped before her. I’m more than thankful for all the cameras and people gathered before us because I get the distinct feeling they are the only thing standing between me and a brutal throttling which I have no doubt that deserve._

_I put my hand over the microphone as I lean over towards her. “Don’t look so intent on killing me, Princess, or I’ll be forced to kiss you in front of everyone right here in order to help you loosen up,” I whisper for her ears only._

_“You wouldn’t dare,” she hisses at me with deadly warning in her voice._

_I cock a single eyebrow as I tilt my head slightly and continue to stare her down as if silently challenging her to try me. Her blue eyes begin to soften some as a Greek curse follows, but she begins to laugh in an effort to appear less upset with me, pretending that I had just told her a joke._

_“I’m so going to make you pay for this, Bruce,” she softly utters despite the warm smile that now adorns her face._

_“Many have tried, but only a rare few have ever succeeded,” I further rile her, but I can’t help it. It’s far too fun and too tempting knowing she can’t do anything about it right now. She’s at my mercy._

_Uncovering the microphone, I begin my speech, welcoming everyone and thanking them for their support of the anti-drug program I had created. I then introduce my good friend, Diana Prince, bragging about the marvelous job that she has done so far and will continue to do in the future._

_I step aside to allow her to take the podium as everyone begins to clap. She flashes me a devious smirk and it unexpectedly feels as though my neck tie is far too tight and attempting to cut off my air supply. I give her a questioning look as she unexpectedly leans in to kiss me on the cheek._

_I feel my face grow warm with the gesture as I take a step back to stand to a little to her right and behind her, trying to make my mind function as she begins to speak. “Thank you for that kind introduction,” she begins, “and to answer your question—no, I won’t marry you, Bruce.”_

_Everyone gasps in shock, reporters writing furiously as I feel my stomach abruptly drop into my dress shoes with the unexpected words that pour so easily from her lips. Nicole is glaring daggers at me and I have a sinking feeling that our date has just been canceled for tonight._

_Diana turns a mischievous glance at me and all I can do is smile at her while I grind my teeth in irritation. “For some reason, Bruce just can’t seem to let me go, but enough about our past love affair. I’m here to discuss something that has quickly become very close to my heart despite being new to Gotham.”_

_She proceeds with her speech as Nicole gets up and leaves in a huff and I can’t begin to believe how much Diana has just managed to rattle me like she has. Very few have been able to unnerve me like she has just single-handedly managed to do. While I know I should be furious with her, I’m actually only a little annoyed._

_She just saved me from a date that I’d actually been dreading all day and, in one fail swoop, further cemented my playboy status by linking us romantically in the past. Talk about a sordid mess—living with an ex-lover I supposedly asked to marry me while dating other women at the same time._

_I couldn’t have written this better if I had actually tried. This should save me from having to show my face in public with a bimbo for a least a good month if not more, allowing me to focus more on my mission and this drug problem plaguing Gotham._

_On the downside, I brought Nicole in the first place to dispel rumors about Diana and me, not encourage them. On top of that, I have a very angry Kryptonian glowering at me from the back row, his eyes on the verge of glowing bright red. If he could, I honestly think Clark would incinerate me right here where I stand. Thankfully, there are far too many witnesses._

_I just smile broadly back at him, reveling in the idea of him simmering and left wondering if any of what Diana had said was actually true. Ignoring him, I turn my attention back to Diana and the well-written speech that she is giving to the gathered crowd._

_I am once again captivated by her grace and eloquence as she speaks with great compassion and thoughtfulness. I have to admit that she has somehow managed to reach past my thick walls and touch my heart with how she has embraced my beloved city, practically adopting it as her own._

_I’m stunned by her obvious affection for Gotham that has taken root in her heart and her vision for a better city that aligns so perfectly with mine. Pride swells in my chest as she talks about her dedication to Gotham and those who have already suffered a painful loss like Missus Mitchell along with her ardent desire to see Ash completely off the streets._

_Her anger is more than evident as she goes so far as to tell whoever has created this drug that she will do everything in her power to eliminate it, emphasizing the fact that she will personally see to it that whoever created it will pay for their crimes._

_Jason Trask begins clapping in ardent support, the crowd that has gathered breaking into thunderous applause and cheers as well. I’m more than pleased by her passionate, well thought-out speech and the support that she has already clearly garnered. It further fuels my hope that together we can stop this monster and this drug before it steals any more lives or spreads to other cities._

_The press begins to bombard her with one question after another which she patiently and politely takes each in turn until I step in when someone finally asks for more details about our past love affair that never happened. “That will be all the questions at this time,” I firmly announce as my arm instinctively wraps around her waist as I stand next to her._

_“What about this marriage proposal, Mister Wayne?” Clark pointedly asks, anger still blazing in his eyes and a definite edge to his voice._

_I ignore Kent as I turn Diana away from the podium. “You’ve created quite the firestorm, Princess,” I whisper in her ear. “You’ll pay for that you know.”_

_“Is that a promise?” she flirts with a deadly smirk that nearly makes me stumble in my step._

_I don’t get a chance to respond before Jason Trask is in front of us, telling Diana what an amazing job she did as he pulls her into a hug. I’m becoming increasingly irritated with this guy, annoyed with the way that he’s gushing over her._

_“Diana,” I interrupt him, my hand lightly grasping her elbow. “We need to leave if we’re going to make our dinner reservation.”_

_A raven eyebrow quirks in surprise as she stares at me, no doubt incredulous by my sheer audacity. Her blue eyes narrow dangerously and I pray that she doesn’t kill me right here in front of everyone. She knows Nicole was supposed to be my date tonight and that she is now the runner up—the substitute, the “next man up” so to speak in order to fill the position of helping me maintain my scandalous reputation._

_After several tense seconds, she ultimately responds as she relaxes minutely. “Yes, we should probably go,” she pleasantly agrees, much to my overwhelming relief…relief that is very short-lived. “Seeing how I’ve turned down your marriage proposal five times now, I guess I at least owe you dinner to help ease your pain and sorrow.”_

_I grit my teeth and force a smile, my mind already whirling with ideas to get revenge. “I can think of something else that will definitely help ease my sorrow,” I huskily tell her, taking great satisfaction in the rosy hue that suffuses her cheeks as she glances at Trask._

_“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jason,” she says before grabbing my arm and practically dragging me off the podium before I can say anything more that might embarrass her. “You just don’t know when to quit, do you?”_

_I can’t help but chuckle in response as I escort her towards my waiting car, my hand covering hers that is resting on my forearm. “Never,” I reply with a grin as I open the car door for her, my eyes locking with a certain reporter who is still fuming._

_I smile and wave at him as I move around to the other side of my car and get in, knowing that I’m leaving him to stew over what might be going on between Diana and me. If he would’ve just used his super hearing, he would have heard our conversation, but the Boy Scout is too wholesome to do that unless he deems it to be absolutely necessary._

_“So I’m just your back up plan to help you maintain your immoral reputation?” she asks with a haughty air of disapproval as she puts her seatbelt on only to wince with the twisting motion. Her hand comes to rest against her left side as her forehead creases in pain._

_“You are never second to anyone, Diana,” I flirt. “You stand in a class all your own, high above all the rest.”_

_She bursts into laughter, her blue eyes sparkling with amusement and the pain is momentarily forgotten. “Bruce, you are so full of—”_

_I shake my forefinger at her as I drive away. “Now, now, Princess,” I warn her. “I’m already overcome with sorrow from your repeated refusal to marry me. Don’t add to my misery.”_

_All she can do is shake her head in amazement as we head towards the restaurant. “So, how was my speech?”_

_Coming to a stop at a red light, my expression turns serious as I meet her curious gaze. “You were amazing up there, Diana. You did an incredible job…far better than even I had expected. You stirred up some much needed hope in the citizens of Gotham.”_

_“Good,” she murmurs with a pleased smile. “That’s what I was hoping for.”_

_“I’m really proud of you,” I tell her in all seriousness. “Just promise me you’ll be careful, especially from here on out.”_

_“Why?”_

_“You called out whoever is behind this drug ring, told them that you were personally coming after them,” I remind her. “I thought it was very bold move, but they may try to target you now, try to prove they’re in control of Gotham by making an example out of you.”_

_“Bruce, I’ll be fine,” she tries to reassure me. “I’ve dealt with far worse.”_

_“I doubt it,” I murmur under my breath, an unexpected feeling of foreboding settling over me like a dark cloud. “You don’t know Gotham like I do. Fists won’t do anything against insanity or greed.”_

_“I can handle myself.”_

_“As Wonder Woman,” I reply, “but you’re not Wonder Woman in Gotham. You’re Diana Prince. You’re a normal woman with a normal life, not an Amazon Princess with meta powers from a magical island.”_

_“You worry too much,” she counters with a huff of annoyance, turning to glance out the passenger window at the Gotham scenery that we pass by._

_“Or not enough,” I point out with a frown, still concerned about her injury. “I need to check your bandages when we get home before I go out on patrol. I ran some tests and Cheetah coated her claws with some sort of enhanced toxin that heightens the pain response at a cellular level.”_

_“It doesn’t hurt that bad, Bruce,” she tries to tell me, avoiding making any eye contact with me, knowing that I can see right through her._

_“Right, Princess,” I murmur under my breath in disbelief. “Let me be the judge of that.”_

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Gotham; October 4th, 11:02 EST_ **

“Commissioner Gordon is here and would like to speak with you, Master Bruce,” Alfred announces as I review all the files that I’ve been able to gather so far since Diana’s disappearance. “He wants to update you on the case.”

“I’ll be up in a minute,” I grumble.

Sitting forward, I begin to scroll through my file on Samantha Simons, reviewing everything that I have so far. It appears that she wasn’t quite on the up and up like everyone had first believed. Growing up in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, she was the only child of a man who owned a butcher shop, her mother a school teacher. 

Unfortunately, her father, Kenny Harmon, turned out to be a key player in a very large sex trafficking ring that had been investigated by the FBI. It had been discovered that the Irish mafia had been behind the ring, Kenny the third man in charge. 

An intricate sting operation performed in conjunction with the Philly PD had resulted in Kenny’s death, Samantha’s mother passing away several months later from a broken heart and the unbearable disgrace that came with finding out that her husband had been part of the Irish mafia for all these years. 

Samantha had finished college soon after her mother’s death. Upon graduation, she moved to Gotham to start a new life under her mother’s maiden name, more than likely to get out from under the shadow and shame that her father had created.

Appearing interested in the legal system, she had recently taken the job of Jason Trask’s personal secretary, hoping to gain experience and move up the legal ladder. She had even applied to Gotham University for post-graduate classes in law, hoping to further her career. 

From what Barbara had been able to uncover so far, the Philly-based Irish mafia had been in the midst of a power struggle due to internal bickering and backstabbing even before the fiasco with the FBI and the sex trafficking bust last year. There was an arbitrator of some sort that came in to help clean things up, one that likely had secret ties to the mafia boss here in Gotham.

Evidently, Samantha had been covertly making inquires about the Irish mafia here in Gotham since her arrival, obviously trying to find out more about what her father had actually been involved in. She was either trying to get revenge for his death or she was going to try to take the mafia down herself.

Either way, she had gotten herself in way over her head and it was probably the reason for her death.

If the Irish mafia is somehow involved in Samantha’s death and Diana’s disappearance, then they’re also more than likely responsible for Ash taking over Gotham. Everything keeps coming back to Ash and now the Irish mafia, but I still cannot rule out any possible role that Jason Trask might play in all of this.

“Oracle to Batman,” Barbara hails me over the commlink. “Have I got some major news for you, B.”

“Please tell me something useful because I could really use it.”

“It appears that Samantha Simons has a half-brother that was born in Gotham thirty-three years ago.”

I sit up straighter in my seat with the unexpected lead, a surge of hope sweeping away the exhaustion that clings to me. “What’s his name?”

“Don’t put the cart before the horse. Let me get there,” she insists with a huff of irritation. “It seems that Samantha’s father made business trips to Gotham on occasion that included having an extramarital affair with a woman by the name of Debbie Selnar. The affair produced a son by the name of Ryan Selnar.”

“Where is he now?” I question her, my mind already racing ahead of her story with all of the possible scenarios and alternative explanations for Samantha’s arrival and unexpected death in Gotham.

“Still living here in good ol’ Gotham,” she continues with pride in her voice.

“I want everything that you can find on Ryan Selnar as soon as possible,” I tell her.

“Already working on it,” she reassures me. “I’ll send you everything I can find as soon as I have it.”

“Thanks,” I mutter, already lost in my thoughts once more. “Batman out.” 

I lean back in my chair to stare up into the bleak darkness of the cave, my brain working overtime. As hard as I try, I cannot make out the rock formations above me, discern the various details of the stalactites and yet I know they are. It’s the same with her. Even though I can’t see her or hold her in my arms, I know with every fiber of my being that she is still here in Gotham.

The only reason she needs me is because she’s trying to protect me, her powers suppressed all because of being bound with rope. Normally, she would have pounded them all into oblivion when they had attacked her, wouldn’t even be in the midst of this nightmare if it weren’t for me.

Before I can be dragged any further into the black void that lives inside of me, a subtle throat-clearing from behind reminds me that Jim Gordon is still upstairs waiting to speak to me. While I appreciate his efforts, I don’t have time for this. I’m sure there’s nothing that he’s going to tell me that I don’t already know.

With a sigh of resignation, I stand to my feet and begin to make my way towards the stairs that will lead me back up into the manor, Alfred following close behind. “Has Lucius checked in lately?” I ask.

“Just before Commissioner Gordon arrived,” he informs me. “He said that the London deal has been settled. He’s going to stop by later today to have you sign the documents. The latest reports on the biotech research results will be available as well if you want him to bring them with him.”

“No, I’ll review them later once I’ve found Diana and I know she’s going to be all right,” I reply as I enter the library.

“Mister Fox also wanted me to inform you that the investigation into the security attack at Wayne Enterprises is still ongoing and has yet to reap any results.”

“Thank you, Alfred,” I tell him as I head to the greeting room.

I pass by my office on my way to meet Jim, glancing inside to see that Alfred has already cleaned and restored it. I’m not sure what hurts worse—seeing it destroyed and knowing that Diana had been in the midst of it or having it look like nothing had ever happened to her here.

Steeling myself, I enter the greeting room to find Jim sitting on the couch reviewing his notepad. “Jim,” I greet him. “It’s very kind of you to come here. I know you’re busy.”

Jim stands to his feet, his expression wavering momentarily, shifting from composed to concerned and back again. He reaches out to shake my hand, his forehead creasing. “Bruce, I’m sorry I haven’t been able to get back to you with an update sooner, but we’ve been working non-stop since the murder and kidnapping in an effort to find Miss Prince and whoever did this.”

“No apology necessary,” I reassure him. “I appreciate everything you’ve done so far to try to find Diana.”

“I’m afraid we haven’t been able to find any trace of her yet, but I promise you we won’t stop until we find her,” he tells me, his tone and expression grim. “I do have some good news. We’ve been able to confirm your account of being at Wayne Enterprises at the time of the attack at your house. We’ll still need to confirm that you didn’t pay someone to do this, but I’m sure that will be cleared up in no time at all.”

I rub the back of my neck in an effort to ease the stress that has settled there over the last couple of days, trying my best to appear more relaxed and less panicked than I am on the inside. “I have no worries about that.”

“Neither do I,” he agrees and I know that he wants to ask me more, but isn’t quite sure how to ask without treading on very sensitive ground.

I know he wants to ask what Batman has been able to uncover, but he knows that I won’t divulge more than is absolutely necessary until the appropriate time. I decide to set his mind at ease, knowing in the end that I will give him all that he needs to prosecute the criminals behind this. 

What he doesn’t know yet is how much Diana has truly come to mean to me, how I’ve fallen in love with her or her true identity. He doesn’t understand how this whole thing has turned my world upside down and is slowly eating away at the very fabric of my sanity.

“If I happen to think of anything that might help the case, I will definitely be in touch,” I cryptically inform him, telling him that he’ll know when I know what’s going on.

He seems to visibly relax a little with my reassurance, a small smile on his lips. “I’d appreciate that,” he responds, his expression growing solemn once more. “Miss Prince has been missing for over forty-eight hours, Bruce. I know I don’t have to tell you that the odds of finding her alive have been drastically reduced now.”

All I can do is silently nod my head in acknowledgement, unable to make my voice work as my throat clenches. Those very statistics have been churning in my mind ever since she disappeared; becoming even more nauseating to think about when the forty-eight hour mark came and went.

The only upside to any of this has been the fact that her body hasn’t shown up anywhere yet, giving me hope that she is still alive. I pray that she doesn’t sacrifice her life just to protect my secret identity. She’s already endured far more than necessary in order to protect Batman. I can’t allow her to sacrifice anymore because of me.

What she has gone through has only cemented in my heart the fact that she truly cares for me in return. It makes me that much more desperate to find her, to tell her how I’ve fallen in love with her, that I’m willing to try to build a life with her despite all my fears and reasons why I once believed we shouldn’t.

Jim’s hand comes to rest on my shoulder, squeezing it as if he can suddenly read my thoughts and knows how deep my feelings for Diana truly run. “Don’t give up hope just yet, Bruce.”

“Never,” I tell him with absolute resolution.

“Stranger things have happened, especially in Gotham,” Jim continues. “They must have kidnapped her for a specific reason or they would’ve just killed her outright instead of taking her.”

The thought is far from comforting, but I know that he’s trying to reassure me. Unfortunately, it’s making me ill to my core as bile rises in the back of my throat. “I know her,” I thoughtfully murmur. “She’s strong. She’ll always fight until her very least breath.”

“That’ll give her the edge that she’ll need to survive whatever they want her for,” Jim tells me. “I’ll be in touch again once I know more.”

We begin to walk towards the front door, my mind swirling with images of what could be happening to her right now. “I appreciate that, Jim.”

“Oh, by the way,” he says as he comes to a stop at the front door. “Do you know a guy by the name of Ryan Selnar?”

I instantly freeze with the name that I have heard twice now in the last fifteen minutes. “No,” I lie as I feel the fine hairs on the back of my neck rise. “Should I?”

He frowns as he checks his notebook again. “Probably not, but we discovered several cell phone calls from Samantha Simons’ phone to his. We’re in the process of investigating it further. I just thought I’d ask if you knew him.”

“No, but if I think of something, I’ll definitely give you a call.”

“Thanks, Bruce,” Jim replies as he shakes my hand once more. “Get some sleep. You look like you could really use it.”

I simply nod and smile as he turns and leaves, knowing sleep is the last thing that I’ll be getting any time soon. I have too much work to do and now a new lead to follow up on. Closing the door behind him, I immediately make my way back towards the Batcave to see what I can find out about Ryan Selnar.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**_Gotham; April 19th, 02:36 EST_ **

_Standing on the ledge of a building, I stare down at the street below, my cape whipping in the wind. I managed to stop a drug deal that was going down, stopping Ash from being sold to a couple of teenagers, but it barely makes a dent in the problem that is growing larger and larger with every passing day. It feels like a single glass of water being taken out of the ocean, making little difference to my city that is quickly spiraling further into darkness._

_I glance down at the small bag of Ash in my hand, my anger escalating the longer I stare at it. My fingers curl around the bag so tight it makes my hand ache and all I can think about is how badly I want to beat the monsters that are making it._

_Diana has been getting the word out with the anti-drug program, getting into schools and teaching kids the dangers of this drug. She scheduled a board meeting for this afternoon, prepared to present some new proposals that she hopes will make a difference. At this point, I’m beginning to wonder if anything ever will._

_“You shouldn’t be here, Princess,” I growl low in warning without turning around._

_“How did you know I was here?”_

_Her voice is soft, almost embarrassed at getting caught, but filled with genuine curiosity. “You’ve been following me for ten blocks now...ever since 12th and Main.”_

_“But how did you know?” she asks again as she comes to a stand beside me._

_“I always know, Princess.”_

_She seems to consider this for a long moment as she folds her arms against her chest, staring down at the street below. “I just thought I’d stop by to see if you—”_

_“I don’t need any help,” I icily grind out the words that are punctuated with the raw anger still teeming inside of me._

_I can feel her looking at me out of the corner of my eye as if trying to asses my mood and deciding whether to risk further conversation with me. “I know you don’t,” she finally continues, unruffled by my terseness. “I just got back from an earthquake in Chile and wondered if you wanted to get something to eat. I’m starving.”_

_“I don’t have time,” I curtly respond, finally taking in her appearance at last._

_She’s completely covered in dirt and dust, her hair windblown and yet she still somehow manages to look alluring. She turns to look at me and it’s all I can do not to smirk in amusement. She has dirt streaked all over her face, a cut on her cheekbone and she’s standing there smiling at me as if this is the way that she always looks._

_“You want to go get something to eat looking like this?” I can’t help but ask her as I look her over from head to toe._

_“Yeah…why not?” she says with a shrug. “I could really use a cheeseburger and a milkshake.”_

_I shake my head in amazement as I stare at her. “Who exactly won in this battle with the earthquake?”_

_“I did…of course.”_

_She glances down at the bag in my hand, her expression growing solemn. “You stopped another deal tonight.”_

_It’s more of a statement then a question as she takes the bag from my hand, holding it up to study it. “Stopped two teenagers before they could get their hands on it,” I inform her._

_“And the drug dealer?”_

_“He’ll be able to talk once he wakes up,” I reveal with a measure of satisfaction._

_She notices the frustration that has seeped into my voice, forcing her to look up at me again. “Well, it’s a victory.”_

_Leave it to the princess to see the upside of everything much to my annoyance. “It is not a victory.”_

_“It may be small, but it’s still a victory, Batman.”_

_“I stopped this one, but how many more are going down tonight that I didn’t stop?” I demand to know as I abruptly snatch the bag out of her hand with a fierce scowl. “How many more are going to die tonight that I can’t get to in time?”_

_“Two teenagers are going home alive tonight because you stopped this,” she insists as she takes hold of my hand still gripping the bag of Ash and squeezing it in reassurance. “We will get this off the streets no matter how long it takes us. We won’t give up, Batman.”_

_I can’t help but stare at her and wonder how she manages to make me feel a little better—especially when I don’t want to feel better, when all I want is to brood and wallow in my anger. She’s one of the few who is able to bring me back from myself._

_“Come on,” I tell her with a huff of annoyance, pulling out my grappling gun. “I’ll take you to Joe’s Diner. He has the best burgers in Gotham and he’s open all night. Looking like you do, he may have pity on you and let you have your meal for free.”_

_She slaps my shoulder with the back of her hand, her eyes sparkling with her victory at getting me to eat with her. “I look perfectly fine. Besides, I’m sure you have money or a credit card stashed away in one of those compartments in that belt of yours.”_

_“You have a day job that you get paid for,” I remind her. “Don’t you have some money in your uniform somewhere?”_

_She places her hands on her hips as she stares at me with incredulity lighting her face. “Really? And where exactly would I put it?”_

_I look her over once more, pointedly gazing at her breastplate a moment too long before making my way lower. “How about your…boot?”_

_“Funny,” she replies with a frown._

_“Just keep up, Princess, and stay out of sight,” I tell her. “I don’t want anyone to see you, especially looking like you do. You might scare someone out of their mind.”_

_“You really know how to show a girl a good time, Dark Knight,” she says with a roll of her eyes._

_“Well, looking like you do, I’m not sure anyone would want to be seen with you,” I can’t help but tease._

_Before Diana can form a response, Oracle’s voice fills my ear. “Oracle to Batman.”_

_“What have you got, Oracle?”_

_“Scarecrow was just spotted entering a research lab at MacCaffrey Industries,” she reveals._

_“On my way,” I tell her before turning my attention to Diana. “Care to see what Scarecrow is up to?”_

_Her eyes immediately brighten with my offer, her lips quirking with surprised pleasure. “You’re actually letting me tag along?”_

_“Just this once,” I sternly clarify. “If Scarecrow is involved in making Ash, then you have the right to be there when I question him. Just promise me that you’ll stay in the shadows and don’t get involved no matter what happens.”_

_“You know I didn’t have a father growing up on Themyscira so I don’t know this for certain, but you certainly sound a lot like one,” she mutters with unmistakable annoyance._

_“Promise me,” I repeat, irritation punctuating each word._

_“Fine,” she snaps with a huff. “I promise…dad.”_

_“Good,” I reply with a smirk. “Now, let’s go before we lose him. Just try to keep up with me.”_

_Shooting my grappling gun, I can hear her muttering something as my line pulls me away, but the wind whipping past me obscures her words. As soon as I get my hands on Scarecrow, I should make sure she goes straight home. I can’t have her hanging out with me on patrol like this. She’s far too much of a distraction. Besides that, if anyone spots us together all the time, it could lead to very real trouble._

_I can feel her keeping up with me, staying higher in the sky to avoid being seen. There’s a small part of me that is actually pleased that she’s here with me tonight. It startles me that I would feel that way and intrigues me at the same time. I file these thoughts and feelings away to dwell on later._

_I remind myself that this is not going to become a regular occurrence. I’m only allowing her to tag along because it’s Scarecrow and there’s a good chance that he could be involved in Ash showing up in Gotham. She’s put so much work into the program thus far and she deserves to be there when I take its maker down._

_With a growl of annoyance, I shove aside thoughts of her to focus on finding Scarecrow. If he truly is the key to all of this, then getting him behind bars again will go a very long way in making a dent in this problem and it might even get Ash off the streets._

_The unexpected sound of gunfire below captures my attention and instantly tears my sense of duty in two, but I know that I can’t stop. Finding and capturing Scarecrow is too important. I have to know if he’s the creator of the drug and, even if he isn’t, I need to get him back in Arkham where he belongs._

_He’s obviously up to no good if he’s sneaking around MacCaffrey Industries. There is no telling what he’s planning now, but, whatever it is, I know it’s not anything good. I just hope that Diana stays out of the way. I can’t afford to have her infected by Scarecrow’s fear toxin right now._

_Since she’s always been nothing but truthful, I’m pretty confident she’ll keep her word and stay back. What I can’t predict is her compassion and sense of justice. If she sees that I’m in trouble, I have a distinct feeling her need to help me will override any promises she made beforehand._

_Reaching MacCaffrey Industries, I land in the grass, already pulling out a batarang in preparation for a fight. Diana’s landing behind me is barely perceptible, but I know she’s there nonetheless. I can always sense it deep inside of me for some reason, even more so than any other person._

_“Stay close and don’t engage him,” I warn her. “He’s very dangerous. Just let me handle him.”_

_“You’re really beginning to push it, Batman,” she hisses._

_I smile to myself, knowing I’m only aggravating her even more, but I want to be perfectly clear so when she does interfere tonight, I can remind her of this moment the next time she begs to come along with me on patrol._

_I silently move towards the building, assessing the area and trying to figure out what Scarecrow is even doing here in the first place. This particular lab facility specializes in weaponry which makes me anxious about his motives for breaking in here._

_Slipping inside, we find three guards lying unconscious on the ground. Diana kneels down to check on them, looking up and silently nodding at me that they are still alive. She gets up to follow me as we make our way farther into the building._

_She stays behind me, allowing me to take the lead which I know is more than a little difficult for her. She’s a fighter at heart and would rather rush in ready to fight. Something so indirect as an investigation goes against everything she was raised to be, a true warrior at heart who feels this method of crime fighting is time-consuming and senseless. That’s why I greatly appreciate her patience now, respecting my rules and knowing that I need to do this my way._

_We begin to search the area, coming up empty for nearly twenty minutes, the tension in my body increasing with every step I take. Peering through the window, I spot Crane bent over one of the workstations in one of the research labs, studying something._

_I turn and give her a glare, silently warning her to stay put. She levels me with a heated glare of her own, her irritation more than evident as her hands find her hips. I frown at her before turning my attention back to Scarecrow who is still oblivious to our presence._

_I silently enter the lab through the open door, slipping through the shadows as I draw closer to him with batarang tightly gripped in my hand. “Crane,” I growl, causing him to look up sharply in surprise._

_“Batman,” he greets me, stepping away from the table. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised to see you here. You always were a step behind me.”_

_I take a step closer to him, refusing to allow him to delay his return to Arkham or allow him to distract me. It’s a tactic that won’t work with me._

_“Always the conversationalist,” Scarecrow says, scythe gripped tightly in his hand._

_I immediately pull back as he lunges at me, only to fly forward in order to plant my fist in his abdomen. He grunts with my blow, twisting to the side to avoid my other fist. His scythe comes swinging down in a flying arc, narrowly missing my head. I turn to slam my elbow into his back, but he drops to the floor to avoid my strike._

_He kicks out his leg in an attempt to sweep my legs out from under me, but I leap at the last second. Twisting, I slam my fist into his face, causing him to stumble back. I grab a bola at the same time that he reaches into his pocket, obviously reaching for something._

_He pulls his hand free, throwing a gas bomb on the floor at my feet at the same time I hurl a bola at him. I grab my breathing mask as fear toxin instantly fills the air, a thick white cloud obscuring him from my sight. I race towards the spot Scarecrow had just been only to find him gone._

_“Batman!” Diana yells._

_I immediately feel panic race through my veins with the sound of her voice. “Diana, get out of here!” I order her._

_The sound of Scarecrow’s psychotic laughter fills my ears followed by Diana’s yell of rage that abruptly turns into a scream of pure terror. “Diana!” I yell again as I search the smoke filled room for her, my hand going to my commlink. “Robin! I need back up at MacCaffrey Industries now!”_

_“Already on my way,” Robin responds._

_“No!” Scarecrow furiously shouts. “Let go of me!”_

_“No!” Diana screams in utter anguish._

_I run towards the sound of their voices, desperate to get to her in time before the fear toxin has taken its full effect on her, but I know I’m already too late. “Diana! Where are you?”_

_I race through the cloud of gas to where the sound of fighting is coming from. I find Scarecrow ensnared in Diana’s lasso, her fist connecting with his jaw and knocking him out before she slides down the wall to the ground. I’m more than stunned as well as relieved that she’d had the presence of mind to capture him before the fear toxin fully took over her mind._

_I rush to her side to find thin trails of blood running down her left arm, four needle stab marks in her shoulder. Two of Scarecrow’s injectors had broken off with his attack, large needles still imbedded deep in her skin. I immediately pull them out and throw them aside, intent on getting her out of here._

_Her eyes are wide with horror, nearly catatonic with the fear already pumping through her system. “Diana,” I call to her, hoping to keep her from succumbing to the horrors I know await her._

_“No, I can’t…lose him,” she whimpers, sounding so terrified. “Please…don’t leave me.”_

_“Diana, it’s me,” I gently tell her as I crouch down in front of her. “I’m here to help you.”_

_Her eyes are filled with such emotion, her face streaked with tears. Her bottom lip quivers as she opens her mouth to scream, but no sound comes out. The sight of her like this threatens to break my heart, her anguish palpable._

_“Please…don’t die,” she whimpers, locked in a nightmare created by her worst fear._

_“Who, Princess?” I ask, confused. “Who is dying?”_

_“Batman…” she whispers, her words coming in breathless gasps of panic._

_“I’m right here, Diana,” I try to reassure her, taking her hands in mine to prove it to her. “I’m fine. I’m not going to die.”_

_Her fear stuns me, my mind spinning with disbelief. Why is my safety her greatest fear? It makes absolutely no sense to me. I know that we’ve grown closer as friends over the last few months and especially since she moved into the manor with me, but I had no idea that she worried so much about my safety._

_“Diana, I’m right here and I’m fine,” I try again. “I need to get you out of here and away from this toxin.”_

_I quickly cuff Scarecrow and retrieve her lasso before picking her up in my arms. Tears still roll down her cheeks as she clings to me, her head buried in the crook of my neck. It’s beyond unnerving to see her like this when she’s typically so in control, beating our foes with such skill and strength._

_“Scarecrow’s in there,” I tell Robin as he approaches._

_“The police are on their way,” Robin tells me as he pulls out his breathing mask, his worried expression shifting to Diana in my arms. “Is she all right?”_

_“She will be,” I reassure him, tightening my hold on her. “I’ve got to get her out of here now.”_

_“No…no,” she whimpers, her hand moving to grip the front of my uniform._

_“I’m not going to leave you, Princess,” I promise her. “I’m going to help you, but I need to get you out of here first.”_

_Her breath is ragged, her panic escalating. I instinctively hold her even closer to me, feeling the familiar, overwhelming need to protect her no matter what. I look up at Robin who is staring at us, an indescribable look on his face._

_“Have Scarecrow taken directly to Arkham,” I tell him. “I’ll come by later to question him.”_

_“I’ll take care of him,” Robin reassures me, the sound of the police coming down the hall telling me it’s time to leave._

_“I’ll see you back in the cave.”_

_Turning, I quickly carry Diana away in the opposite direction, keeping a firm hold on her. Seeing her like this makes me more than a little anxious to see the Diana I’ve come to care about again, the woman who is so full of life and strength._

_Fear of my own is clawing at my insides as I exit through a back door. Getting her outside into the fresh night air, I signal for the Batmobile to come to me before reaching into my utility belt to get the antidote to the fear toxin. Pulling it out, I release my hold on her to find her trembling uncontrollably, tears still spilling down her cheeks as she struggles to pull herself together._

_“Batman,” she whispers. “Sorry…so sorry.”_

_“Shhh,” I gently shush her, my throat constricting painfully. “There’s nothing to forgive. You were only trying to help me.”_

_I kneel in the grass with her in my arms, her whispered pleas for me filling the night air and mingling with my reassurances. I yank the top off the antidote with my teeth before plunging the needle into her arm. She goes limp in my arms and I can’t help but feel guilty for putting her in this situation in the first place._

_She’s the most powerful woman in the world, one who possesses enough strength to stop Superman in his tracks, but even she can be taken down sometimes. I should’ve prepared her before bringing her with me to go up against Scarecrow. If I had, she might not have gotten infected by Scarecrow’s toxin._

_“I’m sorry, Princess,” I softly murmur into her hair._

_I cradle her in my arms and hold her against me. I glance down at her angelic face as I brush some raven strands from her face, my breath hitching with how achingly beautiful she truly is. I instinctively lean forward, my eyes falling closed as I lightly press my lips against her forehead._

_Her words spoken tonight in the midst of her terror still rings in my ears and continually rolls through my mind like a tidal wave repeatedly rising and crashing on the shore. I’m confused by it all, unsure about these feelings that she awakens inside of me, things that I’m not sure I want to feel or deal with._

_But I can’t deny them any longer, can’t ignore the fact that they do exist._

_These feelings have been steadily building for months now, but I’ve refused to acknowledge they were even there. Just the thought that she might actually care for me in return makes my head spin with incredulity and my pulse race with a thrilling sense of elation._

_I hear the roar of the Batmobile’s engine as I stare into her face still streaked with tears. I gently erase their tracks with the tips of my fingers as my mind takes me places that I know I shouldn’t go. I’d always felt an attraction to her, found her to be utterly breathtaking, but I’d never allowed myself to consider letting it go beyond that…until now._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Gotham; October 4th, 23:32 EST_ **

Sirens blare loudly in the background as I finish handcuffing the perp lying face down on the ground, my knee digging into his back and causing him to cry out in pain as he struggles against my hold on him. Finally releasing him, I roughly yank him up by the back of his jacket before shoving him up against a light pole.

Securing him to the pole, I quickly fire my grappling gun, casting a fleeting glance at the woman he’d attempted to rape before escaping to the rooftop of a nearby building just as the GCPD arrives on the scene. I watch for a moment as they talk to the victim before I further disappear into the night.

“Batman to Robin.”

“Yah, Bats,” Robin responds within seconds.

“Anything to report?” I ask as I quickly make my way to my intended destination.

“Nothing,” Robin replies. “He’s still working in his office.”

“Keep an eye on him and let me know if Trask moves,” I instruct him.

“Do you really think he might be part of what happened to Diana?”

“I’m not ruling anything out yet. Batman out.”

I try not to dwell on the decision that I’ve made to have Tim keep watch on Trask for me instead of patrolling Gotham. I hate the fact that we can’t be there for my city, but Diana is my first priority right now. Gotham will have to wait until I can get her back.

Landing on the rooftop of Wayne Enterprises, I stop long enough for him to catch up to me. He’s been following me for the last several blocks. I don’t have time to deal with him, but I know I’m going to have to. “How long are you planning on following me?” I demand to know without turning around.

“You can’t keep ignoring my calls forever,” he tells me.

“I don’t have time for this,” I bite out, the anger and panic of the last forty-eight hours beginning to take its toll on me. “You’re keeping me from finding her.”

“I’m here to help…if you’ll let me,” Nightwing firmly states, folding his arms stubbornly against his chest as he comes to stand next to me, looking out over the city that he once helped me guard.

“I don’t need any help,” I snap. “It’s my responsibility to find her…not yours.”

“That’s why I’m here,” he persistently presses on despite my palpable obstinacy.

“Go home, Nightwing,” I order him more sternly than is necessary, but I don’t have time for this interruption and neither does Diana.

“I’m here to cover patrol so you can find her without worrying about Gotham,” he reveals, finally turning to fully face me.

I glance at him out of the corner of my eye and I can feel my resolve beginning to crack ever so slightly. My shoulders slump slightly with exhaustion as I turn to face him. “You have Blüdhaven to worry about. You don’t have time for this.”

“Blüdhaven will be there when I return in a few hours,” he reassures me. “Right now, I need to be here with you.”

I don’t know what to say as I stare at him for a long moment. Our relationship has been tenuous at best over the years, a constant work in progress as each of us try to search blindly for a balance in our relationship. “You don’t have to do that,” I softly rasp, afraid to test my voice any further at this point.

“I know I don’t, but I want to,” Dick tells me. “I know how much Diana and Gotham both mean to you. I’ll take care of Gotham. You just worry about finding Diana right now.”

I lower my head as I swallow hard, the emotions that have been storming inside of me for two days threatening to breach the damn that I’ve built. “I will,” I murmur, not knowing what else I can possibly say. It feels as if a small measure of the weight that has been threatening to drag me to the ground has suddenly been lifted.

“Just find her before it’s too late,” he tells me. “She’s the best thing that has ever happened to you.”

It stuns me that he already has noticed this about her and me, but I know he’s right. I just can’t bring myself to acknowledge that he’s right at this moment. “I have a lead I’m following up on now. Robin is doing surveillance on a suspect. I’ve instructed him to begin patrol as soon as Trask has gone home.”

“I’ll get to work doing rounds then,” Nightwing decides, his arms falling to his sides. He tentatively raises his hand as if trying to decide if he should and then finally reaches out to touch my shoulder. “You’ll find her. She’s strong. She doesn’t know how to go down without a fight.”

“I know,” I whisper, nodding my head. “I’ll check in with you once I’m done with my investigation tonight.”

I turn to shoot my grapple, casting a quick glance back over my shoulder. He’s watching me, a young man standing now where a boy had once stood. I can’t bring myself to tell him how proud I truly am of the man that he has become or how sorry I am that I wasn’t a better father to him. All of that will have to wait for another time, another place. Right now, I have a princess to find.

“Thank you for coming,” I ultimately tell him. “It means a lot.”

The stunned expression on his face momentarily turns sentimental as I allow myself to be carried away, not waiting around for a response. We’ve never been good at discussing our emotions, but I somehow know that tonight has been a step in the right direction for the first time since I’ve known Dick.

I shove aside my thoughts about Dick and all the foolish mistakes that I had made with him, forcing myself to focus on Samantha Simons.

I work my way through Gotham, preferring to fly rather than drive right now. I need the adrenaline rush of soaring through the sky, the fresh night air, and the familiar sounds of my city to remind that I’m alive despite how dead I feel on the inside.

The ache that has settled in my chest since the night Diana was taken has only managed to grow deeper like a painful cavity that will never heal, keeping me from being able to draw a real breath until she’s found. Sometimes I wonder if my world will ever be right again if I can’t find her.

It’s been two days and yet it feels like an eternity since I’d last seen her face or heard her voice, basked in her dazzling smile or lost myself in her blue eyes. I miss her heady scent that makes my heart hammer or how just being near her makes my insides all twisted. I long for the sound of her laughter and the way she rolls her eyes at me when I tease her.

She knows all of me and yet she seems to care about me too, giving me hope that we could truly have a future together, but I have to find her first if I want that life with her.

I finally arrive at Samantha’s apartment building, knowing that the police have already collected all of their evidence, but I can find clues that they miss. A fresh set of eyes could break this whole case wide open and lead me to Diana.

I bitterly curse to myself with the thought of calling this a case. I had never dreamed that Diana would become a case that I would have to investigate in order to save her life. Besides that, she means far more to me than just a case. While I take each case personally, this one by far surpasses them all, none of them more personal to me than this one.

I carefully work the window to her apartment open before slipping inside to the darkness that awaits me. I close the window behind me, drowning out the sound of traffic below. I immediately get to work searching through her things and praying that something in here will lead me to whoever has taken Diana.

Her apartment is sparsely decorated, but what she does have is very neatly arranged. A couple of picture frames rest on an end table by her couch. They’re pictures of her with her late mother, but there is nothing of her father, which is a very telling fact in itself.

She had more than likely been devastated to find out what her father had been actually involved in. She probably didn't want any reminders of him in her apartment. Now, I just have to figure out why she was trying to find information about the Irish Mafia.

She seemed like a smart girl, but something inside of her drove her to pursue the Irish Mafia which was a foolish mistake and, if they are the ones responsible for what's happened, a deadly one. I hope to find justice for her in all of this as well.

Coming to stand before a bookcase in her bedroom, I begin to look over each book. A number of them are from the college courses that she took, others are crime novels along with a couple of her yearbooks from high school.

While everything in her apartment is neat and orderly, the books on her bookshelf are in disarray, telling me the GCPD has already rummaged through them looking for clues. Spotting a book that doesn’t appear to belong with all the others. I pick it up to find it’s a book of poems.

Opening it, I find an inscription to Samantha from her grandmother. The book is well-worn and many of its pages have been dog-eared. It's evident they both shared a love for poetry. Laying the book down on its spine on a nearby desk, I allow it to fall open, revealing to me her most read poem.

Scanning over the words, I find it’s a poem about finding true love, the kind that consumes your soul and lasts for an eternity. The crushing feeling in my chest intensifies, reminding me of the love that I feel for Diana. I know in that moment that these feelings that I have for her will forever be a part of me no matter what happens, something so bone-deep it can never be broken.

I clench my jaw in an effort to keep the emotions rising in my throat at bay, closing the book and picking it up only to have something slip free from its hidden spot in the dust jacket. Kneeling down, I pick up a small piece of paper, turning it over to find a picture of Samantha with a man a couple of years younger than her.

I can instantly tell by the facial bone structure and nose that I am staring at Ryan Selnar, her half-brother. I can’t make out any details in the picture that could tell me where it was taken, but it must have been recent. The date and time stamp in the corner reveals it was taken just two weeks ago. 

I slip the picture into my utility belt for safekeeping before turning to her desk to look through the draws. Finding nothing of importance, I glance down at her notebook, reading through her notes on taking down corrupt corporate businesses. I begin to flip through the textbook left open on her desk, finding a slip of scrap paper stuck between a couple of pages.

It has ten numbers on it that look like a phone number, but could be anything. I decide I need to go back and review the GCPD files again on Samantha as well as her phone records to find out what exactly this number means and if it could lead me to Diana.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't do this enough, but a huge thank you for all the hits and kudos! You guys keep me writing! :)

Chapter 10

_**Gotham; April 19th, 17:10 EST** _

_I sweep into the conference room of Wayne Enterprises, adjusting my suit jacket as I quickly make my way to my chair at the head of the table. I allow myself a quick glance at Diana already seated at the other end of the table, chatting with Jason Trask who is sitting to her right. Leslie Thompkins, Mayor Hill, and Commissioner Gordon rounded out the other members of the committee that I created._

_Memories of what had happened less than fifteen hours ago flash through my mind and cause an icy shiver to race up my spine. Once I had given her the antidote and gotten her back to the cave, Diana had thankfully started to come around, the color beginning to return to her face a couple of hours later._

_She had scared the life out of me when she had been infected by Scarecrow’s fear toxin. Her meta healing, along with the antidote I had given her, had helped her recover far more quickly than she normally would have. Despite telling myself that she’d be okay, it had still enervated me to say the least._

_She had become very quiet after that, almost withdrawn once she fully realized what had happened to her. She had refused to even make eye contact with me. I had tried to talk to her, but she had told me she was tired, slipping off the medical bed with her head lowered before heading upstairs into the manor._

_I hadn’t had a chance to talk to her about what had happened since then. She had gone in early this morning to work on her presentation long before I had even woken up. It was probably for the best anyways. I was still struggling to come to terms with the intense feelings that had assaulted me last night as I had held her in my arms in the grass behind MacCaffrey Industries._

_I needed time—time to think about everything, to figure out what I was going to do about these feelings that I was starting to have for her. Actually, I wasn’t being completely truthful with myself. I wasn’t just starting to have these feelings for her. They had been there building all along, but I hadn’t realized it…or maybe I hadn’t wanted to._

_Diana looks up at me, finally noticing my presence in the room. She gives me a small smile but there’s little warmth to it. There’s sadness swimming in her blue eyes and it causes my heart to constrict with guilt. If I hadn’t allowed her to come along with me last night to take down Scarecrow, she never would have been put in that position, wouldn’t have been infected with his fear toxin._

_It only serves to remind me why I can’t get involved with her and yet I’m having a very difficult time ignoring the way she makes me feel. Now that I’ve realized that they’re truly there, I find them growing stronger, thoughts of her invading my mind at any given moment._

_“Now that Bruce is here, let’s start the meeting,” Jason Trask coolly announces, shooting me a look of annoyance._

_There’s something else there as well, simmering beneath the irritation, but I’m don’t have time to dwell on it as Diana stands up, immediately commanding everyone’s attention. “First of all, I want to thank each of you for your help and commitment to this campaign so far,” she begins as she passes out a portfolio to each of us that she has put together. “I truly feel as though we can make a real difference in this problem that is plaguing Gotham.”_

_Her fingers brush lightly against mine as she hands me my portfolio, electricity shooting up my arm. For a split second, I swear that she notices it too as she gazes into my eyes a moment longer than necessary and it suddenly feels as though all the air has just been sucked out of the room._

_She breaks eye contact with me, much to my disappointment and confusion—confusion as to why her proximity and this connection with her would mean so much to me, would make me feel like this. The disappointment comes next because I wish I could be alone with her even for just a little while so I can reassure myself that she’s really all right._

_“The first few pages are a review of what I’ve been able to accomplish so far,” she continues to explain as she walks back around the table to her seat that is too far away. “Information has been sent to every school in the city and presentations will begin next week. Bruce has been gracious enough to volunteer to accompany me to the first lecture as well as Doctor Thompkins, who has helped me put the presentation together.”_

_“I’d be more than happy to go with you to these school presentations,” Jason suddenly volunteers._

_Diana turns a warm smile on him, her hand moving to cover his resting on the table. “That’s very kind of you, Jason. I’d appreciate that.”_

_I immediately bristle with the familiarity they share, the way that she’s touching him. She withdraws her hand before continuing, but it does little to appease my annoyance. “The next several pages are proposals that I am making for new programs and measures that I feel are important for us to take if we are going to be able to tackle this problem.”_

_I flip through the portfolio before briefly glancing up at her to find her staring at me. Her eyes are unreadable even by me. I can usually read her like a book, knowing her better than she knows herself sometimes, but right now I have no idea what she is thinking._

_I give her a questioning look only to have her quickly look away. I sigh to myself, the need to talk to her growing stronger by the moment. I can’t stand this chasm that has somehow developed between us, the aloofness that separates us. I miss the warmth that I always feel when I’m around her, the comfortable ease that we seem to share._

_“Diana, this is great,” Jim Gordon pipes up, interrupting my troubled thoughts. “I think you have some wonderful ideas that could really help get the word out.”_

_“I agree with Jim,” I respond, lifting my eyes to meet hers again. This time there is pride shining in her eyes, but it’s brief and gone before I can say more. “This is amazing, Diana. I never would have thought of some these ideas.”_

_A faint blush rises to her cheeks, creating a warm glow about her. “Thank you, but I can’t take all the credit. Leslie helped with some of it.”_

_“Now, Diana,” Leslie gently admonishes her. “I only gave you a couple of pointers. This is all your doing, not mine.”_

_I can’t help but be proud of her and what she has created. She’s taken this project I have given her and run with it, taking it further and making it better than even my wildest dreams. “I really like the idea of a charity ball to raise awareness and more funds for the campaign. Any time you can get Gotham’s elite together for a tremendous cause like this, it’s going to be a great success,” I encourage her._

_“I like the proposal for the wristbands,” Trask says, casting a glance my way. “Anti-drug wristbands will be a big hit, especially among the kids.”_

_“I would like to make them bright orange to attract as much attention as possible,” Diana announces. “I want to get them made as soon as possible so we can start handing them out at the schools when we visit.”_

_“I’m personally excited about the idea for a community fair targeting teenagers,” Mayor Hill chimes in. “It would create a great, drug-free atmosphere and give us the chance to get the word out about Ash.”_

_“We’ll need to have plenty of cops on hand to patrol, but I think it’s a great opportunity,” Jim adds. “We could have them there in plain dress instead of uniforms just in case there’s trouble.”_

_“How soon do you think we could start offering the first aid classes Diana proposed?” Leslie asked._

_“First aid classes?” Jason questioned her. “Why would that be important?”_

_“I just thought it could be beneficial to offer free first aid training at the community center,” Diana tentatively explains. “If a person comes across someone who has taken Ash or any other drugs for that matter, they would know what to do to keep them alive until help arrives. If you think it’s silly—”_

_“I think it’s brilliant,” I interrupt her, sensing her sudden unease. “The sooner we can get them help, the better the chance of survival they’ll have. I think we need to get started on putting the first aid program together immediately. How soon can you put something together, Leslie?”_

_“I’ll start working on it tonight,” she brightly replies, clearly enthusiastic about the idea. “I have some colleagues that I’m sure would be happy to help with the training classes. If we can get the necessary funds from the charity fundraiser, it will go a long way in obtaining the supplies that we’ll need.”_

_“I think we should plan for the gala in the next couple of months if possible,” I decide. “I’d be more than happy to donate the money necessary to get the first aid training program off the ground. Once we can get more funds coming in, we’ll be able to expand and build it. Will you be able to put a charity gala together in that amount of time, Diana?”_

_“I’ll do whatever it takes to make it work,” she agrees with a nod of her head, pleased with the overwhelming response that she has received on her proposals. “I’ll get to work on it right away._

_“Now, the last few pages are the statistics that I’ve been able to gather so far on Ash—the number of fatalities and near deaths, the number of arrests made. I wish the information was more encouraging, but this is where we stand so far.”_

_The air in the room grows very solemn as we review the information that she has put together for us. It’s sobering to see it in black and white, reminding me once again of Nathaniel Mitchell and his grieving mother. If I had only gotten to him a couple of minutes sooner…_

_“I do need to point out it seems that, from the information Commissioner Gordon provided, Batman has made tremendous efforts to get Ash off the streets,” Diana announces much to my surprise._

_I look up at her, concealing my shock. She’s looking at Jim and Jason sitting to her right, refusing to make eye contact with me for fear she’ll give something away that she never intended to. I silently thank her for that as she turns her attention to Leslie._

_“Batman has caught a number of dealers and gotten them off the street,” she continues. “I believe he too is doing everything in his power to help us put a stop to this insanity.”_

_“Maybe we should put him on the committee too,” Jason jokes._

_Leslie, Jim, and Diana just glance at him, but don’t comment. “If you can find him, then ask him,” I dryly reply._

_Jason looks at me with a frown, annoyed that his joke has fallen flat. “Anyway, I think you’ve done a marvelous job so far, Diana,” he tells her. “I for one can’t wait to see what we’re able to accomplish together. We make a great team.”_

_His words rub me the wrong way, prickling my anger once more. I’m beginning to rethink my opinion of this man. I close my portfolio, anxious for this meeting to be over so I can get out of here and hopefully get a chance to talk to Diana alone._

_“If there’s nothing else to discuss, I think we’re done for the evening,” Diana says. “Thank you all for coming.”_

_Everyone stands to their feet, chatting as they gather their things. I take my time, hoping to walk out with Diana. I glance at her to find Trask talking to her and asking her out for dinner. She looks over at me before agreeing to go out with him much to my disappointment. I have to remind myself that I’m the one who had encouraged her to date him._

_Offering her his arm, Trask escorts her towards me, a smug grin on his face as he stares me down. “Good night, Bruce,” he tells me._

_Diana smiles nervously at me, tucking a raven lock behind her ear. “I’ll see you later, Bruce.”_

_“Have a good time, Diana,” I reply as I gather my things, my heart like a heavy rock in my chest as I watch them leave._

_**Batcave; April 19th, 21:37 EST** _

_I’m working on the computer in the Batcave, my thoughts consumed with Diana as I follow up on a couple of open cases I have in Gotham. I can’t stop thinking about her or these feelings that I can no longer disregard. I know a relationship with me is not a good idea, but I can’t help the desire I feel for her._

_I’m not good for her, my world far too dangerous for her to be a part of. It’ll only end in disaster if I let her into my heart. I have a horrible track record when it comes to relationships with women and I fear that Diana will be no different. The thought of letting her in only to have it blow up in my face and break both of our hearts makes me want to run the opposite direction and never look back._

_But then I think of her smile, her warm spirit and her compassionate heart, the way that she sometimes looks at me with those ocean blue eyes and I feel an unexpected sense of peace that no one else has ever been able to create in me._

_I hear the sound of someone coming down the stairs into the cave and I know without looking its Diana. My stomach instantly flips in anticipation of seeing her. I curse myself for not being in better control of myself, blaming it on being so busy with all that is going on right now in my life between Gotham and the League._

_I automatically sit up a little straighter in my chair as she draws near, focusing on the case file that I’d been studying for the last hour…or trying to focus on it, if only I could get myself to stop thinking about her. Her heavenly scent hits me like a bolt of lightning and completely steals my train of thought._

_I track her journey across the platform with my peripheral vision, quickly noting the tension that fills her as she moves past me without a word. There’s an annoyed expression on her face that makes me curious if something happened with Jason at dinner tonight, but I bite my tongue to keep from asking, reminding myself that it’s none of my business._

_At the same time, I can’t help but feel as though it has something to do with what happened to her last night. I want to pull her aside and talk to her alone about it, but we’re not alone. J’onn is sitting several feet away at a station that I had set up for monitor duty until the Watchtower is finished. Tim is not far away either, preparing for patrol and tinkering on his Batcycle._

_Reaching for my cup of coffee, I hear her swearing in Greek under her breath as she rifles through the countless papers scattered on the table. “Looking for something, Princess?”_

_“Have you seen the list of candidates that we were complying to invite into the League?” she asks._

_I pick up the list beside my computer, holding it up for her. “Here it is.”_

_She snatches it out of my hand with an exasperated huff. “How am I supposed to work on this if you hide it from me?”_

_“I wasn’t hiding it,” I inform her, somewhat taken aback by her anger. “I came across a couple more metas I wanted to add to the list. We’ll need to do full background checks on all of them before we personally invite them to join.”_

_“I know that,” she snaps, turning her back to me. “Why do you think I was looking for it? We need to get to work on it so we’ll be ready once the Watchtower is finished.”_

_I sit back in my chair with a frown as I study her, wondering what had upset her so much. Tim’s voice interrupts my thoughts, keeping me from asking her. “Hey, Bruce,” he yells. “I’m heading out now. I want to swing by Barbara’s to pick up my IPad. She was able to fix it for me.”_

_“I’ll be leaving here within the hour,” I tell him, watching as he turns to leave, waving at me over his shoulder._

_I glance over at J’onn who is discussing a mission with Green Lantern over his commlink, giving Diana and me a small measure of privacy. I turn my attention to her, finding her sitting down at the table to review the long list of names we had accumulated so far. I get up out of my seat and settle into the chair beside her at the table._

_She doesn’t even bother looking up, her angry gaze focused on the list. In her right hand is a pencil that she is tapping incessantly on the table. I reach over and gently lay my hand on tops of hers, stilling her movement and forcing her to look over at me with unmistakable annoyance._

_“What?”_

_“Princess,” I say, my fingers instinctively curling around her hand to hold it in mine. “Talk to me.”_

_She averts her eyes, looking back down at the paper in her hand as she bites at her bottom lip. “There’s nothing to talk about,” she softly replies._

_“You’re upset about something,” I press. “Talk to me. Maybe I can help.”_

_She releases a long breath, her eyes falling closed and I fight the urge to pull her into my arms. “I failed you last night.”_

_I’m somewhat taken aback by her response. I had a feeling it was about what happened with Scarecrow, but this wasn’t quite what I had expected her to say. “How did you fail me?”_

_“I promised you I wouldn’t interfere, but when he threw that gas bomb at you, I just…I couldn’t…”_

_Her voice trails off, fighting back the emotion that I can feel rolling off her. “You were only trying to help me,” I remind her. “I can’t fault you for being you.”_

_“But I broke your rules, Bruce,” she continues with a frustrated shake of her head. “I know how much Gotham means to you…what it took for you to even let me come with you and I let you down.”_

_“You had the presence of mind to capture Scarecrow before succumbing to his fear toxin,” I point out. “That’s pretty amazing. Not many would have been able to do that, but you did.”_

_“I endangered your mission,” she argues, pulling her hand out of my mind as she stands to her feet. “Because of me, you weren’t able to personally take care of Scarecrow like you normally would have.”_

_“Diana—”_

_“I’m truly sorry, Bruce,” she interrupts me, turning her back to me. “I promise I won’t show up during your patrol like that ever again.”_

_My heart sinks in disappointment, taking me by surprise. I hadn’t anticipated that her promise to leave me alone during patrol would fill me with such regret. “You don’t have to do that,” I tell her. “The only one angry about last night is you.”_

_She finally turns to look at me, her eyes rimmed red with the tears that she’s trying to contain. “I’m having nightmares,” she breathily confesses, her voice carrying a haunting tone. Her eyes suddenly grow distant as if she’s reliving what greets her in her dreams._

_I frown with her admission, knowing that I should have stayed with her last night instead of leaving her alone like that. “What kind of nightmares?”_

_She opens her mouth to say something, but we’re interrupted by J’onn. “Diana, I need you on a mission,” he announces. “Cheetah has just escaped once more.”_

_“Are you up for handling her tonight?” I softly ask her._

_“I’m more than anxious for a little payback,” she reassures me, the fire returning to her eyes with a heated vengeance._

_“Call me if you need backup,” I tell her, “and don’t get clawed this time.”_

_She nods her head at me and I’m relieved to see my princess back. My princess. The words fill my mind, coming out of nowhere and stunning me as I watch her spin into her uniform. Despite how much I hate magic, it’s a magnificent sight to behold, watching the powerful warrior emerge in a bright flash of light where the woman had just been standing._

_She flashes me a smile before turning to leave and it is brighter and warmer than the sun. I sigh to myself, relieved that we had managed to somewhat straighten things out between us, but I can’t shake the worry that fills me every time she goes out on a mission._

_I look over at J’onn to find him intently watching me, a slight smile on his lips. I roll my eyes and shake my head as I make my way to my seat with a glare, ignoring the Martian who was clearly reading too much into something that isn’t there. We’re just friends—nothing more._

_Despite what I feel inside, I can’t get involved with her and yet I know I’m never going to be able to break free from the intense pull that I feel towards her. I sigh with the realization that I’m going to have to figure out a way to deal with it one way or another whether I’m ready to face it or not._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Batcave; October 5th, 05:26 EST_ **

1016301413

I stare at the numbers on the slip of paper before me, trying every single combination that I can possibly think of to figure out what these numbers mean. I’ve run it through the computer, already eliminating it as a possible phone number. It could be some sort of combination to something or I could be looking at it completely wrong.

With a growl of frustration, I sink back in my chair and rub my eyes that are burning from lack of sleep, my head hammering mercilessly. My discomfort is minimal compared to what Diana is probably going through right now. Whoever was behind this took her for a reason. I just have to figure out what that is if I’m ever going to be able to find her.

“Master Bruce, might I suggest that you consider getting at least a couple of hours of sleep?”

I don’t bother opening my eyes, the smell of food unexpectedly filling my nose. My stomach growls loudly in response to the large plate of food that is being set on my desk before me. “I can’t,” I mumble, squeezing my eyes closed against the headache that refused to leave. “I have to find Diana.”

“And how do you plan on doing that if you pass out from exhaustion?”

“I won’t…I can’t,” I retort as I finally sit forward and begin eating. “She needs me, Alfred…and I won’t let her down.”

He sighs heavily in resignation, knowing that arguing with me is more than futile. Before he can say another word, Tim arrives home, parking his cycle before racing towards the platform. “Did you find anything? Any leads on who has Diana?” he anxiously asks.

“Maybe,” I mutter, knowing that I don’t sound very hopeful. At this point, every minute that ticks by feels as though they’re taking her that much further away from me. “Anything happen with Trask I need to know about?”

“Trask went home around one, worked for another couple of hours on something and then went to bed,” Tim informs me. “If he’s involved, he’s doing a pretty good job of appearing innocent.”

“I’m not ruling anything or anyone out at this point until I get hard evidence otherwise,” I state, rubbing my temples as I stare down at my breakfast. Alfred’s hand abruptly appears in front of my plate, opening to reveal two aspirin. I quickly snatch them out of his hand and pop them into my mouth without taking a drink. “Trask stays on the suspect list until I say otherwise.”

“Fine by me,” Tim agrees as he attempts to stifle a yawn. “I’m going to get a shower and then I’ll come back to help you.”

“No, I want you to get some sleep,” I tell him.

“Bruce, I want to help,” Tim adamantly counters.

“You can help me by getting some sleep,” I insist. “You have school today. You’re not going to miss it.”

“School will still be there tomorrow. Diana might not be,” he angrily argues with me.

His words strike me as sharp as if I’d been slapped, cutting deeper than I’d care to admit at the moment. She has to survive this. There is no other outcome that I can come close to accepting. “It could take another two or three days to find her, Tim,” I grind out through clenched teeth. “As soon as I find something important, I will pull you out…I promise.”

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him glaring at me, looking to Alfred for some support. My surrogate father shakes his head, silently telling him not to press it. “Fine,” Tim utters with a huff of surrender before turning on his heel and stalking towards the showers with heavy footsteps.

“You know he has grown quite attached to Miss Diana since she moved into the manor,” Alfred gently points out.

“I know, but I’ll need him at his best when I finally track her down,” I point out, reaching for my coffee. I down the whole cup of steaming hot caffeine, the burn of it in my throat a welcome sensation. It forces me to wake up and to concentrate on breaking down the numbers that make absolutely no sense.

Alfred thankfully leaves me to my work without another word. Picking up a pencil, I begin breaking apart the numbers on the piece of paper I had found one by one, writing first one number and then the next, varying the spaces between them. Staring at the number ten, the wheels begin to turn in my head, things clicking into place in my mind.

It’s an appointment for a rendezvous.

Ten is for October; the one is for the first day of the month. The six, three, zero is the time—six thirty. That is the day and time that she was to meet with someone, more than likely the very person who had taken her life and threw her into my swimming pool that very same night.

I stare at the last four numbers, running through possible scenarios. I can feel something nagging in the back of my brain, seeing something and yet not quite. I decide to contact Oracle to talk through the possibilities, hoping that maybe she’s come up with something.

“Batman to Oracle.”

“Oracle here,” she quickly responds. “What have you got, B?”

“I’ve managed to decipher the first six numbers in the sequence of numbers.”

“You have?” she exclaims in surprise. “I’ve run that sequence through every possible data base I can think of and I’ve got nothing. What is it?”

“October first, six-thirty,” I inform her. “It’s a date and time for her to meet up with someone.”

There’s a long pause before she finally replies. “Of course!” she practically yells in my ear. “Why didn’t I see it before?”

“Anyway, I’m still trying to figure out the last four numbers,” I continue on. “What do you think about the fourteen possibly standing for Fourteenth Street?”

“Hmmm…” she thoughtfully hums. “I don’t know about that.”

“Look, the first is date and time so the second part has to be the where,” I tell her.

“Okay, let me see what I can find on Fourteenth Street,” she murmurs, the sound of rapidly clicking keys occupying the silence that has settled between us as we both work.

“There’s not much on that street of great importance,” I tell her as I too bring up a map of Gotham and zero in on Fourteenth Street. “It’s not that long of a street, maybe four miles at most.”

“There’s the old rubber factory…” she mutters, her voice trailing off as she continues to research it. “There’s a gas station that’s been for sale on the corner of Fourteenth and Stanton forever. Obviously, nobody wants it, but who in their right mind would in that part of town?”

I begin to feel my heart growing heavier, weighed down by the overwhelming frustration of hitting another dead end. I need a break in this case soon if I’m going to find Diana in relatively one piece. I can’t help but feel as though this small strip of paper could be part of the answer or maybe the whole answer.

“Whoa!” she utters with a gasp.

“What is it?” I ask, tension building in my shoulders as I wait for a response from her.

“Guess what’s on Fourteenth Street?” she questions me.

I grind my teeth in irritation, my patience spent by now. “Oracle, I don’t have time—”

“An old storage facility,” she interrupts me triumphantly.

“That’s too rundown to be used for much of anything,” I remind her with a shake of my head as I continue to work through various scenarios. “Arson destroyed a good portion of it about ten years ago or so.”

“Yes, it did,” she agrees, but her tone of success has not diminished in the least despite my reluctance to accept her victory. “Guess which storage facilities are still standing?”

“Which ones?” I ask, my gaze narrowing as I pull up an aerial view of what used to be a storage facility.

“Numbers ten, eleven, twelve, wait for it…and thirteen,” she replies with far too much glee in her voice.

It suddenly all falls into place, my heart instantly leaping into my throat. That could be where they’re holding Diana, where the makers of Ash have been hiding out all along. The thought makes me lightheaded with hope that I was that much closer to finding her, hope that had been greatly missing since she was taken.

“Thanks,” I rasp. “Batman out.”

Before she can respond, I click off my commlink and stand to my feet, grabbing my cowl and gauntlets off my desk. I practically race towards the Batwing, my heart nearly hammering right out of my chest with hope that this is the answer I needed to find her. I try to control the tremble of anticipation that roils through me as I climb into the cockpit, relishing this first real lead I’ve had in two days.

I can’t get to her fast enough, can’t make time screech to a halt while I fight and claw my way to get to her. I can’t allow my mind to dwell on what she could be going through right now, the nauseating possibilities of what they are doing to her. 

I’d go insane if I did, the darkness lurking deep within my soul taking over for good. I’d become all Bat, the man within that loves her and longs for her would be gone, swallowed whole by the madness that lies in wait in the shadows like a constant lingering threat.

Flying out of the cave, I know that if I don’t get to her in time, we’ll both be lost forever.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**_Batcave; May 30th, 20:17 EST_ **

_I wearily rub the back of my neck as I enter my sanctuary to find Diana already at the table waiting for me. Her nose is scrunched up as she stares at some papers in her hand and I absentmindedly wonder how she can make a face like that and still look so endearing at the same time._

_Banishing that thought with an annoyed frown, I approach the large work table that we had set up down here to plan our expansion of the League as well as plans for the new Watchtower. It has become our makeshift monitor womb, a set of computers at another desk several feet away for J’onn and Diana to take turns at monitoring situations all over the globe._

_“You only make that face when you’re irritated or can’t make up your mind about something,” I tell her as I approach._

_She looks up sharply at me, startled by my presence. The creases in her forehead deepen as she frowns at me, not the typical warm greeting that I usually receive. “I’m trying to decide the best location for the fundraiser we discussed at our last meeting. I have to get this finalized by tomorrow if I’m going to be able to get everything ready in time.”_

_I slide into the seat next to her, leaning over to get a better look at the papers in her hand. I’m immediately assaulted by the smell of jasmine as well as another scent that I can’t quite put my finger on, mostly because I’m growing a little lightheaded. One thing I do know for sure—it’s beyond intoxicating._

_She’s wearing a t-shirt and fitted workout pants which only manages to add to the feelings that she’s awakening inside of me, shutting down my thought processes one by one. I am both amazed and dumbfounded as I realize how she has been very subtly weaving her way into my life, into my heart and mind without me even realizing it. Even more astounding is that I don’t think that she is even aware that she’s doing it._

_It’s frightening as I realize that she’s the only one who has ever been able to do that to me. No other woman has been able to affect me quite the way that she has or so profoundly._

_“What’s that look for?” she asks with a curious tilt of her head, drawing me out of my reverie._

_I suddenly realize she’s staring at me, waiting for a response. “What look?”_

_“That look on your face,” she explains. “Is something wrong?”_

_“You smell like jasmine and…vanilla?”_

_“Oh, that’s my new shampoo,” she replies with a concerned expression on her face as she takes a curly lock of hair and brings it to her nose to smell. “I thought it smelled wonderful. Don’t you like it?”_

_“It’s fine,” I mumble with a scowl, exasperated with myself with how much she affects me without even trying. She’s dangerous in more ways than one. “Which places have you looked into so far?”_

_She looks at me for a long moment, contemplating my answer before responding as she releases the lock of hair, allowing the curl to bounce gently against her shoulder. “This is the list of places that I have written down so far, but none of them seem quite right to me.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“This one is too small…and this one is far too pretentious,” she replies with a wrinkled nose. “This one is too large and I don’t like this one at all.”_

_“What’s wrong with the hotel ballroom?”_

_“I don’t know,” she confessed with a sigh as she tucks a raven curl behind her ear. “It’s just not quite what I’m looking for. It seems cold and not very welcoming to me. I’m looking for something special, something warm and inviting. I want to make sure that this is absolutely perfect in every way.”_

_I watch her as she concentrates on the list in hand and I find that I’m captivated by her, her thought process and how she sees the world around her so different from anyone I’ve ever met before. It’s like a refreshing spring breeze that warms me through and through, leaving me with a sense of inexplicable contentment._

_She shakes her head as she slowly rakes her teeth over her bottom lip in obvious frustration. “Have you ever heard of the Iceberg Lounge?”_

_I almost choke on my cup of coffee as I take a drink, very nearly spitting it out all over. I manage to recover as she stares at me in shock, trying to hide her amusement at my almost comical reaction to her unexpected question._

_“Definitely not,” I snap as I wipe drops of coffee from my chin._

_“Why not?” she asks, her eyebrows knitting in confusion. “What’s wrong with the Iceberg Lounge? Is it too cold?”_

_I bite back a chuckle at her innocent question, reminding myself that she doesn’t know Gotham like I do. “The Iceberg Lounge is owned by the Penguin and is his base of operations for his illegal activities.”_

_“Oh…I’m sorry,” she murmurs, embarrassed. “I didn’t know.”_

_“It’s all right, Princess,” I reassure her, feeling guilty. “I guess there are still some things about Gotham I’ve failed to enlighten you about. What else is on your list?”_

_“Ariel recommended a place that I’ve never heard of,” she confesses with a sigh._

_“What is it?”_

_“The Giordano Botanical Gardens,” she replies. “I keep coming back to that one. I really think that it could be a night people won’t forget if we have it there.”_

_“So what’s holding you back?” I ask, sensing there’s something more that she’s not telling me._

_“Well, I’m concerned about expense,” she admits. “I don’t want to put us in debt by picking a location that’s too expensive. This is supposed to be a fundraiser.”_

_“Book it, Princess,” I firmly tell her._

_“But, Bruce—”_

_“Book it,” I repeat, knowing full well that Poison Ivy is safely locked away in Arkham and not free to attack us for using one of her most beloved places in Gotham for the fundraiser. “If that’s where you want to hold it, then book it. I don’t care about expense.”_

_She stares at me for a moment, her blue eyes shining a little too brightly and it stuns me that her emotions are suddenly that close to the surface. “I don’t know what to say,” she finally murmurs as she averts her eyes, struggling to regain control. “Thank you, Bruce.”_

_“You’re free to do whatever you need to do in order to make this fundraiser a success,” I reassure her. “Just submit the expenses to Wayne Enterprises and I’ll make sure they get taken care of.”_

_“That’s very sweet of you,” she softly replies, meeting my gaze again and I can’t help but notice something more reflecting in her eyes now, something warm and dangerous that somehow manages to steal my breath._

_I feel the urge to lean in closer, to press my lips to hers, but I steel myself against the rising desire coursing through my system, the mutual attraction I can see mirrored in her face. To see her wanting me as much as I want her only makes it that much more difficult to stop this before it goes any further._

_Despite the revelation that awakened in my heart that night as I had held her in my arms after our run-in with Scarecrow, I’m still not certain that this is something I should pursue. Having these feelings…acknowledging they even exist is one thing, but to actually act on them is something else entirely different and it terrifies me. Just because I want something doesn’t make it right or something that I should pursue._

_Diana is the one who pulls back first, a faint blush warming her cheeks and creating a glow about her that only adds to her allure. She bows her head slightly as she flips through her folder to another list. “I, uh…I was wondering if you would mind looking over the guest list that I started to compile,” she says, her sudden uneasiness evident. It intrigues me that I have that effect on her and my pride swells. “Let me know who I should still add or who you’d rather I not invite.”_

_She hands me the list and I begin to skim through the names that she has amassed so far. I try to ignore the way that my body is still reacting to her nearness, my mind still fascinated with her unexpected reaction to me. We have flirted here and there at times over the last two years, but it has never gone further than that until the kiss in the Indian restaurant and that was only out of necessity to save our lives._

_Since then, though, my mind and heart has been in a spiraling cyclone of “what-if” and “shouldn’t” about a relationship that can never exist past friendship. It started subconsciously since that kiss without me even realizing it, but now I find I’m fully aware of it and I can’t shake it no matter how hard I try._

_Perusing the list of names, I can’t suppress the scowl that forms on my face nor can I remove it fast enough before she notices it. “What is it?” she asks. “Did I add someone that you’d rather not attend the fundraiser?”_

_“No, it’s just someone I’m not very fond of,” I confess with a sigh. “Paul Fitzpatrick isn’t exactly on the top of my list of people I like to spend my time with.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“He’s loud and obnoxious,” I tell her. “We’ve been running in the same social circle for as long as I can remember. He loves to hear himself talk and he drinks like a fish, so be sure to have plenty of scotch on hand.”_

_“Do you think he’ll donate to our cause to help save Gotham from Ash?”_

_“Sure he will,” I reassure her. “He’s pretty good about throwing his money around, but you pay a steep price by having to hear him talk on and on about nothing in order to get your hands on that money.”_

_“Well, I’m going to invite him to the fundraiser,” she readily decides. “Hopefully, I can get him talking enough that he won’t notice the big check that he’s going to be writing for me.”_

_She smiles proudly at me, more than pleased with her plan as she takes her list from my hands. I can’t help but smirk at her. If anyone can do it, I know it will definitely be her. No one can resist that smile and charm. Despite my rigid self-control, I’m beginning to realize, much to my dismay, that I’m included in that list._

_“Hey, Diana,” Tim greets her as he enters the cave._

_“Hi, Tim,” she replies with a bright smile._

_“Would you be able to help me with a homework assignment?” he asks._

_I frown at him as I sit back in my chair, somewhat irritated that he interrupted us. “What homework assignment is it?”_

_“I have to do an oral presentation on a Greek god or goddess,” he replies with a sigh. “I thought maybe Diana could help me since you know them personally. I got assigned Hermes.”_

_“Diana has too much on her plate right now,” I tell him. “Besides, Diana’s knowledge of Hermes is probably far different from what we know. You could get graded down for information that doesn’t compare with what is in libraries and computer databases.”_

_“I really don’t mind helping,” Diana interjects, flashing me a frown. “I know Hermes very well. Maybe I could introduce you to him someday.”_

_“You should try to do as much of your assignment as you can on your own and then maybe Diana can review your presentation for you,” I decide._

_“I guess that will work,” Tim responds, visibly disappointed. “I’m going to go start getting ready for patrol. See you guys later.”_

_Diana turns her attention to me, disapproval clearly written on her face. “I could have helped him, Bruce,” she states._

_“I know, but he needs to do the assignment himself,” I remind her. “Besides, we have enough work going on between the two of us as it is. Did you get a chance to look at the list of names for possible invitation into the League?”_

_She sets aside her work for the fundraiser to pull out the list of names that I had compiled so far. “I think Green Arrow is a definite must,” she replies. “His expertise in archery will be quite invaluable.”_

_“I already know him well so we won’t have to do a background check on him,” I reveal, pleased to have her all to myself once more._

_Diana’s lips quirk into a smile as she stares at me. “And who is this Green Arrow that you know him so well?”_

_I wave my forefinger at her, a smile of my own forming on my lips. “Secret identities are a secret for a reason. Remember, Miss Prince?”_

_She rolls her eyes at me, dissatisfied with my answer. “Fine,” she relents with a huff. “It looks like you’ve pretty much approved of Black Canary and Huntress. I take it you know them too?”_

_“Yes, and I can vouch for their effectiveness in the field too.”_

_“I’m sure that’s not all you can vouch for with them,” she mumbles under breath, clearly annoyed._

_I look over at her, surprised by her jab. Is she jealous? “For your information, I haven’t dated either one of them,” I tell her, trying to suppress a satisfied smile. “They’re just associates.”_

_“And I’m sure you know their real identities as well,” she murmurs. “Who is this Zatanna Zatara?”_

_I feel my face begin to grow warm for some reason; though I know I have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. It’s not like Bruce Wayne’s reputation as a bed-hopping womanizer is truly valid or extends to anyone on the list that I had started. “She is a magician. She’s helped me out several times. She’ll be a good addition to the League.”_

_“How long did you go out with her for?”_

_“We didn’t!” I insist a little more vehemently than I had intended. I clear my throat and try again, attempting to sound more relaxed this time. “We didn’t date. I trained with her father when I was younger. She had a crush on me, but I didn’t pursue it.”_

_“Why?” she asks. “Wasn’t she attractive?”_

_“Yes, but—”_

_“So you were with someone else at the time?”_

_“No, it’s just that—”_

_“You weren’t into girls?”_

_“Stop that!” I nearly yell in frustration, growing more flustered by the moment and all the while wondering how she is able to do this to me when no one else can. “I was too focused on continuing my training so I could begin my mission to think about dating. All that I cared about was cleaning up Gotham.”_

_She leans towards me with a mischievous glint in her eye, her elbow coming to rest on the table as she cups her chin with her hand and I know that I’m in serious trouble. “And what about now that you’re Batman? Still not interested in girls, Bruce?”_

_“I don’t have time for a real relationship,” I snap with a ferocious glare in an attempt to deflect her coquettishness. “My work is far too important.”_

_“You seem to have some time now,” she continues to tease and obviously enjoying the fact that she has me completely off-balanced._

_I bite my tongue to hold back a flirtatious retort. I can feel the desire for her simmering just beneath the surface, struggling for escape. I’m amazed by the fact that it just feels so natural, so easy to be with her…around her. It’s like finding a piece of myself that I hadn’t even realized was missing._

_“And we,” I murmur softly as I close the distance between us to just a breath away from kissing her, “have work to do.”_

_She gasps softly as I pull back with a smug smirk, turning my focus to the list in my hands. I can feel her gaze intently studying me, weighing her options as to whether to let it go or not. “All work and no play makes for a very grumpy Bat,” she reminds me. “Why don’t we discuss the list of names while we spar? I was going to work out when we were done here so why not kill two bats with one stone?”_

_I can’t stifle the chuckle that rises in my chest, taken aback by her abrupt change in subject. “It’s two birds, not two bats.”_

_“I know, but it sounded more appropriate, don’t you agree?” she asks with a tilt of her head as she stands to her feet, the legs of her chair scraping loudly along the stone floor of the cave._

_“Maybe, but let’s not talk about killing bats,” I readily decide with a frown. “I prefer to stay alive for as long as humanly possible.”_

_“I would prefer that too,” she agrees with a nod, turning towards the training room. She pauses to glance over her shoulder at me to see if I’m following her or not. “Coming, Batman?”_

_Tossing the list and my pencil on the desk with a sigh of surrender, I stand to my feet to follow the Amazon, knowing deep down that I was treading on very treacherous ground, but, then again, I’ve always liked to live life dangerously. I have a feeling there is no one more dangerous to me than her._

_Following her towards the training room, I try to take my mind off her figure and those sinfully long legs and focus on all the inmates in Arkham at that moment. She is most definitely going to test the very limits of my self-control whether I care to admit or not._

_For some odd reason, I find that, for once in my life, I’m not all that worried about it._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Gotham; October 5th, 06:23 EST_ **

I park the Batmobile behind a collection of black dumpsters, knowing it is the best that I was going to find to conceal my car as well as my presence here. Being out in the daylight like this is not something that I like to do while in Gotham, but it can’t be helped now. If there is even the slightest chance that Diana is being held here, I’m going to investigate it no matter the risk.

The sooner I get her away from the monsters that took her, the better off we’ll both be. Right now, I’m teetering on a very treacherous precipice, the malevolent desires of the Bat reaching up inside of me like thorny tendrils trying to find purchase in my soul. I can’t lose myself to the demons of the past that haunt me, attempting to swallow me whole and destroy the part of me that is still Bruce Wayne.

The duality of my mind, my life is something that I do my best to keep tight control of, but it’s becoming increasingly more and more difficult the longer they keep her away from me. I feel as though I’m beginning to lose Bruce Wayne to Batman, becoming more vigilante than a man with natural desires and longing for love and a family…a life shared with her.

I carefully slip behind one of the abandoned storage units, quickly assessing the area as I look for any clues that Diana is being held here. There is no one in sight, making the knot that has settled in the pit of my stomach since this started twist painfully.

The sun is beginning to peek over the horizon, casting shadows as well as streaks of pinks, yellows, and oranges. It’s an event that I occasionally take momentary pleasure in watching during an exceptionally long night of patrol, but not this morning. Right now, all that matters is her.

I peer around a corner, searching for storage unit number thirteen. All I find are charred remains of what used to be storage units, the contents of which are burned beyond recognition. I had toyed with the idea of buying this property after the fire, renovating it into low income housing. That notion is confirmed in my mind as I examine the remains of the property now.

There’s an eerie quietness that blankets the area, one that does little to settle the anxious anticipation that has gripped me. I feel the fine hairs on the back of my neck prickle, hopeful expectation of seeing her soon rising up in my throat and nearly cutting off my airway.

I can’t find her soon enough, feel her in my arms and hear the steady beat of her heart. She has to survive this, has to hang on a little longer until I can find her. If I lose her now…

I refuse to dwell on the thoughts that threaten to take my legs out from under me. I’ve finally gotten a lead that could take me right to her. I’m not about to give up on her now or ever. I know with every fiber of my being that she is my future, my life.

I slip through the remains of another unit, keeping to the shadows of the single wall that is still standing. Turning a corner, I find what I’m looking for. Storage units ten through thirteen stare back me, standing tall like silent sentinels among the ruins, completely intact despite the fire that had torn through here.

I pull out a batarang in anticipation of a fight, more than desperate to get my hands on these men. 

I zero in on storage unit thirteen, wishing that I had Kent’s x-ray vision. Even if I could just get a glimpse of her to know that she’s still alive, it would be better than the horror of not knowing, wondering what was happening to her.

I force myself to wait for several moments to survey the area surrounding the still standing structures. There don’t appear to be any surveillance cameras or alarms, which tells me that this place is only a temporary holding spot or they’re stupid enough to believe that no one will ever find them here.

I stealthily creep along the side of unit thirteen, listening for any sounds of life inside. There are no cars in sight, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. Looking down, I find a couple of cigarette butts lying on the ground in the dirt. I quickly gather them, sticking them in an evidence bag before slipping it into my utility belt.

I carefully move to the door next to the large door, testing it to find it securely locked. Picking it, I have the door unlocked in a matter of seconds. I struggle to keep my heart out of my throat as I slowly and silently open the door, batarang gripped so tightly in my hand that my fingers begin to ache. Morning light filters through a handful of tiny fissures in the ceiling and my anger nearly blinds me to find it completely empty.

She’s not here.

My heart falls, dropping from my throat into the pit of my stomach to sit with the sick knowing that refuses to leave me. My shoulders slump as I survey what amounts to be a torture chamber of sorts. There’s a small table and chairs in one corner with a deck of playing cards and an ashtray with more cigarette butts.

Various pieces of trash and fast food wrappers litter the floor near a metal barrel. In the middle of the room is a high-back, wooden chair with thick metal cuffs attached to the arms and legs. A table sits just to the left of it with knives, a garrote as well as other various tools to make people tell things that they normally wouldn’t divulge unless forced to.

My legs feel heavy…wooden, my chest hollow, but I force myself to move, make my body respond to my brain’s commands despite the conflicting emotions consuming me. Regardless of what I might find here, whether it is good or bad, I know that I need as much information as I can gather in order to find Diana. 

I methodically begin to work my way through the unit, carefully collecting as much evidence as I can, filling one evidence bag after another while trying to keep my mind from going places that I cannot let it go right now. I’m doing my best to think of this as just another case, but it is far more than that to me.

I just hope that if Diana is able to get free from the ropes that keep her powers suppressed that she’ll take it regardless of her secret identity or mine. At the moment, she is just as vulnerable to any sort of attack or acts of violence as any other woman and it scares the life out of me.

I’ve always felt a certain protectiveness towards her ever since her arrival in our world, before I’d ever realized that I was falling in love with her. Her innocence and naiveté was endearing, but I worried about her. She didn’t know how the world worked, hadn’t been exposed to its depravity and hatred firsthand like I had seen all my life growing up in Gotham.

A part of me knows that she can handle herself physically, a highly skilled warrior. Her intelligence rivals my own in many ways, but I can’t help the overpowering need to look out for her. Now, she doesn’t have enhanced strength or healing and it rattles me to my core, my desperation to get to her in overdrive.

I just need to keep reminding myself that she can still fight even without her powers. Our countless sparring sessions stand in testimony to that. Even without using her powers, she is a formidable opponent in a fight, even more so after all of our sparring sessions. Having mastered ancient Greek fighting techniques, it didn’t take long for her to pick up on the various martial arts styles that I had learned.

I can’t help the warm flush that washes through me as memories of a rather intense sparring session five months ago assaults me. It had started out like usual in the Batcave, but I had found it more and more difficult to focus on the fight and my technique and not on her body, the graceful way she moved as if she was lighter than air or the way my desire for her was simmering just beneath the surface.

I think that was the night I began to fully realize that I was fighting a losing battle with my heart, one that I wasn’t so sure I minded losing.

Something sparkles in the sunlight filtering into the decaying storage unit near the torture chair, catching my attention. Kneeling down, I find a silver necklace with a butterfly pendant. It’s identical to the one that I saw Samantha wearing in the picture of her with her mother that I found in her apartment last night.

I feel a sense of relief mingled with dread, knowing that I am on the right track and, at the same time, filled with regret for what Samantha must have gone through in this room. She never should have gotten involved in the middle of whatever all of this is, what it all boils down to.

I slip the necklace into another evidence bag before turning my attention to the area surrounding the chair. The dried spots of blood on the concrete floor do little to diminish my panic that has become like a second skin to me since she went missing.

Kneeling down, I collect samples of the dried blood splattered on the floor, silently praying that none of it belongs to Diana. I don’t bother with some of the other blood stains, noticing that some are much older than others. I just need to find the evidence that will lead me to her and whoever took her.

The very thought of getting my hands on whoever did this to her makes my blood surge with the thrill of getting revenge, the idea of inflicting pain on who is no doubt hurting her at this moment. I finish collecting samples of blood before moving to the chair to obtain fingerprints in hopes of finding who hired the thugs that came here to commit these vile deeds.

“Oracle to Batman.”

“What is it?” I rasp.

“Were you able to find anything?”

“Maybe,” I curtly respond, not in the mood for chatting at this moment. I have too much work to do, my princess to find. “What do you want?”

There’s a brief pause before she answers me, I suppose as she second-guesses her decision to interrupt me now. “I’ve been doing some digging on who rented storage unit number thirteen in the past.”

“Dead-end?”

“Maybe, but maybe not,” she cryptically replies. “I wanted to let you know that the unit had been rented under a fake name before the arson.”

“And why do I need to know this now?” I demand to know, my tone much sharper than it needed to be.

“I guess…I was just hoping that maybe…you found her,” she softly confesses.

“Not yet,” I angrily snap. “I will find her no matter how long it takes.”

“I know you will,” she gently reassures me. “If anyone can, it’s you. I’ll keep trying to find out who originally rented the unit. Maybe it will lead us to something. Oracle out.”

I release a frustrated breath, my chin falling to my chest. I know Barbara is doing her best to help me, but I highly doubt whoever rented this unit before the fire is going to lead us to anything of great significance. I have to keep going with what I have here and now, not rabbit trails that might lead me nowhere.

After spending well over an hour here, I know I have nothing more to gain. I’m going to move Robin from tracking Jason Trask tonight to staking out this storage unit to see if anyone shows up here. Nightwing already said he’d help me cover Gotham while I searched for Diana for as long as I need him. I just hope tonight will be the last night that I need his assistance.

I have to find her. There is no other outcome that I can even wrap my mind around or begin to accept. Each hour, each minute that slips by without finding her makes me feel as though I’m drowning in a sea of chaos that I can’t begin to escape. I try to grasp at something…anything that will help me find her only to have it slip through my fingers like the water that’s threatening to swallow me whole. 

I look around at this vile torture chamber of sorts and I can’t help but picture her strapped to this chair, enduring God knows what. I fight the urge to vomit as I silently take my leave. Stepping out into the bright morning sunlight, I find that I can’t wait to escape to my dark, private sanctuary, to bury myself in the evidence that I’ve collected. At the same time, I pause briefly to inhale the fresh morning air and to feel the warmth of the sun on my cowled face.

Racing to my waiting car, I’m reminded once again just how much I’ve come to favor the darkness over the years. Superman taught me that justice doesn’t have to just come from darkness, but Diana has been the one that has somehow managed to cause me to yearn for a little more light in my life as well as for her.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Batcave; May 11th, 20:49 EST** _

_“At this rate, construction of the new Watchtower will be complete by November,” I inform them, feeling an unexpected wave of disappointment that the words bring me. It meant that Diana would be moving out of the manor soon. I find it’s not something that I’m looking forward to. “If there are any changes that we want to make to the layout, we need to do it soon.”_

_“I really like these modifications that Diana suggested,” Clark said from his position to my left._

_“Yah, man,” Flash chimed in with his usual exuberance that never ceases to annoy me at any given moment. “I especially like the idea of expanding the commissary and turning it into a twenty-four hour buffet.”_

_“Why am I not surprised?” John mutters from beside the speedster, his arm still in a sling._

_I’m actually quite surprised that John even came to the founders’ meeting, especially after what had happened at the last one. Diana and I had voted Shayera out, John abstaining from the whole process. The hurt still lingers in his eyes even now though he tries his best to hide it._

_I know that he doesn’t blame me or Diana for voting against Shay. He and I had talked about it right after Shayera had announced her resignation. He had admitted to me that he wasn’t even sure how he would have voted, his emotions being pulled apart at the seams._

_I had told him to call me if he needed anything, but I hadn’t heard from him since he left to return to Detroit. Diana has talked to him a couple of times, Flash and J’onn more frequently. I feel a little guilty that I hadn’t made more of an effort to check on him, but I loathe being forced to face my own emotions let alone talking to someone else about theirs._

_I’m not exactly best friend material even on a good day. Clark could definitely attest to that, could probably write an entire book about what a friend shouldn’t be or do based solely on his experiences with me._

_“I am quite pleased with your changes to the monitor womb, Diana,” J’onn interjected, forcing me to mentally rejoin the meeting. “These are excellent ideas that will help us perform out duties far more proficiently.”_

_Diana flashes me a cocky smirk that says “told you so”, but I choose to ignore it. “So we are in agreement on these changes?” I press for a final vote._

_Everyone readily agrees, approving of Diana’s modifications and even I have to admit that they are pretty brilliant ideas. I’m just annoyed with myself for not thinking of them sooner. I flip through the agenda that I had put together; more than ready to move this meeting along so I can get my visitors out of the cave and get ready for patrol._

_“You know I might have some suggestions for changes too,” Flash pipes up._

_“No,” I snap._

_“But I have good ideas,” Flash claims._

_“Write it down and send me a letter,” I tell him, turning my attention to Green Lantern. “John, I want you to come back for full duty only when you’re up to it and not before. I know all of this has been the hardest on you.”_

_“No, I want to get back to full duty as soon as possible,” John replies, his voice grim. “I need to get back to work with the League and not just when a big emergency arises that requires all of us.”_

_“We’re going to need you at your best, John. That robbery we intercepted last month is just the tip of the iceberg. The Injustice Gang is ramping up for another attempt to strike, but we will be prepared for them.”_

_“We need to be hyper-vigil at all times, keep our eyes open for anything suspicious,” Clark agrees with me. “I know crime has increased in Metropolis alone since the Thanagarian invasion. I can only imagine that it has been the same way all over the country.”_

_“We will not allow these vile offenders of justice to go unpunished for their crimes,” Diana heatedly states, her hands balling into fists on top of the table. “Just because we are one less, does not make us inferior or weak. We will fight that much harder to do what is needed. I will not run from what needs to be done to protect this world.”_

_I can practically feel the heat of her indignation and fury from my seat beside her. I can’t agree more with her. I share in her anger, her consuming need for justice to be handed out. Evil cannot be allowed to run rampant despite the fact that the Justice League has suffered a setback. The same beliefs I hold for Gotham, still holds true for the rest of the world._

_Everyone adds in their shared sentiments as I glance at the Amazon Princess sitting beside me. I can’t help imagining what it would be like to share this life, this mission with her as a partner in more ways than just one. It’s something that I surprisingly find rather tempting to some extent, not bringing on the near panic and fear that usually has me breaking out in a cold sweat._

_I’m startled to realize that something is truly changing inside of me, whether it’s my attitude or my heart, my way of thinking, or my outlook on everything around me. I had suspected it over the last few weeks since Diana had moved into the manor, but I had chosen to ignore it. Now that I’ve at least acknowledged the fact that I am beginning to have feelings for her, I’m finding it harder to overlook._

_I suddenly realize Clark is watching me as I stare at Diana and I quickly clear my throat, reaching for my cup of coffee and averting my gaze. “We all need to be ready to go as soon as J’onn calls with a mission and back each other up,” I remind them. “We’ve been able to staunch the criminal bleeding so far, but it could rupture at any moment.”_

_“Eww,” Flash says, making a gagging noise as he sticks out his tongue and wrinkles his noise. “Can’t you come up with a better analogy than that?”_

_I level him with my darkest Bat glare despite not being in my uniform yet. I had planned on changing before the meeting, but complications at Wayne Enterprises had kept me at work longer than I had planned._

_“Right,” Wally mutters as he grabs his fifth blueberry muffin from the buffet of snacks that Alfred had prepared for the meeting. “So can we have Alfred be the chef in the commissary on the new Watchtower? He is like the best baker ever.”_

_“Wally, I’d stop now while you can still walk out of here,” John suggests. “There is no way Bruce is going to share Alfred.”_

_“It was worth a shot,” Flash grumbles, shrugging a shoulder._

_“How is the vetting going for the new League members?” Clark asks, wisely changing the subject._

_“We’ve got a very long list,” Diana replies, rubbing her forehead as she looks through her notes. “We’ve only been able to fully research about a dozen of them so far.”_

_“Right now, we have ten that we can bring up for approval,” I tell them; handing out a paper to each of them with the ten names that Diana and I have already agreed on._

_“What about the other two?” John asks as he takes his paper to review._

_I glance at Diana out of the corner of my eye and suppress a smirk, but only just barely. “Diana and I haven’t fully agreed on the other two yet. We’ll discuss them at the next meeting.”_

_Diana, however, does nothing to stifle the mischeivious smirk that has risen to her lips as she gives me a sidelong glance. “Don’t worry; we’ll work it out eventually,” she reassures them._

_“Do we even want to know?” Clark questions us, his gaze shifting from me to Diana and back again with a note of suspicion._

_“No,” I firmly state._

_“Yes,” Diana eagerly replies despite my protest otherwise._

_My head snaps to my right to glare at her, her grin only growing in response. “When we disagree, we spar. Whoever wins gets to make the final decision as to whether or not that individual is brought to the other founders.”_

_“Sounds reasonable to me,” Wally decides, turning his attention to our favorite Amazon. “I’ll spar with you anytime, Di.”_

_A low growl issues from my throat before I can begin to stop it. “We’ll have more names for you at the next meeting. Next item I want to review is that we’re going to have to go through each and every one of our protocols and completely rewrite them.”_

_“What?” Wally cries, sitting up even straighter in his seat. “You know that protocol book is massive! You’re the one who wrote the thing to being with!”_

_“I’ll do it.”_

_All of our heads turn to look at John. “Are you sure you want to start tackling that?” Clark asks._

_“Why don’t we divide it up among the six of us?” Diana suggests. “We can each take a section to work on and then bring it to the next meeting for review and approval.”_

_“You two already have too much on your plates as it is,” Clark points out as he looks at Diana and me. “You and Diana have been doing the lion-share of the work on the specs for the new Watchtower as well as expanding the League numbers.”_

_“J’onn’s been doing the majority of the monitoring duty,” Diana adds._

_“I can still take a section of the protocols to review,” J’onn suggests._

_“It’s decided then,” Clark says. “J’onn, Wally, John, and I will divide the protocols into four sections and begin working on them.”_

_“Oh, man,” Wally grouses, sinking back in chair with a huff of annoyance._

_“It’s not something that has to be done by the next meeting,” I remind them. “As long as it’s in place and we’re all on the same page by the time the new Watchtower is up and running. We just need to make sure we present a united front on all procedures and protocols before the new members arrive.”_

_“Oh, well then that’s not so bad,” Wally agrees, brightening up some._

_“Hey,” Tim greets everyone as he bounds past the table. “Sorry, I didn’t realize the meeting was still going on.”_

_“Go ahead and start getting ready for patrol, Tim,” I instruct him. “We’re just finishing up here.”_

_“Aye, aye, Bats,” Tim replies with a salute before heading towards the supplies._

_“If there’s nothing else that anyone has, I’d like to get ready for patrol,” I announce. “I have an ongoing investigation that I need to be working on.”_

_“I’d ask if you needed any help with it, but I know that will be nothing more than a waste of breath,” Clark says with a chuckle as he stands to his feet._

_“Wise move, Kent,” I agree, standing up as well._

_“Can I take some snacks for the road?” Wally asks as he already begins reaching for some scones. “It’s a long trip back to Central City.”_

_“It’ll take you less than ten minutes to get home,” John points out as he gathers his things._

_“And by the time I get home, I’ll be hungry again,” he comments, wrapping up several baked goods in a napkin. “I’ll catch you all later. I gotta run.”_

_Flash was gone before anyone could say another word, J’onn already moving to the makeshift monitor womb I’d set up. Diana moves to talk to John, her hand coming to rest on his arm as she speaks to him in a soft tone. Clark takes the opportunity to come talk to me._

_“I don’t have time for small talk, Kent, so make it quick,” I tell him as I gather my things before turning to make my way to the platform._

_“I just wanted to see how things are going with your two houseguests,” Clark ventures, but I know there’s more that he wants to ask me._

_“Fine,” I snap. “Why?”_

_“Well, I know how difficult it is for you to have your life disrupted like this,” he continues. “I just want to make sure that you’re handling everything all right.”_

_“I told you I’m fine,” I repeat as I settle into my seat before my computer._

_“And how about things between you and Diana?”_

_I freeze, but only for a split second as I type in my commands. I’m sure he noticed it. He’s a reporter. “Why do you ask?”_

_“I just sense that something has changed between the two of you…or more like something has changed in you,” he continues to press._

_“Nothing has changed between Diana and me,” I evenly state, refusing to make eye contact. “We’re friends, Kent. Nothing more.”_

_“Make sure that’s all it is,” he warns me in a tone that I have rarely heard from him._

_That makes me stop; forcing me to turn my attention to him as a glower fully fills my face. “What is that supposed mean?” I demand to know._

_“I’m just saying don’t fall in love with her, Bruce,” he states, his expression far from the jovial farm boy that I have come to know._

_“First, why is that any of your business and, second, who says that I am?”_

_“I see the way that you look at her, Bruce,” he tells me, softening his tone somewhat. “If you’re considering pursuing her, don’t.”_

_“Why?” I ask, my anger rising. “Is it because you’re in love with her?”_

_The look of shock that passes over his face was worth any anger I may have lit in him. I turn my chair back to my computer, pulling up the files that I needed to review before heading out tonight. “You’re not answering,” I point out. “Could it be that I’m right?”_

_“I do love her,” he softly says, his words like a knife’s blade to my heart, unleashing a hot jealousy like I’d never felt before. “But I love Lois more.”_

_“Then why are you threatening me?”_

_“I know you,” he replies. “You have trouble fully committing to anyone. You have to admit that you have issues, Bruce. You’ll only end up hurting her if you pursue her. You’ll break her heart in the end. Do you really want to do that to her?”_

_His words bring with it an intense wave of anguish, the truth of his words hitting me just as if his fist had connected with my gut. I know he’s right, but I can’t help hoping for something that I know is unattainable, something far more precious than anything this world could ever offer me._

_I want to be worthy of her, to be good enough to deserve her, but I know deep down that I’m not and never will be. Clark is right and these feelings that I’ve been battling the last few weeks can no longer be allowed to grow. I need to lock them away deep inside of me with all the other unbearable hurts and pains and dreams that I cannot begin to deal with._

_The feel of his hand on my shoulder rouses me from my thoughts. “I’m sorry, Bruce,” he softly says. “If it was anyone else, I’d tell you to go for it because you do deserve to be happy, even though you don’t believe it. It’s just that she’s very special to all of us. If you hurt here, I fear she’ll leave and never come back. Neither of us could handle something like that happening.”_

_I don’t say anything as he walks away, heartache rising up inside of me like acid burning its way through my chest and up my throat. I squeeze my eyes closed against the hot tears I feel beginning to rise, refusing to allow them to fully form._

_Why is something that I was feeling so unsure of this morning, suddenly making me feel as though my world has just crumbled?_

_“Hey, Bruce,” Diana says as she approaches from behind me. “I was wondering if you would—”_

_“Later,” I growl as I leap from my chair, storming past her with the desperate need to escape the enormous Batcave that has abruptly become so small and suffocating that I can barely breathe._

_“Are you okay?” she asks, no doubt stunned by abrupt departure._

_I don’t bother answering her as I flee to the changing room to get into my uniform. I need to get out of here, to get lost in the darkness of the night, to lose myself to the madness that is Gotham as well as the madness that I feel welling up from my soul._

_I slam the door closed behind me before reaching for my cowl, my chest heaving with the emotions pounding through me at that moment as I sag against the door. I run my fingers over my mask, staring at it as if it is nothing more than a horrible curse._

_What have I condemned myself to? What sort of future did I orchestrate for myself when I chose this path, making this commitment to my parents at their grave?_

_An eight-year-old boy grieving over headstones doesn’t consider the future when he can’t see through his tears, doesn’t understand that someday someone beautiful and amazing and perfect could walk right into his life and turn everything he had once known and believed upside down and inside out._

_Now, I guess, it doesn’t really matter. ___

__**PRESENT DAY** _ _

__**_Batcave; October 5th, 08:26 EST_ ** _ _

__Arriving back at the cave in record time, I immediately get to work analyzing the evidence that I’d found at the storage unit. I’m beginning to feel the effects of not sleeping since the day before Diana disappeared. It’s starting to fray my nerves and make it difficult to stay in control of my emotions._ _

__All I want to do is lose control, to tear through Gotham like a violent cyclone tearing every inch of it apart in order to find her. I want to pound the life right out of those who have taken her, the ones who are no doubt abusing her right now in heinous ways too horrifying to give thought to._ _

__I begin with the blood samples that I’d collected at the storage unit, silently hoping that neither of them belongs to Diana, but after only twenty-five minutes, those hopes are completely obliterated. One sample belongs to Samantha Simons; the other sample matches Diana’s._ _

__The palms of my hands come to rest flat on the table, my arms extended as my chin falls to my chest in defeat. I’m failing her and I don’t know how to fix it. She’s injured…bleeding, her life possibly slipping through my fingers and I have never felt more helpless or hopeless in my life._ _

__She has been the glue holding me together, keeping the fragmented pieces of me that are nothing more than jagged shards of my soul from destroying me. I hadn’t truly realized that until this moment, until she was taken from me._ _

__The last six months with her here at the manor has been the closest thing to heaven that I have ever found on earth and now this perfect light, this amazing woman might never come back to me if I don’t do something to find her in time._ _

__I wearily rub my eyes before returning to the task at hand, knowing that something here has to lead me to her. I return to my computer to upload all the fingerprints that I found at the storage unit into my database, searching frantically for a match that will point me in the right direction._ _

__Several minutes tick silently by before a flashing red signal pops up on my computer screen, alerting me to a found match. I sit forward in my chair, my breath catching in anticipation. Before I can click on the file, my computer alerts me to another identified fingerprint match._ _

__Now, I’m finally getting somewhere._ _

__Clicking on the two files, I find two names that I recognize—Zane Black and Frankie Kelly. They both have priors and have done time for armed robbery and various other crimes. Neither of them has seen the inside of a jail for over four years, making me more than a little suspicious as to what they’ve gotten themselves into._ _

__Someone had been keeping them occupied with other jobs, employment that has been more behind the scenes and beneath the notice of the police instead of being out on the streets stealing like they had before. It was time to get Barbara digging into their lives to find out what they had been up to over the last four years, what rock they had been hiding under or better yet…whose protective shadow._ _

__I send a quick message to Oracle with the information I’ve found so far, knowing if there was any shred of information out there on either of them, she would definitely be the one to find it. Standing to my feet, I decide a quick shower is definitely in order, hoping that the cool water would help wake me up._ _

__There’s something else that I need to take care of, something that I need Alfred to do for me. I’d been meaning to say something to him about it for a couple of days now, but I’ve been far too preoccupied with trying to find Diana._ _

__I don’t get very far before I’m stopped by the voice of the very man I had just been thinking of. “Master Bruce, you have a visitor.”_ _

__“I don’t have time right now,” I evenly inform him, continuing to make my way to the showers, knowing that he’ll follow me anyway. “Send them away.”_ _

__“I think you might want to actually see this gentleman, sir,” he presses as he follows me like the loyal friend and father-figure that he’s always been._ _

__I stop in my tracks despite my determination to avoid any and all contact with anything not related to Diana’s kidnapping. Something in his voice tells me I need to listen to him. “Who is it?” I ask, turning to face him._ _

__“It’s Mister Jason Trask,” he reveals, patiently clasping his hands before him._ _

__He could have hit me over the head with a two-by-four and it wouldn’t have stunned me any more than I am at this moment. Why in the world would Jason Trask be here? “What does he want?” I question him, my eyes narrowing suspiciously as if Trask was standing before me instead of my most trusted ally._ _

__“He only requested a moment of your time to talk to you,” Alfred informs me. “I suggest that you take this opportunity to meet with him. Perhaps you might be able to glean more from actually talking to him than skulking about outside of his apartment in the dead of night.”_ _

__I scowl at him, knowing that he’s right, but not ready to admit it. There were indeed times when Bruce Wayne could gather information far more effectively than even the Batman can. It appears that this might just be one of those times._ _

__“Give me ten minutes,” I tell him, turning back towards the showers. “I’ll be right up. Make him comfortable in the greeting room.”_ _

__“Already done, sir,” Alfred reassures me with a smile that I know is on his lips without even having to look at him._ _

__I quickly shower and change into a tan pair of chinos and a black t-shirt before heading upstairs. I carefully school my expression, concealing the very real fear that is my constant companion as I make my way to the greeting room._ _

__I carefully peer into the room, finding him staring out the window at the expansive grounds of Wayne Manor with a cup of coffee in his hands. He is dressed in a navy blue suit, obviously on his way to work once he is finished here._ _

__I have to admit that my curiosity is more than a little piqued as I enter the room, doing my best to forget all the jealousy that this man has stirred in me since introducing him to Diana. To this day, I still hate myself for telling her that I was fine with her dating this man._ _

__“Mister Trask,” I pleasantly greet him, forcing a small smile to my face that I definitely do not feel. “What can I do for you?”_ _

__Trask turns to look at me and I’m momentary taken aback by how haggard he looks. His tie is crooked, his suit rumpled. He looks as though he hadn’t slept in days and yet he looks as if he had just rolled out of his bed and drove straight here._ _

__He stares at me for a long moment and I can’t help wondering what he sees in my appearance. Is he wondering if I’d had any sleep in the last three days since she disappeared or was his mind wrapped up in my guilt despite being cleared of all wrong-doing by the GCPD yesterday?_ _

__“Thank you for seeing me, Mister Wayne,” he stiffly replies, his words holding a hint of the anger that is no doubt teeming inside of him. I can see it burning in his eyes._ _

__“Is there something I can help you with?” I press, wanting to get on with this so I can return to my work._ _

__“I want to know what happened the night Diana went missing,” he states, his emotions barely controlled._ _

__I’m not sure whether he’s going to breakdown in heart-wrenching sobs or pound my face in with his fists. In that brief moment, I actually feel sorry for him, share in his emotional struggle. I haven’t cried since the day Alfred and I buried my parents, but I feel as though I could lose it any given moment now._ _

__“I’m sure you know everything about the investigation from Commissioner Gordon and his men,” I finally reply, shoving my hands into my pockets so he can’t see how they’re balling into fists. If this is all a show and he truly is guilty, I will gut him and leave what’s left of him for the vultures to feast on._ _

__“I want…to hear it…from you,” he manages to choke out the words, the strain on his face and the lack of sleep more than enough evidence of the internal battle that he’s quickly losing._ _

__“Jason, if I knew where she was, I’d tell Jim Gordon and his men where to find her,” I reassure him, softening my tone some in hopes of easing the suffocating tension that has blanketed the room. One wrong word could cause an explosion. “I don’t know who has her or where she is.”_ _

__His eyes fall closed as his head drops and I prepare myself for anything, guardedly studying his every movement. He draws a deep breath as he lifts his head to look at me, fire burning brightly in his eyes once more. “I know that you know something, Wayne. Where is she?”_ _

__I pull both hands out of my pockets, holding them before me in an effort to placate him before things can turn ugly. As much as I’m itching for a fight to pour my rage into, this isn’t the time or place. She needs me to keep a level head right now, not get into a suitor’s brawl over a woman’s heart._ _

__“Diana is my closest friend,” I tell him. “How could you even think that I would do something to hurt her? I want her back more than anyone can begin to imagine.”_ _

__Jason does something that I never would have predicted. He laughs—long and hard and obnoxious. It’s an unnerving sound that causes the fine hairs on the back of my neck to prickle in response. “Come on, Bruce,” he spits out with obvious disdain. “Everyone knows you’re in love with her. She turned you down again and you lost it. It happens. I’ve seen it hundreds of times in my career.”_ _

__I stare at him in stunned disbelief, trying to force my tired brain to catch up with what he’s actually insinuating, what he’s accusing me of. It’s my turn to laugh at the ludicrousness of his accusation. “You think she spurned me and I what? Killed her? Had her taken out?”_ _

__“I’ve seen crazier things in my life,” he angrily spits out, taking a step closer to me. “If you confess and tell me where she is, I’ll see to it that you get a lesser sentence. If you don’t tell me and we find her dead, I’ll see to it that you get the death penalty.”_ _

__I pinch the bridge of my nose in an effort to stave off the headache building there, fighting the overwhelming urge to throw this man through the plate glass window behind him, but I’d just had it replaced after the Thanagarian invasion. I draw a deep breath in an effort to focus my thoughts and keep a tight leash on the rage storming inside of me._ _

__“Get out of my house,” I icily tell him as I glare directly at him, “and don’t ever come back here.”_ _

__Jason smirks at me, appearing as though he had just learned the very key to the greatest mysteries of life. “I’ll make sure you regret this, Bruce. I’ll make you wish that you’d never been born.”_ _

__“I’ve already been there,” I snap. “The man who murdered my parents already beat you to it. Now, I’ll say it one more time. Get out of my house before I pick you up and throw you out.”_ _

__Jason slowly closes the distance between us and my fingers instinctively curl into the palms of my hands, hoping that he takes a swing at me. He is nearly standing to toe-to-toe with me, his breath hot against my face and I can smell the coffee he’d been drinking as well as the nauseating stench of liquor. He’s more than just angry and suspicious—he’s drunk._ _

__“This is far from over,” he seethes. “You think your status and all your money will save you, but you’re wrong. I will find Diana and I will take you down.”_ _

__“She was never really yours, Trask,” I taunt him, taking pleasure in the rage that erupts in his eyes._ _

__His hand flies up towards my face. I catch his fist in a crushing grip before he can actually strike me. It stuns him, catching him off guard. He glances at my hand clenching his and holding him at bay, surprise flitting across his face._ _

__He staggers backwards as he yanks his hand free from mine with a growl, his chest heaving with anger. “I will personally end you if you did anything to hurt her.”_ _

__I turn and begin to walk away, more than anxious to return to my investigation. I’m feeling a little more convinced that Jason Trask is not behind Diana’s kidnapping. The man is obviously in love with her, delusional over her disappearance and on the verge of losing his hold on reality, but he doesn’t appear to be behind her disappearance._ _

__“If it weren’t for you, she would have chosen me!” he yells at my back as Alfred appears in the hallway._ _

__“Make sure he finds his way out,” I tell Alfred, knowing that he is more than capable of handling himself, especially against Trask. Alfred may look like a gentleman, but he’s far more deadly than anyone can imagine. “I’m going back to work.”_ _

__“Yes, sir,” Alfred agrees, a pleased smile playing at one corner of his lips as I turn and head towards the library._ _

__Alfred had been right. It had actually been very profitable meeting with Trask as Bruce Wayne. He had given away far more than he would have to Batman, although I’m sure Batman would have had much more pleasure extracting the information I needed._ _

__While I don’t believe Trask is involved in what happened to Diana, I’m still unclear as to his interest or ties to Ian Callahan. I need to find the elusive man who has slipped beneath even my radar for far too long. Even though Selina hadn’t been able to provide me with his exact location, I have no doubt that someone out there knows where I can find him._ _

__Tonight, I’m going to find that person and make them talk whether they’re ready and willing or not._ _


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Gotham; June 20th, 01:33 EST** _

_I peer through my binoculars at the warehouse down below, waiting patiently and biding my time. I know that something is going on here, my snitch coming through with some information that I’d been sorely needing regarding Ash._

_Word on the street is that this is one of the locations where Ash is being manufactured, a drug lab contained somewhere inside the decaying warehouse. It used to be a shipping company since the early nineteen hundreds until the company went bankrupt in the eighties and had to be shut down._

_It had been used for many things over the years since then, none of it above the board. The city council had discussed tearing it down over the last ten years since birds and vermin had become its sole occupants, but nothing had ever come from the discussions, mostly because no one could agree on what to do with the property once the building was gone._

_It was nothing but a dilapidating eyesore that had been used for drug deals and prostitution, but even illegal activity like that had dwindled over the last couple years. Regular sting operations by the GCPD will do that to a site like this, making it the last place a criminal would want to do business. Knowing that Batman or the cops were going to show up at any second certainly puts a damper on things._

_I carefully scan the area surrounding it, checking for any activity before securing my binoculars in my utility belt. I fire my grappling gun, hearing the soft clink of the metal claw as it takes hold against the rough concrete ledge._

_I allow the cable to pull me up and away, the air cool against my face. Despite it finally being summer, the night is still a little cool at times. Summer in Gotham typically meant an increase in crime, the hot temperatures seeming to bring out the worst in people, causing tempers to flare and consciences to all but disappear. It was only a matter of time._

_Landing on the roof, I retract my grapple line before contacting Tim. “Standby, Robin. I’m going in.”_

_“I’ve got your back, Bats.”_

_“Notify me immediately if anyone shows up.”_

_“Got it.”_

_I creep towards a door that leads up to the roof, testing the handle and carefully pulling the door open. It practically comes off its hinges, forcing me to lean the door against the brick work. I slip inside, silently working my way down into the warehouse._

_I can hear the wind howling outside, causing parts of the old building to creak and moan with the stress being placed upon it. I just hope it doesn’t come down on my head as I work my way deeper inside. I find nothing but cigarette butts and trash littering the floor along with enough graffiti to make a train yard jealous._

_Thick layers of dirt and cobwebs blanket everything, a musty smell filling the air. The sound of nails quickly scurrying across the concrete floor periodically fills the area only to grow eerily silent again as I methodically move through the building._

_Thoughts of Diana are attempting to invade my mind and steal my focus. I try to force them back, knowing that now is not the time to dwell on something that can never and will never happen despite my feelings for her. Clark was right. I’m no good for her._

_Everyone that tries to get close to me gets hurt. The incident with Scarecrow almost a month ago only solidifies that fear for me, reminding me that I am meant to be alone despite what my heart keeps trying to tell me. I cannot let my emotions rule over logic or what the past has already taught me about myself and the life that I lead._

_There is no room for love in my life and definitely no room for her._

_That was why I had distanced myself from her since the founders’ meeting eight days ago. It’s been more than difficult, longing and loneliness making the last week fairly miserable. I hadn’t realized how entrenched she had become into my life already until I started avoiding her._

_Everything seemed dimmer…darker. There was no brightness or warmth in the world any longer, no happiness or laughter, no hope or goodness. It was almost suffocating in a way I hadn’t expected, but I know if I can just keep her at arm’s length, it will eventually become easier to deal with. The feelings I have for her will begin to fade in time and the ache that has settled into my chest will diminish._

_The problem is that I think Diana is beginning to suspect that something is wrong. She’s tried to talk to me a few times over the last few days, but I’ve managed to feign an emergency or told her that I was too busy to talk. I always left her with a promise to talk later, but later never came._

_I know that I’m hurting her, pushing her away when we had only been growing closer since she moved in over two and a half months ago. What’s even worse is the fact that her fund raising gala for the anti-drug program is in four days._

_I need to be there to support her and make sure that everything is going well, but I don’t know if I can trust myself around her. One look into those ocean blue eyes, a curve of those lips and I fear that what little bit of self-control I still have left when it comes to her will slip right through my fingers._

_The only positive in this whole mess is the fact that she has no idea how I truly feel about her. I’ve managed to keep my feelings under wraps for the most part with only some minor slip-ups where I feared I had let too much show through._

_I don’t even know how she feels about me, if she even wants to pursue something more than friendship. She’s dropped a couple of subtle hints here and there, but it could easily be chalked up to nothing more than just harmless flirtation. It’s something that we’ve always done._

_I can’t help the warm flush that washes through me with just the thought of her sharing in these feelings that I have for her. It’s something that I can’t think about; getting my hopes up about a love affair that can never be explored let alone consummated._

_Turning to the left, I bury the heartache that seems to intensify more every day. I have to figure out what to do about it, but not now. The sound of voices tells me that I’m on the right track as I steal closer to the criminal activity I’m hoping to find here and permanently shut down._

_Slipping around a corner, I find a dim light coming from another hallway. Following it, I silently pull a batarang in preparation for a fight, welcoming it at this point. I am anxious to release some of the pent-up frustration that has been gnawing at my insides for over a week now, the fury I’ve been harboring over the way Ash has taken over my city._

_I’m more than ready to purge this vial drug from Gotham’s streets, keeping anyone else from losing their life because of the deadly drug. Taking down whoever is behind this will bring a measure of peace and satisfaction and, hopefully, some better sleep at night as well._

_The voices become louder as I grow closer. I can make out that there are at least five of them, probably more. I hold off on contacting Robin for the moment, needing to assess the situation first before dragging him into this._

_I pause to peer around the corner, finding six men at work in a makeshift lab. Two of them appear to be chemists of some sort, actually working on making the drug. Three others are working at packaging the drug for distribution, the sixth man sits back supervising and smoking a cigarette._

_I silently slip behind a large piece of machinery that had been left behind when the company went bankrupt, a plan forming in my mind as I reach for a handful of smoke bombs. “Robin to Batman. You’ve got company coming.”_

_I curse to myself, knowing that I’m going to have to move fast if I’m going to take these guys out before the others show up. The more I can capture tonight, the more criminals I can get off the street. Hopefully, a heart to heart talk with one of these guys will reveal who’s behind the whole operation._

_I throw the smoke bombs, allowing them to skitter across the ground and causing the chemists who were closest to me to look up. Before they can react, smoke is already beginning to fill the air along with mass chaos. I quickly move in, minimal strikes taking out the two chemists and leaving four more to deal with as the smoke begins to clear._

_I duck as a pipe tries to take my head off my shoulders, coming up fast with a fist to the gut and knocking one of the guys back. He grunts in response, but doesn’t drop his weapon. I don’t allow him time to recover as I deliver a series of kicks and punches that brings the number down to three._

_I spin on my heel as I lift my leg, my boot making direct contact with another guy’s jaw, nearly knocking his teeth down his throat. Before I can turn around, a guy jumps on my back in a foolish move that only causes him extreme pain when I slam him hard against a concrete wall. He immediately releases his hold on me with a groan of pain, sliding down the wall in a heap._

_The sixth man is significantly larger than the other five, but just as brainless as the others as he begins to circle closer to me. I can hear the footsteps of his friends closing in on our location and I know I need to finish this guy off fast. I motion for him to come and get me and he foolishly lunges at me with a knife in hand as if that’s going to do him any good._

_I block his swing, using my foot to get him off balance before slamming my boot down on his lower leg and shattering the bone. He cries out in pain as he drops the knife, crumpling to the ground in agony. Three more men rush into the lab to assist, all with guns drawn and ready for a chance to gain fame as the one who ended the Batman._

_Bullets fly all around me, pinging off machinery. They’re obviously too stupid to know you don’t fire guns in a chemical lab as one of the bullets causes an explosion that nearly knocks all of us off our feet. Fire rapidly spreads throughout the old warehouse, followed by another series of explosions._

_I cry out in pain as something imbeds itself in my chest. I don’t have time to deal with it, though, knowing the whole place is about to go up in a ball of flames. I immediately grab a couple of the guys I had taken out, ignoring the pain that sears through my chest._

_“Batman!”_

_The sound of Robin’s panicked voice cuts through the chaos. “Over here!” I yell back, noticing that a couple of the men had already made a run for it. “Help me get these guys out of here before the whole place goes up!”_

_Robin is at my side in less than a heartbeat. “Bats!” he gasps my name as he notices what I haven’t had the chance to investigate myself. “Are you all right?”_

_“I’m fine,” I angrily growl, furious that the evidence is all going up in flames; the other three guys that had shown up were getting away. “Grab those two and let’s get out of here.”_

_We grab them and run from the building, making a quick escape before the whole things is engulfed in flames. While I’m relieved that one of the Ash labs has been taken out, I’m livid over the fact that vital evidence is literally being turned to ash right before my eyes, evidence that could have led me to the monster who is behind all of this._

_**Batcave; June 20th, 04:59 EST**_

_Parking the Batmobile, I grind my teeth against the pain that lances through my chest as I get out of my car. It steals my breath as I make my way towards the medical area, the loss of blood beginning to make me lightheaded._

_I don’t get very far before I find the one person that I’ve been doing my best to avoid waiting for me. She’s working at the table, clearly waiting for me to return from patrol. I can tell by the expression on her face that I’m not going to get out of talking to her this time._

_“Princess,” I ground out through clenched teeth, trying to keep her from noticing that I’m injured._

_“Bruce, we need to talk,” she firmly states as she looks up and I can tell by the look on her face that I have failed to hide the fact I’m bleeding all over. “What happened to you?”_

_She’s up and out of her chair in less than second, racing towards me with fear clouding her blue eyes. “It’s nothing,” I try to tell her. “I’m fine. Just need Alfred to sew up a wound.”_

_“I’m not waking Alfred,” she readily decides as she wraps her arm around my waist and guides me to the medical area. “Hera knows that poor man could use a break from patching you up every night. It’s a wonder you haven’t given him a heart attack by now.”_

_“Just wake Alfred, Diana,” I angrily snap, not wanting to deal with her right now or face the conversation that I know is coming whether I like it or not._

_“Sit,” she growls at me with equal stubbornness and a raw fury that somehow manages to force me into a rare show obedience._

_I rip my cowl off and toss it aside with a furious glare of my own as I sit down on the medical table, hissing with the pain that the movement creates. “Do you even know what you’re doing?” I demand in a tone that is more than a little surly and totally undeserved._

_Gathering supplies, she turns to face me, a raven eyebrow quirked in disbelief as she dumps her stash beside me on the bed. “Really, Bruce? Who do you think we went to on Themyscira when we got injured in battle? The nearest ER is in Greece. I sewed up more of my own injuries than you can begin to imagine.”_

_Her response startles me. “You, Princess?”_

_A small smirk replaces the scowl that had just been there as she carefully begins to remove the top of my uniform. “Yes, Bruce, even I got injured sometimes. I didn’t get to be the best of the Amazons without incurring some pretty nasty injuries along the way.”_

_“You’re never showed me any of them,” I shoot back before I can stop myself, the playboy making a brief, flirty appearance before the Bat can stomp him back into submission._

_“You never asked before,” she flirts back without looking up as she takes in the violent history of the Batman that is grotesquely displayed on my chest and torso. It’s a ghastly sight, not something that would ever arouse attraction in the opposite sex._

_She momentarily stares at my chest, her fingertips lightly tracing over scars both old and some not so old. My eyes fall closed with her slow, intimate action, doing my best to control my breathing and the urges I feel rising up inside of me begging for far more._

_My tongue darts out to wet my suddenly dry lips, my breathing growing ragged the longer she explores me. I know I need to stop this, but I don’t want to. Heaven help me I don’t want to. Instead, I want more. I want to throw her down on this bed and show her what she has been doing to me these last few weeks, how she tortures me without even knowing it or trying._

_I feel her name dancing on the tip of my tongue, dying to be gasped with an accompanying moan, but, before it escapes, she turns her focus to my injury. She silently grabs the gauze and begins to clean the wound, the blood that has run down my torso to the top of my uniform pants._

_My fingers curl around the edge of the medical table, my self-control ticking away like a time-bomb about to incinerate inside of me. This is a bad idea…a very, very bad idea, but I can’t find the will or desire to stop her._

_Opening my eyes, I watch as she carefully pulls out a large shard of metal that imbedded itself in my right upper chest. My gaze becomes fixed on her—studying her every movement, every subtle flicker of emotion that passes over her beautiful face, the light that makes her blue eyes so bright._

_My heart is pounding in my chest for reasons that have nothing to do with my injury or the drug case that plagues Gotham. It has everything to do with this woman standing before me and the tender way that she touches me, is caring for me though I’m so undeserving of it._

_I can’t help but believe she feels the same attraction that I’m struggling with, senses the sexual tension…the powerful electricity that fills the air every time we’re in the same room together. This feels so right, being here with her, and I can’t help but want more…want a forever after with her._

_“Do you want something for pain?”_

_Her question breaks through my reverie, forcing me back to the reality of our lives and what we are…what I am. “No,” I curtly state._

_The corner of her mouth quirks in response as she shakes her head. “I figured as much,” she murmurs. “This is going to hurt.”_

_“Just do it,” I tell her, my grip tightening on the edge of the table._

_I swallow the cry that rises in my throat as she begins to clean the wound itself before stitching it closed. The pain I can handle, but what comes next, I cannot. “Why have you been avoiding me?” she softly asks as she works. “And don’t bother denying it because I know that you are. Ever since our last founders’ meeting, you’ve been avoiding me and I want to know why. Have I done something to anger or offend you?”_

_She tries to hide it, but I can hear the pain that slips into her voice and I feel the guilt trying to swallow me whole. “I’ve been really busy,” I attempt to explain, but it sounds lame even to me._

_“I’ve really missed you,” she quietly confesses as she bites at her bottom lip, her focus on her stitches. “I’ve missed my friend, Bruce. There have been things that I’ve been excited about with the upcoming gala that I wanted to share with you…things that I’ve needed to discuss with you, but you haven’t been there.”_

_I draw a deep, shuddering breath, fighting back the well of emotions that has unexpectedly seized my chest. The distance that I’ve put between us has caused a small piece of me to die inside as if I’m losing her for real and she isn’t even truly mine._

_“I’m sorry, Princess,” I manage to choke out, swallowing hard and swearing to myself I’ll never do this to her ever again._

_“I don’t want an apology, Bruce,” she continues in that tone that shows her hurt, her heart on her sleeve just for me to see. It’s a gift that I refuse to take for granted. “I just want to know why. What have I done?”_

_“You have done absolutely nothing wrong, Diana,” I confess, trying to find the right words without giving my heart away. I decide a half-truth is the best option at this point. “It’s me…it’s all me. I got scared.”_

_A frown causes a dip to form between her eyebrows and I find myself wanting to kiss it away. “Scared of what? Of me?” she asks, finally meeting my gaze._

_I feel like I’m drowning in those ocean blue eyes that draw me in and attempts to cleanse my wretched soul. She is the only one who could ever begin to do that to me. “Diana, I don’t have very many close friends and there’s a reason why. I’m not a good person. I’m broken and being near me is dangerous. I’m like a deadly virus, one that infects everyone around me. You were getting to close to me and I got scared. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”_

_“Bruce, you’re one of my two best friends,” she admits, her hand coming to rest against the side of my face and I feel my resolve crumbling in the wake of her open honesty and innocence. “I don’t want to lose you or what we have. Regardless of how you view yourself, I don’t think of you that way. I need you in my life.”_

_I slowly nod my head in understanding, my gaze falling to her lips that I’m growing desperate to kiss despite the dark voices in my head screaming at me not to. “I’ve missed you too.”_

_The confession escapes before I can stop it and I swear the temperature in the cave has skyrocketed. She is proving to me that even someone as highly skilled and in supreme control as myself can’t even stand strong in the wake of her compassion and beauty._

_A warm smile forms on her lips and it’s as if the sun itself has just broken through to the darkest depths of the Batcave. I physically begin to tremble in an attempt to keep my arms at my sides instead of drawing her in and kissing her breathless._

_“Please, don’t push me away again…okay?” she pleads, but there’s nothing weak or pitiable about her request._

_“I promise I’ll try my best, but I may slip up again in the future,” I warn her. “I have been known to be moody and brooding at times.”_

_“Don’t worry,” she reassures me. “I’ll be right there to kick your ass when you do.”_

_I can’t help but grin with her response; the thought of her always being there with me creating such an overwhelming sense of joy inside of me that it nearly steals my breath. “What is that you wanted to discuss with me?”_

_Her smile fades as she finishes bandaging my wound. She pulls an envelope out of her back pocket and hands it to me. “Your warning about me possibly becoming a target because of the Ash program has become a reality.”_

_Fury sears through my veins as I take the letter from her, opening to find a picture of her cut out of the newspaper. Someone had painted a large, red “X” over her face. My head snaps up, staring at her in stunned disbelief._

_“When did you get this?” I angrily demand._

_“Four days ago,” she replies, coming to sit beside me on the medical table. “It was on my desk in my office at Wayne Enterprises.”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner?” I yell at her, fear clawing at my throat. I immediately realize what I had just said, my chin falling to my chest with overwhelming guilt. “I’m sorry, Diana. It’s not your fault. You should have slammed me up against a wall and forced me to listen to you.”_

_“Bruce, it’s all right,” she tries to reassure me. “I can take care of myself. Besides, you warned me this could be coming.”_

_“I don’t want you going to Wayne Enterprises anymore,” I practically order her. “You’re off the drug coalition program.”_

_She leaps off the table with a furious huff, her hands finding her hips. “I will not run just because some pathetic man thinks he can try to intimidate me. You hired me to do a job and I will do it no matter what ridiculous threats may come.”_

_I jump off the table with equal anger, gripping the letter tightly in my hand. “Not if it means your life!” I yell._

_“My life is on the line every mission we go on, Bruce,” she reminds me. “This is no different in my eyes.”_

_In my head, I know she is right, but my heart is telling me something altogether different. I stalk away from her, refusing to continue this argument a moment longer. I need to get to the bottom of this before it’s too late, before they can steal the most important thing that has ever come into my life._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Gotham; October 5th, 23:56 EST_ **

Earl “Moe” Modello.

Moe owns a bar in the East End of Gotham, the kind that caters to the less than savory crowd. He used to be on the wrong side of the law, running an illegal gambling ring out of the back of the bar among other things. That was until I saved his wife and young daughter from a gang attack about five years ago.

Moe was so grateful that he turned his life around and became an honest business owner as well as a snitch for me. The information that he has been able to pick up for me has been invaluable. I’m hoping that he’ll come through for me again tonight.

He provided the information that had led to the old shipping warehouse where Ash was being manufactured. Unfortunately, the whole place went up in smoke, burning to the ground in a record twenty-two minutes flat.

I’d been forced to stand there and watch my best lead to the manufacturer of Ash go up in a ball of flames. I’ve been reliving that night, thinking that if only I had done things differently, if I had been able to get some evidence or if the guys I’d caught had been able to tell me something about their boss, I could have put a stop to this nightmare before they got their hands on her.

If she dies…

Thankfully, I don’t have time to finish that thought as Moe comes out the back of the bar with bags of garbage in both hands. I slip out from behind the row of dumpsters, my hand silently coming to rest on his shoulder.

“Geez, Bats!” he grumbles, his one hand coming to rest against his chest. “You almost gave me a freakin’ heart attack.”

“I need information and I needed it yesterday,” I rasp.

“Sure…sure, Bats,” Moe readily agrees, puffing away on his cigar as his shifty eyes check the area to make sure we’re alone. “You know anything for yous, right? Watcha need?”

“A woman was taken from Wayne Manor three days ago. I need to find her before it’s too late.”

“So Wayne didn’t actually do it, huh?” he mutters as he rubs his chin. “I always thought he was getting a bad rap. They always blame the rich guy.”

“Have you heard anything about it?”

“Yah, just last night,” Moe tells me. “Couple of guys came in here talkin’ big about getting’ paid for nabbin’ a girl. They were bragging about beatin’ her up real good in some storage unit before turnin’ her over to their boss.”

My stomach lurches as anger courses through my veins, fighting down the bile that has risen in the back of my throat. “Do you know who these men are?” 

I force the words out through teeth that refuse to unclench, my head pounding in unison with my heart. What did they do to her? What were they doing to her now? I’m driving myself crazy just thinking about it, wondering if she is even still alive.

“I only seen ‘em maybe once before,” Moe informs me, shaking his head. “Don’t know their names or who they work for. Both are about the same size, one Hispanic and the other guy white with tattoos and funny piercings.”

“I need to know who these two guys are,” I tell him. “See what you can find out without getting yourself in trouble.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Moe agrees.

“Do you know anything about Ian Callahan?”

Moe’s face drains of all color as he drops his cigar, using the heel of his boot to grind it out. “You don’t wanna mess with him, Bats,” he warns me, shaking his head. “I already knows that yous the best there is in this despicable city, but you don’t wanna go up against him.”

“Where is he, Moe?” I demand.

“I dunno for sure, but there’s a rumor that he has a hideout in Crime Alley. I don’t even know if it’s true,” Moe quickly replies. “All I know he is the worst of the worst. No one has seen him or, if they have, they don’t ever live to talk about it. It’s how he is able to seem like a ghost or a myth like you. He never stays in one spot. Those he hires disappear…never to be heard of again.”

“Anything else about him I need to know?”

“Yah, word on the street is that everyone’s started callin’ him the Butcher,” Moe ominously utters with a fearful sense of awe that does nothing to settle my own rising terror. “If you have any unsolved cases, you might wanna look at him for it. He’s been gainin’ quite the reputation over the last couple a months.”

Callahan’s nickname almost makes me vomit right there. I’m furious with myself for not working harder to find this enigma known as the Butcher who has been terrorizing Gotham like an apparition for far too long. If I had gotten to him sooner, I might have been able to keep Diana safe.

“Do you think the Butcher has that girl?” Moe asks.

“I don’t know,” I growl, turning and slamming my fist into the side of the dumpster. 

There are so many variables, far too many loose threads that I can’t begin to weave together into an identifiable map that will lead me to her. I turn my back to him, my chest so tight I can barely draw air. I know I’m letting far too much emotion show in front of him, but I can’t help it…not with knowing what I know now or what I think I know.

If Ian Callahan truly has her, she’s as good as dead if I don’t get to her very soon. Every minute that passes by, gives him that much more time to do whatever he wants to her, to hurt her in ways that I can’t allow my mind to begin to imagine.

Moe’s voice cuts through the turmoil storming through me and threatening to tear me apart. “Hey, if I hears anymore, I’ll let ya know, Bats.”

“Thanks,” I mutter before slipping back into the shadows of the night. “Batman to Robin.”

“Yah, Bats,” Robin responds. “Did you find her?”

“No, not yet,” I ground out. “I’m heading to Crime Alley. Any movement yet on that storage unit?”

“Nada,” Robin replies. “Nothing here, but me and the rats.”

“Contact me the second anyone shows up,” I order him.

“You got it. Robin out.”

Getting into the waiting Batmobile, I race towards Crime Alley, more than determined to end this tonight despite the gnawing feeling that this is far from over. It could be days or weeks before I actually find her. The unnerving thought does nothing to lessen the nausea that continues to roll in my gut.

Once again, I think back on that night that shipping warehouse burned to the ground, but instead I remember how Diana had cared for my injury. It had taken every ounce of strength I had to keep from kissing her, to stop myself from grabbing her and taking her right there on that medical bed. I had come so very close to telling her how I felt about her, but I didn’t.

I couldn’t bring myself to tell her that night how my heart was beginning to beat only for her, how I couldn’t stop thinking about her. Now, I wish that I had. I wish that I would’ve told her…kissed her. Then, she wouldn’t die without knowing how I truly feel about her, how I can’t live without her.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_**Giordano Botanical Gardens; June 24th, 19:10 EST** _

_“So I says…I says to him, ‘it’s my yacht and I’ll do what I want’.”_

_A burst of raucous laughter erupts from the men around me and I force an amused chuckle even though I’ve heard the story at least a dozen times by now. Paul Fitzpatrick slaps me on the back and nearly causes me to spill my untouched drink. I smirk at him as he continues with his bloated tale, entertaining me and a handful of others who have migrated to him._

_I’ve been here for a full fifteen minutes and I’m already looking around for the exit, but I know that I can’t leave yet. I’m here to support the anti-drug program, but, more than that, I’m here for Diana. She’s put a lot of hard work into this and I want her to know that she has my full support._

_I know, however, that it’s steadily developing into much more than just that. Ever since we talked in the cave four days ago, I’ve felt an even stronger connection to her, an intense pull that I cannot begin to break free from. I’m starting to discover that I don’t want to be free from the magnetic pull that continues to draw us closer and closer to one another._

_I know she has to feel the sparks too. I’ve seen glimpses of that connection shining in her eyes at times before she tucks it safely away deep inside. I’m not sure if it’s because she’s scared of starting a relationship with me or if she’s afraid of what her mother and sisters would say if she discovered she was dating a man._

_Either way, I’m determined to win her heart no matter what. I’m tired of fighting my feelings, feelings that I’ve been harboring for far longer than I care to admit, an attraction that has subconsciously been lingering inside of me, waiting for me to acknowledge and finally embrace it._

_While I can no longer ignore these feelings that are intensifying with every passing day, I know that I need to tread carefully and deliberately. I don’t want to scare her away or make a fool of myself. I’m not ready to say what I feel for her is truly love, but it’s undeniably gone past the boundaries of just friendship. The things that I think when I look at her are definitely not sisterly in nature._

_I survey the room, searching the crowds for her. I’m more than anxious to find her. I haven’t seen her all day and have been looking forward to spending some time with her tonight. I plan on filling her dance card for the whole evening if things go my way, but I know I’ll have to share her for at least a portion of the night._

_I finally spot the raven-haired goddess talking with Commissioner Gordon and Mayor Hill. She looks stunning in a gossamer dress of gold that practically glitters under the numerous Christmas lights that are strung about the gardens. She has done an amazing job of arranging the decorations as well as the food, leaving no doubts about tonight’s success._

_A hand on my shoulder breaks me from the spell that Diana has cast on me. I turn to find Paul grinning at me like the fool that I know he is. “You really found a stunner in that Diana Prince, Bruce,” Paul leans in close and tells me, the alcohol on his breath almost nauseating. “She’s the best looking thing you’ve ever found.”_

_“Diana and I are just friends, Paul,” I remind him._

_He makes a noise that’s a cross between a grunt of disbelief and a groan of disapproval. “Not for long if I know you…and I do,” he replies, wiggling his eyebrows knowingly at me. “I have to admit that I’m very tempted to steal her away to come work for me.”_

_“Don’t you dare,” I warn him. I know Paul and he’s a pig in every sense of the word. He’d steal her from me over my dead body. “She’s fully vested in the drug coalition.”_

_Paul holds his hands up in front of him in defense, one of them gripping his fifth glass of scotch. “I’m just saying that you better hang on to her with all you’ve got,” he tells me. “I’m not the only one interested in snagging her to work for them. You’ve hired quite the gem in that one and people are definitely taking notice.”_

_His words cause the fine hairs to stand up on the back of my neck, prickling with an emotion that is both dark and possessive. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’m going to ask her to dance.”_

_Paul chuckles as he claps me on the back again. “Friend indeed,” he mutters. “I’ve never seen anyone look at a friend the way you look at her.”_

_His words unsettle me more than I care to admit, mostly because of their similarity to Clark’s at our founders’ meeting a week and a half ago. It bothers me that I’m not in better control of my emotions when she’s near me. I can’t help wondering just how much she has noticed, how much has shown through that I’m not quite ready for her to know just yet._

_At the same time, it amazes me how this woman has managed to fluster me so fully when no one else has been able to accomplish such a feat. I’ve trained myself for years, seeking out the best in order to have supreme authority over my body, heart, and mind. My ability to not allow my emotions to control me has typically been flawless…except when it comes to her. Always her._

_Making my way to her, I find I’m completely captivated by her tonight, a warm flush of longing drifting over and through me. I desire this woman more than I have ever desired another, wanting her in my life and in my bed. It’s startling as I realize how intense these feelings have become and, even more so, that it has brought an unexpected sense of peace and certainty with it._

_I expected fear and hostility to rise within me like a deadly serpent, reminding me of how this relationship will never work, how I can’t allow someone to get close to me only to lose them. I never want anyone to pay for my mistakes…my weaknesses._

_For reasons I don’t quite understand, I don’t feel any of that when it comes to her now. Despite Clark’s words of warning and my initial belief that he was right, I just can’t shake these feelings that she has awaken in me, feelings so intense it takes me by surprise. I hadn’t realized I could actually possess feelings like this for her, that I could have the capacity to love like this, but she has opened my eyes to a whole new world._

_My mission gave me a sense of purpose and an outlet for the vengeance that seethes inside of my soul, but it hasn’t been the complete answer. I’ve been wandering through the darkness of anger and hurt and loneliness for nearly thirty years, never realizing that I also needed warmth and light in my life…peace._

_I’ve finally realized it has been here right before me for the last two years, patiently waiting for me to discover it on my own. It’s like finding the light switch and waking up to find that, while I’ve changed since losing my parents to such a violent act, I’m not beyond saving. I’m not beyond being cared for or even loved._

_Diana is the one who has patiently and compassionately showed that to me through her actions, her quiet presence in my life. She’s always been there when I’ve needed her, a constant in the midst of the chaos that storms around me. At times when I didn’t even want her nearby, she was there like a beacon shining her light._

_I wind my way through the crowds, my eyes fixed solely on her, silently pleading with her to look my way. As if hearing my unspoken request, she looks up, noticing me. Her blue eyes brighten at the sight of me, a blinding smile gracing her face._

_I feel a warm flutter erupt in my stomach as I draw closer, taking great pleasure in the fact that I seem to have a similar effect on her. I know it’s probably arrogant on my part, but I can’t help it. It stirs something deep inside of me to know that there’s a chance that she shares my feelings, senses that attraction and the magnetic pull like Sun and Earth._

_Before I can reach her, Jason Trask seems to appear out of nowhere, asking her to dance. A flicker of indecision passes over her face as she looks from Trask to me and back again. She ends up accepting his invitation, taking his offered hand._

_I grind my teeth in anger, but let it go for now. I knew I was going to have to share her tonight. I need to remind myself that she isn’t actually mine…at least not yet._

_I force myself to focus on something else while Diana dances with Trask, biding my time until I can politely cut in and steal her away from him. “Bruce, it’s good to see you here, mucker.”_

_I feel a sense of relief knowing it’s Declan MacCaffrey that has cornered me. “You too, my friend,” I reply, shaking his hand. “Hope you brought your checkbook so you can make a big donation tonight.”_

_“Aye, I did,” he says with a hearty chuckle. “I’m also hoping to steal your lass there for a dance or two.”_

_“As long as that’s all you steal,” I tease him with a smile. “She still goes home with me.”_

_He chuckles in response, appearing unfazed, but his eyes say otherwise as he glances at Diana with a leer that prickles my annoyance. “I still want to meet with you about establishing a partnership between Wayne Tech and my company. I’ve got a lad working for me by the name of Ryan that I think you need to meet. He’s a computer genius.”_

_“Call my secretary and have her schedule a meeting,” I tell him with a nod of my head. “Things are finally beginning to settle down now so I’ll have more time to devote to the proposal.”_

_“Bruce Wayne!”_

_The sound of Brianna’s voice makes me cringe inside. I’d much rather spend the evening talking shop with Declan than to be forced into spending any amount of time with Brianna. She’s a snobbish socialite’s daughter who makes a living going from one rich man to the next in an effort to find herself a husband._

_“Later, mucker,” Declan says with a grin as he spots the voluptuous blond coming towards me. “I’m going to steal that dance with your beour over there. It’s time someone saved her from that gimp.”_

_With a forced smile, I turn to face her, my playboy smile firmly in place. “Brianna, how have you…”_

_I’m unable to finish my sentence as she kisses me full on the lips, taking me by surprise and cutting off my air supply. She pulls back, her hands coming to rest against my chest. “It’s been ages since I last saw you, Bruce. You simply must dance with me so we can catch up.”_

_I wipe my mouth in an attempt to remove the pink lipstick she has no doubt left behind, hoping that Diana didn’t bear witness to Brianna’s little greeting. “I guess I could spare one dance,” I say as I offer her my hand._

_She takes my hand and leads me out onto the dance floor. As I pull her into my arms, I immediately begin looking for Diana, finally spotting her dancing on the other side of the room with Declan. I’m not sure which is worse—watching Trask trying to win her affections or the way MacCaffrey looks at her. Either way, I’m growing more than a little irritated by both of them._

_“So, Bruce,” Brianna begins. “Tell me what have you been up to while I’ve been out of the country for the last three months?”_

_“Not much,” I reply with a smirk. “Just the usual—parties, women, and drinking.”_

_She laughs in response, a sound that is almost painful to hear and I can’t help wondering what I ever saw in her. We dated for almost a month, made out like a pair of teenagers, but I never let it go much further than that. I just stopped calling her one day and she got the not so subtle hint._

_She moved on to some football jock and I moved on to the next Bruce Wayne ‘Flavor of the Month’ as the tabloids like to call it. We talk through most of the song…actually, she does all the talking, trying to show me how well she’s done since I dumped her._

_I’m still watching Diana from afar, keeping a close eye on her and MacCaffrey whose hands are dangerously close to being inappropriate. Declan is a good friend and one that I can tolerate spending any length of time with, but the way he is practically man-handling her is starting to make my blood boil. I have to fight the urge to go over there and break his arm._

_I smile to myself as Diana graciously pulls his hand away before he can grab her bottom, thanking him for the dance before she moves away from him. I take this as my cue to dump Brianna and pursue what I’m really interested in._

_I watch her as she maneuvers her way through the throngs of people, making her way to the open bar. The bartender hands her a glass of red wine that she takes with an almost imperceptible sigh of relief, but I notice it._

_I come to stand at the bar right next to her, my hand finding the small of her back as I lean in close to her. “Relax…it’s just me.”_

_I feel her momentarily tense before she relaxes, practically melting into my side and I fight the overpowering desire to pull her into my arms right there in front of everyone. It just feels so right the way that she fits so perfectly against me._

_“Thank Hera,” she murmurs, her lips curving into a brief smile as she looks at me. “If one more man tries to touch my backside, I am going to start breaking fingers.”_

_“Do I need to defend your honor?” I tease with a grin._

_Diana does her best to keep from laughing at my offer, both of us knowing the answer. “First of all, I’m fully capable of defending myself. Second of all, we need all the donations we can get so I’m doing my best to be tolerant.”_

_“The offer still stands,” I reply, taking a sip of my drink. “I wouldn’t want my director to be dissatisfied and leave me.”_

_Her lips quirk with amusement, her hand coming to rest on my forearm as her blue eyes lock with mine. “I would never leave you, Bruce.”_

_I can’t help but feel the double meaning in her words whether she intended it or not. The room suddenly feels very warm as I lose myself in those eyes that seem capable of seeing directly into my soul. For some unfathomable reason, she is not repulsed by what she finds there._

_“I know,” I murmur in all honesty. I offer her my hand, forcing myself out of the trance I find myself in. “Care to dance? I promise I won’t try anything.”_

_She puts her hand in mine, a smile that could only be described as shy forming on her lips. “You’re the one man in this world that I wouldn’t mind if you tried something,” she softly confesses, quickly looking away from me._

_Her flirty admission makes me feel as though I’m walking on air as I squeeze her hand in response. I allow my thumb to caress the back of her hand as I lead her out onto the dance floor. Every head turns to see the two of us together, gossipers coming together to chat as I pull her into my arms and we begin to dance._

_It feels as though everyone around us fades away into complete nothingness. There’s only her and me as we move in perfect rhythm to the gentle strains of the music, her body fitting so flawlessly against mine. I tilt my head to nuzzle her silky hair, her scent making my heart stutter in my chest._

_She instinctively steps even closer into my hold on her, drawn together by an invisible force that is felt with every fiber of my being. “You did an amazing job with the fundraiser, Diana,” I whisper in her ear. “Everything is absolutely perfect tonight.”_

_“Thank you,” she murmurs, the feel of her lips brushing against my neck sending tingles racing through my body. “That means a lot coming from you.”_

_“I was informed by Paul Fitzpatrick tonight that there are several business owners here tonight who are itching to steal you away to work for them,” I inform her._

_She pulls back in surprise and I immediately miss the contact I had with her. “You’re kidding?”_

_“Not one bit,” I reply, shaking my head. “You’ve made quite an impression on Gotham with the great work you’ve done so far. Everyone is taking notice.”_

_A concerned expression veils her face as she averts her eyes. “I never meant to draw so much attention to you, but I guess if it helps our anti-drug program, it’ll be worth it.”_

_I chuckle as she glances up, indicating either the cowl I wear or my penchant for swinging from one building to the next with nothing but a thin cable to keep me in the air. “Don’t worry about me,” I tell her. “You’re doing great at balancing both worlds. I just want you to be careful. You have a target on your back now. You haven’t received any more letters have you?”_

_“No,” she replies with a shake of her head, “and don’t bother telling me to step down from my job because I never run from a fight.”_

_“I know that better than anyone and I know better than to even ask,” I agree, drawing her in close once more mostly out of concern for her. “I’m still allowed to worry about you, though.”_

_She rubs my back to reassure me as we continue to dance, each song melding into the next as I hold her closer than I probably should, but I no longer care. This is where I want her to be—where she belongs—and I will fight to my dying breath to keep it this way._

_I glance over at Trask who is sulking by the bar, downing a glass of something strong and glaring daggers at me. I merely smile back at him as I bury my nose in her hair and breathe her in. I don’t have time to relish my victory as someone abruptly crashes through the skylight of the botanical garden._

_Chaos breaks out as the crowd scatters out from under the falling glass and five masked gunmen dressed in black rush in, shooting up into the ceiling as they rappel down. A cacophony of screams and shattering glass echoes throughout the garden, adding to the mayhem that has erupted here._

_Diana pulls out of my arms, but I immediately grab hold of her forearm. I know what she is thinking, but I can’t let her do it. We can’t get involved no matter how desperate we are to stop them. Right now, we are Bruce and Diana, not Batman and Wonder Woman._

_Besides, I was worried that something like this might happen, especially after Diana found that letter on her desk. I prepared for the possibility of something like this occurring, wanting to make sure every eventually was accounted for just in case._

_I pull Diana to the side with me; leaning in close so only she can hear me as we crouch low to the ground. “Trust me, Princess,” I whisper._

_I feel her relax, but only minutely as she allows me to wrap her up in my arms and protect her like a gentleman should. I’m actually quite surprised that she’s allowing me to do this for her, holding her and shielding her from danger, but she understands the consequences if we were to react any differently than this._

_As if on cue, Batman and Robin arrive, skillfully taking out the intruders and ending the attack. Diana glances at me for a split-second and realization dawns on her. Dick is impersonating me, putting on an impressive show as Batman as they quash the attack._

_Once the chaos has finally died down, I gently pull Diana up to her feet, checking her over for any injuries. Numerous cuts adorn her arms from the shards of flying glass, but other than that, she appears unharmed. The fury blazing in her eyes tells a completely different story, however. I just pray that anger is directed at the ones who crashed the fundraiser and not at me._

_She looks around at the destroyed garden, the frightened guests who haven’t fled the area the moment the shooting began. “It’s all ruined,” she angrily snaps._

_“Diana, look at me,” I heatedly tell her, my fingers finding her chin and forcing her to meet my gaze. “This is not your fault.”_

_“Why didn’t they stop the attack before it happened?” she asks me, hurt lacing her voice as she searches my face for an answer._

_“I didn’t know for certain there was going to be an attack,” I inform her. “I had them on standby just in case. After that letter you received, I wasn’t going to take any chances if they decided to push things further.”_

_She seems to accept my explanation, swallowing back the hurt that I know she’s feeling over something she’s worked so hard on being destroyed like this. I actually hurt for her, understanding how much this project has come to mean to her…to the both of us._

_I can tell she’s on the verge of losing it—ready to break something or someone. I need to get her out of here, but, before I do, I pull her into my arms and hold her. “It’ll be okay, Diana,” I whisper, looking up to find Trask staring at us with anger in his eyes. “I promise.”_

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Gotham; October 6th, 01:14 EST_ **

I race towards Crime Alley as memories of a night out at the movies with my parents besieges me and makes my chest feel as though it’s being crushed by an invisible fist. Thoughts of finding Diana in that same alley I lost my parents in make me unbelievably nauseous.

My heart is trying to pound right out of my chest as I pull the car to a stop in a deserted alley on the edge of Crime Alley. I draw a deep breath, running through a couple of meditation exercises to regain control over my emotions once more. Allowing my heart to rule reason isn’t going to help her right now.

Exiting the Batmobile, I begin my investigation. The unexpected sound of a woman’s scream pierces the still, night air and causes my pulse to race as I run towards her. Another child is not going to lose their mother tonight. I refuse to allow it.

Turning down the next street, I spot a dark alley and race towards it. Entering it, I find a couple of dumpsters on one side, trash littering the ground. To the right, I spot a man standing over a woman cowering in the corner. There’s nowhere for them to go, the end of the alley blocked by a high, chain-link fence.

I quickly throw a batarang, knocking the large butcher knife from the guy’s hand. He howls in pain, grabbing his hand as he drops the knife. It clanks loudly on the asphalt as he abruptly turns to see me coming for him.

He snarls as he lunges at me, not the least bit fazed that he’s trying to take on the Batman. I block each swing of his fists with my forearms, raising my leg to slam my knee hard into his gut. He stumbles backwards, grabbing at his stomach.

I don’t allow him a chance to recover as I swiftly follow with both fists to his face. He staggers further back, sagging against the chain-link fence that keeps him right where I want him. I turn to the young woman still cowering in the corner, making sure she’s unharmed.

“Go!” I rasp with urgency.

She doesn’t wait around for further instructions, taking off as I turn my attention back to the man before me. I grab him by the collar, pulling him close to me until our noses are almost touching. “You and I are going to have a little chat.”

“I’m not talking,” he spits out at me, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, I think you will,” I firmly state before turning to fire my grappling line, carrying him up to the rooftop with me.

He cries out in surprise as he’s dragged along with me, unexpectedly finding himself standing on the ledge of the roof. I tighten my hold on his collar as I push him out over the edge of the roof, allowing him a moment to absorb the precarious situation that he now finds himself in.

“Now, let’s try this again,” I growl at him. “Where is Ian Callahan?”

He looks behind him at the ground that he thinks awaits him if he doesn’t answer me. He looks back at me with eyes as big as his mouth had just been moments ago. “I…I don’t know…I swear!”

“I don’t believe you,” I angrily bite out. “I want Ian Callahan.”

“No…no one knows where he is…or where he goes,” the man manages to stutter in response. “He’s like a freakin’ ghost.”

“So am I,” I remind him. “Tell me what you know about him.”

“They…they call him the Butcher,” the man tells me. “He loves to carve people up.”

“What else?” I demand.

“He showed up in Gotham a few months ago,” he continues to jabber. “I heard he’s huge… like nearly seven foot or something. Black tattoo on the side of his bald head.”

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know… I swear I don’t know!”

His boots begin to shift, bits of dirt and pebbles loosening beneath his soles and causing him to lose his footing. I tighten my hold on him, refusing to stop now. “Where is he?” I snarl.

“They say he’s got a hideout around here somewhere…a couple a streets over,” he finally tells me as he points to his left. “That’s all I know…please! Let me go. If he finds out I told you, he’ll kill me.”

I swing him back around, tossing him aside. He collapses onto the roof in a heap, breathing heavily and trying not to cry. “I ever find you out here again I won’t be so kind.”

“I won’t…I swear!” he nearly cries. “I’m done.”

“You better be.”

With that, I fire my grappling and head in the direction that he had indicated, hoping against hope that I’ll find her tonight before I lose the tenuous grip I still have on my sanity. The more I learn about this guy, the more my panic intensifies. 

If he truly has her, then her chances of surviving this are drastically diminishing with every hour that passes by. 

I fly through the air from one building to the next, doing my best to keep a tight hold on the hope that tugs on my heart with the idea of finding her tonight and having her back with me where she belongs. It feels like an eternity since I’d last seen her.

Just the notion of being able to see her, to touch her face and kiss her lips brings me overwhelming happiness. I suddenly feel like I can draw a breath again as I land on a rooftop of an apartment building, my cape draping around me and further shrouding my presence in the darkness.

I quickly begin to scan the area, searching for anything that might point me in the right direction. There is not much going on below. A street light flickers on and off before finally dying out completely. A dog howls in the distance as I spot a man walking along the sidewalk.

I study him carefully, watching him for any signs he might be Callahan. He’s walking with his head down and his hands stuffed into his coat pockets. Just as I’m about to go down there, he turns towards another apartment building, walking up the steps and entering the code that will allow him entrance inside.

Watching as he disappears into the building, I turn my attention back to the street. It’s fairly empty, no traffic in this part of town, especially at this hour of the night. Most people know better. I decide it’s time to take a closer look around as I lower myself to the ground.

Staying close to the shadows, I work my way down the side street that perp had told me about, constantly scanning the area for anything that looked out of place. A noise comes from a dumpster in an alley, causing me to pause to see a dog sniffing around a trash bag that he’d managed to drag out of the dumpster.

The echo of sirens abruptly fills the air from several blocks away as I slip down the street, stealing glances behind me to check for any sudden appearances by this Ian Callahan. My heart is beginning to pound in my ears in anticipation of finding her, of this horrid nightmare finally being over…or just beginning if she’s truly dead.

My legs feel like rubber with the possibility as I check an abandoned gas station that is empty save for trash and graffiti. I move on to the next, my back pressed against the store as I peer inside. It’s a liquor store that’s open all night. There’s a young guy behind the cash register reading a book, but the store is otherwise empty. If Callahan is hiding out here, it would likely be in the back of the store where he wouldn’t be seen.

I quickly work my way between the two buildings, a hand on my utility belt. My gut tells me that something is very wrong here, my skin prickling with rising alarm. I tighten my grip on my weapon as I pause at the corner of the back of the store to check around the corner.

No one is there, but a shifting shadow catches my attention in the alley across the narrow street. I take off across the street, racing into the alley. My blood runs cold at the sight of a body slumped against the side of a building.

I cautiously make my way closer to the body, searching for any signs of anyone else waiting to ambush me. Drawing close, I crouch down to find the Hispanic man that Moe had described to me. He has been stabbed more times than I have time to count, his face the only part of his body left untouched by the Butcher’s deadly blade.

I look down at the end of the alley, noticing the toe of a boot on the ground peeking out around the corner. I carefully approach, finding the body of the second man Moe described…or what was left of him. He’d taken the full brunt of the Butcher’s rage, the majority of his blood beneath his body instead of inside of it.

Kneeling, I check the body for any clues, my fear for Diana nearly paralyzing me. Was he keeping her for a reason? Torturing her and prolonging her pain?

Checking his pants pocket, I pull out something that nearly stops my heart altogether. It’s the silver pendant necklace that I had given Diana three months ago. I watch as it dangles from my fingers, catching shafts of moonlight cutting through the cloud cover. It sparkles despite the darkness, reminding me of how she sparkles despite the darkness that surrounds her.

She had been so happy when I had given it to her, remembering how she had hugged me with such excitement. She’d asked me to help her put it on that evening, brushing her long, luscious hair aside for me. She wore it every time she was not in her Wonder Woman uniform. I know she wouldn’t have parted with it unless she’d been unable to stop it from happening.

I cannot stop the tremble of rage mingling with the anguish rolling through me. I hold her necklace against my chest as a painful lump fills my throat and clog my airway. I swear on my life that I’ll make him pay dearly for taking what I love most in this life.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Wayne Manor; June 30th, 18:04 EST** _

_Entering the house, I immediately begin to look for Diana, more than anxious to see her. I touch the pocket of my suit jacket to make sure it’s still there, knowing that I needed to do something to cheer her up and make things right between us again._

_She’s been quiet and withdrawn; upset by what had happened at the fundraiser, though she understood that she had no control over any of it. She’s still understandably upset with me for not telling her that I had suspected something like this could happen, but I think some of her frustration comes from being forced to standby and do nothing._

_I need to make it up to her, make her see that I hadn’t done it out of maliciousness or because I didn’t think that she could handle it. In fact, the truth is just the opposite._

_Finding all of her favorite spots in the manor empty, I wander towards the kitchen in hopes that Alfred will know where she’s at. I know that she’s around here somewhere because her purse and high heels are on the floor by my desk in my office._

_For some reason, she’s claimed my office as hers, which I surprisingly find adorable. I should be offended by her insinuating herself so thoroughly into my domain, but instead I find I yearn for even more of her touch in my life._

_In fact, it reminds me of my mother. She used to do the same thing to my father, leaving her heels by his desk, a hair pin on a side table or a scarf on the back of a chair…little reminders of herself throughout the house. I can't even bring myself to be angry, as it’s brought a measure of comfort that I never could have anticipated._

_There’s just something so unexpected about coming home from a long day at work to find a pair of high heels lying on the floor beside my desk that fuels my attraction to her. It adds an air of femininity to the very masculine setting of the manor, something that has been sorely missing for far too long._

_“Alfred, have you seen Diana?” I ask, disappointed to find that she isn’t in the kitchen._

_I spot her glasses and hair tie lying on the counter so I know she’s been through here at some point. I’m growing rather found of how she has made my home her own. At first when she and J’onn had moved in, I was annoyed by her habit of leaving her things scattered around the house as if it belonged to her. Now, I find it’s a simple reminder to me of how much she has actually come to mean to me, how much I’ve come to accept her as part of my life without even really realizing it._

_To have her carved out of my life now would be…unbearable._

_“I believe she is outside, sir,” Alfred responds with a knowing glance at the sliding patio doors as he prepares dinner._

_“The usual spot?” I ask with a disheartened sigh. I had hoped that she would be back to her old self by now, but I’m more than determined to see her through this unexpected setback._

_“I believe so,” he states. “I do hope you plan on fixing this. I dislike seeing the princess so downtrodden.”_

_I pat my suit jacket pocket, my resolve no doubt showing through in my eyes. “I’m going to see her now.”_

_Alfred smile that smile that tells me he knows there’s more going on beneath the surface that I refuse to talk about right now. “Just don’t make a mess of things,” he warns me. His eyes are dead serious despite the teasing tone of his voice._

_“I don’t plan on it,” I reply with a scowl._

_“I just know your penchant for putting that foot of yours in your mouth when it comes to dealing with your feelings, Master Bruce,” Alfred clarifies. “You have a tendency to completely shut down and isolate yourself from everyone. Just please try to let her in.”_

_I know he’s right, but being reminded of my glaring issues doesn’t help me in the least at this particular moment, especially when I’m about to go talk to Diana. “Thanks for the pep talk, Alfred.”_

_The older man just gives me that long-suffering smile as he looks at me from across the kitchen counter. “I have complete faith that you will do the right thing,” he reassures me. “I think if you actually follow your heart for once instead of your brain, you’ll find Miss Diana just might be struggling with some of the same things you are.”_

_My eyes immediately narrow as I study the man who has become my father figure, trying to discern the meaning behind his ominous response. “What aren't you telling me?” I demand. “Has she said anything to you about me? What did she say?”_

_“I’m afraid I must apologize, Master Bruce,” Alfred responds as he dumps the chopped vegetables into a pot, “but what is shared in my kitchen, stays in my kitchen. You’re just going to have to find out for yourself.”_

_“You’re absolutely no help,” I grumble._

_“Oh, I’m far more helpful than you can begin to imagine,” he informs me._

_“I’m going out to talk to her.”_

_“Dinner will be ready at seven, but take as much time as you need,” he calls after me as I head towards the patio door. “I would be more than happy to keep dinner warm for the two of you.”_

_I just shake my head in disbelief as I walk outside, winding my way through the gardens to the spot on the property that has become her favorite place to escape the weight of the world and the hurts of life. I know it’s because it’s the closest to home that she can possibly get, offering her a small bit of comfort. I wish I could give her far more._

_I spot her sitting in the grass on the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean, her long raven curls whipping in the wind. Her knees are drawn up close to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs as if trying to hold herself together._

_It breaks my heart to see her hurting like this and I know that I need to fix it now. I had hoped that giving her some time and space would help, getting back into our daily routines, but it hasn’t. There’s a sense of sad resignation about her that is so incongruent with the radiance and warmth that she usually exudes._

_I come to stand behind her, but she doesn’t move or acknowledge my presence. “Mind if I join you?” I ask after several moments._

_She turns quickly to look up at me and I can tell that I startled her. “Sure,” she readily responds with a small smile that is solely for my benefit._

_I move to sit beside her, settling in the grass. I stretch my legs out before me, crossing my feet as I take in the breathtaking view. I’d often taken it for granted, not even taking the time to notice the splendor of the landscape surrounding my home. It wasn’t until Diana began to spend more and more time out here that I truly stopped to take notice of it, seeing it for the first time through her eyes._

_“I had forgotten how beautiful it is out here,” I tell her, marveling at my surroundings._

_“It reminds me of my home,” she softly admits._

_“Is that why you come out here all the time?”_

_“It helps alleviate some of the homesickness,” she says with a sigh, her chin coming to rest on top of her knees._

_We sit in companionable silence for several minutes, but I know this can’t wait any longer. “We need to talk, Princess,” I gently tell her, keeping my focus on the rolling waves, the sound of the ocean breaking against the shore._

_“What about?”_

_“The fundraiser,” I reveal, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye._

_I watch as her shoulders slump even further, her grip on her legs tightening even more. “There’s nothing to really talk about is there?” she questions me. “The men that were caught aren’t talking and you already tried investigating them to see if they could lead you back to their boss, but nothing could be found.”_

_“I know that you’re upset with me for not telling you about my suspicions,” I begin, shifting to place my hands behind me as I lean back on my arms into a more relaxed position. “It’s not because I didn’t think you could handle the situation or that I was intentionally trying to keep you out of the loop.”_

_“What was it then?” she asks, bitterness lacing her words._

_“You’re an Amazon…a warrior at heart, Diana,” I explain as best as I can. “If I had told you about my suspicions, you would have been on full alert the entire time. You wouldn’t have been able to be yourself…to be the Diana Prince that everyone has come to know._

_“You would’ve been on guard, watching every move that every single person made. I needed Diana Prince there Friday night, not Wonder Woman. I wanted you focused on the guests and the reason for being there, not distracted by something that I wasn’t even certain was going to happen.”_

_“During the Thanagarian invasion, remember how you reacted when you and I were on the run and that couple was being terrorized? If the Amazon princess had been at the fundraiser ready for battle, it would have given away your secret identity and possibly mine. I couldn’t allow that to happen.”_

_Several moments silently slip by as I allow her to absorb my explanation, hoping that she understood the position that I was in. I never meant to hurt her or make her feel as though I had intentionally sabotaged her fundraiser by not telling her before._

_“A part of me understands why you did it,” she softly says, her posture relaxing some, but doubt lingers in her eyes. “It was a wise, tactical decision you made. As a warrior, I can respect that. As a close friend, it feels as though you don’t trust me.”_

_“I do trust you, Diana, but I didn’t even know for certain if they were going to make a move,” I confess, still staring out at the water, the continual roll of the waves. “I had no evidence something would happen except for the letter they sent you. I had hoped that they wouldn’t, but I knew we had to be prepared for every eventuality.”_

_“I know, Bruce,” she replies with a sigh, her arms slipping free from their hold on her drawn-up legs, her hands coming to rest behind her in a mirror image of my position. “This double life you lead is just very hard to get used to. I’m not accustomed to being forced to stand on the sidelines when trouble arises. I immediately react regardless of the risks to myself.”_

_“I know and greatly respect that dedication about you. That’s exactly what I couldn’t allow to happen,” I continue. “You are doing such an incredible job with the drug coalition. I didn’t want all of your hard work jeopardized by your desire to help. That’s why I had Dick and Tim on standby to take care of the situation if one arose._

_“You have such a pure heart full of great compassion, but there are times when we can do more good as Diana and Bruce then we can as Wonder Woman and Batman.”_

_She releases a long, slow breath as she finally turns to face me again. The hurt still lingers in her eyes, but the anger that had creased her brow for the last week had thankfully disappeared. “How do you do this day in and day out?” she asks with honest curiosity._

_“Do what?”_

_“Stand on the sidelines when chaos is raining down around us?” she further explains as she turns her whole body towards me, her attention on the blade of green glass she’s repetitively running her fingers over._

_“It’s not easy,” I confess, thinking back to the early years when I had first donned the cape and cowl. “It took me years of practice. Even now, I still sometimes struggle with acting on instinct to help, but I know there are some things that Bruce Wayne can do that not even Batman can.”_

_“Do you ever feel that no matter how hard you try, you just can’t make a difference?”_

_I draw a deep breath, releasing it slowly as I think about her question and my response. “Most of the time,” I admit. “There are days when I feel like I barely make a dent in the depravity that seeps from almost every part of my city. I feel like I’m constantly fighting a war with no end in sight.”_

_“I feel like I should be making more of a difference,” she quietly replies. “I really thought we were going to do something special for Gotham, purge Ash from its streets, but then it just all went up in a hail of bullets.”_

_“It’s situations like last Friday that really prove your mettle,” I tell her. “There have been a couple of times I was ready to hang up the cape and cowl, but I push on regardless and so will you. We’ll win in the end, Diana. It’s just a long, rocky road we have to traverse before we get there.”_

_Her forearms come to rest on her drawn up knees as she turns to look back at the ocean, her long hair like ebony streamers caught in the wind. “You truly are an impressive man, Bruce. People don’t give you nearly enough credit for the multitude of skills that you possess or how much of yourself you truly sacrifice every night.”_

_“Not many people know that I’m both Batman and Bruce,” I point out, mesmerized by how beautiful she looks sitting here in the sunlight glow that makes her appear almost iridescent._

_“I do and I think you’re an incredible man,” she continues. “It’s too bad more people don’t stop to take the time to look beyond the surface.”_

_I feel myself grow warm with her compliment, making my heart pound a little harder. “You’re pretty incredible yourself, Princess. You’re far more than just a beautiful face.”_

_She meets my intent gaze, dipping her head slightly in embarrassment with my compliment. Her cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink as she hooks an unruly curl behind her ear, the corners of her lips quirking. “Is the compliment coming from Batman or Bruce Wayne?” she teases me._

_I can’t help but smirk in response. “Does it matter?” I ask, suddenly remembering the gift that I had gotten for her. I reach into my pocket and pull out a black velvet box. “I got you a little something for all your hard work with the drug coalition and to apologize for Friday night.”_

_She looks at me in stunned disbelief as she takes the box. “Bruce, you didn’t have to do that for me,” she replies with a shake of her head as she stares at the box. “I’m more than happy to just be a part of it.”_

_“I know, but I felt bad that your fundraiser was crashed and I wanted to do something to cheer you up.”_

_She opens the box, a soft gasp escaping her lips as she pulls out the silver diamond pendant necklace I had gotten for her. “Bruce, it’s beautiful,” she murmurs._

_I can feel my smile growing bigger by the second; thrilled that she loves the gift. I felt like it was the least I could do for putting her into this difficult situation in the first place. “I wasn’t sure at first what to get for you, but I thought—”_

_“No, I love it,” she tells me, holding it out to me. “Would you help me put it on?”_

_Taking the necklace, I shift onto my knees as she turns around in the grass. She traps her thick mane in her firm grip, pulling it aside and offering her slender neck to me. It’s all I can do to keep the trembling I feel welling up from the pit of my stomach from reaching my hands as I open the clasp._

_My fingers brush against her velvet expanse of skin. It causes a shiver to race up my spine as I fight the desire for her that is rising up within me. It’s too soon. Despite the fire that I see in her eyes when she looks at me sometimes, I can also see the apprehension…the indecision that sometimes accompanies it. I know this goes against everything that she has ever been taught, the traditions that have been deeply ingrained into her since she first drew breath._

_She had been taught all of her life to hate men, to never trust them, but, in coming here to Man’s World, she has shown that her heart is open to learning and changing those very traditions that her home is fully steeped in. I’m sure the womanizing image that I perpetuate has definitely not helped to alley her concerns either. I just need to help her learn that she can truly trust me, that I would never betray or hurt her._

_Ever since Shayera’s betrayal, flickers of doubt linger in her mind, causing her to be somewhat hesitant to trust others as fully as she once had. I share those same concerns, feel that same hesitation._

_I have to admit that, even though I’ve come to accept these feelings for her…long to start a relationship with her, I can’t shake the wariness that continues to pervade my thoughts. Memories of doomed relationships from my past encumber my mind and keep me from running headlong into something that I fear will only end in disaster._

_“There,” I mutter as I allow my fingers to linger against her neck for a heartbeat longer than necessary._

_She releases her hold on her hair as she turns to face me, a dazzling smile gracing her face as her fingers gently caress the diamond pendant. She looks down at it for a moment before meeting my gaze again. “It’s very thoughtful of you, Bruce,” she tells me and I feel myself melting in her presence. “I’ve never been given such a beautiful gift before.”_

_I frown with her words, stunned by the revelation. “No one has ever given you a gift?”_

_“On Themyscira, it was always a sword or dagger…a weapon for battle,” she thoughtfully replies. “People have sent gifts to the Watchtower in appreciation, but this is the first time a man has given me a gift that came from the heart.”_

_I feel a pang of regret now that I know this, but I push it aside, not wanting to ruin the moment. “You deserve it…and so much more, Diana.”_

_She wraps her arms around me and pulls me in for a hug. “Thank you, Bruce,” she whispers in my ear and her warm breath causes my insides to tingle._

_“You’re welcome, Princess,” I reply, taking the liberty to gently stroke her hair like I’ve been longing to for a while now._

_It’s as soft and silky as I dreamed it would be, her scent making me lightheaded. I need to pull back before I can no longer control my growing desire for this woman. I remind myself that patience is a virtue that is definitely demanded right now, knowing that, with a little luck, she’ll be mine someday soon._

_Pulling back, I stand to my feet and offer her my hand. “Come on,” I say. “Alfred has dinner ready. I believe he’s making your favorite.”_

_She looks at me with a sudden shyness as she takes my hand and stands to her feet. “I’m starving,” she admits. “Do you have plans for the evening?”_

_“Just some work down in the cave,” I reply. “Why?”_

_“We still have a very long list of names to go through before sending invitations to join the League,” she reminds me. “There are at least five names that we have yet to agree on.”_

_I smile and nod my head as we begin to make our way back towards the manor. “I could use a good sparring session,” I readily decide. “You realize that when I beat you, I will deny three of the five membership into the League.”_

_“Who says you’re going to win?” she asks, a raven eyebrow arching with the question._

_“I have a few tricks up my sleeve that you haven’t seen yet,” I taunt._

_“You aren’t the only one, Mister Wayne,” she teases as she enters the house with a smirk on her lips and nearly causing me to stumble in my step._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Batcave; October 6th, 07:43 EST_ **

I scroll through the file of information that Barbara had been able to gather on Ryan Selnar so far, Diana’s necklace firmly clutched in my left hand. It makes me feel that much closer to her, the only thing holding me together right now.

Four Days.

She’s been missing for four days and I feel as though I’m no closer to getting her back now then I was the moment I came home to find her missing, her blood in my office at the manor. I keep finding pieces of her—her dolphin keychain, her pendant necklace—but not her.

It doesn’t help my psyche any that I find her presence everywhere I look. One of her countless hair ties lies on my desk next to my keyboard, my coffee mug that she'd adopted as her own still sitting on the desk behind me where we had been working on increasing our League membership. Her scent clings to my sweatshirt she left resting on the back of her chair just before we went into the training room to spar the night before she was taken. The pencil lying on the desk has her teeth marks all over it from her chewing on it whenever she becomes lost in her thoughts.

It feels as though she’s all around me, silently beckoning me to come find her and help her. I’m reaching for her with all that I have and it’s not enough…I’m not enough. I can’t find her no matter how hard I try. Every clue I come across leads me to more wickedness and death.

I rub my weary eyes, wrestling with the exhaustion that is weighing me down. I try to shake it off, knowing that Diana doesn’t have time for me to sleep nor do I think that I can at this point. I’m afraid to close my eyes, terrified of what horrible nightmares await me if I do. It’s hard enough to keep the images of Diana being hurt at bay when I’m awake without having to battle them in my sleep.

“Get out,” I ground out with barely controllable rage. I silently curse with the intrusion, not in the mood to deal with him at this moment. My emotions are on a knife’s edge, ready to splinter me in two. “I don’t have time for you.”

“Any lead on Diana yet?” he asks, ignoring my obvious anger with his appearance.

“I’ve found something that could lead me to her,” I reveal, keeping it to the point without divulging more than I want to.

“Bruce, this has gone on long enough,” Clark states with an edge to his voice. “Let us help—”

“No,” I cut him off, spinning around as I leap from my chair. “I don’t need you or the others getting in my way when I’m this close to finding her.”

There’s a long pause as Clark debates his next words and just how far he can push me before he’s gone too far. “Let me help look for her,” he presses with equal determination. “If we both search for her, then maybe we can find her before it’s too late.”

“I don’t need your help,” I spit out with all the venom I can muster as I shove my way past him, my shoulder slamming into his.

“Bruce—”

“Diana is in my city and I will find her,” I heatedly state as I turn to face him. “Now, go back to Lois so I can work.”

“What kind of lead do you have?” he asks with far more patience than I can begin to muster at the moment.

We stare each other down for several long moments before I decide the easiest way to get rid of him is to tell him just enough to satisfy him. I know I don’t have the right to blame him for being so worried about her. He and Diana were fast friends from the moment they first met, sharing a bond that I’ve never understood or been fond of. That fact does little to soothe my current ire in the least, however.

“There’s a suspect that arrived in Gotham several months ago,” I grudgingly reveal. “I believe that he may be holding her. I’m closing in on him.”

Clark glares at me, worry still swimming in his eyes. “Two more days, Bruce. That’s all I’m giving you and then I’m starting my own search for her. You’re not the only one who loves her and wants her back safely with us where she belongs.”

I turn my back as he flies away, not wanting to hear about how he loves Diana too or how he’s going to swoop in and save the day. He doesn’t know the depths of my love for her, how intense or how deeply it runs now. I didn’t even fully understand or realize it until she was so abruptly ripped from my life. I have a sneaking suspicion that I’ve barely scratched the surface of what I could truly feel for her over time.

What I feel for her is unlike anything I’ve ever experienced before; a fire that only seems to grow stronger. She has already become a significant part of me and I haven’t even had a chance to tell her how I feel yet. I don’t know for certain if she even feels the same way about me. 

“Oracle to Batman.”

“What is it?” I snap, having had more than my fill of intrusions this morning.

“I’ve got an ID on those two guys you found near Crime Alley,” she reveals, unruffled by my terseness. She’s been around long enough to know not to take it personally.

“Who are they?” I demand.

“Jax Bishop and Tony Landis,” she replies. “I’m sending you their files now.”

“Any idea who they’re connected to?”

“I’m still working on that,” she tells me. “I’ll let you know as soon as I know more. Hang in there, Bruce.”

She ends the transmission, knowing better than to try to make me talk about my feelings or attempt to comfort me, especially now and especially about her. I scrub my face with my hands, hoping this is the last of the interruptions. I need to focus, to review everything all over again in order to find the link that will lead me to her.

Returning to my desk, I sink into my chair as I release a weary breath only to have Alfred appear with a tray. “I brought you some breakfast and a fresh pot of coffee.”

I immediately snatch the bottle of aspirin off the tray, retrieving two and popping them into my mouth without a second thought. I down them with a cup of steaming coffee in one gulp, silently praying the pain reliever and caffeine will kick in soon. I feel as though my head is going to explode, but it’s the least of my worries right now.

Alfred stands there for a few moments much like a mother hen fretting over her baby chick, watching to see if I’ll actually eat the large breakfast he’s prepared for me. It’s enough to feed a small army…or Tim. I briefly close my eyes, drawing a deep breath before deciding to take a bite in order to placate him so he’ll leave me alone.

“I know that trying to get you to sleep for a few hours is probably as likely as the Flash going an hour without eating,” he tells me with his usual sarcasm.

“Can’t,” I bite out, pouring another cup of coffee and quickly downing it.

“Well, it’s good to know that your conversational skills haven’t suffered through any of this trauma,” he retorts.

“She’s been missing for four days, Alfred,” I heatedly point out. “I can’t waste time on something as selfish as sleeping.”

“Do you honestly think you’ll be any good to her if you drop from exhaustion?”

“I’ve gone longer than this without sleep,” I remind him as I turn my attention back to Ryan Selnar’s file. “I’ll be fine.”

I hear him release a frustrated sigh that tells me I’ve done absolutely nothing to allay his worries. “Is there anything I can do to help you find the princess?”

“Keep the coffee coming and keep an eye on Tim,” I tell him. “Is he keeping up with his homework?”

“Indeed, he is, sir,” he confirms. “I’m afraid, though, that he’s deeply troubled by Miss Diana’s disappearance.”

“I know they’ve grown close since she and J’onn moved in here,” I agree. “Just make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid like try to find her himself. I don’t have the time or the energy to look for both of them.”

“We’ve already had a long discussion and he knows that leaving it in your capable hands is best,” he informs me.

“Thank you,” I mutter before taking a drink of my coffee.

“Let me know if you require anything else, sir,” Alfred says as he turns to take his leave, “and eat your breakfast before it gets cold.”

I grunt my response, my eyes narrowing as I come across something that catches my eye. Unfortunately, I don’t have time to think about it.

“Flash to Batman.”

“What do you want?” I ground out through clenched teeth, barely able to restrain myself from putting my fist through my computer screen.

“Any word yet on Wondy?”

“No,” I bluntly tell him. 

“Do you want me to come help you look for her?”

“No,” I firmly state in no uncertain terms. “You, J’onn, and Lantern need to keep working on your assignments. Leave Diana to me. Batman out.”

Turning my attention back to Selnar’s file, I notice that he has worked for MacCaffrey Industries in their computer technology department for the last three years. I suddenly realize that this must be the Ryan that Declan had wanted me to meet for the last few months. 

We never had a chance to set up the meeting with Ryan, mostly because I’ve been too busy to formally coordinate anything. Now, I wish that I had made the time. Then, I might have learned something that could help me now, something that could possibly lead me to Diana.

I decide that now would be a good time to pay Ryan Selnar a visit, hoping that he might be able to lead me to his sister Samantha’s killer and to Diana before it’s too late. I’m still not giving up on tracking down Ian Callahan, but, for now, I need to turn my attention to Samantha’s half-brother. Something tells me that he just might be the missing piece that I’ve needed all along.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_**Wayne Manor; July 14th, 05:16 EST** _

_I find myself standing in the very same alley that I find myself in every single night, dark and alone and filled with utter dread. Lightning flashes and thunder growls in the distance, the air is filled with the fresh scent of rain. I shudder because I know what’s coming next._

_My legs grow weak as I spot a couple and an eight-year-old boy coming around the corner. I open my mouth to yell at them, to warn them about what is about to happen, but no sound comes out. Panic seizes my throat and steals my breath as the wind begins to whip all around me._

_I try to run towards them in order to stop what is coming, but my legs are heavy and wooden, refusing to cooperate. I break out in a cold sweat, my body drenched and my head spinning. Nausea churns in my gut as I watch the three of them draw ever closer, so happy and carefree and together—the perfect family in every way._

_And it’s all about to be completely destroyed._

_There’s nothing I can do as I watch them, the boy swinging a sword he’d made out of a piece of paper, the husband and wife walking hand-in-hand with smiles adorning their faces. They look so in love as they gaze at one another, leaning in close to share a lover’s secret that the boy isn’t privy to._

_Paralyzed, I watch as a shadow with a gun suddenly appears out of nowhere, moving unseen in the darkness. I stare at the boy as the man draws closer, knowing how his whole world is about to come crashing down all around him. His happiness, his sense of security is about to be obliterated and there’s nothing I can do to prevent it or change it._

_I can feel droplets of rain so cool against my face and I can’t stop the shiver racing up my spine as I stare at the scene slowly playing out before me, just like it has countless times before. I know each and every move, each reaction and minute detail down to the sound of my mother’s shrieking, the way my father crumples to the ground, the almost indecipherable sound of the pearls bouncing and rolling along the asphalt._

_I drop to my knees along with the boy, tears streaming down both of our faces as the rain begins to fall harder. His pleading sobs mingle with my own as we try to find a way to fix all of this, to make what was so very wrong right again._

_Blood covers his hands as he shakes his mother’s body in a futile attempt to get her to open her eyes just one more time, hoping to hear her voice calling his name again. I feel his anguish and the pain that threatens to steal his sanity deep in my bones. I live and wrestle with it daily._

_I hover close by as the boy collapses prostrate over the body of our mother with excruciating anguish, his small hand gripping hers and pleading with her not to leave him. With shuddering gasps, he lifts his head from his mother’s chest long enough to look at our father only to find him staring lifelessly back at us, his eyes so cold and blank and empty. It’s just like how the boy and I are feeling at that moment._

_Sirens begin to blare in the background, but it’s nearly drowned out by the cries of sorrow that fills the air around me. I’ve been stripped of what I love most in this life all over again, the very center of my world gone forever along with my heart and there’s nothing I can do to bring them back._

_I squeeze my eyes closed, desperate to erase the memories and to at last find some resemblance of peace, but it’s still there behind my eyelids like a deadly predator ready to devour me and spit out the pieces of my heart. I am irrevocably changed, shattered with no hope of being made whole ever again._

_I force my eyes open to find the whole scene starting all over again, every agonizing detail—their happy expressions, the flash of the gun’s muzzle, the smell of gunpowder mingled with the rain, the screams, the pearls, the blood…just so much blood. I can’t help wishing sometimes that he would’ve just killed me too that night. He pretty much did I guess. I virtually stopped living the moment they drew their final breaths._

_Why had I been left behind? Why did I survive that night while everything that meant the world to me had been ripped away from me? So many questions left unanswered, so senseless and so devastating._

_I struggle to make myself wake up, but instead the nightmare starts again. This time it’s only one person coming around the corner, the steady clicking of high heels against the asphalt telling me it’s a woman. I can make out her feminine silhouette, recognizing that she’s dressed in my mother’s clothes and wearing her pearls around her neck, but her face is hidden in the shadows._

_I unconsciously stand to my feet, my shuddering breaths filling the night air as unrelenting tears continue to stream down my face. She steps further into the dim lighting of the alley and I gasp as recognition as well as horror washes over me._

_It’s Diana._

_She’s looking through her purse, unaware of the predator waiting in the shadows for her. I scream her name, but, once again, nothing comes out. I reach out towards her, desperate to make my legs obey me, but my body fails me as the man stops in front of her. He points his gun at her and fires without uttering a single word. He grabs at her necklace, pearls falling in a lustrous cascade and I feel myself die inside all over again as she falls lifelessly to the ground._

_I want to vomit, but nothing comes up as my stomach churns like a stormy sea. I crawl to her side to find blood blossoming over her clothes, her beautiful face a ghostly pale. Her typically bright, blue eyes are glazed and dull as she turns her head to look at me, her hand weakly reaching up to grip at my shirt._

_“Bruce,” she whispers with a faint curl of her lips as she stares at me with adoration veiling her face._

_Her fingers begin to slip free from my shirt as her life slips away. I capture her limp hand with mine, squeezing it as I gently run my fingers through her hair. “Please, Diana…not you too,” I plead through my tears that are falling harder and faster now. “No…don’t leave me…please!”_

_I pull her into my lap and hold her against me, burying my face in her raven hair as I sob my grief and the pain that threatens to crush me. Before I realize it, she’s gone, disappearing from my arms._

_I leap to my feet, a primal cry being torn from my throat as I clench my fists in rage. I find the whole scene beginning to play out all over again. This time Diana is walking with a man…a man that is me. We’re walking hand in hand like lovers, our child walking in front of us._

_I screw my eyes tightly closed, unable to witness what is about to take place. Not again…not her. I scream my refusal to watch anymore, feeling unexpected but not unwelcomed arms slipping around me. I immediately crumple into the comforting embrace without a second thought. For once in my life, I open myself up, accepting the solace being offered to me._

_The gentle whisper of soothing words finally manages to break through the merciless waves of grief that relentlessly crash over me. Her melodious voice, her words are like a soothing salve to my wounded heart. I tighten my arms around her, clinging to her with every ounce of strength I possess as I struggle to regain some semblance of control._

_She repeatedly strokes my hair as I bury my face in her neck and something about it all makes me feel a sense of peace and reassurance that has long been absent from my life. It feels like finding my home, as if I’ve been wandering alone in the desert my entire life only to stumble upon a much needed oasis…my salvation._

_Comprehension slowly surpasses my heartache, my eyelids lifting to discover Diana here in my bedroom holding me close and rubbing my bare back. My heart instantly begins to race for a much different reason now with the feel of her body pressed against my sweat covered skin, very little separating us save for the thin silk robe she wears._

_I pull back in embarrassment, averting my eyes as I try to regain some sort of control over my raging emotions. I rub my face with my hands to find it wet with tears, my hair damp with sweat. I glance at the bed to find the sheets in complete disarray, pillows strewn everywhere._

_A gentle hand on my cheek forces me to face my savior, her blue eyes swimming with such compassion it causes my breath to stick in my throat. “Bruce…it’s all right,” she softly reassures me._

_As I stare into her eyes, I’m reminded of the nights after her exposure to Scarecrow’s fear toxin, the nightmares that had plagued her for a couple of weeks after. I’d go to her, trying to wake her and calm her down. I’d hold her for several minutes until she’d finally settle down, sitting in the chair by her bed until I was sure that she’d finally fallen asleep once more._

_“I’m sorry,” I mutter, ashamed and angered by the intrusion into my life. I don’t like showing any sort of emotion in front of anyone, especially her, and now she had just witnessed me at my most vulnerable…my lowest point. “You didn’t need to see that.”_

_“I wanted to help you,” she tells me, sadness permeating her eyes._

_I never wanted her to see me like this, to know about my nightmares. I don’t want or need her pity. I can deal with this alone. “I don’t need any help,” I evenly state with a fierce scowl in hopes of deterring her. “It’s nothing.”_

_Out of the corner of my eye, I see her start to reach for my hand only to think better of it, retracting it and allowing it to rest in her lap instead. “It was not ‘nothing’,” she gently insists, keeping her head lowered and looking up at me through her long eyelashes._

_I move out from under the covers to sit on the edge of the bed beside her. Leaning forward, I cradle my head in my hands, unable to look at her. “It was just a nightmare. I…have them all the time.”_

_“I know you do,” she replies. “I’ve heard you crying out in your sleep in the grip of a nightmare, but this is the first time you called out my name.”_

_“I don’t want to talk about it, Princess,” I tersely warn her, hoping to divert her from asking any more questions. My every instinct is telling me to run before she hurts me, before I can hurt her. Attachments only to pain and solitude and eternal darkness. That is what I’ve learned in life._

_I rake my fingers back through my hair as I straighten up and draw a deep, cleansing breath. I catch her gaze wandering over my chest, no doubt shocked by the myriad of scars that she finds there. It’s a gruesome sight to behold, definitely in direct contrast with the womanizing playboy image that I work so hard to maintain._

_What stuns me, though, is that the compassion that had just been there in her eyes is replaced with something else entirely, something akin to appreciation…and dark desire. I lose myself in the startling observation, the way that her eyes rake over me and I can’t help but shiver inside at the mounting intensity in her gaze. The room grows unexpectedly warmer as I hold my breath, afraid to move for fear I’ll break the spell that’s being woven around and between us._

_Diana seems to snap both of us out of it, finally breaking the thick silence that has ensnared us. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs. “I was just…repaying the favor.”_

_I raise my hand to caress her cheek with my knuckles, mesmerized by the goddess sitting beside me on my bed, her raven locks tousled from sleep. The silk, navy blue robe she wears does little to hide her feminine curves, hastily tied at her waist and gaping open to reveal the tops of her breasts._

_My hand comes to rest against the delicate curve of her face and she melts into my touch, her head tilting slightly and her eyes falling closed. My anger at her intrusion into my privacy is abruptly forgotten; I know deep down that she never meant any harm in coming to my aid tonight. It would have been far more uncharacteristic of her if she hadn’t shown up._

_I can’t help wondering how many times she has stood outside my door in the wee hours of morning, hearing me caught in the throes of the night terrors that have plagued my life since I lost my parents, knowing I would be less than receptive to her consolation. Tonight, though, had been very different._

_I had called out for her tonight in my sleep, not just my parents. It had given her the invitation that she had needed to step inside my private hell and walk down that anguish-filled path with me if but for only a few moments. I just can’t find it within myself to blame her despite how much I want to, how badly I want to push her away and hide from the turmoil storming inside of me._

_She has managed to create a peaceful eye in the center of my storm, one that I had not anticipated. It’s something that I find I long for more of. I slowly lean towards her, my gaze coming to rest on her sweet lips. She begins to lean towards me too, the look on her face revealing more of her feelings than I’m sure she wants to at that moment, but neither of us can hide it or ignore it any longer._

_My lips gently graze hers, tentative and gentle for fear of scaring her away. She returns my affection with a gentle brush of her own lips and I fight the urge to grab hold of her and deepen it. She pulls back, the desire of earlier burning even brighter than before and it’s all I can do not to pull her to me and kiss her senseless._

_Apprehension suddenly eclipses the building desire that had just been blazing in her blue eyes and she pulls away from me, drawing herself behind some sort of perceived reason why this can’t happen. Getting to her feet, she takes a step back, forcing a smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “I should let you get some sleep,” she says almost apologetically._

_I want to reach out and seize hold of her hand, to keep her from leaving me, but, before I can, she’s retreating from my presence and from my bedroom. I stare at the door she closes behind herself, knowing in my heart that I had not dreamed what had just taken place between us. I saw it, felt it even though it had been all fleeting._

_She cares about me too. It's not just as Batman, her colleague, but as a man. I have no doubt of it now. It’s far too soon for either of us to truly call it love, but the attraction between us is strong… nearly overpowering. I know there is still something holding her back, though, lingering beneath the surface or in the recesses of her mind._

_It’s something beyond her Amazon heritage and upbringing that deigns that all men are evil. It even goes beyond her struggle to trust others, something that Shayera so single-handedly destroyed with her betrayal. It’s something more, something that she can’t bring herself to talk to me about yet._

_Is she afraid that she’d be taking advantage of me in the vulnerable state she has just found me in? Afraid that I’ll let her in now only to push her away later?_

_I hope that in time I can help her to learn to fully trust me, help her see that she can talk to me about anything. I would never think less of her no matter what has her so worried about beginning a relationship with me._

_Getting up, I walk into the bathroom to splash some cool water on my face. Leaning over the sink, I lift my head and gaze into the mirror at the image of myself. Droplets of water drip from my jaw and chin and I can’t help but notice that the haunting anguish that usually pervades my eyes after waking from a nightmare is not there this time. It startles me and yet I know it has to be because of her._

_When I’m with her, everything is right and perfect, life seems to make sense. I feel a quiet peace the likes of which I haven’t experienced since losing my parents, save, of course, for the time I married Poison Ivy’s plant woman, but I’d rather forget about that particular time in my life._

_I felt it tonight when she held me in her arms. It makes me all the more determined to win her heart, to erase the cause for her hesitation. Whatever it is that’s holding her back from me could never make me care about her any less._

_Returning to my bed, I slip back under the covers. Adjusting the pillows behind my head, I draw a deep breath as thoughts of Diana pervade my mind. Even though a part of me is afraid of falling asleep for fear the nightmares will return, I know that she will always be there for me, ready to fight the demons that rise up out of my soul in an effort to save what’s left of the man in me. ___

__**PRESENT DAY** _ _

__**_Gotham; October 6th, 12:56 EST_ ** _ _

__Driving into the city lets my thoughts wander far too much; dwelling on things that only intensify the nausea that continually roils in my stomach. Memories of Diana living at the manor for the last six months have been some of the best that I’ve had in longer than I can begin to remember, reminding me of what I could lose if I don’t find her in time._ _

__She has shined a light so dazzling and warm and beautiful into my life. Now that it’s missing, it feels like there’s a death shroud blanketing everything, turning life so cold and desolate. I need her back, need her with me where she should always be._ _

__Pulling up in front of MacCaffrey Industries, I park the car and get out; hoping that something will come out of this meeting that will help me find Diana. I still can’t shake the feeling that Ian Callahan is at the dead center of this whole nightmare._ _

__Glancing to my left, I spot Ariel Nelson standing by her car kissing a man who looks a lot like Samantha’s brother Ryan. They smile at each other, obviously happy and very much in love. He kisses her passionately before she gets into her car and pulls away, waving goodbye to him._ _

__I mull over this unexpected piece of information as I head towards the front door, removing my sunglasses and tucking them in the inside pocket of my suit jacket. I can’t shake the nagging feeling that there’s something about this newfound discovery that’s very off. I’m not sure if it’s the fact that he’s dating one of my employees or if it’s the fact he looks a little too happy despite just losing his half-sister. Either way, without more evidence, it’s just a gnawing gut feeling._ _

__I pass through the lobby, stopping at the receptionist’s desk. I know I should act more in keeping with the playboy image that I’ve worked so hard to cultivate, but I just can’t seem to muster the effort necessary for the role, especially not with my heart in my shoes. I’m exhausted, my insides twisted into knots of fear and desperation that I can’t even begin to unravel, and my sanity is hanging by a very thin thread._ _

__“Bruce Wayne,” I introduce myself, flashing her a smile. “I’m here to meet with Declan MacCaffrey.”_ _

__The petite blond behind the desk gives me a warm smile, recognition adorning her face. “Yes, Mister Wayne,” she acknowledges. “Mister MacCaffrey is expecting you. I’ll escort you to him.”_ _

__I follow her to an elevator, taking it to the top floor. We stand side by side, neither of us making any conversation as we stare straight ahead. We arrive at the top floor and the elevator doors open to a large lobby with a desk in the corner, a couch and a television with CNN playing on the other side of the room._ _

__“Please have a seat, Mister Wayne,” she tells me as she approaches the young woman at the desk._ _

__They speak for several moments before the woman who had escorted me here turns to leave. The woman behind the desk stares at me, giving me a look I’ve seen all too many times. It practically screams her availability. Normally, I’d flirt and tease, further promoting my image. Now, though, I can’t find it in me._ _

__Maybe it’s because I’ve discovered something that I hadn’t realized I had needed all along or maybe it’s because I’m outside of my mind with fear over where Diana is and what she’s going through. Either way, I merely smile in return before pulling out my cell phone to find countless missed calls and text messages from Clark as well as a handful of others checking up on me since this whole nightmare started._ _

__I don’t have time to delete very many of the messages as the sound of Declan’s voice invades my thoughts. “Bruce, you old mucker,” he greets me with that thick, boisterous Irish brogue of his. “It’s about time you got your arse over here to see me.”_ _

__I tuck my phone into my pocket as I stand to my feet, shaking the outstretched hand of my friend. “Declan,” I greet him with a forced smile I do not feel. “Sorry it’s taken me so long to get around to it.”_ _

__“No worries, Bruce,” he reassures me with a wide smile. “Come with me.”_ _

__I follow him into his office, immediately taking notice of the dark oak paneling that lines the walls, the painted pictures depicting breathtaking scenes from Ireland. It’s an impressive sight, one that I would have expected to find and yet it still somewhat amazes me._ _

__“Have a seat,” Declan directs me to a chair before his ornate desk as he settles into his own chair. “I’ve been rather worried about you. I tried calling you a couple of times to see if there was anything I could do to help you.”_ _

__“I know and I apologize,” I tell him. “It’s been rather hectic what with the investigation, Diana’s disappearance, and trying to get the manor back into one piece again.”_ _

__“Any word yet from the police on her disappearance?” he asks, his brow furrowed with worry._ _

__“None,” I confess with a heavy sigh. “I’ve been doing everything I possibly can to try to help them find her, but we’ve hit nothing but dead ends.”_ _

__“I’m very sorry to hear that, mucker,” Declan gravely replied. “I’ve always liked Diana. She’s a very special bean.”_ _

__“Yes, she is,” I softly agree. “That’s why I have to find her before it’s too late.”_ _

__“Any idea who has her?” he asks._ _

__“No,” I confess. “There’s been no ransom demand, no phone calls or letters claiming responsibility. She’s completely vanished.”_ _

__“Do you think maybe she left?” he suggests. “Maybe the break-in caused her to leave the country.”_ _

__“No, not Diana,” I readily dismiss the notion with a sharp edge to my voice._ _

__“Bruce, we don’t have to meet now if you aren't up to it,” he offers._ _

__“No, I need to work, to get my mind off what could be happening to her. It's all I can do,” I reply. “Besides, I was hoping to meet this Ryan you’ve told me so much about. I thought maybe his computer skills might be able to help me track her down.”_ _

__“How so?”_ _

__“I was wondering if he could take a look at her laptop,” I reveal, not wanting to divulge too much. “I thought maybe he could find something on there that might give some sort of clue as to who could have taken her.”_ _

__“Haven’t the police already checked it?”_ _

__“Yes, but they weren’t able to find anything on it that provided any clues,” I explain. “I thought maybe Ryan might find something they might have missed.”_ _

__“It’s definitely worth a shot,” he agrees as he rubs his chin in thought. “Let me call him to my office now so you can meet him.”_ _

__“I really appreciate that, Declan,” I say with a nod, relieved that he bought my excuse for being here._ _

__“Anything for you,” he tells me, picking up the phone and calling Ryan._ _

__I hate lying to a good friend like Declan, but I had to meet Ryan as Bruce Wayne, not Batman. He’d meet the Dark Knight later once I had gotten a feel for what kind of man he truly was. He was already sparking my suspicion with his lack of grief over the death of his half-sister._ _

__I stare at Declan for a long moment, lost in thought as I try to process the revelation that Ryan Selnar is dating Ariel Nelson. Something about it just nags at the outer recesses of my mind, trying to tell me something that I just can’t quite see yet. I’m hoping once I meet and get to talk to Ryan, the picture will become a little clearer and I’ll be able to put some of the pieces together._ _

__Right now, though, I’m still somewhat suspicious of Ryan and what he might know about his sister’s death. I’m hoping that I’m wrong about the possible theories already taking shape in my mind, but I rarely am wrong in cases like these._ _

__I’ve seen far too much over the years, my capacity to see things through rose-colored glasses dying right along with my parents. I’ve given up the notion that people are innately good at heart, possessing no alternative motives. Everyone has something to hide. Everyone._ _

__“He’ll be up in a minute,” Declan informs me as he hangs up his phone. “Can I offer you something to drink or some nosh while we wait for him?”_ _

__“No, I’m fine…thank you,” I respond with a smile._ _

__“Any idea why Diana was taken?” he asks. “I can’t imagine anyone wanting to hurt a bean like her.”_ _

__I draw a deep breath, wishing I had all the answers, but being reminded that I still had next to no leads. All I have right now are all of these lose threads that don’t connect or make any sense. I find the more I talk about her and the situation that she is now in, the deeper the pain cuts through me._ _

__“I wish I knew,” I confessed. “The only thing I can think of is that it has something to do with the anti-drug coalition that she was working on. She had no enemies that I know of.”_ _

__“Do you think she might have stumbled across something that could have gotten her into trouble?”_ _

__I frown with his question, wondering where he is going with this line of thought. “What do mean?”_ _

__“Well, do you think that maybe they want some information from her or she somehow found out something she wasn’t meant to know,” he clarifies._ _

__It feels like a knife twists in my gut with his words, a sense of dread surging through me. Something is on the verge of clicking in my head and I’m suddenly hyperaware of everything—the scent of the leather furniture, the ticking of the large clock on the wall, the way the sun dances illuminates the room, the darkness that filters through Declan’s eyes.  
Every muscle in my body grows tense as I try to put the pieces together. The exact same theories that Declan has just voiced have passed through my head as well, but, for some reason, hearing it voiced by someone else makes me think it must be true._ _

__“I don’t know,” I evenly admit, staring intently at him. “I can’t imagine what she could have come across that would have led to all of this.”_ _

__He slowly nods his head in thought as he stares back at me. “Do you think she figured out who is making this cacamas that’s killing people?”_ _

__“I wish I knew,” I state. “If she did, she didn’t tell me and she tells me everything.”_ _

__“So you still have no idea who’s behind it?”_ _

__“No,” I respond with a shake of my head, wondering why he’s pushing the questions so hard. “If I did, I’d go after them myself.”_ _

__“Now, don’t go off leath-cocked, mucker,” he warns me, his eyes suddenly hard like steel. “There’s no sense getting wrapped up in this cac. You’ll only end up getting yourself killed and what good what that do Diana now? You bloody yanks always want to run right into trouble without using your noggins. It’s blarney if you ask me. Let the police do their jobs.”_ _

__I can’t help but chuckle with his heated Irish rant. When something gets that Irish dander of his up, there’s usually little that will calm him down or change his mind. “I promise I won’t get involved,” I reassure him, holding my hands up in defense._ _

__“Bollocks, Bruce,” he snorts, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “If there’s anyone who knows how to step in it good, it’s you, mucker.”_ _

__I shrug my shoulders, doing little to discount his theory. “I always manage to get myself back out of it.”_ _

__Declan rolls his eyes as he sinks back in his chair, a grin on his face. “Right,” he drawls. “I heard about you snogging beans on your yacht in the South Pacific last summer. From what I hear, you’re not even allowed to set foot in Fiji ever again.”_ _

__“I think the rumors of my escapades are greatly exaggerated,” I tell him, silently thanking Alfred for starting that little rumor while I was incapacitated, healing from a particularly nasty run-in with the Joker._ _

__A knock at his door interrupts us before Declan can continue. “Come in,” he calls, standing to his feet and coming out from behind his desk._ _

__I stand as well, reminding myself of the fact that Ryan’s relation to Samantha is not public knowledge yet. The police have yet to release that vital piece of information or the fact that they had been questioning him about his relationship with her._ _

__Thankfully, Barbara had been able to send me the police records of their interrogation of Ryan, allowing me to stay up-to-date on the investigation. So far, the police had come up empty, finding nothing that could potentially link Ryan in any way to Samantha’s death. His alibi was rock-solid as well. He was here the night of her disappearance, working late. Video footage confirmed it._ _

__“Ryan, come in and have a seat,” Declan pleasantly greets him. “This is my good friend Bruce Wayne._ _

__I turn to meet Ryan, my thoughts and suspicions carefully tucked away behind a mask I’d mastered long ago. “Hello, Ryan,” I respond, holding my hand out to him._ _

__There’s an instant sense of nervousness about him that is clearly evidenced by the way he tentatively takes my hand and shakes it, his eyes darting about the room. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he softly says, never really meeting my gaze._ _

__“I’ve heard many great things about you,” I tell him, wanting to ease his apprehension. He’ll be more willing to talk to me if he feels he can trust me. “Declan tells me you’re quite the computer genius around here.”_ _

__A smile slowly takes shape on his face as he casts a fleeting glance at his boss who has joined us in chairs on the other side of his desk. “I don’t know about that, but I try to do my best.”_ _

__“Oh, it’s more than that, mac,” Declan assures him. “You’re the best of the best.”_ _

__“Thank you, sir,” Ryan replies, obviously embarrassed with the high praise. “Is there something I can do for you, sir?”_ _

__“Actually, there is,” Declan reveals. “My friend here is in need of your computer expertise.”_ _

__“My friend has gone missing and I was hoping that you might be able to look through her laptop for me to see if you could find any clues as to who or why she was taken.”_ _

__“Haven’t the police been able to find anything?” he asks._ _

__“No, I’m afraid not,” I grimly inform him, shaking my head._ _

__Declan seems to sense my grief, his hand coming to rest on my forearm in reassurance. “I’m sure they’ll find something soon, Bruce. Don’t give up hope. She’s a strong beor.”_ _

__“I’d be happy to help,” Ryan agrees. “What do you want me to do?”_ _

__“Would you be able to come by the manor this evening?” I ask, glancing at Declan who silently nods his head in agreement. “I’m sure it won’t take you long, but anything you might find would be greatly appreciated.”_ _

__“That should work,” he decides. “What time?”_ _

__“How about six o’clock?” I suggest. “My butler makes a fabulous meal. I’d be happy to feed and pay you for your time.”_ _

__“I’ll be there,” he consents._ _

__“Do you know where he lives?” Declan questions him._ _

__“Everyone knows where Wayne Manor is,” he replies with a grin. “I’ll see you tonight, Mister Wayne.”_ _

__“Thank you, Ryan,” I say, standing to my feet and shaking the young man’s hand once more before turning my attention to Declan. “And thank you, Declan. I really appreciate your support in this.”_ _

__“No problem, Bruce,” he assures me, shaking my hand as he leads me to his office door. “Let me know if there’s anything more I can do to help.”_ _

__“I will,” I reply before taking my leave, a minor sense of accomplishment settling over me as I make my way to the elevator doors._ _


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_**Batcave; July 15th, 19:47 EST** _

_Diana swiftly spins on her heel, her elbow connecting with my side and causing me to grunt with the direct contact with my ribs. I don’t allow her a chance to finish her move, though, grabbing her by the arm and flipping her off balance. She lands hard on the mat, face-down and gasping as the wind is momentarily knocked from her lungs. She huffs in annoyance, blowing a curl out of her line of sight._

_I dig my knee into her back and lean in close to her ear as I tighten my hold on her arms. “My point,” I remind her with a taunting edge to my voice. “Question goes on the voting ballot.”_

_Diana growls as I release my hold on her and she immediately rolls onto her back, sitting up to glare haughtily at me. “Question? Really?” she answers with a scowl. “You won’t even consider Nightwing, but you’ll let someone like Question into the League?”_

_“Let him find another club to join,” I tell her. “We’ve got too many on the list as it is. We need to keep narrowing it down.”_

_“Question is a paranoid lunatic, Bruce.”_

_“There’s nothing wrong with being paranoid,” I point out, using a towel to wipe the sweat from my face. “It’s saved me more times than you can begin to imagine.”_

_“Bruce,” she says with that look that always makes me want to smile on the inside as she stands to her feet, her hands finding her hips. “There’s your level of paranoia and then there’s Question’s. He’s so bad he makes you look normal.”_

_I narrow my eyes as I stare at her, contemplating her words. “If that was supposed to be some sort of compliment, I’m not feeling all that flattered.”_

_She suddenly realizes what she has just said, her expression priceless. “No, I didn’t mean that you’re crazy or anything like that,” she quickly amends. “I just meant that sometimes it’s good to be a little paranoid, but not always. Question just takes it to an extreme is what I was trying to say. You’re fine, Bruce…really. Well, not totally fine. I mean you do have your issues like trust, but—”_

_I can no longer hold back the grin that’s struggling to break free. She’s too endearing as she tries to backtrack, her cheeks growing pink as she grows more flustered, nervously tucking a loose curl behind her ear. It’s somewhat vindicating knowing I can make her as disconcerted as she is able to make me, taking me off guard and keeping me on my toes._

_“I knew what you meant, Princess,” I reveal. “I know I’m not exactly the easiest person to get along with. Alfred and Dick have both reminded me of that fact on an almost daily basis over the years.”_

_Her lips quirk into a smile that could only be described as affectionate as she stares at me in disbelief. It warms me clear through to my toes. “You do tend to test my patience at times, but I can handle it,” she confesses with a shrug of a shoulder. “Besides, I’ve always loved a good challenge.”_

_“I’m probably the biggest challenge that you’ll ever encounter,” I flirt as I slowly close the distance between us, my focus solely on her like a predator would its prey._

_“I’m sure I’ve encountered far worse…although nothing seems to come to mind at the moment,” she teases, her head tipping slightly to the side. The movement causes her hair to cascade over her left shoulder and it only adds to her allure._

_I come to a stop before her, memories of a soft kiss shared the night before floating through my brain and taunting me with what I want. She’s standing right here before me, full of such life and energy and beauty. All I have to do is reach out and grab her, pull her to me and take what I’ve been longing to for some time now, but I know that I can’t._

_She’s still skittish at times when it comes to being close to me, unsure about a relationship between us. Even now, I can see the struggle taking place right there in the ocean blue depths of her eyes, what she wants wrestling with what she has been taught. I need to take it slow and give her time to adjust to the notion of an “us”. Hopefully, with time, she’ll feel safe enough to open up to me, to share whatever it is that is truly holding her back from pursuing what we both obviously want._

_Instead of letting this go down the path that fills my mind, I decide it’s best to change the subject. “Who’s next on the list?” I ask her._

_She seems somewhat taken aback by my question, biting at her bottom lip as if trying to weigh her options…or to clear her mind of inappropriate thoughts. “I think Hawk and Dove.”_

_I can’t help but frown with the mention of the superhero brothers. “I can’t believe I’m even agreeing to spar over putting them on the ballot,” I bite out with annoyance._

_“I think they would be a great asset,” she counters. “Hawk displays a very driven, warrior-like spirit.”_

_“And Dove is a known pacifist,” I remind her. “I’m not sure how that’s going to work as a superhero in the Justice League. It’s not like we’ll be given a chance to just sit down with Bizarro to talk things over in a calm, rational manner over a cup of tea.”_

_“No, but when it comes down to it, I believe that Dove will do what is necessary and follow his brother’s lead,” she stubbornly states her case. “I think Hawk will also help keep him in line and focused on what he needs to do.”_

_I shake my head, still not liking this idea in the least as I stare her down in hopes of changing her mind. “I don’t know if I like the idea of inducting brothers into the League.”_

_“Why not?” she demands to know, her raven eyebrows knitting together in clear irritation as she fully returns my glare. Damn Amazon never had been affected by my usual tactics. “I would gladly fight alongside any one of my Amazon sisters in a battle.”_

_“That’s not the same,” I adamantly point out. “You have trained all of your life to fight side-by-side with your sisters, battling as a unit…like a well-oiled machine. Brothers who hold such differing beliefs could be a disaster waiting to happen. Besides, what about the emotional bond they share? What happens if Dove is severely injured? Hawk could end up a loose cannon bent on revenge.”_

_“I think they’re worth the risk,” she maintains, folding her arms against her chest in utter obstinacy. “They’re young, but I think they’re trainable. I’ll work with them myself if necessary.”_

_“That’s if you win this round,” I remind her, giving her my best playboy grin._

_“Oh, I’ll win,” she tells me with a smirk. “Just be prepared to add them to the list when we’re done here.”_

_“You’re awful confident about this,” I reply as we begin to circle one another. “Are you sure you don’t want to spar over someone else instead?”_

_“If you can have Question, I see no reason why I can’t have Hawk and Dove on the ballot,” she claims. “I believe in them.”_

_“You’re pretty passionate about this,” I comment, contemplating my first move. “Makes me wonder if you have a thing for younger men.”_

_She straightens up in surprise for a split second before crouching down into battle readiness, a lilting laugh escaping her lips. “Bruce, every man is younger than me…including you.”_

_“So does that mean you have a thing for me?” I flirt with a smirk dancing on my lips as I strike with a simple leg sweep._

_My flirtatious comment takes her off guard, causing her to nearly fall victim to a move she normally would have evaded with ease. Instead, she manages a graceful flip out of the way, landing on the balls of her feet, the tips of her fingers lightly touching the mat as he gives me a predatory stare that causes a shiver to race up my spine._

_“Maybe,” she cagily responds with a sultry grin that causes my insides to turn into warm jelly. “I’m not sure it’s appropriate for a woman to reveal something like that.”_

_It’s my turn to chuckle with her response. “When did you become some coy?” I tease._

_“I’ve learned some things since coming to Man’s World,” she replies, spinning on her heel as she lifts her leg and taking aim at my head._

_The time for flirting is over and it’s time to spar, time to make sure that Hawk and Dove do not make it on the ballot for the founders to vote on. I drop down at the last second, narrowly missing having my head removed from my shoulders. I swiftly come up, grabbing her arm and flipping her over my shoulder. She quickly compensates before I can pin her, not about to fall for the same trick again._

_She always impresses me with her agility and flexibility, making me eager to learn some of her Amazon exercises that she incorporates into her training routine. I don’t have time to contemplate it for long as she attacks with a rapid succession of kicks and glancing blows with her fists as she gradually pushes my position back._

_She’s trying to corner me, but I’m not about to let her do that. I block her strikes with my forearms, lifting my leg to kick at her torso in an effort to push her back just enough to give me more room to work with. Unfortunately, she manages to predict this movement, grabbing me by the leg and flipping me off balance._

_I immediately compensate, tucking my body into a roll before springing into a handstand that allows me to get past her. She spins on her heel, lifting her leg to get a strike in before I can get fully set into a defensive position, but I’m able to block it with my leg at the last moment._

_I rapidly follow up with my fists, but she’s too fast, blocking my blows before I can fully land them. One jab connects with her jaw, but, of course, it has little effect on her. She merely continues sparring, her leg coming up, but I block it with my shin._

_I can feel sweat trickling down my chest and back, my shirt and shorts sticking to my skin. Diana, meanwhile, looks as radiant as ever. Sweat glistens on her brow, but, other than that, it appears nearly effortless for her._

_She feints with her right leg before swiftly shifting to her left, attempting to draw my attention away from her swinging right fist. I, however, see the move coming before she can even fully execute it. I block her kick at the same time I raise my forearm to thwart her attempt to take me down._

_We continue to trade blows for what feels like an eternity, my breathing growing ragged and my muscles becoming fatigued, but I’m not about to let her win. I need to finish this soon, knowing she could go on for hours without wearing down in the least._

_It’s also not helping that I’m having a hard time focusing on the fight when all I want is to focus on is her and her dangerous curves and gods-given assets. She’s like a deadly siren’s call, beckoning me to come…to taste and to touch, to consume every inch of her and I am more than willing and ready._

_Forcing myself to work out my plan of attack, I decide it’s time to make my move. Diana seems to know what I’m thinking and makes her move as well. I somehow know that I’m a dead man as I notice the bright gleam in her blue eyes. She feints one way before coming right back at me with a fist and a leg sweep that sends me sprawling to the ground._

_Diana pounces on me, effectively pinning me to the mat. She leans over me, her hands covering both of my wrists that are pinned above my head. She gives me that deadly smirk that steals my ability to think straight as she stares deep into my eyes._

_“My point,” she states. “Hawk and Dove go on the ballot.”_

_For some reason, I have a very hard time finding the ability to care that she has just beaten me, the very annoying detail that Hawk and Dove are now on the ballot. Instead, I’m fully aware of how she is straddling my waist, her heaving breasts brushing against my chest as she stares deeply into my eyes. A few raven curls slip free from her ponytail to brush against my face and causes my heart to beat even harder._

_My body instantly begins to respond to her, fully awakening and I can’t help but wonder if she notices it too. With the way she’s straddling my hips, she has to feel what she’s doing to me, the pronounced physical reaction she’s creating with so little effort._

_A bright, rosy glow rises to her cheeks as her blue eyes darken with lust that is no longer hidden. I fight the intense urge to raise my head to kiss her, forcing myself to allow her to make the first move if she wants it…wants me. As I lose myself in her eyes, I silently plead with her to answer the desire that I know is reflected in my own eyes, wanting her to ease the ache that is steadily building inside of me to almost unbearable levels._

_I momentarily break eye contact with her, allowing my hungry gaze to roam over her beautiful face, along the slender column of her neck, across her collarbone and over her full breasts before settling on her lips once again. I can feel her gaze boring into me as I finally lift my eyes to meet hers._

_It feels as though she can see right inside of me, striping back each carefully constructed layer and leaving me completely exposed to her. There’s nothing that I can hide from her as she gazes into my soul, not one part of me concealed from her, my countless sins so ugly and disdainful and laid bare for her to examine. What stuns me even more is the fact that she doesn’t seem repulsed by any part of me._

_In fact, she seems…captivated._

_She slowly leans in even closer, our breath mingling and becoming one as her lips lightly graze against mine, but she doesn’t give me the contact with her that I crave. I can’t resist any longer, my restraint snapping with an almost audible twang as I lift my head and forcefully connect our lips. This kiss is much different than the one we shared last night. Last night was tentative…soft and comforting. This kiss…this is passion pure and simple—desire and hunger, want and lust all rolled up into this heated moment._

_Diana is kissing me back with equal longing, breasts pressed firmly against my chest. She parts her lips ever so subtly and I jump at the opportunity, my tongue delving into that warm, sweet cavern. I moan with the contact as her tongue repeatedly slides against mine, each of us trying to gain control over the other and savoring the taste that I can’t get enough of._

_This kiss…this moment is unlike anything I’ve ever experienced before as she releases her hold on me, my hands immediately moving to grasp hold of her waist. My fingers run up and down her sides, teasing the sides of her breasts. It feels as though electricity is surging through my system and up my spine along with desire and feelings that are far too intense to even consider let alone give a name to just yet._

_Before I know it, she’s pulling back, breathing labored as she stares down at me with confusion mingled with desire. It’s all I can do to rein-in the need for her that is thrumming through me, my body’s demand for so much more of her. I can see the war being waged within her, both of us breathing heavily. I desperately want to tell her that it’s all right, reassure her that I want this too, but she doesn’t give me a chance._

_“You should probably…start getting ready for patrol,” she softly says with a sense of sad reluctance as she pulls away from me._

_“Diana…” I begin, sitting up and trying to catch the breath that she’s just stolen from me._

_“I need to work on the street fair coming up at the end of August,” she interrupts me before I can say more, her hand abruptly going to her ear. “I’m here, J’onn. Yes, I’ll be right there.”_

_“What’s going on?” I ask._

_“Grodd, Shade, Giganta, Killer Frost, and Sinestro were spotted at the Metropolis Museum of Art,” she tells me as she quickly turns and heads towards the door._

_“I’m coming too,” I tell her as I begin to follow her out._

_“We can handle it, Bruce,” she tries to reassure me._

_“I know you can,” I assure her, “but I’m still coming with you.”_

_She pauses at the door to glance back over her shoulder at me, nodding in agreement. The corners of her lips curl slightly, her blue eyes dancing with the happiness that still hums through my veins. I can sense the apprehension and reservation that is simmering beneath the surface, the unease that she still feels about pursuing this, but I’m determined to fully earn her trust and win her heart._

_Right now, though, we have a job to do._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Wayne Manor; October 6th, 17:54 EST_ **

I look over the files on Diana’s laptop one more time to make sure there’s nothing on here that I don’t want Ryan Selnar to find out about. While I’m interested in his help, I’m more interested in what I can learn from him about Samantha and what happened to her that night…the night that Diana was taken from me.

I’m growing more hopeless with every passing day, but I know that I can’t give up on her. She would never give up on me, never has. She would give everything that she had to help anyone in need, even more so for any one of us. That’s just who she is. Her heart is by far larger than anyone I’ve ever met, her compassion and her devotion to those she cares about most knowing no bounds.

The painful loneliness I feel vies with the anguish-filled thought of never seeing her again. I can’t allow myself to think about it, banishing the tears forming behind my eyes. Ryan is going to be here at any moment. I can only hope that he will lead me to her.

“Mister Selnar is here, Master Bruce,” Alfred announces as if on cue as he comes to stand behind me.

“Thank you, Alfred,” I murmur without turning around.

I rake my fingers back through my hair as I release a weary breath, trying to focus my thoughts. I’d already come up with a game plan on how I was going to approach things tonight with Ryan. He could hold the key to this whole tangled nightmare.

“It will be all right,” Alfred tells me.

I appreciate his attempt to boost my spirits, but, right now, it feels as though nothing will ever be all right in my life without her. “Not until she’s back safe with me,” I state as I stand to my feet with Diana’s laptop in hand.

I make my way upstairs, Alfred following close behind me. I’m anxious to get this over with so I can start searching for Callahan and Diana again. The sooner I find Callahan, the sooner I can get to Diana. I still can’t shake the nagging feeling that Callahan is at the very heart of this.

Entering the manor, I make my way to the greeting room to find Ryan sitting in a chair waiting for me. He’s looking around the room as if trying to find something…anything that might tell him what happened to his sister here. Noticing me, he immediately stands to his feet, repeatedly wiping the palms of his hands on the front of his khaki’s as he walks towards me with an air of nervous energy.

I smile and offer him my hand. “Thank you for coming, Ryan,” I tell him, shaking his hand. “I don’t think it’ll take very long, but whatever you can discover on here that will help me find my friend would be greatly appreciated.”

“I’m happy to help,” he replies, taking Diana’s laptop from me.

I escort him to the table and chairs in the corner of the room near the fireplace. I sit down across the table from him, studying him as he gets to work. I can see the similarities in his features between him and Samantha, the noticeable family resemblance. 

I can’t help wondering what their reunion was like, finding a sibling that neither knew existed. Growing up as an only child, I had often wondered what it would have been like to have a brother or a sister. After I had lost my parents, I felt that desire more deeply, the loneliness that much more pronounced despite having Alfred in my life. 

Since Diana, I’ve found that loneliness that usually clings to me has vanished…at least until she was taken from me.

“I have two plates of food here that are in need of being eaten,” Alfred cheerfully announces as he enters the room, placing one in front of each of us.

Ryan quickly digs in with a murmured “thank you” before returning to Diana’s laptop. I decide now would be a good opportunity to begin to break the ice, to find out what he knows. “So, tell me about yourself, Ryan.”

He glances up from the laptop, a flash of apprehension in his eyes as his grip tightens on his fork. “Well, I was born and raised in Gotham by my mom,” he began. “I went to college at Gotham University and was hired right out of college by Mister MacCaffrey.”

“That’s quite an accomplishment,” I reply before taking a bite of potatoes. “You must be one of the best if you were hired by Declan right out of college. He has a very good eye for talent.”

Ryan smiles with my comment, ducking his head slightly in mild embarrassment. “I don’t know about that, but it’s definitely been my dream job.”

“I saw you in the parking lot this afternoon with one of my employees,” I inform him, watching his response as he abruptly stiffens with the news. “Ariel Nelson works in my charity funding department. Her office is just across the hall from my friend Diana’s.”

He sits up a little straighter in his chair, his body filled with tension as he pauses to take another bite of his dinner. The modesty he displayed when he first arrived is gone now and in its place is something that I hadn’t anticipated—impudence. It’s as if he knows he has the upper hand, knows something that I don’t. It only serves to stir my wrath and impatience with the game that is playing, Diana the pawn.

“Ariel and I have been dating for almost a year now,” he tells me with a forced smile. “She used to talk about Diana…used to consider her a friend.”

“Diana is still alive,” I bite out with far more venom than I had intended. He’s talking about her in the past tense as if she is dead and I can’t…I won’t accept it. I refuse to. She’s not dead. If she was dead, I would know it…would feel it deep in my soul.

She’s not dead.

Ryan looks up sharply at me, his expression anxious. “I’m sorry,” he mutters, uncertainty filling his eyes. “I didn’t mean to insinuate…”

“I have to find out where she is,” I evenly state, swallowing back the anger that courses through me. “One way or another, I’m going to find her.”

He slowly nods his head in understanding as he meets my intense stare and I unexpectedly feel as though I am in the middle of a poker game, each of us refusing to show all of our cards. “So far I haven’t seen anything out of the ordinary that would point towards who or why they took her,” he informs me. “All I can find is her detailed research on Ash and the deaths from it.”

“I knew it was a long shot,” I reply, poking at my dinner with the prongs of my fork. I haven’t had much of an appetite since she went missing, eating only enough now to keep me upright.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I wish that I could’ve been more helpful, but all I’m finding on here is research files she’d collected. I don’t see any hidden files or encrypted information.”

I draw a deep breath as I push my partially eaten plate of food away from me. “I have to admit that I have an ulterior motive for asking you here tonight,” I confess.

He looks up at me, his forehead creasing. He’s definitely nervous now, but there is still an underlying air of impudence that only serves to pique my fury. “What is that?”

“Commissioner Gordon informed me that the woman I found floating dead in my swimming pool was Samantha Simons,” I tell him, intently studying him. He visibly grows pale, his knuckles white from the death-grip he has on his fork. “They said there were several phone calls between Samantha and you. Did you know her, Ryan?”

He stares me down, refusing to look away from me. “No.”

His response is clipped and final, letting me know that he does not want to talk about it. Sorrow temporarily clouds his eyes before abruptly disappearing, being tucked away behind a wall of indifference. It’s very telling in and of itself, giving away far more than he realizes.

“Any idea why she would have called you?” I press, not about to let him off the hook just yet.

“The police questioned me too, but I have no idea why she would have called me,” he tells me. “She must have been looking for someone else…gotten my phone number confused with someone else’s.”

“I wonder who she could have been looking for.”

Ryan bites at his bottom lip, obviously growing annoyed with my questions. He looks as though he’s about to run away, but something holds him back. I can tell he’s hiding something, some piece of information that he either doesn’t want to share or can’t. It’s more than just the fact Samantha was his half-sister. It goes far deeper than that.

“If there’s anything I can do for you, just let me know,” I offer. “I can help you if you’re in some kind of trouble, Ryan. All I want is to find my friend…nothing else.”

Several moments of silence slip by, the only sound that of the wood crackling and popping in the fireplace. He momentarily glances up at me over the top of Diana’s laptop. “I appreciate that, but there’s nothing anyone can do for me.”

His words cause my insides to instantly clench, my breath catching in my throat. He knows. “What is it, Ryan?” I demand to know, leaning forward in my chair. “You can trust me. I won’t let anyone hurt you, but I need you talk to me.”

“I can’t,” he softly says. “I’m…I’m very sorry.”

“Ryan…please,” I plead with him. “If you know anything about what happened to my friend, I need to know. I have reason to believe that some very dangerous people are holding her. I have to find her before it’s too late.”

“I don’t know anything,” he claims, abruptly closing Diana’s laptop like a door being slammed shut, my last thread of hope being snipped. “I’m sorry, but there’s nothing more that I can do to help you.”

“Who is it, Ryan?” I try again as he stands to his feet.

My heart is about to pound out of my chest as I stand as well, my hands instantly balling into fists as I fight the urge to beat the information out of him. Hurting him won’t do me or Diana any good. “Good night, Mister Wayne,” he evenly states. “Thank you for dinner.”

He walks around the table and attempts to move past me. I instinctively reach out and grab hold of his arm. His entire body grows rigid as we stand shoulder to shoulder, me facing the wall and he facing his only way of escape.

“If you know anything about what happened to Diana, please tell me,” I plead with him one more time, allowing a small measure of the anguish I feel to seep into my voice. “She means a lot to me. I need to find her.”

“It’s best if you just let her go,” he whispers so softly that I almost miss it. “Pretend none of this ever happened and just move on with your life.”

My hand slips from his arm to hang limply at my side. He quickly leaves the room, more than desperate to flee the manor. Little does he know that he’ll be getting a visitor later tonight whether he likes it or not, one that will not go so easily on him or allow him to escape without telling everything that he knows.

My chin falls to my chest, my breathing ragged as I sink back into my chair. I feel lightheaded as I try to process everything that I’ve just learned tonight. The lack of sleep along with the immense strain of her disappearance is pushing me further and further over the edge.

I hear the steady sound of footsteps and I know who it is without having to look up. “Are you all right, sir?”

“No, Alfred,” I softly confess. “I’m not.”

“Was he able to tell you anything about Miss Diana’s disappearance?” he asks as he sits in an empty chair beside me.

“He knows something,” I inform him. “He knows who did this and why, but he refuses to talk.”

“Seems to me a visit from Batman just might put him into the right frame of mind to reveal his secrets,” he decides.

I look over at him, fighting the fresh wave of emotions cresting inside of me and threatening to drown me. “I don’t know if I can do it.”

My voice sounds bitter and tired even to me and it inflames my anger all the more, the guilt swimming in the pit of my stomach for failing her. I slam my fist down on top of the table, the plates and silverware rattling loudly with the explosion of anger that practically rocks the room. Alfred barely even flinches with my violent outburst. He knows me far too well, has seen it too many times in the past.

“And why do you believe you cannot question Mister Selnar?” he calmly asks me.

I look up from the table at him, my eyes filled with such rage that I can barely control. “I don’t know if I can get the information I want from him without breaking his neck.”

“You can and you will, Bruce,” Alfred sternly states, the authoritative tone of his voice helping to bring me back to my senses. He is no longer my butler and friend. He’s my father in this moment, the father that I so desperately need right now.

I’m not sure if it’s his words or the fact that he only called me by first name, but I feel my self-control beginning to resurface, the anger seething inside of me a little more bearable. “He knows something, Alfred. He knows where she is. He…” I’m unable to finish my sentence, a sob of grief sticking in my throat and stealing my breath. 

“Then go find her,” he simply tells me, “and take Master Richard with you. I don’t want to find Mister Selnar’s obituary in the morning paper, although I’m beginning to believe that young man just might deserve a rightful beating.”

Alfred stands and begins to pick up the dishes before leaving me alone with my thoughts. He’s right, of course. He’s always right. I’ll take Nightwing with me tonight to question Selnar about what he knows and then I’m going to find Diana.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Wayne Enterprises; July 20th, 14:44 EST** _

_I race through the office, ignoring the countless stares and murmurs of my employees as I head towards the stairwell. I take the steps two and three at a time in an effort to get to her faster. My mind spins with every dreadful through it can possibly conjure as I try to remind myself she can handle herself._

_We’d had no time to talk since the heated kiss we’d shared in the training room five days ago, each of us being pulled in different directions by a multitude of responsibilities. It hasn’t helped any that the Joker had managed to escape from Arkham three nights ago._

_I run to her office, coming to a stop in the doorway to find Ariel standing by Diana’s desk, but no Diana in sight. “Where is she?” I demand a little harsher than I had intended._

_Ariel looks up at the sound of my voice, a worried expression veiling her face. “I don’t know,” she replies, shaking her head and pursing her lips. “I was passing by her office when I noticed these lying on her desk. That’s when I called you right away.”_

_I close the distance between us in three steps, taking the bouquet of black roses from her hand. My heart is in my throat, wondering where she is and who is behind this madness. Just as I reach for my cell phone to call her, Diana walks into her office, a surprised expression filling her face._

_“Are we having a party without me?” she asks as she comes to stand beside me._

_“Where have you been?” I ask, both angry and relieved at the same time._

_“I had lunch with Jason,” she replies with a frown as her eyes fall on the black roses in my hand, her forehead creasing with confusion._

_“Jason?” I irritably repeat the name I’ve come to dislike. I instantly stiffen, jealousy rapidly rising as I glare at her._

_She meets my glare head-on, just like she always has since the moment we first met. She’s one of the very few unaffected by it. “Yes, Jason and I met for lunch to discuss the plans for the street fair next month,” she evenly states with an air of haughty authority that is a definite nod to her royal upbringing. “Where did the roses come from?”_

_“Ariel found them lying on your desk,” I inform her._

_I see anger swiftly creep into her eyes as she stares at the roses in my hand. I notice the Amazon warrior beneath the surface struggling to break free, but she manages to tamp down on it much to my relief. The last thing I need right now is for her to go all warrior princess on me and blow her secret identity and possibly mine as well._

_“Diana—” I begin, rubbing the back of my neck as I search for the words._

_“No, Bruce,” she cuts me off as she takes the roses from me. “I’m not stepping down and I’m not backing off. You know I do not run from a threat.”_

_I grind my teeth, knowing it was beyond futile to argue with her, but I felt I had to at least try. She matches me in obstinacy which is a notable feat in and of itself. Hopefully, I can talk some sense into her later at home. “I was just going to say that I’m doubling security and installing a security camera in your office,” I lie._

_She opens her mouth to argue only to promptly close it a second later, knowing that it was just as pointless to argue with me about it. Not to mention, it’s protection for Diana Prince, not Wonder Woman. “Fine,” she relents with a scowl. “Whatever you think is best, Bruce.”_

_No doubt sensing the tension between Diana and me, Ariel decides it’s best to leave as her gaze shifts from me to Diana and back again. “I’m going back to my office,” she announces. “Let me know if you need anything, Diana.”_

_“Thanks, Ariel,” I reply, waiting until she leaves to turn my full attention on Diana. I keep my voice low, not wanting to draw any more attention to us. “I don’t like this at all. Things are escalating quickly.”_

_“They’re just stomping their feet and making noise like insolent children,” she informs me, tossing the roses into the trash can by her desk without a second look._

_“But this is not a child we’re dealing with here, Diana,” I remind her as she tosses her purse into an empty chair in front of her desk. “These are very dangerous people we’re dealing with, people who obviously have access to your office. We can’t take these threats against you lightly.”_

_“I’m not taking them lightly, Bruce,” she insists. “At the same time, I’m not going to cower in fear of these people or their idiotic threats. Besides, this has become far too important to me and so has Gotham. I have never run from a fight before and I’m definitely not going to start now.”_

_“I know,” I confess, folding my arms against my chest with a scowl on my lips. “I don’t like them targeting you and putting you at the very center of this. I never intended for you to be put in danger, Diana.”_

_She smiles at me and I feel the ice water of fear in my veins begin to melt away before her warmth. She closes the distance between us, her hand coming to rest on my forearm still folded tightly against my chest. She gently caresses my arm, my gaze falling to her lips and I find I want to kiss her again._

_“I know that, Bruce,” she reassures me. “It’s all right. I can handle it. You know that I’ve dealt with far worse than this.”_

_“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” I darkly grumble with a frown as I begin to lose myself in the blue depths staring back at me behind the wire-rim frames._

_“We’ll get through this…together,” she tells me, comforting and reassuring me despite the fact she’s the one being threatened. “You’re stuck with me, Wayne. You better get used to it.”_

_Her words only make me want her that much more. Together—her and me—that’s what I want._

_This isn’t the time nor is this the place to have this discussion, but I want her to know that I’ve been thinking about it. Typically, I’m the one who always runs away after an emotional encounter with her, the first to hide and pretend nothing ever happened, but something has changed inside of me and I know it’s because of her._

_After she’d been banished from Themyscira, I had avoided her like a coward, unable to bear seeing the hurt in her eyes that her mother had caused her. After she figured out my identity in Paris and Kasnia, I had withdrawn from her for weeks, fearing she was getting too close to me._

_Now, close didn’t seem nearly enough for me when it comes to her. I want more._

_“We still need to talk about the other day,” I gently remind her, studying her reaction to the reminder of our kiss in the training room._

_“I know,” she agrees, her eyes becoming a warm shade of blue that reminds me of the water off the shores of Themyscira._

_My hand instinctively reaches up to caress her cheek. “I would never hurt you, Diana,” I softly assure her, sensing her apprehension._

_She momentarily melts into my touch, her eyes falling closed and it feels so natural…so right, this inexplicable connection we share with one another. “I trust you, Bruce,” she replies, “but I might end up hurting you in the end. I couldn’t live with myself if that happened.”_

_The ominous tone of her words catches me off guard, my every instinct shifting into overactive protective mode. “I don’t believe that for one second,” I firmly tell her as my hand slips free from her face, my eyes narrowing._

_She doesn’t get a chance to respond as we’re interrupted by an unwanted visitor. “Diana,” Trask calls her name as he sweeps into her office. He comes to an abrupt stop at the sight of us standing so close to one another, obviously sharing an intimate moment. “Bruce, good to see you again.”_

_The clipped tone of his voice belies his words as he stares daggers at me. “Hello, Jason,” I greet him with a smile._

_“Diana, here’s that file that you requested,” he tells her, handing her a manila folder._

_“Thank you, Jason,” she replies, reaching past me to take the folder. “That was fast.”_

_“I wanted to make sure you had all the information that you needed,” he says, glancing at me. “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”_

_“No,” I quickly volunteer. “I was just heading back to my office. I’ll see you tonight at dinner, Diana.”_

_“I’ll see you then,” she agrees, her eyes trying to tell me things that she wants to, but cannot say at that moment._

_I smile at Trask, shaking his hand. “Keep up the great work,” I tell him before I make my way past him._

_“See you, Bruce,” he tersely answers me._

_I stuff my fists into my pants pockets as I head back to my office, feeling a little better than I had when I’d first come up here to check on her. While I feel Diana and I have reached some sort of an understanding of mutual interest for the moment, I can’t help but think back on her fear of hurting me._

_I know Diana almost better than I know myself. She’d never intentionally hurt anyone. It has to be the reason why she’s been so hesitant around me at times, flirting with me one moment then pulling away from me the next. It’s a dance that I typically initiate with her, but she is the one continuing the all too familiar push and pull steps that I’m ready to put an end to once and for all._

_I know I just need to be patient and give her a chance to truly trust me as Bruce and not just as Batman. I just hope my legendary restraint is up for the immense challenge because I’m already having a hard time not kissing her at any given moment._

**_Gotham; July 29th, 12:07 EST_ **

_I glance at my partner for the night out of the corner of my eye, knowing my cowl conceals it from her. It’s more than difficult to keep my eyes off her. I silently curse myself for dressing her in form-fitting black from head to toe. I obviously wasn’t thinking that one through when I’d come up with the costume for her tonight…or I was thinking with something other than my head._

_She’s leaning forward, her arms braced on the ledge of the roof, her back sloped and her focus on the house across the street. “Are you sure this is the place?” she softly asks as she finally turns to look at me to me already staring at her._

_Her amazing figure is silhouetted against the backdrop of the full moon, forcing me to look away from her. I need to focus on the mission, not her tonight. “Yes, I’m sure,” I snap. “My source is good. If he says something is going down here tonight, then it is.”_

_She takes my brusque response in stride, knowing I’m anxious to get this Ash case resolved once and for all. I want to get the guy behind bars before he can make any more threats on Diana’s life or before any more people die from an overdose on Ash. The body count is up to thirty-six and climbing fast, with two coma patients in intensive care at this moment and not expected to survive the night._

_“Remember the game plan,” I tell her, trying to lighten my tone slightly._

_She turns to look at me, her lips curling with amusement as she tilts her head. “Really? And how long have we worked together?”_

_“This is Gotham and you’re not Wonder Woman tonight,” I remind her, turning to look at her._

_Her raven hair is pulled back into a long, sleek ponytail, a black domino mask partially disguising her identity, but I know it’s her. I’d know her anywhere, anytime no matter the disguise she wore. There’s just something about her that draws me to her like a moth to a flame, deadly and yet oh so worth the risks to life and limb if I do inflame her ire._

_“Who am I then?” she asks, folding her arms against her ample breasts as she straightens up to her full height._

_“My sidekick,” I answer with a slight twitch of my lips, knowing that my response could possibly cause me great physical pain._

_“Sidekick?” she icily states, her lips thinning into a grim line. “I am no one’s sidekick.”_

_“Well, you’re mine tonight, Princess,” I reply, failing to fully conceal my amusement._

_“I think I deserve some sort of codename at the very least, don’t you think?” she presses with a huff of irritation._

_I look through my binoculars again before glancing back at her. “What kind of codename do you want?”_

_“I don’t know,” she thoughtfully confessed. “Something similar to yours I guess…dark and menacing.”_

_“Well, this isn’t going to be a regular occurrence, Princess,” I state in no uncertain terms. “Hopefully, after tonight, we won’t have to worry about Ash anymore and life can finally get back to normal.”_

_She grows quiet…somber with my answer, a sense of sorrow radiating off her. A part of me worries that I’ve hurt her feelings, but I know she’s a lot tougher than that. Still, I can’t help feeling as though I’ve just said the wrong thing once again. How does my foot always end up in my mouth and down my throat before I even realize it?_

_I wonder if she fears I’m going to kick her out of the manor and Wayne Enterprises as soon as the Ash problem is resolved, turning my back on whatever it is that is steadily growing between us. That couldn’t be further from the truth. I do not intend to let this woman out of my house or my life._

_Time hasn’t been kind to us as of late, missions and duties stealing whatever time we do have. I’ve barely gotten to see her the last week, passing each other like two ships in the night—aware of each other’s presence and yet unable to actually do anything about the longing that burns between us let alone talk about it._

_I don’t have time to contemplate it any further as a white van pulls up in front of the house. “Get ready,” I warn her._

_The warrior instantly rises to the surface as the woman is forced into the background. She is all razor-sharp focus and lean muscle teeming with unbelievable strength and determination, contained in a beguiling frame that many underestimate. She’s the perfect compilation of stark contrasts, a dichotomy so much like myself._

_Whoever is in the van waits for nearly a full minute before deciding to exit the vehicle. Finally, two men exit the van, both looking warily about at their surroundings before cautiously approaching the house. The smaller of the two men knocks four times in quick succession, pausing before knocking three more times before stepping back to wait._

_Neither man utters a single word as they await admittance. One checks his cell phone while the smaller man releases a cloud of smoke into the air with his cigarette. After what feels like an eternity, the door opens a crack, allowing a very thin shaft of light to escape the house. A single eye can be seen inspecting the two visitors who are obviously nothing more than flunkies hired to distribute the drugs to the sellers._

_The person behind the door talks to the smaller man for several moments before finally allowing him inside. The second man returns to the van, driving it around the nearly vacant block to the back of the house. That’s our cue that it’s time to act._

_“Time to go, Princess,” I tell her, turning towards her as I put my binoculars away. “Remember, no meta powers. You go through the front and I’ll come in through the back. We’ll meet in the middle.”_

_“I know,” she utters with an impatience scowl._

_I watch as Diana silently moves through the shadows as skilled as the huntress that I know she is, staying a part of them as she gracefully descends from the building without drawing any unwanted attention to herself. I fire my grappling gun to take care of the guy with the van, anxious to get this taken care of tonight if at all possible._

_I quickly make my way to the back of the house to find the van parked there, the man leaning his back against the side of it as he checks his cell phone again. He’s obviously not concerned about the possibility of being caught or he’d be a little more wary._

_I slip up behind the van as another guy comes out the back door of the house with a couple of large boxes. “I got four more boxes,” he tells the guy by the van. “I’ll be right back.”_

_“Hurry it up,” the guy with the cell phone says with a grunt of annoyance. “I ain’t got all night you know.”_

_“Keep your panties on,” the other guy retorts as he heads back inside._

_I don’t hear any commotion going on in the house, making me wonder how Diana is fairing. I don’t have time to think about it as the guy picks the two boxes up off the ground, taking them to the back of the van. He sets them down, unlocking and opening the back doors before bending down to retrieve the boxes._

_As he straightens up, I make my move, creeping up behind him and slipping my arms around his neck and tightening. I get a firm hold on him as he struggles to break free, but it’s futile. Within moments, he’s unconscious. I throw him into the back of the van, closing the doors as someone exits the house again. I slip back behind the van, peering through a window to find Diana standing there with her hands on her hips._

_I step out from behind the van with a scowl on my face despite my surprise with her unexpected appearance. “What are you doing?” I hiss._

_“Looking for you,” she tells me. “What’s taking you so long out here? Did you take care of the van driver?”_

_“He’s in the back of the van,” I snap as I stalk towards her with balled fists at my sides, trying to figure out how she finished her part so swiftly and quietly._

_“Come on,” she says, turning back to the house. “You need to see this.”_

_I follow her inside to find bodies everywhere. There are at least four men lying unconscious on the kitchen floor, three more in the living room, and one in the doorway of the bathroom. I can’t believe how many of them she has managed to take out without making a single noise. The woman is an enigma I’ll never be able to figure out, an amalgamation of so many diverse and extraordinary qualities that never cease to amaze me._

_Staring at her, I can’t help wondering what other skills she possesses that I have yet to discover. To see such a stealthy side to my princess causes me to be even more attracted to her than I already am. I’m beginning to realize the notion of us has always been more of an inevitability than an actual conscious choice on my part. She’s already reeled me in—hook, line, and sinker—and I didn’t even know it until that very moment._

_“I found a laptop over here at the kitchen table,” she informs me. “Hopefully, you or Oracle will be able to get some valuable information from it.”_

_“Good work,” I gruffly mutter under my breath as I make a beeline for the laptop._

_“Wait,” she replies, causing me to glance up at her to find a smirk on her red lips. “Was that an actual compliment from the formidable Batman?”_

_“Don’t get used to it,” I state as I sit down in the chair in front of the laptop._

_It looks like someone was in the process of erasing files on here before Diana could get her hands on him. I hear her steps fading as she searches the house for more clues, but I’m too absorbed in seeing what I can find on the laptop to pay much attention to where she went._

_It isn’t until a few moments later that a loud crash above me pulls me from my work before I can try to download whatever is left on the laptop. I’m on my feet in a split second, the chair falling over behind me as I race from the kitchen and up the stairs. I pull a batarang out in preparation for a fight only to find a guy slumped against a wall, another suddenly being thrown out of a bedroom and disappearing into the bedroom across the hallway._

_Diana steps out of the bedroom on the right, an agitated look on her face. “Found two more hiding up here.”_

_“Find anything else I should know about?” I ask with a frown as I look about me._

_“Nothing much,” she replies. “I have a feeling we’ll find the drug lab itself down in the basement.”_

_“How do you know that?”_

_“I’ve been studying all of your drug case files you already solved in Gotham,” she reveals much to my surprise._

_I stare at her in stunned disbelief, once again impressed by this woman. “You have?”_

_She nods her head as she begins to make her way to the stairs. “I thought it might help me figure out how best to attack the Ash problem.”_

_I’m frozen where I stand as I watch her descend the stairs, impressed once again by her persistence and determination. She has truly thrown herself into the role that I hired her for, but even more than that, she’s embraced my city with her heart as well. It touches me in a way that I hadn’t anticipated, my respect and appreciation for her swelling beyond measure._

_I quickly follow her downstairs and into the basement, finding the drug lab just like she had expected. I feel a sense of pride as we begin to search for more evidence of who could be behind this, collecting several bags worth of evidence._

_I make my way upstairs with Diana following close behind me. Entering the kitchen, I stop dead in my tracks. The laptop that had been sitting on the table is gone._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Gotham; October 6th, 20:47 EST_ **

The fall air is cool against my face as I study Ryan Selnar’s every single movement, my heart threatening to pound out of my chest despite my best efforts to remain in complete control. He’s pacing back and forth along the length of his apartment like a caged animal, waiting for something or someone. It’s obvious that his meeting with me tonight had rattled him considerably—his body language speaks volumes.

It shouldn’t take much to push him over the edge in order to get the information that I so desperately need. I force myself to keep my boots firmly planted where I stand while every fiber of my being is screaming at me to race in there and beat the information out of him.

I’m usually far more patient then this, but with Diana’s life hanging precariously in the balance, every minute that slips by is torture. It’s the not knowing what’s happening to her, the wild imaginings of my mind trying to drive me mad. I’ve seen far too much over the years and it’s coming back to haunt me now in the worst possible way. Sometimes knowing too much can be just as bad as not knowing at all.

I can feel my muscles twitch with anticipation, knowing that I need to wait and see what I can learn before actually confronting him. My jaw automatically locks into place as I begin to grind my teeth in frustration, my grip on my binoculars tightening. I draw a deep breath in an effort to calm myself, releasing it slowly through my nose.

“Don’t even think about it.” Nightwing’s voice filters through my thoughts and pricks my pride.

“I’m not,” I ground out through clenched teeth.

“You’re so tense you’re practically vibrating,” he tells me. “We’ll get what we need from him to find her.”

“She’s been missing for almost five days.”

“And Diana is the toughest woman I know,” Nightwing reminds me. “She doesn’t give up in a fight no matter what the odds are.”

“That’s the only hope I have to hold on to right now,” I quietly admit. 

“She knows that you’ll come for her,” Nightwing replies. “Besides, she’s just as obstinate as you are. She won’t give up.”

“If she had her meta strength, she would’ve been able to get free,” I state. “The fact that she hasn’t yet…it scares the life out of me.”

“They probably still have her tied up,” he points out.

His words do little to settle the turmoil churning in my stomach. “Yah, and what are they doing to her right now,” I growl, a sneer curling my lip.

“Stop; you’ll drive yourself crazy thinking about it,” Nightwing says. “Focus on seeing what this guy knows and finding her.”

Ryan pauses in his pacing to rub his face with his hands before reaching into the back pocket of his jeans to pull his phone out. He immediately begins talking to whoever is on the other end, resuming his pacing with a fierce vengeance. He grows more upset the longer he talks, waving his free hand around. I wish I could hear what is being said, but we’re too far away to pick up on the conversation.

It’s clear, though, that he’s freaking out. From what I can pick up by lip-reading, it appears he’s talking to Ariel Nelson. Unfortunately, he doesn’t stand still long enough for me to catch the whole conversation, his back continually turning towards the window.

This could go either way. Selnar could either shut right down and lock up tighter than Fort Knox or he could flee Gotham and we’ll lose him forever. Right now, I can’t let him do either of those things. I need him to tell me who’s behind this, who has Diana.

Oracle already checked out Selnar’s financials to see if any large sums of money had been deposited in his bank account, but came up with nothing. He’s more than likely set up a separate account under a false name or possibly some overseas account in case he needs to leave the country.

I have her doing a full investigation into Ariel Nelson as well. I’m not putting anything past her involvement in this despite being my own employee. Now that I know about her connection to Ryan, I’m pretty certain Ariel’s the one who was delivering the death threats and black roses to Diana’s office. The knowledge only fuels the rage that simmers in my soul and courses through my veins.

It was all beginning to make sense now, the pieces of the puzzle starting to come together and painting an alarming picture that I could scarcely believe. I didn’t realize until this moment just how deep Ryan and Ariel must be in this whole mess. I can’t help wondering if they are also involved with Ash or were they just hired to target Diana and me.

What was worse was the fact that I had trusted Ariel, had given Diana an office across the hall from her in hopes that Ariel could help her when I couldn’t be there. I had practically thrown Diana right into the path of the very person who was stabbing me in the back.

I have to find out who was behind the scenes orchestrating this whole nightmare, knowing that he was the one who was likely holding Diana hostage.

Ryan ends the call before placing another, though this time I can’t tell who he’s calling. His back is to the window, his body tense with anger. His one hand is curled into a fist, his back ramrod straight. Whoever he’s talking to, he’s doesn’t appear to be getting whatever it is he wants.

“I’ve had enough of this,” I growl, putting my binoculars away. “We’re going in…now.”

“Fine,” Nightwing relents as he turns to face me with arms crossed against his chest and blocking my path, “but I’m doing all the talking. You’re staying in the shadows. Do not intervene.”

I glower at him, fury seeping out of every pore. I know that he’s right, but I don’t want to admit it. If Batman went in there interrogating him just hours after meeting with Bruce Wayne, he could very well make a connection between the two that I don’t need right now. 

As much as I hate to relinquish any amount of control over the situation at that moment, I know it’s best to leave it to Dick to handle this time.

“I’m not promising anything,” I finally ground out. “Let’s go.”

We swiftly make our way to Selnar’s apartment and I finally feel a small measure of the weight that’s been crushing me since this all started begin to lessen some. I’m getting that much closer to finding Diana and the monster behind this madness.

Landing on the balcony of his apartment, I peer in through the glass doors, spotting Selnar as he yells at someone on the other end of the phone. I keep my back pressed against the brick of the apartment building, staying in the shadows where I can’t be seen, but now I can hear everything that is being said. 

“…and I said I want more money!” Ryan shouts. “I’m telling you Bruce Wayne suspects something…no I don’t know what he knows, but he suspects me of being involved in her disappearance. He knows something. That’s why I want out now!”

Selnar ends the call, slamming his phone done on the table. He slumps into a nearby chair, leaning forward to hold his head in his hands, his fingers gripping his hair. Nightwing decides now is the time to move, easily picking the lock on the balcony door. He silently enters, leaving me on the balcony to watch and feeling utterly helpless. It’s a feeling I loathe, especially with Diana’s life hanging so precariously in the balance.

“It’s time we talked, Ryan.”

Selnar looks up in shock to find someone standing in his living room with him. He immediately stands to his feet, his gaze flitting towards his door and preparing to bolt, but Nightwing doesn’t let him get far. He quickly moves to block the door of his apartment, his muscular arms folding against his chest in an impressive stance that makes Selnar pause. I know in my heart that Dick is the best choice to handle this if I can’t.

“I don’t know anything,” Selnar claims, suddenly growing a backbone as he stands up to Nightwing in a very unwise move.

“How do you know what I’m here for when I haven’t even asked any questions yet?”

Selnar’s face momentarily flinches as he realizes his mistake, his eyes hardening once more. “Whatever you came here for, you’ve got the wrong guy. I don’t know anything.”

“I know you were involved in the attack on Wayne Enterprises,” Nightwing begins. “I want to know who hired you to do it.”

“I had nothing to do with that,” Selnar maintains, lifting his chin in defiance as he adjusts his glasses on his face. “Just because I’m good with computers doesn’t mean that I’m behind every single cyber attack that happens in Gotham.”

“I never said it was a cyber attack,” Nightwing points out.

Selnar visibly blanches with his mistake, sweat beading on his brow. The fact that it was a cyber attack was never revealed by the police, the details of the crime never reported in the newspapers. Gordon had chosen to keep it under wraps for now until we figured out if it was truly connected with Diana’s kidnapping and the murder at the manor.

Selnar looks like he’s about to lose his supper all over the floor, his face losing all color. He backs up into his chair and drops into it with a gasping wheeze. He reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out an inhaler, using it before leaning forward once more to cradle his head in his hands. He begins to rock back and forth, trying to find a way out of this.

“I had no idea it was going to get like this,” he mutters, shaking his head as his fingers thread through his hair. “None of this was supposed to happen.”

“Talk to me, Ryan,” Nightwing states, clearly growing impatient. He knows I’m standing right outside on the balcony and if answers don’t start coming soon, I’ll take matters into my own hands. Things were about to get very ugly, very quickly. “I can’t help you if you don’t start talking to me.”

“No one can help me,” he retorts with a derisive snort. “I’m good as dead.”

“What happened?” Nightwing tries again.

“I was blackmailed into the cyber attack on Wayne Enterprises,” Ryan confesses, slumping back in his chair to look at Nightwing. “They told me if I didn’t help them, they’d hurt my sister Samantha, but they ended up killing her anyways and dumping her in Bruce Wayne’s swimming pool.”

“Who is it, Ryan?” Nightwing tensely demands.

Selnar stands to his feet, his hands curling into fists. “If I tell you, they’ll kill Ariel and me.”

“We can protect her too,” he tells him. “Just tell me what you know.”

“No one can save us from them,” he angrily counters. “Ariel and I are in too deep now. These people are ruthless…like you wouldn’t begin to believe. We’re both going to end up in the morgue.”

“I can’t help you if don’t talk to me,” Nightwing snaps, taking a step closer to him and allowing his full height to intimidate our suspect. “We’ll get you and Ariel into protection, but I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me. Just tell me who is behind this and where Diana Prince is being held.”

Ryan shakes his head, his shoulders slumping in defeat, knowing that he has no choice now but to give up what he knows. He doesn’t get a chance to respond as a shot suddenly pierces the night, finding its target with perfect precision right between his eyes. 

Selnar drops dead before he can even register that something has happened to him. I hear myself screaming “no” as I immediately begin to scan the area for any signs of the sniper, enraged that I’ve once again hit another dead end in my desperate pursuit to find Diana.

Nightwing falls to his knees before Ryan, checking him for a pulse, but it’s no use. He’s gone and so is my best lead to finding Diana along with him.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had high hopes of writing a fluffy BMWW Valentine's fic. Unfortunately, time was my enemy. Instead, I'll update my murder fic for you. Hope you all enjoy! :)

Chapter 19

_**Wayne Manor; August 5th, 12:57 EST** _

_I wake with a sleepy groan, pressing my head even deeper into the pillows in an attempt to ward off the state of wakefulness filtering through me. Waking up means thinking and thinking only reminds me of my current failures. Dwelling on them only serves to fuel my already surly mood._

_I press the heels of my hands into my eyes, growling to myself as I roll over to glare at the clock on my bedside table. The red numbers glare back, telling me that it’s early afternoon. I need to get up and work on several cases, but I’m not feeling very motivated, especially after spending the night chasing after Joker only to lose him in the predawn hours._

_Forcing myself to sit up on the edge of the bed, my hand immediately moves to brace my side, my ribs screaming at me for another direct hit that I should’ve avoided. It’s not always easy, though, when six of Joker’s lackeys jump you at once._

_I rake my fingers back through my hair before standing and stripping off my sleeping pants before heading into the bathroom. I step into the shower, allowing the hot water to pound against my aching muscles. My thoughts naturally drift to a raven-haired beauty who sleeps just down the hallway from me as the water runs down my body._

_The thought of her creates a warm tingling that drifts through me, momentarily taking my mind off last night’s failure. We have yet to talk about us and it’s mostly my fault. While I’m more than determined to pursue more than just friendship with her, I’m equally afraid of the ramifications of such a decision._

_The consequences of a relationship with her continually races through my mind, the effect on not only my mission to Gotham but also the Justice League keeps me from talking about it with her. I’ve poured over the pros and cons, the positives and the negatives of pursuing this with her at least a hundred times._

_I know what I feel for her is more than just simple attraction. I want her like I’ve wanted no other, but is it really love that I feel for her? I remind myself that just because I want something doesn’t make it right nor does it make it something I should pursue._

_There have been times in the past that I had truly believed that I was in love only to realize later that it wasn’t. Andrea had always been my measuring stick by which I had judged whether I was really falling in love or not. While she’s my first love and will always hold a special place in my heart, those feelings have faded substantially with time. Instead, for the past year, I’ve found myself comparing each woman I meet or date to Diana._

_I press my forehead against the wall of the shower, my brooding anger returning with a fierce vengeance as I think about how I have failed her. The threatening letter that was found in her office…the black roses have all resulted in no clues whatsoever as to who is behind all of it._

_No clues had been left behind, no fingerprints to track. I hope that installing security cameras in her office will help me find out who is threatening her before she gets hurt. Despite her incredible gods-given gifts, I find myself still worried about her, keeping her in my sights during missions together._

_I’ve always been very impressed with her fighting skills, respected her immense strength, but it’s the unknown variables that always keep me on constant guard. Ever since she’d first arrived, I’d felt a certain protectiveness towards the naïve Amazon princess._

_I’d always told myself that it was just concern for a teammate unaware of the ways of the modern world. Over time, it had turned into what I preferred to call brotherly worry, but now I have to admit that it has become far more than that over the last year._

_There had always been an underlying attraction there from the very beginning, one that had only grown stronger and harder to ignore. Trying to frame it as anything but an attraction was to deny myself the truth. Even since acknowledging it several weeks ago, I find it’s only continued to intensify, transforming into something unexpected. I don’t want to fight it any longer, don’t want to pretend that it isn’t there or that I don’t want it._

_Shutting the water off, I exit the shower, drying off before tying the towel around my waist. I shave and dress, my mind occupied with the Joker, Gotham, and Diana. My mood is still dark and irritable, but it’s also when I do some of my best work._

_Going downstairs I find it rather quiet, no one in sight. I make my way to the kitchen to find something to eat only to discover Alfred already fixing me a plate. I swear sometimes the man is omniscient. I reach for the sandwich, more than famished and ready to eat, but not in the mood to talk._

_“Good afternoon, sir,” Alfred greets me with his typical cheerfulness._

_I grunt my response as I immediately take a bite, sitting down on a barstool at the kitchen counter. Alfred just gives me that longsuffering look that reminds me that he raised me with much better manners than that. I can’t help the twinge of guilt that rises within me._

_“I take it the Joker has managed to still elude capture?” he asks as I reach for the newspaper._

_“You would be correct,” I gruffly state as I begin to read the business section, wishing to just be left alone to wallow in my self-pity and anger._

_J’onn appears beside me with an empty plate in hand. “Very delicious, Alfred,” he says. “Would you happen to have any Oreos?”_

_“Why yes I do, Mister J’onn,” Alfred replies with a knowing smile. “In fact, I just stocked up especially for you.”_

_J’onn gives him an appreciative smile in return as he takes the large package of cookies. “You are too kind,” he responds. “Thank you, Alfred.”_

_“My pleasure,” Alfred replies._

_“Anything going on?” I ask, mostly out of guilt for not spending much time with him. The majority of my time has been consumed with other duties and responsibilities, not my house guests._

_Besides, I’d much rather spend time with the beautiful Amazon over the Martian Manhunter. I have a nagging feeling, though, that J’onn is fully aware of it too. The little smiles he gives me without saying a word when he sees me with Diana is pretty much a dead giveaway. Thank heavens he knows better than to question me about it._

_“It has been relatively quiet for the most part,” he informs me._

_“Let me know if you need me to cover monitor duty this afternoon,” I tell him. “I’ll be down in the cave soon to work on some files.”_

_“Flash just stopped Captain Cold from robbing a bank in Central City,” J’onn replies. “I’ll let you know if anything changes.”_

_I turn my attention back to my newspaper, hoping to avoid any more interaction with anyone for the rest of the day when Alfred dashes my hopes when he abruptly slides another plate into my line of sight. I look up with an annoyed frown, ready to voice my aggravation when he speaks._

_“Would you be so kind as to take this outside to Miss Diana for me?” he asks me._

_My eyes instantly narrow in irritation and suspicion, wondering why he can’t see that I want to be left alone today. I want to eat my lunch in silence and then bury myself in my work down in my dark sanctuary where no one will bother me. Nothing more._

_“Where is she?” The question is out of my mouth before I can stop it._

_“Outside,” he cryptically reveals and I know he’s withholding valuable information._

_“On the cliff again?”_

_“No, back patio,” he clarifies with a patient smile._

_I glare at him, silently wanting to know when I’d become the errand boy and why the princess couldn’t get her own lunch. I finish my sandwich before taking the plate with a grumbling curse under my breath that I know he heard._

_“Oh, and don’t forget her glass of iced tea,” he pleasantly reminds me as he hands me a glass, the gleam in his eyes unmistakable. Damn._

_I huff in irritation as I make my way to the sliding glass door, opening it while balancing Diana’s lunch with the other. I step out into the warm afternoon sun, looking around for the princess. Looking to my left, I spot her and almost drop her lunch at the sight that greets me._

_She’s lounging by my swimming pool in a white bikini, her raven curls pulled up into a ponytail. She’s the perfect contrast of innocence and seduction as she reads a book. The white material speaks of her virtue, her naiveté and purity. Her deadly feminine curves convey the sexy goddess that she truly is, the beautiful woman who has no doubt been blessed by Aphrodite herself._

_I silently thank her gods for creating her as I make my way towards her, my sullen mood slightly brighter, especially when she looks up and smiles warmly at me. With that smile, she makes me feel as though I had personally just made her day better by my presence alone. It’s something that she’s managed to make me feel on more than one occasion. Knowing that I could possibly have such an effect like that on her makes me want to do it more often._

_I feel the corners of my mouth briefly tick up despite my best efforts not to respond to her. I want to stay in my dark, brooding mood, but I can already feel it beginning to slip slowly through my fingers. How does she always manage to do this to me?_

_“Morning, sleepy head,” she teases me as she sets her book down on her lap._

_“It’s afternoon,” I coolly correct her, handing her the plate before setting the glass of iced tea down on the small table beside her lounge chair._

_“Thanks for lunch,” she replies, ignoring my clipped response to her teasing. “You didn’t have to bring it out to me. I told Alfred I would come inside to get it.”_

_“He sent me to deliver it instead,” I tell her, sitting down on the edge of her chair beside her long, toned legs that seem to go on forever._

_“Did you eat already?” she asks before taking a bite of her chicken salad sandwich._

_“Yah,” I mutter, my attention drawn to the book she’s reading._

_“I seriously don’t know how I’m going to survive living without Alfred’s cooking once I move into the new Watchtower,” she comments._

_My stomach sinks a little with the thought of her moving out of the manor and away from me, but I don’t correct her. I’m too irritable right now to think any more about a relationship with her let alone talk about it. It’s best to save it for a day when I’m not furious about the Joker’s escape or the rising death toll in Gotham, no thanks to Ash’s increasing use._

_Despite Diana and me shutting down one of the Ash labs a week ago, the dangerous street drug is still on the rise. I was hoping to find out something in that bust, but it turned up absolutely nothing. None of the guys arrested in that house were able to tell us anything about who was behind it. It’s as if it’s a ghost running the whole operation, a wizard hiding behind a magical curtain pulling stringing and giving orders._

_I pick up the book she is reading from her lap as she begins to eat her lunch; opening it to the chapter she was reading when I interrupted her. It’s a book depicting the history of Gotham, how it was established and how it came to be the way it is now._

_“Why are you reading this?” I ask, stunned by her choice._

_“I was trying to learn as much about Gotham as I could,” she confesses, pausing to take a drink of her iced tea as she watches me through her long, dark eyelashes. “I was hoping it would help me understand some things better.”_

_I frown, noticing her choice of words. “What do you mean ‘understand some things better’?” I question her with a definite air of suspicion, looking up to meet her intent gaze. “What do you want to know better?”_

_“You,” she simply and honestly states._

_“Me?” I repeat with widening eyes, taken aback by her response._

_“Yes, you,” she confirms with a sigh. “I wanted to know why you do what you do every night, what it is about this city that you love so much. I wanted to try to see Gotham through your eyes. I hoped that it would also give me some perspective about the city that would help me with the drug coalition.”_

_I stare at her for a long moment, trying to process her unexpected answer. I feel my heart skip a beat with her honesty, her compassion that seems to know no bounds. “Is that all?”_

_“No,” she readily responds with a shake of her head. “I feel that Gotham is just a dark shadow of its former self and I wanted to see what it was like before it became shrouded in darkness like it is now. It’s truly a remarkable city, Bruce. I understand now why you’re so proud of it…why you fight so hard for it every night.”_

_I find it difficult to make my mind function or my mouth work. No one has ever really believed in my city the way that I do, has seen what it once was and what it could be again. I find a renewed sense of awe about her, the intense emotions that she always manages to stir inside of me expanding._

_I fight the desire to kiss her even though that’s what I want most at this moment. I’m too overwhelmed by the myriad of thoughts and emotions swirling like a cyclone within me. My growing feelings for her mingle with my love and sense of duty to Gotham as well as my need to honor the commitment I made to my parents after they died. Can the two really coexist in perfect harmony without having to sacrifice one for the other?_

_She seems to sense my bewilderment as she carefully takes the book from me, flipping it open to the middle section that contains numerous pictures of pivotal people and establishments that helped to build Gotham over the years. I see my heritage staring back at me, the faces that helped build Gotham so familiar to my own._

_She finds what she’s looking for before turning it for me to see. “I knew without reading the name that he had to be related to you,” she softly says. “I didn’t realize your family practically helped build Gotham.”_

_I look down at the picture of Alan Wayne, noticing once again how much he looks like my father and therefore like me. I can feel the hot, unwanted tears clog my throat as I stare at the picture, overwhelmed with sorrow that makes it difficult to draw my next breath. The feel of her hand slipping into mine draws me out of the anguish that encompasses me and I suddenly feel safe…comforted._

_She laces her fingers with mine as if saying it’s all right to let my emotions out in front of her. I know I can with her, but still it’s very difficult for me. She’s the first woman that I have felt like I can be my true self with, to be vulnerable and allow my heart to show through. It’s not something that I’m used to or even feel remotely comfortable with, but it’s reassuring to know she’s there for me if I need her._

_“I know you think you’re not a hero,” Diana says, breaking through my thoughts, “but you are the bravest, most noble hero that I’ve ever known, Bruce. Gotham is very lucky to have you as its guardian and the Justice League is fortunate to have you as a member…even if it is part-time.”_

_Her words cause me to meet her intense gaze; her praise unexpectedly touches my heart and steals my breath. “I’ve…failed so many times,” I hauntingly confess my sins to her as if she were able to grant absolution, fearing what she’ll think of me if she truly knew the vile depths of my darkness and shame. “I’ve failed my city…Dick, Jason, and Tim…you.”_

_“You are far from being a failure,” she sternly reprimands me with every bit of her royal authority, “and you have saved my life as well as the others more times than I can begin to count or even begin to repay.”_

_“Thank you, but I’m not so sure that’s true,” I skeptically concede with a shake of my head. “Sometimes I don’t know if I’m really making a difference out there. I’ve won a few battles…put out a few fires, but the war continues to rage on no matter what I try to do.”_

_“It is true whether you want to believe it or not,” she tells me, a playful smile curling the corners of her lips in that way that I find so adorable. “I’m a princess, Bruce. I’m not accustomed to being questioned. You’re supposed to just take my word as an unquestionable truth that cannot be argued against.”_

_I can’t keep the small smile from my face that her words bring even though I had sworn to stay in my surly, brooding mood today no matter what. She somehow manages to do that to me, lift my spirits when I’m more than determined not to be consoled…my very own guardian angel._

_Her hand comes to rest against my cheek and I instantly lean into her touch so warm and so forgiving. “Everyone thinks you have a heart made of stone,” she wistfully utters, “but that couldn’t be the furthest from the truth. You have the biggest heart of all of us.”_

_“I think you have all of us beaten by a long shot, Princess,” I reply, taking her hand from my face to hold it possessively in mine again._

_We stare at each for a long moment before she finally breaks the silence. “Do you really think this street fair I’m organizing is going to do any good?” she asks, her usual confident demeanor wavering._

_“Anything we can do to get the word out about Ash is a good thing.”_

_“I hope so,” she says with a sigh._

_“I know so,” I reassure her, an idea abruptly popping into my head. “Will you be my date for the street fair, Miss Prince?”_

_A bright smile graces her face as she squeezes my hand. “I would love to, Mister Wayne.”_

_I’m relieved that she so readily accepts my offer. Whatever she’s been grappling with when it comes to a relationship with me seems to have been forgotten…at least for the moment. I just hope with time she’ll feel at ease enough to open up to me about it._

_I’m finding that I want what I’ve been fighting for everyone else in Gotham to have all these years—a life of peace and happiness and love. That is, if one can ever truly exist for someone like me._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Gotham; October 6th, 21:51 EST_ **

I push the Batmobile to its very limits as I race through the night, through the streets of Gotham. Its tires squeal loudly as I take a corner far too fast, narrowly missing taking out a light pole as I make the sharp left. Cars veer out of my path as if I were an emergency vehicle, the citizens of Gotham knowing by now to stay clear of me.

Nightwing is right behind me on his cycle, but I don’t care if he’s keeping up with me or not at this moment. All that matters is getting to Ariel Nelson before she can be killed as well, protecting her and finding out what she knows.

I curse under my breath as I replay the events of the last couple of hours. I should have realized that Selnar would be a target. He was too much of a liability to allow to live, especially with as nervous as he was rapidly becoming.

We should have gotten him out of his apartment and put him some place safe where we could have questioned him. Now, he was dead and any information that he had about what happened to Diana died right along with him.

My grip on the steering wheel is so tight my fingers are beginning to ache, but I can’t loosen my hold on it. The desperation coursing through me won’t allow me to. Ariel has rapidly become my last hope in getting to Diana before she ends up a casualty in this drug war.

A car comes around a corner, swerving out of my way at the last second and barely missing being turned into a tin can by the Batmobile. I don’t bother looking back, knowing that if I don’t get to Ariel, she’s as good as dead. I can’t stand the thought of another life being snuffed out because of this never-ending nightmare.

My thoughts instantly turn back to Diana and where she could be…what horrors she’s enduring right now. I refuse to allow her to become another victim in this all because of me. If it weren’t for me, she never would’ve become involved or a target.

I will not allow myself to wallow in self-pity or guilt, knowing it will only take me down a very dark abyss that I can’t afford to plummet into at this moment. Diana needs me and I need her. My fear that being near me would only put her in danger has been confirmed in spades and yet, because of all of this, I have discovered that I can’t live without her.

Logically, I need to break things off with her after I find her, to keep me from ever involving her in something like this again, but my selfishness rears its ugly head, reminding me that I love her more than anything in this world. The thought of going on without her in my life is unbearable, stealing the air from my lungs and creating a whirlwind of panic inside of me. Without her, there is no light to guide me home every night.

But do I have the right to tell her that I love her when I finally find her…to ask her to stay in the manor with me even after the Watchtower is finished? 

That’s what I had been planning on doing the next night, taking her out for the evening and confessing my love for her, but then she was taken from me. When I came home to find her missing, all of my plans were shattered along with my heart.

I feel my boot grind the gas pedal down even harder, determined to get her back no matter what I have to do or how long it takes me to find her. It won’t matter whether I tell her I love her or not if I don’t find her in time.

The Batmobile screeches to a halt, my seatbelt keeping me from flying into the steering wheel. I’m out of the car and racing towards Ariel Nelson’s house before Nightwing can stop his motorcycle. I pull a batarang as I approach her home to find the front door ajar.

My heart is in my throat as I carefully push the door open with two fingers, Nightwing unexpectedly behind me. Entering, I find the living room in shambles—an overturned chair, a side table broken, papers and magazines scattered all over the floor and Ariel nowhere in sight.

I grip my batarang so tightly I can feel it digging into my gauntlet as I stare at the scene before me, the blood staining the carpet. Memories of coming home to the manor to find the same type of scene and Diana missing rises to the forefront of my mind, causing bile to burn in the back of my throat.

I turn and slam my fist into a nearby wall, releasing a blood-curdling scream of pure rage. My chest is heaving as I dip my head, knowing that my last hope of finding Diana has just been snuffed out by whoever got to Ariel before we could.

Now, Ariel is good as dead and so is Diana.

“We’ll find her,” Nightwing states, his voice full of so much confidence that I no longer feel.

“Ariel was my last chance,” I grind out, trembling with a desperation so bone-deep that I can hardly catch my breath.

The feel of his hand finding my shoulder somehow manages to ground me somewhat, bringing me back to reality. “We will find her,” Dick repeats slower this time, making sure that his words cut through the thick fog of defeat and anguish that imprisons me.

“We need to secure the crime scene,” I quietly tell him, struggling to gather myself. “Look for anything that—”

“I know,” he reassures me. “We won’t stop until she’s back.”

I slowly nod my head in acknowledgment as I put my batarang away. Spotting something metallic peeking out from under her couch, I crouch down, surprised to find her laptop. She must have shoved it underneath the couch for safe keeping when she was attacked.

I sit down on the couch and flip open her laptop. I quickly get to work trying to find out what could be on here that she would want to keep them from finding it. Hopefully, it’ll turn out to be the exact information that I need to blow this whole thing wide open.

A couple attempts at cracking her password come up empty, forcing me to pause and draw a deep breath in order to clear my mind. I remember how in love she and Selnar had appeared when I had spotted them in the parking lot at MacCaffrey Industries.

I type in ‘ryanselnar’ and I’m immediately rewarded with entrance into her secret world, one that I’d had no idea even existed. My paranoid mind can’t help wondering how many of my other employees are involved in secret activities that I have no knowledge of.

I had always liked Ariel, found her to be a smart girl who was a good worker, always willing to help in whatever capacity necessary. To find out that she had betrayed me fuels my anger as sure as gasoline on a fire, knowing now that she had been behind the threats to Diana.

Ariel had been there when I told Diana that I was installing security cameras in her office. It was after that the threats had stopped coming to her at Wayne Enterprises. I should have known then that Ariel was involved, but I’d been too preoccupied with trying to stop Ash. 

Whatever she may have done, Ariel didn’t deserve any of this. It’s obvious that she and Ryan had been sucked into something far bigger than either of them had ever dreamed possible. She should have known that you can only flirt and dance with the devil for so long before he demands payment with your soul.

I click through one file after another before finally finding a file that Ariel had created over a year ago. My stomach lurches, twisting painfully with what I find. Ariel has been siphoning funds from my charity department, channeling money meant for those in need to a bank account in the Caribbean.

My heart begins to pound in my ears, my fury swelling like a dark thunderhead as I discover millions of dollars that had been raised by Ariel in the name of Wayne Enterprises only to be funneled into her own private bank account. 

“Batman to Oracle.”

“What do you need, Batman?”

“I need everything you can find on Ariel Nelson,” I state with deadly calm. “I want every shred of information you can find—background, bank accounts, family, friends. I want it all. If she’s involved, I want to know about it.”

“What did you find?” she asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

“She’s been stealing from Wayne Enterprises for the last year,” I growl. “Batman out.”

“Ariel has been stealing from the company?” Nightwing asks in disbelief. “How much did she get?”

“Around four and a half million,” I spit out.

“No doubt Ryan Selnar was involved as well,” he comments.

“Oracle hasn’t been able to find any international bank accounts connected to Ryan Selnar, but that doesn’t mean they don’t exist,” I reply. “Did you find anything?”

“Maybe,” he responds, coming to sit on the couch beside me. He opens his hand to reveal a slip of paper.

I take it from him, studying it to find an address that was clearly scribbled down in a hurry. I know that address all too well. It’s not far from here, but it’s definitely a part of Gotham that not many venture into especially at night. I can’t help wondering if this is where Selnar had told her to go in order to hide or if someone had tricked her into fleeing there.

“Did you find her cell phone?”

“No,” he says with a shake of his head. “All I found was this scrap of paper lying on the kitchen counter near her phone charger.”

“Let’s check it out,” I state as I stand to my feet with laptop in hand.

“Do you want me to get this evidence to Oracle to begin working on?” he asks.

“Yes, I want that blood sample ran first to see if it’s Ariel’s,” I respond as I stalk towards the door. “Check in with me when you’re done.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you to check that address out first?”

“No, I already know what’s there,” I reveal as I head towards the car, climbing in and taking off before he can respond further.

My mind is a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions that I can barely begin to contain. It makes me ill to my core discovering that Ariel was stealing from me and my company right under my nose and I never even suspected it. I thought by putting Diana’s office near Ariel’s I was helping the princess out, placing her near someone I thought I could trust and would help her if needed.

Now, I find out it was nothing but a lie. 

She was stealing not only from me but from the very people of Gotham that I’ve been fighting so hard to save and protect. I can’t help but wonder who else in my company that I trust is also involved in illegal dealings, stabbing me in the back and adding to the depravity that infects my city…the very depravity that I risk my life every night to banish.

I wonder if Selnar was stealing from Declan MacCaffrey’s company as well. With his impressive computer skills, it wouldn’t be too far-fetched to assume that Selnar was siphoning money from Declan like Ariel was from Wayne Enterprises.

Despite all these unexpected twists and turns, I still believe that Ash is at the heart of this madness. Whoever is behind Ash has Diana. If I can just find him, I’ll find her as well. I just pray that she’s still alive by the time I get to her.

Pulling up behind several dumpsters, I find myself back where I had been just yesterday morning. I’m back at the abandoned storage units I had investigated yesterday, the one where Samantha and Diana had been held and tortured. 

Only this time, someone is here.


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following! We're SO CLOSE to finding Diana! Just two more chapters and Bruce will find her so hang tight! :)

Chapter 20

**_Gotham; August 23rd, 17:56 EST_ **

_The colorful lights of the carnival rides capture my attention as I draw closer, a faint flutter of nervousness beginning to stir in the pit of my stomach. Finding a parking place, I park the car, turning the engine off and drawing a deep breath._

_I don’t know why I feel anxious about seeing her. It’s Diana. I see her every day now that she and J’onn have moved into the manor. We’re teammates…close friends. I shouldn’t be nervous about spending the evening with her._

_But it’s Diana._

_The flutter in my stomach is now matched by a flutter in my heart that comes with just thinking of her. No other woman has been able to do this to me quite like this or to this extent. It’s a remarkable feat in and of itself, one that’s a testament to how fully she’s been able to breech all my defenses._

_The woman hasn’t just breeched all my meticulously erected walls meant to keep anyone from getting close to me, but she’s pretty much decimated them. She has me under her spell and I find that I never want to break free from it._

_Exiting the car, I make my way to the information tent, knowing she’ll mostly likely be there. I was hoping that we could arrive together, but she’s been working out here all day, helping set everything up and I had meetings most of the day at Wayne Enterprises._

_Approaching the information tent, I spot a raven ponytail and glasses. Drawing closer, I notice she’s wearing the diamond pendant necklace I gave her. Aside from when she’s on a mission, I don’t think that she ever takes it off. It means a great deal to me to know how much she loves the gift I gave her. It gives me even more hope that she truly shares these intense feelings I have for her._

_“Bruce,” Maggie calls to me. “So glad that you could make it.”_

_Diana looks up sharply from the brochures that she’s laying out on the table, a smile instantly warming her face as well as my heart. “Bruce, you made it,” she greets me._

_“Hello, ladies,” I suavely reply with practiced charm that comes as naturally to me now as breathing. “How are things going?”_

_“It’s going great,” Maggie says. “Diana has been an absolute God-send.”_

_Truer words had never been spoken by anyone, though Pantheon-sent may have been more accurate. I glance at Diana, sharing a knowing grin with her. “She is pretty wonderful,” I agree._

_Diana shakes her head at my cryptic choice of words, biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing. “I don’t know about that,” she interjects._

_“Now, Diana,” Maggie scolds her with a twinkle in her eye that belies her rebuke. “You have been a huge asset. Without you, it would have taken me days to get all of this set up.”_

_Maggie has worked with Leslie at the clinic for over ten years now, helping in whatever capacity necessary in order to make it work. She is a sweet lady with a heart of gold. I’m glad to see that she and Diana have hit it off so well._

_“Well, would you mind if I steal Diana away for a while?” I ask._

_“You go right head and take her for as long as you want,” she replies with a knowing grin. “She’s been working herself to the bone without a break all day. Just be careful, Diana. This one here is a real charmer. He’s ornery too so watch him.”_

_“Maggie,” I groan her name, my hand clutching my chest as I give her a pained look. “You wound me.”_

_“I am well aware of his mischeivious, charming ways,” Diana assures her. “He can’t get anything past me.”_

_Maggie giggles as Diana moves out from behind the table to take my offered hand. “You two go have fun and don’t you dare come back here.”_

_As we begin to walk away, I hear her murmur something about us being positively adorable together. I glance at Diana and notice the rosy glow that suffuses her cheeks, knowing that she had to have heard her as well. She squeezes my hand and I caress the back of hers with my thumb._

_“So are you hungry?” I ask._

_“Starving,” she replies. “I haven’t eaten since breakfast this morning.”_

_I turn to look at her in disbelief. “Why not?”_

_“I’ve just been so busy trying to get everything set for tonight,” she confesses. “I lost track of time.”_

_I glance at her, noticing for the first time just how tired she looks. “When was the last time you had a full night’s sleep?”_

_She thinks about it for a moment, a sheepish expression gracing her face as she meets my concerned gaze. “Four nights ago…maybe five.”_

_“Diana,” I chastise her with a disapproving frown. “Why didn’t you say something?”_

_“I’ve been busy,” she replies with a shrug. “There have been a lot of missions lately and we’re down one member.”_

_The flash of fury that passes through her eyes with the reminder of Shayera’s betrayal does not go unnoticed by me. “I’m telling J’onn he’s not allowed to call on you tonight for any reason short of an alien invasion.”_

_“It’s all right, Bruce,” she tells me, leaning into me. Her shoulder rests against mine and I fight the urge to wrap my arm around her and pull her fully into me. “After tonight’s street fair, I’ll have a little extra time.”_

_I grumble my agreement under by breath, but I’m still not convinced. I’m going to talk to J’onn tonight about making sure she gets a full night’s sleep for once. Even the resilient Wonder Woman needs a break once in a while._

_“It’s fine,” she whispers in my ear, causing an unexpected shiver to race through me with the feel of her soft lips and warm breath against my skin. “Let’s not talk about work. I just want to have tonight with you like normal people.”_

_“Fine,” I agree, loving her suggestion. “What do you want to eat?”_

_“Anything at this point,” she replies._

_I scan the area, searching for something halfway decent and somewhat healthy to eat. People are already starting to gather, kids of all ages running to try out the various games and rides that Diana had arranged to be there for the fair. She has once again done a remarkable job and I’m anxious to tell her, but I don’t get the chance just yet._

_“Diana!”_

_We turn to see Jason Trask approaching us, his smile momentarily faltering as his gaze settles on me. “Bruce,” he dryly greets me with a frown before turning his attention to Diana. “You have done a fabulous job with the street fair, Diana.”_

_“Thank you,” she replies with a smile. “It was a lot of work, but I think it all came together.”_

_Trask glances down at my hand holding hers, his expression hardening with jealousy before he seems to force himself to relax. “It couldn’t have happened without you.”_

_“I don’t know about that,” she graciously responds. “Let’s just hope that it helps get the word out.”_

_“I can’t help but think that it will,” Jason assures her. “Education is key.”_

_“That’s what I believe,” she agrees, adjusting her glasses. “If we can get the facts about Ash out to the public and get parents talking to their kids, maybe we can finally put a stop to this madness before any more lives are lost.”_

_I don’t like the way that Trask is looking at her with love in his eyes, but I can hardly blame the guy. Diana is extremely beautiful and amazing in every way. It’s partly my fault, though. I’m the one who introduced them to work together on this coalition. I just hadn’t realized that I was falling for her as well at the time._

_“Well, I guess I’ll see you around,” Trask awkwardly tells her, ignoring me all together._

_“I’ll see you Monday at the meeting,” she tells him._

_“See you then,” he agrees with a nod, his eyes falling to her necklace before leveling me with an angry glare._

_He must have guessed before that I was the one who had given it to her, but it was finally confirmed in his mind when he saw me and her together this evening holding hands. His jaw tightens as he turns to leave, giving me one last glance that speaks volumes._

_If he wants a fight over Diana, then I will most definitely give him one. Diana, however, would be more than furious if she ever found out two men were battling over her affections. I internally grimace just thinking about her reaction._

_“Jason didn’t quite seem like himself,” she thoughtfully murmurs._

_I chuckle with her sweet innocence as we begin walking again. “You really don’t know, do you?”_

_“Know what?” she asks with a frown._

_“He likes you.”_

_“I like him too,” she admits, making my stomach lurch. “He’s a good man.”_

_While her words rankle me somewhat, I quickly realize that she doesn’t mean it the same way I do. “No, Diana,” I correct her. “He has feelings for you that go way beyond friendship.”_

_She stops abruptly, causing me to stop too. “How do you know that?”_

_“A guy always knows when another guy is interested in a woman,” I try to explain to her. “Trust me, Princess. He definitely wants to date you.”_

_Her frown deepens as she thinks over what I’ve just told her. “He’s never asked me out on a date.”_

_It’s my turn to frown as I try to decide if she’s disappointed that he hasn’t asked her out or not. “What about when you two went out to dinner after the coalition board meeting a couple of months ago?”_

_“That was just for work,” she replies, gazing intently at me. “Was that supposed to count as a date?”_

_“To Trask—yes,” I respond, growing more and more annoyed with this line of conversation. I don’t want to put ideas in her head that weren’t there before._

_Her lips quirk into a mischeivious smile as she leans in close. “You aren’t jealous…are you, Bruce?” she softly asks with an amused lilt to her voice._

_I can feel the warm brush of her breath against my face, the scent of her hair making my pulse race. My eyes settle on her lips that I’m aching to kiss, but I hold myself back. “What if I am?” I quietly ask, carefully watching for her reaction to my response._

_Her blue eyes briefly widen before darkening, my breath catching as she begins to lean in towards me. Before our lips can touch, the sound of a gun firing forces us to pull away from each other. I tighten my hold on her hand as I quickly scan the area, spotting a couple of teenage boys throwing cherry bombs in a metal trash can._

_They’re swiftly apprehended by a couple of plain-clothed cops who escort them away before they can cause any more trouble. I turn to look at Diana, noticing the tension that has settled over her. “It’s all right,” I softly murmur. “It was just some kids playing pranks.”_

_“I’m sorry,” she replies with a sigh. “I’m just really worried there’s going to be another attack.”_

_“I’ve already talked to Jim and he brought in extra reinforcements to patrol the area,” I tell her. “I’ve also got…others…waiting in the wings in case we need them.”_

_She turns to fully face me, fear reflecting in her eyes. “Bruce, this was all my idea…I organized this. If something happens and someone gets hurt…I’ll never be able to forgive myself.”_

_“Don’t, Diana,” I sternly state as I grab her by her shoulders. “None of this has been your fault. You have done an incredible job with this whole coalition project, exceeding all my expectations. I couldn’t be prouder about what you’ve accomplished so far.”_

_Her eyes grow bright with emotions as she abruptly wraps her arms around me, pulling me into her embrace. “Thank you, Bruce,” she whispers in my ear._

_I hold her for a few moments, wishing I didn’t have to let go of her, but I don’t want to create a scene. I want whatever this is that’s growing between us kept private for now, just for us. I’m not ready to share her or anything going on between us with the world yet._

_“Let’s go find you something to eat before you pass out on me,” I tease her. “What sounds good to you?”_

_“Pizza,” she readily decides as she begins to pull back, pausing to kiss my cheek. Flashes of the kiss she graced me with in Gorilla City fills my mind and causes my pulse to race._

_It sends tingles through my whole body as I capture her hand in mine once more. If we had been in a more secluded area, I would have kissed her senseless. Instead, I settle for ordering each of us a couple of slices of pizza and drinks before finding a table to eat at._

_She hums her pleasure as she eats her pizza, a smile on her face. “This is so good,” she decides. “Of course, anything would probably taste good right now…including my own cooking.”_

_I look at her in surprise as I take a drink of my pop. “You don’t know how to cook?”_

_“Not at all,” she confirms. “I never had the need to learn. We had Amazons assigned to the kitchen at the palace that enjoyed cooking and were excellent at it. On the Watchtower, I usually just microwave frozen meals or Wally always shows up with pizza or hamburgers from Central City.”_

_“Alfred has banned me from the kitchen,” I somewhat sheepishly admit. “I’m not allowed to touch any of his appliances or risk physical harm.”_

_Diana bursts into laughter, her hand moving to cover her mouth in attempt to stifle her amusement. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes. “I just can’t help picturing Alfred chasing you out of the kitchen with a rolling pin in his hand.”_

_I laugh with her, knowing how close to the truth that scenario actually is, but I don’t tell her that. It’s far too embarrassing to think about let alone talk about it. “He looks innocent, but he’s far from it. He’s a very dangerous man.”_

_“Alfred?” she asks in surprise, sitting up straighter._

_I slowly nod my head as I take a bite of my pizza. “He used to be in the British Secret Service.”_

_“I had no idea,” Diana mutters in shock._

_“He taught me some of what I know,” I reveal._

_“He is definitely a man of many hidden talents.”_

_“You should have him tell you some of his escapades while in the British Secret Service…at least the ones that he can actually talk about,” I tell her. “You will never look at him the same again.”_

_She looks at me with an affectionate expression lighting her face, a gentleness filling her eyes as she tilts her head slightly to the left. “I’m heartbroken for your loss at such a young age, but—” she begins, but her voice cracks with emotion._

_It makes my stomach clench with the reminder of my parents, panic seizing my chest with apprehension. I don’t want to talk about this, not here and not now with her. I want to run…to escape. I’m not ready for this, not prepared to traverse down that gut-wrenching road with her that I prefer to travel alone no matter how much I long for her in my life._

_She seems to sense this, reaching across the table and taking my hand firmly in hers. It instantly calms me. “I wish I could have been there for you, Bruce, but I’m so happy that you’ve had Alfred all these years,” she continues and I feel my muscles relax slightly._

_I stare into her eyes, wondering how in the world this amazing woman found her way into my life. How could she possibly have any interest in someone like me let alone share in this mutual attraction that I know she has to feel? It fairly fills the air around us, charging it with an electrical tension that is almost palpable._

_I turn my hand over to clutch hers, our fingers lacing like the invisible threads that have been steadily weaving around and between us, drawing us together in a bond unlike anything I’ve ever felt before. It’s as if we’ve just reached a newfound level in our relationship, whatever this is that is growing and deepening between us._

_Unable to come up with anything to say in response to her compassion, I say the first thing that comes to mind. “Would you like anything else to eat?”_

_She squeezes my hand in understanding, a soft smile on her lips as her eyes brighten with excitement. “Actually, I was eyeing this pink, fluffy stuff that I spotted earlier,” she confesses, releasing my hand._

_I think for a moment, trying to figure out what she’s talking about when it hits me. “Cotton candy?” I ask with a chuckle of surprise, the tension swiftly melting from my body._

_“If cotton candy looks like pink clouds, then yes. That is definitely what I want to try,” she readily decides as she stands up and begins to gather our trash._

_I stand as well, taking the trash from her like the gentleman that Alfred groomed me to be. “It’s pure sugar, Diana.”_

_“And?” she asks with a smirk._

_“I’m just warning you.”_

_We make our way to the cotton candy, where one pink bag of fluffy confection finds its way into the princess’s hands. She eagerly unties the bag, pulling out a fluffy wisp of sugar. She closes her eyes and pops the cotton candy into her mouth with a soft moan of delight._

_“Well?” I ask a little more huskily than I had intended as I watch her lick the remnants of cotton candy from the tips of her fingers._

_A pleased smile slowly spreads across her face as she opens her eyes to look at me. “That is awesome,” she replies. “Want some?”_

_“No, I’m good,” I tell her as I hold up a hand, chuckling at her. My princess and her sweets. I should have known she’d love cotton candy if her addiction to chocolate and iced mochas is any indication. “What now?”_

_“How about some popcorn?”_

_“We can do that,” I decide, amazed by her appetite and yet she still has such an amazing figure._

_On the way to the popcorn stand, we pass a shooting game, stuffed animals of every imaginable color lined up, waiting to be taken home. “Come on,” I tell her, leading her to the game._

_“What is this?” she asks, coming to stand beside me._

_“It’s a shooting game,” I explain, paying the carnie five dollars before taking the plastic gun. “If you hit all the targets, you win a prize.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Didn’t you pick out the carnival games?” I ask, pointing my plastic gun at the target._

_“No, Maggie helped with that part,” she replies. “I was in charge of—”_

_Each target falls in quick succession before she can finish her sentence. I turn to look at her with a smirk on my face. I can’t help the very male hope that I had just impressed her with my skill. “Pick out a bear, Diana.”_

_We walk away hand in hand, Diana’s arm wrapped around a large, black teddy bear. “You picked black over pink or purple?” I ask._

_“Let’s just say that I’ve discovered a certain fondness for the color black over the last several months,” she ominously replies with a mischeivious grin._

_I feel my stomach flip with her confession, my heart beginning to beat a little harder. The need to kiss her becomes nearly overpowering, but I manage to tamp down on it as we make our way through the street fair holding hands. This has been one of the best dates I’ve ever had._

_I can’t wait to see where this path with her takes us._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Gotham; October 6th, 23:06 EST_ **

Exiting the Batmobile, I silently slip up behind the dumpster to get a better view of the storage unit. There’s a man standing outside the unit smoking a cigarette and talking on his cell phone. It’s a guy I’ve never seen before, but I’m more than determined to get to know him up close and personal.

“We got her,” the man states, clearly annoyed. “No…you don’t got to come down here. We got it taken care of.”

If there’s any chance of getting to Ariel before they hurt her, I need to move fast. I noiselessly creep closer, a shadowy part of the darkness that surrounds us. I draw closer, but I’m forced to stop when the door leading into the storage unit opens.

“Are ya ready or not?” a second man impatiently demands to know. “We gotta finish this now before he comes or we’re all as good as dead. I’m not about to end up like Jax and Tony.”

“Hold on!” the first guy snaps at him before continuing his phone call. “Don’t worry…consider it done.”

He shuts his phone off before slipping it into his pocket, turning to face the second man. “We need to get rid of her now,” the guy in the doorway states.

The first guy drops his cigarette, using the heel of his boot to grind it into the gravel. “We ain’t gonna end up like Jax and Tony,” he tells him. “They couldn’t keep their mouths shut. That’s what got ‘em killed and their tongues cut out.”

“I still don’t wanna take any chances,” the second guy counters.

The sound of a glass bottle clanking loudly as it rolls along the broken concrete causing both men to freeze. They immediately pull out their guns, scanning the area and looking in my direction. A cat’s meow soon follows, both men relaxing minutely.

The guy in the doorway holsters his gun, ducking back inside. “Let’s get this done and get outta here.”

The first guy takes one last glance around, his gun still cocked and ready to fire. He finally holsters his gun before turning to head back towards the storage unit. I decide to make my move, catching him with an arm around his throat. He struggles, opening his mouth to cry out, but I stop him before he can call for help.

I let him slide to the ground before slipping closer to the storage unit. I press my back against the wall, peering inside to find the second guy standing before a woman cuffed in the chair that Samantha and, most recently, Diana had both been in.

I can’t see who it is because of the thug standing before her, but I know it’s got to be Ariel. “Time to go, sweetheart,” he tells her, reaching for her with meaty hands that could easily crush her windpipe.

I silently enter, anxious to get to Ariel before she’s dead. I need the information that she can no doubt provide. He abruptly turns before I can reach him, a stunned expression flickering across his face a moment before my fist connects with his jaw. He drops like a rock, revealing a barely conscious Ariel behind him.

I rush to her side, dropping to my knees. “Ariel,” I growl her name. “Talk to me. Where is Diana Prince?”

She is badly beaten, numerous cuts and bruises all over her face and arms. Her left eye is swollen shut, blood tricking from her nose and the corner of her mouth. She tries to lift her head to look at me, a low groan slipping free. She begins to cough violently, crying with the pain that it causes.

“Ariel!” I shout, moving to kneel in front of her, my gauntleted hands gripping her shoulders. “I have to know, Ariel! Who has Diana?”

“Help me…” she softly moans the barely audible words. “Please…help me.”

“I will help you, but I need to know where Diana is,” I growl, desperation clutching my throat.

“I’m so sorry…I…I didn’t know they were going to take her,” she murmurs, tears streaming down her face. 

“Who, Ariel?” I demand as I begin to pick the locks on the cuffs holding her prisoner in the chair, desperation rising up to choke me.

“I can’t say…they’ll kill me,” she mutters between gasping sobs now.

“Did Ryan tell you to come here?” I ask, hoping that changing the subject will help me get her back on track.

“No…no…” she repeatedly utters, her head rolling from side to side. “I thought it was him, but…but it wasn’t him. It was…them. They tricked me.”

Her sobs are coming harder and faster. I need her to calm down before she passes out; her breathing ragged as I open the cuffs on her arms before moving to her ankles. “Talk to me, Ariel. Tell me who has Diana.”

“No one can take him down…not even you,” she whispers.

“Is it the Butcher? Is it Ian Callahan?”

She slowly nods her head, biting her trembling lip as I crouch before her. “He’s going…to kill us,” she ominously utters, her right eye wide with terror. “We’re going…to die.”

As if on cue, bullets suddenly barrage the storage unit. I instinctively reach for Ariel, but several have already found their intended target, taking her and any more information she might possess away from me. A bullet tears through my chest near my shoulder as I hit the ground. I grit my teeth against the fiery pain that lances through me, knowing that I’m a sitting duck in here with no way out except the open doorway.

Bullets besiege the makeshift torture chamber, ripping it and everything inside of it to shreds. I glance down at the guy lying on the floor, noticing blood seeping from a bullet wound to his head. I’m not going to be getting anything out of him. I’m sure the guy outside has also been taken care of as well, leaving me with no more leads except for a deadly phantom that I can’t find.

After nearly two full minutes of gunfire, the shooting stops. I cautiously lift my head, ignoring the feel of warm, sticky blood oozing from my upper chest and shoulder. I struggle to get to my feet, my head spinning as dizziness forces me back to the ground.

I can feel myself beginning to lose consciousness, but I try to fight it as I spot a shadow moving just outside the door. I quickly reach for a batarang, my vision momentarily blurring as I struggle against the blood loss that’s threatening to drag me into unconsciousness.

The dark shadow pauses outside for a moment as I struggle to sit up only to fall back down with a grunt of pain, my head rolling to the side as I stare at the entrance. My breathing is growing more and more ragged, sweat breaking out across my brow. I watch as the shadow grows larger, a black boot coming into view.

I fight to clear my blurring vision, desperate to see who it is. An enormous black shadow fills the entire doorway like the Grim Reaper himself coming to take my very soul away. I grit my teeth, attempting to lift my hand to throw the batarang, but my hand falls limply to the ground, my strength seeping from my body as swiftly as my blood.

“You won’t find her,” the shadow utters as I lose the battle with consciousness. “This is just the beginning.”

**_Wayne Manor; October 7th, 08:32 EST_ **

I groan as awareness begins to push away the darkness that grips me, pain lancing through me as I try to sit up only to feel firm hands on me forcing me to lie back down. I release a ragged growl that sounds far from fearsome as I try to figure out what is going on.

“You’re not going anywhere, Master Bruce,” Alfred firmly states. “You try it and I’ll be forced to resort to drastic measures.”

I snort my lack of belief, but I know that he is a man who is always true to his word. He would definitely try something to keep me from getting up. I force my eyes open to find him and Dick standing by my bed, Tim sitting in a chair to the side.

“What happened?” I hoarsely ask, my throat as dry as the Sahara.

“I found you bleeding to death in that storage unit,” Dick states, his arms folded against his chest in obvious irritation.

“I thought…I thought you were taking the evidence to Barbara,” I respond, my eyes falling closed against my will. My brain feels like it’s filled with cobwebs, my tongue thick and refusing to cooperate.

“I started to, but changed my mind,” Dick replies with a frown. “I had a gut feeling you were heading into trouble so I turned around and followed you. It’s a good thing I did. You were losing a lot of blood by the time I got there.”

“One of the bullets nicked an artery,” Alfred explains, the worry more than evident in his voices as well as his eyes. “I removed two bullets and sewed you back up while transfusing six units of your own blood. You should be good as new in a couple of weeks.”

“I don’t have a couple of weeks,” I growl as I sit up, rubbing my face with my hands and regretting the movement as pain steals my breath.

“Master Bruce,” Alfred begins to admonish me. “You are in no shape to—”

“Bruce, I’m taking over the investigation and the search for Diana,” Dick adamantly declares, interrupting Alfred before I can begin to argue.

“No, you are not,” I heatedly state with a sneer, matching his stubbornness with my own. “I’m going after her myself.”

“Bruce—” Dick starts to reprimand me, but I’m in no mood right now. 

Every lead I’ve had has wound up dead, but at least I know this time that Ian Callahan is the one who has Diana. It makes my gut lurch with sick dread at the thought of that monster anywhere near her, touching her…hurting her. I’ve seen his handiwork up close and personal and it definitely ranks up there with some of the worst I’ve encountered in Gotham in all my years as Batman.

“I am not going to stay here in this bed while that madman Callahan has her,” I snarl, whipping the covers back and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “I’ve already lost too much time being in this bed, time that she doesn’t have. Now, you two can either help me or get out of my way.”

“You don’t even know where to find this guy,” Dick points out, watching my every move to see if I’ll pass out or not.

I draw a ragged breath, fighting to clear the thick fog in my brain. “No, but I’m going to find him if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Bruce…please,” Tim calls to me and keeps me from trying to stand up. “Can’t you just let Dick and I handle it this one time?”

I look up at the boy sitting in the chair, his eyes filled with sadness mingled with worry. He suddenly looks so young…so small. “I’m sorry, Tim,” I softly say, my voice losing a measure of the anger that it had just held. “It’s Diana.”

He seems to understand, not offering another protest, but I can see that he’s still worried that I won’t survive this. I stand to my feet, my hand automatically moving to the thick layers of bandages covering my upper chest and shoulder.

“What did you find when you arrived at the storage unit?” I turn and ask Dick.

“Besides you bleeding to death on the floor?” he sarcastically responds with a glare. “Nothing much except for the other three that were already dead.”

“Did you see the shooter?” I question him.

“No,” he confesses with a shake of his head. “When I arrived, the place was quiet…the storage unit riddled with bullets. I approached and found the guy outside dead. I waited for a moment to enter, peering inside in time to see you unconscious on the ground. Did you see this Ian guy?”

“Maybe,” I admit, furious with myself for not being able to stay conscious long enough to catch a glimpse of the face of the man in the doorway.

“He was in there with you?” Dick nearly yells. “Bruce, you’re lucky to be alive. He could have sliced you to shreds.”

“No, I don’t think so,” I tell him, reaching into the dresser draw to get a t-shirt.

“You don’t think so?” Dick spits out the question. “You told me before they call him the Butcher. Doesn’t that tell you something?”

“He told me that I’ll never find her,” I reveal as I walk out of the room, ignoring the wave of dizziness that washes through me, swallowing back the nausea that rises in my throat. “He also said this is the beginning.”

“Beginning?” Dick questions me, following close behind me. “Beginning of what?”

“I have a feeling it’s the battle for Gotham,” I reply, no longer interested in talking.

“Did he say anything else about Diana?” Tim asks from behind.

“No, but I he knows I’m looking for her,” I tell them. “He doesn’t think that I’m going to find her.”

“Boy, he doesn’t know you,” Tim mutters as he follows behind us.

“Do you think he’s behind Ash too?” Dick asks.

“He has to be,” I state as I start heading down into the cave. “There’s no other reason for him to take Diana.”

“Why would a hit man with the name the Butcher be involved in producing and distributing a street drug?” Dick asks. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It does if someone hired Callahan to do the dirty work,” I reveal.

Dick comes to stand behind me along with Tim and Alfred as I slide into my chair at my computer station, drawing a ragged breath. “You think there’s someone holding Callahan’s leash?” Dick questions me.

“Yes, I do,” I reply as I begin typing. “Someone with money is calling the shots and running the business while Callahan takes care of loose ends like Ryan Selnar and Ariel Nelson.”

It grows deathly quiet behind me as I begin pulling up files that Barbara sent me while I was unconscious, all three of them trying to process what I had just told them. I start reading through the information Barbara has gathered so far, hoping to find some sort of clue as to where I can find the Butcher. 

I know if I find him, I’ll find Diana.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**Wayne Manor; September 6th, 18:37 EST** _

_I can feel my anger smoldering deep inside of me, steadily rising and growing hotter with every single file I read that I’ve accumulated on Ash. Three more kids dead, two young adults. It was making me nauseated as I stare at the pictures of the faces of the deceased, their young lives cut so short._

_I know Diana shares in my frustartion and anger that our efforts seem to be doing so little to stem the tide. The street fair last month had been a big hit with thousands attending and learning about the dangers of the drug, but the number of deaths keeps rising, especially among sixteen- to twenty-five-year-olds._

_My eyes fall on a beautiful seventeen-year-old-girl with blue eyes and blond hair. She had run away from an abusive home life a few weeks ago on a Sunday, only to be found dead in the park last Friday night. She’d had so much to live for if only someone could have helped her before it was too late._

_My attention shifts to a young man with red hair much like Wally’s. He worked as a paralegal at an important law firm in Gotham. High stress and constant demands led him to drugs in order to deal with it, to try to bring some measure of relief to his life. He tried Ash once and now he’s in the morgue, his stress ended permanently and in the worst possible way._

_Next to him is a college student from Gotham University, a girl with near genius-level intellect. The pressures and demands of school led her to try Ash according to her dorm roommate who had tried to talk her out of it, but her pleas had fallen on deaf ears._

_That’s the problem with Ash. It gives an intense euphoric high, a peaceful sense of relief that lasts for longer than a lot of the other streets drugs. The problem comes when it begins to wear off. The user crashes so hard after that it’s like a shocking jolt to the body that the heart can’t recover from. Everything just starts shutting down after that, the organs failing and falling one by one like dominoes._

_The hard part is trying to find a way to tell a teenager or a young adult who thinks they’re invincible or desperately seeking a moment of peace that Ash isn’t worth the risk. If there is a way, we haven’t been able to find one yet. It definitely wasn’t for lack of trying, especially on Diana’s part. She’s been working relentlessly since I hired her to find some sort of way to get a handle on this drug problem that’s been plaguing Gotham._

_The unexpected sound of the smoke alarm in the manor causes me to freeze for a brief second before I take off, racing up the stairs. I’m greeted by the stench of something burning, but I don’t see any smoke yet. I run towards the kitchen, somewhat confused. Alfred never burns anything, J’onn is with Clark in Metropolis, and Diana is…nowhere to be found as I enter the smoky kitchen._

_I quickly shut off the smoke alarm before opening the windows. Turning, I notice the kitchen is a complete disaster area with pans and various ingredients scattered everywhere and very un-Alfred-like. I follow the trail of smoke out the open balcony doors to find Diana standing before a smoking pan lying in the grass._

_“What happened?” I ask as I run towards her, my eyes immediately roaming over her and looking for any sign of injuries. “Are you okay?”_

_Diana looks up at me from the burned pan lying on the ground, tears shimmering in her eyes. “I was going to surprise you by making you dinner,” she angrily confessed, frustration etched in her face._

_I glance down at the burnt pan still smoldering on the ground, unsure what it was that she had actually been making. “You didn’t have to do that, but thank you,” I gently tell her._

_Her face and hair are streaked with flour, chocolate on her nose and chin. She’s also wearing one of Alfred’s aprons that says “kiss the cook” and I find that I’d love to do nothing more than that at the moment. A single tear slowly beings to roll down her cheek, mingling with the flour. She averts her eyes, wiping at the unwanted tear with the back of her hand in embarrassment and I can’t take seeing her like this a moment longer._

_I gently begin to erase the streaks of flour with the tips of my fingers, the stench of the burnt dinner still filling the air. “So what was in the pan?” I ask._

_“It was supposed to be salmon,” she confesses, glancing down at the smoldering reminder of what had once been fish. “Now, it’s nothing more than ashes. I’m so sorry, Bruce. I really wanted to make a nice dinner for you.”_

_I can’t help but smile, moved that she would do something like this for me and, at the same time, amused by the end result. “It’s okay, Princess,” I reassure her. “It was very thoughtful of you. I’m just glad you’re okay.”_

_“I don’t know if I can say the same for Alfred’s kitchen,” Diana remorsefully says._

_“Where is he anyway?”_

_“I told Alfred that I wanted to make you a special dinner,” she explains. “He said that was perfect because he had plans with Leslie tonight and didn’t have time to make supper.”_

_“I’m sure Alfred conveniently had plans tonight,” I mumble under my breath, knowing he was setting us up on purpose. I decide to lead her back into the house and away from the foul reminder of what was supposed to be dinner. “Let’s go inside and I’ll order pizza. We can clean up the kitchen while we wait for dinner to arrive.”_

_She sighs heavily as she looks about the kitchen with abject horror. “Alfred is so going to kill me,” she groans out the words as she holds her head in her hands._

_“I highly doubt that,” I reassure her, gently taking hold of her wrists and pulling her hands away from her face. “Alfred has put up with me all these years. Trust me, Princess. This will be nothing to him. Besides, you’re his favorite resident of Wayne Manor. I doubt there is anything you could ever do to upset him.”_

_Diana looks at me in stunned disbelief as I start putting pots and pans in the kitchen sink. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”_

_“Just stating the facts,” I swear. “Alfred wouldn’t turn his kitchen over to someone he didn’t love.”_

_“Bruce, please…don’t,” she pleads with me, taking the dish towel from my hands with unmistakable guilt. “I made the mess, not you. I feel bad enough as it is that I ruined your dinner without you helping me clean it up.”_

_“Nonsense,” I tell her as I pull out my cell phone. “I’ll order dinner and then I’ll help you put the kitchen back together again before Alfred gets home.”_

_I step out of the kitchen long enough to order a couple of pizzas before returning to find her with her back to me, standing before the kitchen sink washing dishes. I let my gaze linger on her shapely legs, so toned and yet so very feminine. I want to run my hands and mouth over her, starting with those sinfully, long legs and slowly take my time working my way up to her lips._

_I silently shake myself free from my lustful thoughts, focusing instead on the fact that the princess that knows nothing about cooking just tried to make me a gourmet dinner. No one has ever done something like that for me besides Alfred. It serves to deepen my desire for her even more, arousing very strong feelings inside of me._

_We’ve never really talked about whatever this is that’s developing and growing between us, both of us seemingly content to just take it slow and see where it leads us. While I’m more than happy with that notion, there’s a small, primal part of me that wants to make it official, to be able to say that she belongs to me and no one else._

_At the same time, it continues to scare me to no end what that would mean to be able to call her mine, what it would mean for my life—my mission as well as the darkness that I carry in my soul that fuels the vigilante that I am._

_Diana turns at that moment, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she finds me standing there openly staring at her. “You’re embarking on a very dangerous mission if you step foot back inside this kitchen, Dark Knight,” she warns me, a mischeivious gleam returning to her eyes and replacing the despair that had been there just moments ago._

_“I don’t know, Princess,” I reply with a smirk. “I’ve handled some pretty crazy things in my time. This looks pretty tame to me.”_

_“Well, I have good news and I have bad news,” she tells me with a sigh. “Which would you prefer to hear first?”_

_My smile instantly fades away, a frown taking its place. “Bad news,” I respond, feeling unexpected apprehension about what she’s about to tell me._

_“The bad news is the green beans didn’t survive either,” she reveals, holding up the pan to show me the green mushy mess inside that slightly resembles what once had been beans…I think. Of course, I wouldn’t have known for sure unless she’d told me._

_It’s all I can do to stifle the laughter that bubbles up in my throat. I’m almost relieved to discover she’s just as bad at cooking as I am. I had been beginning to believe she was completely flawless in every way, reminding me even more of all of my failures. “What’s the good news?”_

_“I believe the chocolate raspberry cheesecake may actually be suitable for consumption,” she tells me, showing me her masterpiece._

_I’m surprised to find her cheesecake actually looks divine. It was obvious that she’d been working hard at it, slaving away for hours in the kitchen while I’d been so ignorantly working away in the cave. I feel my throat constrict with emotion, knowing that she’d been doing all of this just for me._

_I’ll never understand what this incredible woman ever sees in me. Of all the men in the world, she has decided that she wants to waste her time with someone like me. It’s not something that I’ll ever be able to understand. I know…I’ve tried…several times. I’ve dissected it, analyzed it ad nauseam, broken it down and studied every angle and it still makes absolutely no sense to me._

_There’s utterly nothing logical about it. It’s like royalty freely choosing to spend time with a threadbare pauper._

_“That looks really good,” I reply. “You may not be able to cook, but it looks like desserts may be your forte.”_

_“Well, I do love sweets…especially chocolate,” she confesses, looking down at the dessert in her hands. “…And that’s why I wasn’t paying attention to the salmon or the beans. I was so focused on making sure I had the raspberries lined up perfectly around the top of the cheesecake. That and I was busy getting everything ready in the dining room.”_

_“I feel so bad you went to all this work just for me,” I tell her, shaking my head in disbelief._

_“You deserve it, Bruce,” she softly murmurs. “You’re a very special person.”_

_We stare at each other for a long moment, each of us wanting to say so much more, but neither of us is quite ready for it just yet. It feels like a bolt of electricity is surging between us, connecting us and heating the air around us._

_“We should get this cleaned up,” I finally say, breaking the sexual tension begging to be acknowledged and acted upon. “Pizza should be here soon.”_

_We begin cleaning up the mess, the smell of burnt salmon still lingering in the air along with mutual longing. Silence falls between us, neither of us making an effort at conversation. We share fleeting glances, but continue to be lost in our own thoughts and in the comfortable silence that surrounds us._

_“I’m going to get everything in the dining room,” she tells me._

_“No, let me,” I insist, needing a moment to gather my thoughts and emotions._

_Entering the dining room, I stop dead in my tracks to find a romantic setting awaiting me. Two plates were placed next to each other, two candles on the table with a chilled bucket waiting for the bottle of wine. I stand there for a moment, staring at the setting and wondering why I had never thought to do something like this for her._

_I gather up the fine china, silverware, and wine glasses before making my way back to the kitchen. The shy look she gives me warms my heart, but I don’t have time to say anything._

_“Hey, what stinks in here?” Dick asks with obvious disgust in his voice as he enters the kitchen with two boxes of pizzas in his hands. “Oh, hey…um, hi. I’m Dick Grayson.”_

_Diana smiles at him, swiftly and safely tucking her emotions away. “Hi, I’m Diana.”_

_“You…you’re…you’re…Wonder Woman,” Dick stutters, shock written all over his face._

_“What are you doing here and why do you have our pizza?” I demand to know as I take our supper from him._

_“Can’t I come by to see you?” Dick questions me with a frown. “I used to live here you know.”_

_“You must be the first Robin,” Diana says as she crosses the kitchen to shake his hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”_

_“The pleasure is definitely all mine,” Dick suavely replies with a sly grin._

_“Dick,” I snap in annoyance, frowning at him in disapproval. “What do you want?”_

_“I just paid for your pizzas,” Dick points out. “Can’t I at least stay and join you before you shove me out the door?”_

_“You can stay and eat with us,” Diana offers, much to my disappointment. “Isn’t he your son, Bruce?”_

_“Well…sort of…I guess if I have to claim him,” I grumble as I set the pizza down on the table before finding some plates and glasses._

_“Bruce isn’t exactly father material,” Dick comments as he takes a seat at the kitchen table. “Man, it reeks in here, Bruce. Were you actually trying to cook?”_

_I glance at Diana who is biting her bottom lip and blushing profusely as she removes the apron. “No, it was me,” she confesses with a sigh, taking the plates from me and placing them on the table. “I was attempting to cook, but it didn’t turn out so well.”_

_“Don’t feel bad, Wonder Woman,” Dick reassures her. “Bruce can’t even boil water.”_

_“Please, call me Diana,” she replies as she sits down at the table. “I’m sure Bruce could cook if he just had a little instruction. Me, on the other hand, I’m not so sure. I think I’m beyond hopeless.”_

_“Wow, is that chocolate cheesecake?” Dick asks, staring at the dessert on the table. “I so miss Alfred’s cooking.”_

_“Actually, Diana made it,” I clarify with a glare. “It’s our dessert.”_

_Dick looks from me to Diana and back again, his eyes widening slightly in sudden understanding. A smug grin breaks across his face. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” he innocently utters, but there’s nothing innocent about the look on his face. He’s grinning like the cat that just ate the canary._

_“You’re just in time to join us,” Diana politely assures him._

_I, however, am not feeling very polite about any of this. The very compassion that attracted me to her is the very quality that is keeping me from being alone with her tonight. “Why are you here?” I icily state._

_“Bruce, he can stay if he wants,” Diana scolds me. “I don’t mind it. He’s your family.”_

_Diana shoots me a disapproving look, obviously feeling my terseness is unnecessary. She doesn’t know that things between Dick and I have been rocky at best for quite some time. My surrogate son has an ulterior motive for being here. I just have to discover what it is._

_“Well, family or not, you still owe me thirty-nine fifty-eight for the pizza,” Dick informs me with a grin, relishing the fact that Wonder Woman is seemingly siding with him over me._

_I sit down at the table, taking a piece of pizza from the box. The sooner I find out what it is that Dick wants, the sooner I can get him out of here so I can be alone with the princess. Before I begin to hammer him with questions, Diana beats me to the punch._

_“Where do you live, Dick?” Diana asks._

_“I live in Blüdhaven,” he tells her. “I’m a police officer there.”_

_“You must be Nightwing,” she quickly deduces, her attention shifting to me. “Maybe we should ask him to be a part of the Justice League.”_

_“No way,” I adamantly state in no uncertain terms._

_“That would be awesome!” Dick exclaimes as he reaches for his second piece of pizza._

_“Why can’t he join?” she asks with a frown._

_Dick looks at me with a lop-sided smile, but the frustration in his eyes tells a different story. “We don’t exactly get along.”_

_Diana looks back and forth between us, noticing the tension that has settled over the kitchen. “Why not? Aren’t you his son?”_

_“Sort of,” he replies at the same time I say, “it’s…complicated.”_

_“Bruce is a control freak and I got sick of being told what to do,” Dick reveals._

_I shoot him a glare, trying to will him into silence, but I can tell it’s not going to work. I know I have issues, but I don’t want Diana to think I’m some sort of monster who chased his surrogate son away. “We don’t always see eye to eye,” I clarify._

_“I can understand that,” she admits. “Mother and I had our share of troubles agreeing on numerous things…which is why I was exiled from my home.”_

_“Your own mother exiled you?” Dick asks with a gasp. “That’s just so cruel.”_

_“She felt it was justice and therefore I must abide by her decision,” she tries to explain. “She is the queen besides being my mother. Like you said, Bruce…it’s complicated.”_

_I notice the hurt that momentarily clouds her eyes as she thinks of her home. I decide it’s time to change the subject. “What brings you here, Dick?”_

_Dick sits back in his chair, his expression growing solemn. “Ash has spread to Blüdhaven.”_

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Gotham; October 7th, 20:03 EST_ **

Searching through the countless files that Barbara sent me, I’m starting get a little better picture of what has been going on here. Unfortunately, none of it is good. It’s making my blood run cold as my brain works to process it all as I try to figure out who is the mastermind behind the unending nightmare.

Someone is holding Ian Callahan’s leash, someone with power and money and is no doubt the head of the Irish Mafia in Gotham. I have several names on the list that I’d been gathering for some time now in order to pin down who was actually heading up the illegal organization long before Diana was taken. 

Now, that list has become even more important than ever before.

I pause to rub my eyes that burn with fatigue before returning to the evidence I’ve been reviewing for the last eight hours. Alfred, Dick, and Tim have all been taking turns watching over me like a bunch of nervous hens, afraid that if I so much as sneeze I’ll tear my sutures and bleed to death all over my platform in the cave.

They’ve been hovering and silently watching me most of the day since I woke up. I’ve been able to ignore them for the most part as I work to find Diana, but it’s only adding to my already rising anger. I know they care, but I don’t want their worry or their pity. I want to find her before she’s lost to me forever.

My throat immediately seizes with that single thought, my heart pounding. I miss her so much I can hardly breathe sometimes, my mind a constant whirlwind of “what if’s” and frightening images that I can’t bear seeing in my mind’s eye any longer.

It feels as though my sanity is on the verge of slipping right through my fingers along with her. I know the panic and anguish that has me in its vice-like grip is nothing compared to what she’s more than likely going through at this moment.

I can’t help wondering if she’s thinking about me, wondering when I’m going to find her and get her away from the animals holding her prisoner. Are they hurting her? Running their filthy hands all over her?

I try not to let my mind go there because I know if I do, it’ll only drive me right over the edge and there will be no coming back after that. For every panicked thought, a silent, pleading prayer is sent to any of her gods and goddesses that will hear me.

Even though her very own mother has forsaken her, I pray that the gods who gifted her haven’t. If they have, Mount Olympus isn’t too far away from me to find them and make each and every one of them pay for abandoning her after all she’s done in their name.

A hand on my shoulder draws me back from that dark precipice I’ve been teetering closer to since she was taken, bringing me back to the moment…to the cave. “What?” I growl.

“Bruce, you were breathing so hard I thought you were going to pass out,” Dick tells me with obvious worry. “Maybe you should take a break. You’ve been at it for hours.”

“I’m fine,” I claim as I click on the file from the double homicide in the alley.

Dick leans against the computer desk with his arms crossing against his chest, obviously not convinced by my answer. “Bruce, you had murder in your eyes,” he softly states. “I know you’re not one to talk even on a good day, especially about your feelings, but it might help you get some of this off your chest so you can think clearer.”

I grind my teeth as I punch the keys of my computer. Talking is not my strong suit, talking about my feelings next to impossible for me. The only one who has ever been able to get me to do that is Alfred and, mostly recently, Diana. I’m afraid if I voice my fears, it’ll make it that much more of a reality and I can’t handle that right now.

“Diana moving into the manor has been the best thing that has ever has happened around here in a very long time,” Dick continues. “She got us talking again which is a huge accomplishment in and of itself. That night I came over when you had ordered pizza because Diana had burned your dinner was one of the best times I’ve ever had with you.

“We talked for hours, reminiscing about old times together. I hadn’t seen you that happy or laugh that hard in the whole time that I’ve known you, Bruce, and it’s all because of her. She has given you a reason to smile again and something else that you haven’t had in years. She’s given you hope and faith for the future.

“For that alone, I will do whatever it takes to help you get her back to you.”

His words hit me hard as I remember that night last month. I remember how my heart had pounded with desire, the words that I wanted to say to her sticking in my throat. I’d been so close to telling her how much she was beginning to mean to me, but then Dick had showed up.

He’d told us how Ash had showed up in Blüdhaven. Discussing the case had led to one story after another about our countless escapades as Batman and Robin and also as Bruce and Dick, most of them embarrassing. It had been worth it, though, just to hear her laughter, to see the sparkle in her bright blue eyes and the blinding smile on her face.

I suck in a sharp gasp in to keep the sob of anguish trapped in my throat that’s desperate for escape. My chin falls to my chest as I gather my emotions. “I can’t stop thinking about what they’re doing to her right now…if they’re—”

I can’t say the words that burn like acid on my tongue, my lunch threatening to come back up. Not her. Not my Diana—my goddess, my princess, my life.

“Don’t go there, Bruce,” Dick sternly tells me, his hand firmly gripping my shoulder and drawing me back to the cave, forcing me to meet his heated gaze. “We don’t know anything yet so don’t invent things that might not even be happening.”

I break out in a cold sweat, ignoring the throbbing pain that lances through my chest. I know he’s right, but it’s easier said than done when the one you love is at the mercy of heartless men whose wickedness obviously knows no bounds.

“Oracle to Batman.”

“What have you got?” I heatedly demand, slipping back into Bat mode.

“We’ll I’m not sure if it’s anything super significant or not, but I wanted to run it past you just in case.”

“What is it?”

“I ran tests on the dirt that you retrieved from the boots of both Tony Landis and Jax Bishop and I found bits of sawdust and peanut shells mixed in with the dirt samples.”

“Sawdust and peanut shells,” I repeat, my mind already racing with this new bit of information, searching for the significance of it.

“Were you able to determine the type of sawdust or where it came from?” I ask, sitting forward in my chair as I pull up pictures from the gruesome crime scene I had discovered that night.

“I’m working on that now, B,” she reports. “I should have more information here soon, but I wanted to give you a heads up.”

“Call me the second you have it.”

“You know I will. Oracle out.”

“What is it?” Dick asks, the same urgency I feel conveyed in his voice.

“Barbara found sawdust mixed in the dirt I found in the boot treads of the two men Callahan stabbed to death,” I reveal.

“The two that had their tongues cut out?”

“Yes,” I reply as I begin sifting through the grisly images from the scene.

Dick gasps at what he sees, his hand clutching the back of my chair. I told him about the murders as we talked through the details of Diana’s kidnapping, but I hadn’t shown him the pictures yet. It was a horrific sight that I’ll never be able to forget for as long as I live.

“No wonder they call him the Butcher,” Dick murmurs in stunned disbelief.

“It’s definitely not pretty,” I mutter in agreement.

I stop on a picture of a matchbook that says “CC’s Cowboy Bar” on the front of it. I stare at it for a long moment, something about it tickling the back of my brain. I shift my attention to the next photo of the other side of the matchbook that advertises its four locations in Gotham.

One is downtown; one is near the East End…another on the outskirts of Gotham…and the fourth one down near Gotham Harbor. I begin to pull up each location on the other screen, checking on all the businesses that are located near each bar.

“That bar has peanut shells all over the floor,” Dick comments, leaning over my shoulder to study the pictures on the computer screens. “It’s kind of their trademark gimmick.”

“I found that book of matches in Bishop’s pocket,” I tell him. “Diana’s necklace was in the bottom of that same pocket.”

“He must have gone to that bar right after taking her necklace,” Dick surmises. “Which bar, though? There are four of them.”

“Let’s start with the one closest to the storage unit,” I decide.

“Oh, you mean the one that you almost bled to death in?” Dick sarcastically points out.

“It wasn’t that bad,” I snap. “I’ve definitely had worse.”

“Don’t remind me,” Dick mutters under his breath.

Ignoring him, I continue on, pointing at the map I’d pulled up on the screen. “The closest bar to the storage unit would be this one on Clinton.”

“But which one is closest to where you found their bodies?”

“The one on Washington,” I mutter more to myself than to him. My mind is already putting the pieces together faster than I can speak at that moment. Several moments pass by before I figure it out. “I know where she is.”

I’m up and out of my chair before the words fully leave my mouth, but I’m stopped by another page from Barbara. “Batman, that sawdust you found,” she begins. “I found traces of oil in it.”

“They’ve got her down at the docks,” I growl.

“They do?” Dick says at the same time Oracle yells the same thing in my ear.

“Batman out,” I snap, cutting the communication as I race to change into my uniform.

“You think they’re holding her at the shipping yards,” Dick realizes as he follows close behind me.

“With all the barrels of oil down there coming in and going out, they need the sawdust to clean up any oil spills on the concrete,” I clarify.

“I’m going with you,” Dick tells me as he grabs his uniform.

“No, I’m going myself,” I bark as I dress.

“You are not going down there alone, Bruce,” he snaps at me. “If they have Diana down there, you’ll need back up.”

“I’ll be fine,” I retort.

“You were shot last night, Bruce,” he argues. “Diana needs you and you need me whether you like it or not. I’m coming and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“Fine,” I bite out with a snarl of fury I can no longer contain, “but Ian Callahan is mine.”

He nods at me in understanding, knowing that I need to do this, not only for her, but for myself. “I’ll be your back up…just like old times.”

I murmur a thank you as I turn and race for the car, desperation like a demon that has overtaken my entire body. I can’t move fast enough, my legs feeling heavy and my head pounding. I ignore the throbbing pain in my shoulder, partitioning it in my mind and burying it deep so I can focus on finding her.

I’m afraid to actually hold out hope despite the certainty that I feel that I’m right about this. I’ve had sparks of hope here and there ever since this nightmare first began only to have it summarily snuffed out and keeping me from getting to her.

Not this time. I refuse to come back to the manor tonight without her with me. Tonight, I’m bringing her home.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**_Gotham; September 25th, 04:11 EST_ **

_I finish cuffing a couple of guys who were trying to sell Ash to two college girls, anger and adrenaline still pumping hotly through my veins. My attention shifts to the pair of girls staring at me in wide-eyed horror, one crying and the other one on the verge as they huddle close to one another._

_“Never again,” I angrily growl in warning, hoping the deep grate of my voice and my glower will impress upon them the full weight of what could have happened to them tonight had I not intervened._

_I look down at the two drug dealers unconscious at my feet and tied to a light pole. The police will be here soon to pick them up. It’s about the only thing that keeps me from beating them senseless for selling the drug that’s killing off my city._

_I glare at the two girls still cowering before me before firing my grappling gun towards the building across the street. I allow it to carry me up and away, my black cape billowing like a sail as I soar above their heads just as a police car comes flying around the corner._

_I decide to its time to call it a night. It’s been relatively quiet for the most part. Besides, I have one more stop I need to make tonight before I can go home. It’s a visit that I’ve wanted to make for a couple of weeks, but haven’t had the time up until now._

_I keep trying to sort through everything in my mind, trying to reconcile what my heart and body keeps telling me with the warnings going off in my head. One moment I’m resolved to make her mine and the next I’m worried that I’m making a huge mistake by getting involved with a teammate._

_If this doesn’t work out with her, then I’ll have ruined a very special friendship, potentially even beyond repair. On the other hand, everything seems so perfect when she’s around, my life and heart finally complete…whole for the first time since I was eight years old._

_Driving through the streets of Gotham, I can’t stop thinking about her, can’t stop the way my mouth wants to curve into a smile or my heart beats just a little harder. She has changed me over these last six months, changed my life for the better and in ways I’d never anticipated or accounted for. That’s neither something I can so easily ignore nor want to turn a blind eye to anymore._

_Arriving at my destination, I park the Batmobile and make my way to them, Wayne Manor visible on the distant horizon like a sentinel. They’re always here waiting for me, silent monuments to bright beacons of light that had been snuffed out far too soon. My uniform creaks as I crouch in the darkness before the tombstones, pushing my cowl back for reasons that I cannot give words to._

_It’s not like they can see or hear me, but, for some reason, it makes me feel more like their son and less like the personification of vengeance that their deaths gave birth to. Besides, I’m here tonight as the man…the son, not the vigilante demon of the night that I’ve become in their honor._

_Removing my gauntlets, I reach out to touch the names on the headstones, the smooth marble cool beneath my fingers, the curving grooves of their names rough against my skin. My throat instantly grows painfully tight, unwanted tears beginning to build behind my eyes. A strangled breath escapes and pierces the silent shroud of anguish that blankets the family cemetery as that horrifying night roars to the surface of my mind once more._

_I swallow hard as I try to find the words that I want to say to them, words that had come to mind so effortlessly earlier tonight now choked with anguish and doubts. I fall to my knees before them, my head hanging with the heaviness that I carry in my heart and in my mind._

_I draw a deep breath, anxious to talk to them and share with them my reason for being here. “Mom…Dad,” I begin, pausing to gather my emotions before I can continue. “I wanted to tell you that I’ve met someone…someone that I’ve really come to care for over the last two years.”_

_I shake my head, finding it far more difficult than I had thought it would be. It’s not like they can respond to me, give me advice or encourage me to follow my heart and yet, I need them to know about her. I need to say it out loud even if I can’t find the courage quite yet to say it to her._

_“Her name is Diana and I…I love her,” I finally reveal._

_It feels as though the weight of the world is unexpectedly lifted from my shoulders, the chains that had bound my heart for so very long falling away in that one moment of clarity. Finally vocalizing it seems to give the truth of it even more certainty, making it more definitive…irrevocable._

_I feel the corners of my lips lift slightly with the sheer joy I feel with having admitted it out loud. I wanted my parents to be the first to hear it, to test it out on them before taking that ultimate step with her. I find myself more than anxious to tell her now, the doubts that had been coursing through my mind silenced once and for all with the uttered words that still linger in the air around me._

_“I tried so hard not to allow myself to feel anything for her…to keep her at arms’ length and stay focused on my mission, but I guess even I’m not immune to her beauty and charm,” I continue on, the words tumbling free now. “She somehow managed to penetrate my defenses, demolished the walls I’d erected to keep from ever being hurt again. She’s managed to work her way right into my heart and now…now she means everything to me…more than any other woman that has ever been in my life.”_

_I pause to rake my fingers back through my sweaty hair as I release a ragged breath, feeling relieved as I divulge everything that I’d been harboring in my heart for months now…the things I’ve been struggling with that could potentially change my life forever. Guilt still has its claws sunk deep in my heart, refusing to release its hold on me._

_The feelings I have for Diana are in a constant war with the commitment I made to my parents so many years ago and I cannot deny the guilt I harbor. I feel like I’m choosing Diana over my parents and the vow I made as an eight year old boy standing before fresh graves._

_I honestly wasn’t sure how I’d feel about disclosing so much despite them not really hearing me. Talking about my feelings is one of the hardest things for me to do. It’s far easier for me to take on Gotham’s worst than to talk about the things I carry with me, hidden deep in my heart._

_It once again stuns me just how much of a difference she has made in my life just by being herself—so open and compassionate, patient beyond measure. I should have known it would take a special woman blessed by the gods to be able to put up with me._

_“I’m going to tell her,” I confess. “I’m going to take her out to dinner and tell her how I feel…ask her to live with me in the manor permanently. I just hope she’ll agree. She seems somewhat hesitant about the notion of us at times, but I’m determined to win her heart and make her mine.”_

_I feel a sense of peace wash through me, knowing beyond a doubt that this is right…this is what I want more than anything in this life. I have no idea if this will work or if she’ll even have me, but I’m going to do everything in my power to make it work with her._

_I reach out once more and touch their names, the tears building again, but I swallow them back. The palm of my hand comes to rest against the marble, my eyes falling closed. “I miss you…so much. I wish you were here with me…could meet her,” I tell them. “You would love her almost as much as I do.”_

_I kneel there in the grass with my hand on their tombstone for what feels like forever, fighting against the anguish that threatens to steal my newfound peace. I finally get to my feet, pulling my cowl back over my face. “I love you both,” I whisper before turning and leaving._

_I drive the short distance to the cave, getting out and making my way to the platform. J’onn is at our makeshift monitor station, watching over the world. “Batman,” he stoically greets me._

_“Quiet night?” I ask._

_“Strangely enough,” J’onn admits, reaching for the package of Oreos on the desk. He turns and looks at me for a moment with a curious tilt of his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. The corners of his mouth curve slightly as if he knows the decision that I’ve reached. Either that or he senses the happiness that has lightened my steps. “She’s asleep upstairs.”_

_I know I could play coy and deny knowing what he’s talking about, but there’s no use with the Martian telepath. Even though I’ve done an effective job of keeping him out of my head, it’s a little more difficult to conceal the feelings currently coursing through me at this moment._

_I simply nod my head in acknowledgement, making my way to my computer. I spend the next hour logging in reports before heading to the shower. Changing into shorts and a t-shirt, I head upstairs into the manor, the darkness and solitude that envelop it swallowing me up as well._

_There used to be a deep, sustaining feeling of cold emptiness…a dark cloud of loneliness and grief constantly hanging over it like a dark cloud. Now, there’s a warmth to it that had been lacking for far too long, a sense of happiness that seems to have filtered through the brick and wood and I know it’s all because of her._

_She’s shed a sparkling light in this house that had been extinguished that horrifying night I had come home alone, an orphan with no one but Alfred for comfort and care. Several have darkened my door since that night, passing through these halls in an attempt to change what can’t be undone, but not one of them has been able to do what she has done and in such a short amount of time._

_Climbing the stairs, I find my legs taking me to her bedroom door that is standing closed before me. I know I dare not enter uninvited, but I can’t help myself…not after the confession I had made tonight at my parents’ grave. I just need to see her even if I can’t talk to her right now._

_I grip the door handle, carefully turning it so as not to wake her. Silently stepping inside, my breath hitches with the sleeping beauty that greets me. My heart is hammering with longing, the confession that I’d made at my parents’ grave continually rolling through my mind as I stare at her from the shadows._

_She begins to murmur in her sleep, her beautiful face contorting with fear and grief. Her breathing grows erratic, her fingers gripping and clawing at the sheets. “Bruce…no…not you,” she murmurs. “No…”_

_Tears begin to leak from her closed eyes as I quickly make my way to her. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, I reach out to gently brush a raven curl from her forehead, my fingers lightly caressing the side of her face in an effort to soothe her._

_She’s still having nightmares even this long after being exposed to Scarecrow’s fear toxin. I want nothing more than to take them away from her, never wanting her to go through what I experience every night because of my parents’ murder._

_It tears at my heart to hear how she fears losing me, making me that much more anxious to make her mine. “Shhh…I’m here, Princess,” I softly reassure her. “I’m right here…I’m not going anywhere.”_

_“No!” she cries out in her sleep. “Bruce!”_

_“Princess…Diana…” I try again to wake her up, to break the Scarecrow’s hold on her. I cradle her tear-stained face in my hands as I lean over her, anxious to save her from the fear that grips her. “I’m here, Diana. I’m all right.”_

_Her eyes fly open as she lunges forward, her arms wrapping around me and nearly knocking me backwards. I hold her close as she buries her face in my chest. I rub her back through her blue satin nightgown, kissing the top of her head. “It’s all right. I’m right here.”_

_A strangled sob escapes her lips, but it’s quickly swallowed up by my chest. Her fingers curl into my shirt as she tries to regain control once more. She pulls back and, before I realize it, my lips are erasing her tears that stain her cheeks. The fire that she lit deep within me months ago roars to life and blazes through me now like an inferno._

_“You’re safe,” I repeatedly whisper against her cheek._

_“Bruce…” she softly gasps, her hands moving to touch my face as if to prove to herself that I’m really here with her._

_I do my best to rein in the desire for her that is coursing through my veins. All I want to do is lay her down beneath me and make love to her right here, to comfort her and show her how I feel , but I can’t right now. She’s too vulnerable and I want everything to be perfect when we finally come together in every way possible._

_The palms of her hands come to rest against my chest, her dark eyelashes glittering with the tears still clinging to them. She lifts her eyes to look at me. The grief that I find there pierces me through and through as sure as a knife’s blade._

_“I’m sorry,” she murmurs in embarrassment, averting her eyes as she uses the back of her hands to erase the remnants of her tears._

_“Don’t,” I reply, shaking my head. “If I hadn’t let you go with me, then you wouldn’t be going through this now.”_

_“I would do it all over again in a heartbeat,” she reassures me. “Besides, it’s getting better. The nightmares are coming less and less.”_

_I know my expression reveals my disbelief, especially knowing she had four nightmares just last week. “What am I going to do with you, Princess?” I ask with a sigh, wondering how she always ends up making me feel better when I should be comforting her. Her strength is amazing._

_I watch as her blue eyes darken, her gaze falling to my mouth and I feel a shiver of desire race up my spine as her tongue sneaks out to wet her bottom lip. I silently plead with her to say the words that I’m aching for her to utter, my body growing tense with need for her._

_She smiles softly as something akin to regret fills her face. “How was patrol?” she asks instead, much to my disappointment, but I carefully tuck it away, not wanting to push her too much._

_“Fairly quiet,” I reply. “Stopped a couple of drug dealers trying to sell Ash to some college girls.”_

_I see her shiver with the thought of what could have happened to those girls had I not stopped it. “I’m glad you were there,” she tells me, her hand coming to rest against my chest again. “You’re always there, aren’t you? The vigilant guardian of the night.”_

_“I’m afraid not always…not every time,” I mutter, remembering Nathaniel Mitchell._

_“You’re a remarkable man, Bruce,” she assures me. “I’m privileged to know you, to call you my...friend.”_

_The sexual tension between us is growing stronger by the second; the attraction so powerful that my blood is beginning to pound in my ears. “Diana…” I murmur, my lips lingering temptingly close to hers, wanting to tell her everything.._

_A sense of apprehension that I don’t quite understand encompasses her as she bites at her bottom lip. Her brow furrows as she stares at me, her hand moving to hold mine. “What is it, Bruce?”_

_“We need to get some sleep,” I reply, swallowing back my desire for her and the words that stick in my throat. I kiss her on the forehead, knowing if I kissed her lips again I would be a goner and I’d never be able to leave her room._

_She frowns with my response, but doesn’t press me about it. “I’m not sure I want to go back to sleep.”_

_I try to straighten her bed that had been torn apart with her nightmare, my stomach fluttering wildly. “Come on; you need to try,” I coax her, helping her get situated again in bed, picking up the covers and pulling them over her. “Good night, Princess.”_

_She reluctantly settles back against the pillows, her hand reaching out to grab hold of mine as I turn to leave. “Stay, Bruce…please,” she asks and I know in that pivotal moment I can deny her nothing._

_My mind is screaming at me that this is a very bad idea, my self-control not up to the task, but I’m already crawling under the covers with her, pulling her into my arms. She readily snuggles up against me, her head coming to rest against my chest with a contented sigh and it feels like coming home._

_The scent of her raven hair is intoxicating as I breathe her in; silently praying that she doesn’t notice how badly I want her right now. Her hand gently strokes my chest before sliding across to settle on my side to pull me even closer to her._

_“Thank you, Bruce,” she sleepily murmurs._

_“Always, Princess,” I whisper as I stare up at the ceiling._

_She’s asleep again within moments, her body relaxing against me. I absentmindedly run my fingers through her raven hair, wondering how I’m ever going to fall asleep now with being here in her bed with her like this. To my surprise, sleep begins to take hold of me fairly quickly, thoughts of the beautiful woman in my arms filling my mind as well as my dreams._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Gotham; October 7th, 22:26 EST_ **

I tear through the streets of Gotham like a man possessed, pushing the Batmobile to its limits in an effort to get to her. Nightwing isn’t far behind me, staying close on his cycle and fully understanding my need to get to her before it’s too late.

I had wanted to do this by myself, but, if I had to have someone with me, I have to admit that I’m glad it’s him. Despite our problems over the years, he has somehow come to understand me and how I work, almost as well as Alfred. We tend to work together with a seamlessness that no one else but Diana has been able to achieve with me. Tim is getting there, but it will take time.

Dick has been invaluable during this last week since she went missing, helping cover patrol while I search for her as well as helping me sift through piles of evidence. I know that I have Diana to thank for helping build the bridge that helped me and Dick reconnect once more.

Thinking of her and what she has been forced to endure these last five days causes my fury to sear through every fiber of my being. I’m angry with myself for not putting all the pieces together sooner, but I can’t think about that now. I need to focus on finding her, getting her back to the manor where I can take care of her.

Another silent prayer to her gods and goddesses forms in my mind, beseeching them to help me save her from this madness. I cannot shake the overwhelming apprehension that I feel. I’m afraid of what I’ll find when I finally get to her, if I’ll be able to put her back together again—physically, mentally, emotionally—when all is said and done.

Diana is the strongest woman I have ever met, with a warrior spirit and a fierce tenacity that outshines them all. However, I’ve learned even more so over the past six months that she is still a woman at heart, one that feels just as deeply and strongly as she fights.

Even the Amazon princess is not immune to the worst that life can offer, the psychological and physical torment that she has no doubt been enduring since her disappearance. I grit my teeth with that thought, my foot starting to cramp from pressing the pedal so hard into the floorboard. Fast isn’t fast enough at this moment. I wish I had the new teleporters already built that I had designed for the second Watchtower.

Pulling up to the docks, I park the Batmobile, exiting as Nightwing pulls up beside me. “This is going to take some time finding her if she’s really here,” he cautions me. “This place is massive. She could be anywhere.”

“We start near the shipyard,” I call over my shoulder as I start to make my way there.

He quickly falls into step beside me, knowing to keep close to the shadows without being told. I creep near one of the warehouses near the shipyard, scanning the area for any signs of activity. I shoot my grappling gun, deciding its best to start on the roof.

Landing on the top of one of the warehouses, I quickly begin my search, not even bothering to wait for Nightwing. I stop at the edge of the roof, my cape falling around me to help conceal my presence as part of the night. The scent of rain fills the air, thunder grumbling in the distance much like the night she was taken.

I swiftly begin checking out all of the surrounding warehouses, desperate for any sign that Diana or Callahan is here. My heart is in my throat, my gauntleted fingers curling into furious fists anxious for retribution. The minutes seem to tick by like hours as I search for anything that will tell me where she is, something that will finally lead me to her.

This has been an endless tangled web of dead-end leads and far too many lives lost. I won’t allow her life to be added to that long list of names. I miss her so much I can hardly breathe. I need her back with me, to tell her that she’s the woman that I love more than anything in this world. She has managed to save my soul and I can’t lose her now.

Turning to my right, I spot something that grabs my attention and makes my pulse race. There’s a white van coming to a stop in front of a warehouse two over. It’s similar to the make and model that Diana and I had seen when we took down that drug house over two months ago.

“There,” I growl, pointing to the van.

I don’t wait for Nightwing, racing to the end of the roof before diving over the side of it. I shoot my grappling in mid-air, swinging towards the other building. I make my way to the warehouse with the white van parked in front of it, Nightwing landing silently beside me.

We make our way to the skylight, peering inside to find five men gathered around a table playing cards. There are storage containers around them as well as hundreds of barrels of what is more than likely oil. I spot piles of sawdust on the ground near one of the barrels, soaking up an oil spill.

This is it. This is where Diaz and Bishop had been and where Diana more than likely was being held.

I signal to Nightwing that we’re moving in. I can’t risk her being in there for too much longer. It’s already been five very long days. I won’t allow her to be in there with them a moment longer. Leaving Nightwing behind, I move to the edge of the warehouse, rappelling down the side.

Finding a side door, I quickly pick the lock before entering, making my way deeper into the warehouse like a wraith coming to bestow justice and vengeance. I’m more than prepared to dole out a little retribution for what they put Diana through...for what they put the both of us through this last week.

Hearing footsteps, I pause, ducking behind some machinery. I spot a large man coming down the main corridor, a gun in his hand, obviously making sure the area is secure. I circle around to the other side of the machine as he draws near, moving with precision and razor-sharp focus.

In less than a heartbeat, I slip up behind the large man, my arms wrapping around his neck as my gauntleted hand covers his mouth to keep him from yelling for help. He drops the gun as he struggles against my hold, but he’s no match for me.

I kick the gun away with the toe of my boot as he slides down my body, unconscious and out of commission. I quickly drag him back behind the machine I’d been hiding behind before tying him up and moving further into the warehouse.

The voices gradually grow louder as I draw closer to the card game going on in the center of the warehouse. Pulling my grappling gun, I watch as the line wraps around a steel beam in the ceiling, drawing me up and away from the action for the moment.

It seems just in time as two more men come around a corner, passing beneath me where I had just been a few moments ago. I stay hidden on the steel beam, following them closely in hopes that they’ll lead me to Diana or Callahan.

“Any word from the boss?”

“Not that I heard.”

“Do you know how soon we’ll move everything?”

“I heard from Pauly the boss wants everything moved tomorrow night. He thinks Batman is getting too close.”

“There’s no way we can move all of it in one night.”

“We better or the boss will remove us permanently. You heard what he did to Jax and Tony.”

“Don’t remind me. I heard it was gruesome.”

“They deserved what they got. They should’ve kept their mouths shut.”

“Is that why he cut out their tongues?”

“Yah, they were flapping their jaws at a couple of bars…bragging about beating the girl.”

I feel my blood turn to ice water in my veins with the mention of her. The thought that I’m getting closer to her makes my insides twist painfully, apprehension eating away at me. I watch as one of the men stops to pull his cell phone out of his pocket while the other guy keeps walking and talking.

I swiftly descend, wrapping my arms around the guy with the cell phone, silencing him before rapidly rising up again with my prey securely in tow. I carefully creep forward, my attention fully focused on the single man below.

“Don’t you agree, Tommy?” the guy asks, his forehead creasing with confusion as he stops and turns around to find himself all alone. “Tommy? Tommy, where are you?”

As he begins to pull his gun, I descend on him, knocking the gun out of his hand before he can fire it. “Bat—” he begins to cry, but I silence him with a boot to his face.

I quicken my pace, my desperation escalating by the moment. Lights from up ahead begin to glow brighter, the voices and laughter louder. I pull out a batarang, prepared to take each and every one of them on myself in order to get to her. Nothing in this world matters more to me than getting to her, to see her again and hold her in my arms.

I take to the ceiling again, slinking along the steel beam until I’m right above the poker game going on below.

“I think I’m going to go check on our little lass.”

“The boss said no one is to touch her except for him.”

“Why does he get to have all the fun with her?”

“Yah, she’s the hottest wench I’ve ever seen.”

“I heard someone else has visited her a couple of times.”

“Who?”

“Don’t know. I guess whoever the boss answers to.”

“Where’s the boss now?”

“On his way here.”

“Then, I guess I got a little time before he shows up. Wouldn’t hurt just to look at her, right? Maybe give her a little pleasure?”

Unable to bear it a moment longer, I decide it’s time to break up their little poker game. I descend from the ceiling, dropping straight down on the table. Poker chips and cards scatter everywhere as three men reach for their guns; one falls backwards in his chair.

I lift my boot and kick one of the men directly in the face before spinning on my heel and knocking the gun out of another one’s hand. Someone lands on the table with me. I reach behind me, grabbing him by the neck and flipping him forward over my shoulder. 

Nightwing soars onto the scene as if right on cue, catching the airborne man between his knees and redirecting him towards another guy who is pointing a gun directly at me. Both men crash to the floor, slamming into a wall.

I grab another by the shirt collar with one hand, slamming my other fist into his face. I haul him closer to me by the front of his shirt, my chest heaving with the fury coursing through me. “Where is she?” I snarl with dark rage.

A weak, bloody smile breaks across his face as he looks up at me through partially opened eyes. “You can have what’s left of her,” he mutters as he points past me.

I growl in rage, my fist connecting with his face again and knocking him out. I straighten up, breathing heavily as I jump off the table. Nightwing is just finishing tying up the last of the men when four more come running towards us. “Go,” he states. “I got this.”

I don’t bother questioning him, knowing he can handle them by himself. I take off in the direction indicated, my heart in my throat as I stop at the first door I come too. Grasping the handle, I silently open it, cautiously peering inside. My stomach drops into my boots when I find it empty.

Cursing under my breath, I move on to the next door, doing the same to find it empty as well. I slam my fist into the wall in frustration and despair. I don’t have time for this and neither does she. I squeeze my eyes closed; drawing a deep breath before turning to scan the area, searching for some sort of sign that would tell me where she is without having to check every single room in this damn warehouse.

I’m prepared to turn over every single board and concrete block in this entire building if I have to in order to find her.

Going around the corner, I find a set of stairs on the far end of the large room, leading up to an office area. I take off in a dead run, taking the steps two and three at a time. My chest is so tight I can hardly draw a breath as I finally reach the top of the steps.

Trying the door handle, I find it locked with two separate locking mechanisms. Not in the mood to take the time to pick the locks, I back up and slam my boot into the door, nearly taking it clean off its hinges. I enter, immediately grabbing the door frame as my legs buckle beneath me. The sight that greets me makes me ill to my core, my breath suddenly disappearing from my lungs.

“Diana,” I manage to utter, my voice choked with anguish.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**Gotham; September 25th, 17:59 EST** _

_I rush through the front door of the manor, tossing my briefcase on a nearby chair while loosening my tie. Alfred is suddenly there at my side as if appearing out of thin air, no doubt to clean up after my hurricane-like entrance. He is unruffled by my whirlwind arrival, having experienced them more times than not over the last several years._

_“Running late, Master Bruce?” he calmly observes as I toss my suit jacket at him._

_“Meeting ran late at Wayne Enterprises,” I reply as I immediately make my way to the library. “Diana and I were supposed to leave to inspect the new Watchtower an hour ago. Is she down there waiting for me?”_

_“Yes, sir, but I should tell you—”_

_“Not now, Alfred,” I interrupt him as I set the time on the hands of the grandfather clock._

_I can hear Alfred’s sigh as I quickly begin my descent down the steps into my sanctuary. Whatever he has to tell me will have to wait. I’ve kept the princess waiting too long and I’m more than anxious to see her. I’m looking forward to spending some time alone with her._

_Even though we’ll be meeting the rest of the founders on the Watchtower to check on its progress and to make any last minute changes, I’ll have her all to myself on the flight there and back. It’s something that has been lingering in the back of my mind all day, the things that I want to tell her._

_Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I immediately stop at the sound of Diana’s voice. She sounds upset, but I can’t make out what she’s saying or who she’s talking to. Her tone is more than clear, however. I begin to make my way towards her only to be brought to an abrupt stop by the sound of Clark’s voice._

_I’m more than a little annoyed by his unexpected and undesired appearance, wondering what he was doing here and what he had said to upset her. Memories of our conversation three months ago filter through my brain, reminding me how he had pretty much told me to stay away from Diana and not to get involved with her._

_My hands become tight fists as I stalk to the changing area, angry that Clark was more than likely trying to talk her out of a relationship with me. My blood grows hotter as their voices become louder, pieces of their conversation reaching my ears and fueling my resentment._

_“…none of your business, Kal.”_

_“…only trying to keep you from getting hurt, Diana.”_

_“I can take care of myself.”_

_“But you don’t know him like I do.”_

_With a growl, I finish putting on my uniform, grabbing my cowl and gauntlets before storming to the hanger where they’re waiting for me. I’ve had more than enough of Kent’s interference and I’m more than prepared to tell him so._

_“You have no idea the long line of women who have paraded through his life and his bedroom. All of them thought they could fix him, but they couldn’t, Diana.”_

_“I’m not looking to fix him,” she snaps. “I don’t want to change him.”_

_“He’ll only end up breaking your heart, Di,” he warns her. “You can do better than him.”_

_“There is no better man than Bruce,” she angrily states._

_“You just don’t know him like I do,” he tries again._

_She glares darkly at him, her obstinacy rearing its head. “I thought he was your best friend, Kal.”_

_“He is,” he confirms with unmistakable exasperation. “You both are.”_

_“Then don’t force me to choose between my friendship with you and Bruce,” she threatens. “You won’t like the outcome.”_

_“Diana,” he gasps her name in shock. “You wouldn’t choose him over me…would you?”_

_“Keep pushing me and you’ll find out.”_

_A dark smile ghosts across my face, my heart stammering with the thought that she’d actually pick me over the endearing Boy Scout. They continue to argue as I approach, their voice lower now. Diana is doing the majority of the talking and, by the look of fury on her face, she’s doing a pretty good job of putting Kent back in his place._

_Clark looks up at that moment to see me coming towards them. He straightens up at the sight of me, looking all the world like he’d just been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. I greet him with a glower that causes him to quickly look away, but not before I notice the sheepish expression on his face. He looks like a whipped puppy, but I don’t feel an ounce of sympathy for him. He had it coming for sticking his nose in where it didn’t belong._

_Diana greets me with a warm smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. She can do little to hide the anger that still blazes in her eyes like twin sapphire infernos. The combination of adoration for me and fury with him is rather unnerving to behold, making me more than a little relieved I’m not the source of her anger for once in my life._

_“Meeting run late?” she asks with a pleasant tone that is so incongruent with her stiff posture that is practically begging to break something…preferably the Kryptonian standing shamefaced to her left._

_“Afraid so,” I reply, turning my attention to the big, red and blue elephant in the room. “Didn’t expect to find you here.”_

_Clark begins to rub the back of his neck, knowing he’d been caught. He looks from me to Diana and back again, both of us leveling him with a glare that told him that we may be considered the trinity as far as the League is concerned, but, when it comes to our personal lives, he is the odd man out._

_He releases a long, slow breath of reluctant acceptance before finally responding. “I just wanted to discuss something important with Diana,” he lamely explains._

_“Did you get everything worked out?” I pointedly ask, not about to let the squirming Kryptonian off the hook just yet._

_He grows a little pale, realizing that I caught the jist of their argument. “Let’s just say that we reached an understanding,” Diana replies, coming to his rescue. “Haven’t we, Kal?”_

_“Yes, Diana,” he obediently agrees with a quick nod of his head, looking a bit relieved that Diana wasn’t going to actually kill him or rat him out to me…at least for the time being. “We better get going. J’onn, Flash, and Lantern are already on their way.”_

_I study him for a long minute, trying to decide whether or not to let this slide. Deciding that Diana had appeared to take care of it for the time being, I let it go for now. “Will you be riding with us or flying separate?”_

_“I think it’s best if I just fly there myself,” he readily decides._

_“Don’t you want to try out the new Javelin with us?” I question him, mostly to see how he’ll react._

_He glances at Diana out of the corner of his eye, trying to assess just how mad she still is at him. She picks up on it as well. “You can come with us, Kal,” she offers, her voice still cool, but not quite as icy as it had been._

_“Who’s going to be flying?” he asks._

_“I am,” Diana quickly announces, flashing me a smirk. “Bruce lost our sparring match so I get to test it out first.”_

_“Do you two have to spar over everything?” Clark questions us with a roll of his eyes. “Can’t you just compromise like normal people do?”_

_“No,” I state at the same time Diana responds, “Where’s the fun in that?”_

_“I think I’ll pass,” Clark decides with a sigh._

_“Why?” Diana demands with a frown. “I’m a great pilot.”_

_“Wise choice, Clark,” I mutter as I move towards the brand new Javelin hidden in my cave._

_“Hey!” Diana exclaims, grabbing me by the arm and bringing me to an abrupt stop. “I’m very good at piloting a plane.”_

_“If your piloting skills are anything like your driving, I’ll be lucky if I survive the take-off,” I tell her._

_“I’m an excellent driver,” Diana maintains, folding her arms against her armored chest._

_“Sidewalks are meant for pedestrians, not an SUV, Princess,” I respond, knowing that I’m only riling her even more, but I can’t pass up the opportunity. She’s too endearing when she gets worked up._

_“That was just once and it was only because I didn’t want to hit that squirrel in the road,” she claims._

_“Tell that to the three people who had to dive out of the way to keep from getting hit,” I remind her._

_“No one got hurt and the squirrel escaped harm,” she points out._

_“No one got hurt this time,” I counter._

_“Bruce Wayne!” she exclaims in exasperation. “You’re the one who taught me how to drive.”_

_We abruptly realize Clark is still standing there with us. Turning, we find him staring at us, his lips twitching with amusement, his arms crossed against his chest. “What?” I snap in irritation._

_“Oh, nothing,” he says with a chuckle. “Let’s just say that I finally understand something.”_

_“Understand what?” Diana demands to know, her hands finding her hips._

_“Never mind,” he replies. “Maybe I should come along on the Javelin to referee.”_

_“We don’t need a referee,” I answer. “Let’s just go.”_

_“I’ll see you two there,” Clark tells us before taking off down the secret tunnel._

_“Do I want to know what he wanted?” I prod her as we walk up the ramp of the Javelin, pulling my cowl over my head. I know what they were talking about, but I want to see just how much Diana will tell me._

_“No,” she firmly replies as she settles into the pilot seat. “Kal wanted to voice some concerns about something. He had his say and then I had mine.”_

_Slipping into the co-pilot’s seat, I feel the corner of my lips twitch in amusement. Whatever she told Clark at the end she made it quite clear she was going to do whatever she wanted regardless of what he thought or said. I have to admit that I’m quite thrilled with the fact that she told her best friend “Kal” to stay out of what is going on between the two of us even though neither of us has yet to define what that something is._

_Diana starts up the Javelin as I fasten my harness. She’s uncharacteristically quiet during the trip to the new Watchtower, no doubt thinking about what Clark had said to her. It wouldn’t be so bad if everything that he had told her hadn’t been completely true._

_The playboy image that I’ve so carefully crafted would be more than enough to cause most women to run for their lives. Most of the rumors are false for the most part, but not all of them. It’s true that I have been with several women, have been in a few relationships that have ended very badly. There’s no use arguing that point._

_On top of that, Diana knows me as the Batman, the cold-hearted vigilante with the prickly disposition to match. Even on a good day, I’m less than friendly when the cowl is on; emotionless mode in full throttle and all razor-sharp focus on nothing but the mission._

_I begin to sink a little lower in my seat the more I think about it. What in the world made me think that I ever stood a chance with her? I am damaged and I do have lots of issues, but a small part of me would like to believe I’m more than the sum of my past, more than what I have allowed myself to become. It’s because of her that belief even exists._

_I’m usually so self-assured in everything I do. When it comes to women, I’m always charming and in complete control of the situation, but not when it comes to her. She makes me feel off-balanced and vulnerable, yet at the same time, she makes me feel as though she sees the man that I could have been had I not lost my parents._

_The longer the silence drags on the surlier my mood becomes. I begin second-guessing everything, the plans that I had made for this weekend to tell her how I feel about her. Everything is already set—the reservations made for dinner and dancing, the carriage ride in the park booked. The only thing left is to ask her if she’d be my date for the evening._

_“So are you going to let me attempt to make dinner for you again sometime?”_

_Her words strike me as sure as a slap across the face, snapping me out of my brooding. A small smirk replaces the scowl that had just been there. “That depends,” I wryly respond. “Do I have time to get extra fire insurance on the house?”_

_“Bruce!” Diana exclaims._

_Her voice is full of indignation, but the sparkle in her blue eyes and the smile on her ruby lips reveals her amusement as she glances at me. “It wasn’t that bad.”_

_“Tell that to Alfred and his baking pan,” I quip._

_“I offered to buy him a new one, but he refused,” she informs me._

_“I told you Alfred adores you,” I remind her._

_“Well, I’d still like a chance to make it up to you.”_

_“Just tell me when so I can have the fire department on standby for the evening.”_

_I glance at her out of the corner of my eye and I notice how her cheeks are tinged pink with embarrassment. I know I shouldn’t tease so mercilessly, but I can’t help it. I love her, love everything about her. She makes my heart leap in my chest, my breath vanish from my lungs. She creates a flutter in the pit of my stomach and causes my mind to spin with thoughts that are highly inappropriate for a fellow teammate._

_No one has been able to do that to me in a very long time and definitely not to this degree. Only her._

_“Keep it up and I’ll make you eat what we ate on Themyscira after a victorious battle,” she threatens._

_I frown as I look at her. “What would that be?”_

_A pleased grin spreads across her face as she turns to meet my gaze. “Have you ever heard of Kokoretsi?”_

_“I don’t believe so.”_

_“Well then, I guess it’s for me to know and you to find out.”_

_My stomach drops into my boots with the sexy smirk she gives me and I know I’m in trouble. I instinctively grip the arm rests in anticipation as she pushes the Javelin to its very limits, adding a sharp turn that makes my insides roll with a fierce wave of nausea._

_“Princess,” I growl as my body is slammed back into my seat by the sheer force of the dive she’s putting us in. “Don’t make me revoke your license.”_

_“You can’t do that,” she counters as she straightens the Javelin out before I lose my lunch._

_“I created you, Diana Prince,” I remind her. “I can just as easily erase you.”_

_“You wouldn’t dare,” she utters with a gasp of shock._

_“Try me,” I retort with a growl._

_“You’re no fun,” she grumbles, finally landing the Javelin in the hanger on the Watchtower._

_She turns away from me to unbuckle her harness only to turn and find me in her personal space, my hands resting on her arm rest and our lips a few inches apart. I smile seductively at her as she gasps, her eyes falling to my mouth._

_“I’m very fun, Princess,” I huskily murmur, appreciating the noticeable affect that I’m having on her. “There’s a lot more to me that you haven’t had a chance to experience yet.”_

_She slowly lifts her eyes from my mouth up my cowled face to meet my intense gaze. She draws a deep breath in an effort to recover before responding. “I guess I could say the same thing about me…Batman.”_

_It’s my turn to gulp, swallowing hard at the suggestive lilt to her voice and the darkening of her blue eyes. My throat is as dry as the Sahara as I force myself to straighten up a little. “Would you care to join me for dinner Saturday night so we can further discuss it?”_

_Her lips curl into a dazzling smile that nearly blinds me, her eyes sparkling like diamonds. “I’d love to,” she replies._

_Before I can respond, Wally is right beside me, bouncing and vibrating like a little kid let loose in a candy store on Christmas morning. “You’re finally here!” he exclaims. “What took you two so long? J’onn and Clark and John are already checking everything out. Isn’t it totally awesome up here? Come on, guys! Let’s go already!_

_“I can hardly wait to see my new quarters and just wait till you see the commissary! It’s huge! You did get us a five star chef, right? Because I’m going to be spending a lot of time in there. Well, gotta go. Bye!”_

_I scowl as I glare at the back of Wally as he races from the Javelin, annoyed with his interruption. I turn my attention back to the princess, the mood broken. “I have not missed him these last few months,” I grumble._

_Diana laughs as she stands to her feet to follow me out of the Javelin. “He’s just excited about getting everyone back together again.”_

_“He’s excited about the new females we’ll be extending an invitation to join the League,” I correct her._

_“That too,” she agrees as we make our way out of the hangar to find the others._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Gotham; October 7th, 23:43 EST_ **

My heart nearly stops beating altogether with the site that greets me. My hand instinctively grasps hold of the door handle in an effort to keep me upright as I stare at her in horror. It’s worse than even I could have imagined, seeing her like this before me now. 

Bile burns in the back of my throat as I force my unsteady legs forward, fearing the worse. “Diana,” I choke out her name again as I slowly approach her, afraid to breathe or look away.

She’s dangling from the ceiling by a rope tied to a meat hook. Her wrists are bound in the same manner they had tied her up during the assault at Wayne Manor when they had taken her. Her head is bowed, her raven hair partially obscuring her face. She looks so frail…so gaunt, a hollow shell of the woman that I have come to love.

Bruises both old and new cover her body as well as dried blood from cuts and burns far too numerous to even begin to count. My gaze falls to her lace bra that is exposed by her torn shirt. Her skirt is shoved up high on her bruised thighs, forcing my mind to dark places I can’t begin to cope with at that moment.

I glance to my right at the instruments of torture. There are various sizes of knives still covered in her blood, a couple of cattle prods and a set of bolt cutters lying on the table, ready and waiting to torment her all over again in order to gain information.

I swallow back the vomit that has risen in my throat, my breathing shallow as I slowly draw near. My blood is pounding in my ears, making me feel as if I’ve just been plunged far beneath the ocean’s surface. I’m afraid to speak…to even draw a breath for fear she’ll shatter into a million pieces or just completely disappear from my life all over again.

Coming to stand before her, I look up at her battered face, the dark circles under eyes. Her lip is split and there are dark bruises along her cheek and jaw. I can’t help but feel responsible for all of this, but I can’t allow myself to wallow in self-pity right now. She needs me.

“Diana,” I call a little louder, reaching up to brush her hair away to expose a nasty gash on the side of her face. “It’s going to be all right…I promise.”

Fury sears through me like liquid fire that nearly chokes me, my fingers trembling as I gently caress her cheek. She startles awake with the feel of my touch on her face, wild fear clouding her eyes. “Stop!” she hoarsely cries out, attempting to struggle against the ropes that have already cut deeply into her wrists. Fresh blood begins to seep from between the ropes, trickling down her arms and combining with the dried blood already there. “Don’t…don’t touch me!”

I jerk my hand back as if I’d been burned, desperate to reassure her that no one is going to ever hurt her again. “Diana, it’s me,” I tell her, wishing I could remove my cowl. “You’re safe now.”

Her eyes are already falling closed and I’m terrified that I’m losing her now that I’ve finally found her. Pulling out a batarang, I quickly reach above her head to cut the rope that keeps her suspended several inches off the ground, my other arm carefully circling her limp body in order to hold her securely against me.

She begins to panic, struggling against me, but she’s far too weak to break free from my hold on her. Tears begin to trickle down her face, her breathing erratic as I gently lower her to the ground, carefully cradling her in my arms.

“Don’t…please,” she tearfully begs and it claws at my heart to see her so broken, so unlike the Amazon warrior I have come to love. 

It’s as if I’m holding a shell of the woman that I once knew, my Diana safely locked away deep inside somewhere, afraid to come out. I’m more than determined to help her, to break down all the defensive barriers that she’s been forced to erect in her mind over the last five days in order to protect herself and keep a firm grip on her sanity.

“It’s me, Princess,” I gently reassure her, holding her close against me.

Her eyelids flutter open, dispirited eyes that used to be so vibrant and full of life staring vacantly back at me, seeing me and yet not really. The corners of her lips turn up ever so slightly as recognition slowly begins to wash over her, temporarily shoving aside the confusion and fear that had gripped her just moments ago.

“Bruce,” she murmurs, her voice barely above a whisper. Staring intently at me, she reaches up with bound hands to brush the tips of her fingers against my jaw line. “I…I knew…you’d come.”

I close my eyes to stop the flood of emotions building inside of me as well as the painful lump filling my throat and stealing my breath. Leaning down, I gently press my lips against her forehead to find she’s burning up with a fever. “I’m so sorry,” I tell her with a strangled gasp.

“No…” she murmurs, shaking her head as she squeezes her eyes closed. “I…did it…for you.”

Her words cut deep, stunning me senseless. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

Pulling back, I find her eyes are closed once more; her body trembling in my arms. I need to get her to Leslie now. I reach up to my cowl, pressing my commlink. “Nightwing, I’ve got her.”

“On my way to your location,” he responds, his breathing labored. “Just have to take care of a couple things here. Nightwing out.”

I gently brush her hair back from her face as my worried gaze roams over her, fearful of the true extent of her injuries.”What did they do to you?” I softly ask her, knowing I won’t get any sort of response from her right now.

I swear to myself that no one is ever going to touch her like this again for as long as there is life in my body. I will make sure that Ian Callahan pays for what he has done to her along with whoever hired him to lay siege on Gotham. There will be no place that they can hide from me.

I carry her from the room and down the stairs, careful not to jostle her too much. Looking up, I find Nightwing running towards me, breathing hard. There’s a gash in his uniform across his chest, but no blood except for a cut on his cheek.

“Is…is she…” he begins, unable to finish his question. His fear is palpable as is mine.

“No, but we have to get her out of here now,” I ground out.

I can feel the brush of her breath against my jaw as I hold her protectively in my arms, telling me that she’s still with me…still fighting to hold on, but it’s growing fainter. I tighten my hold on her, knowing I need to be careful of whatever injuries she’s sustained, but I need to feel her securely in my arms. It’s the only thing keeping me grounded at that moment.

“Let me carry her for you,” Nightwing offers as he comes to stand before me.

“No, I’ve got her,” I immediately state, not even bothering to stop as I quickly head towards the Batmobile.

“Oracle called the police. They should be here any minute,” he informs me.

My mind is swirling with fears that I can’t begin to shake, fears that only Leslie’s exam and Diana will be able to alleviate. The bruises and blood that I found on her have my heart shattering with suspicions that I’m too terrified to give voice to.

The sight of finding her like that—hanging by that rope, the bruises and burns, all the blood, the gunshot wound. It will haunt my dreams for years to come. I have no idea how I’m ever going to be able to reconcile what has happened to her these last five days with what I feel and what I so desperately want with her.

It’s just been more than proven to me that it’s dangerous for her to be near me. Because of me, she could die if I don’t get her to Leslie right away. How in the world did I ever delude myself into believing I could actually have a future with her? A life?

Reaching the Batmobile, I gently place her in the passenger seat and latch the seatbelt, my gauntleted hand briefly caressing her face before closing the door. Turning to Nightwing, I spot a tall figure standing in the shadows watching us and I immediately know who it is.

It’s Ian Callahan—the Butcher.

“Contact Leslie,” I order him, not taking my eyes off him. “Get Diana to her right away.”

“Bruce—” he quietly murmurs my name in warning, further protest dancing on his tongue.

“Go!” I fiercely growl as I face the man who is practically taunting me with his presence. “She’s more important right now.”

Nightwing doesn’t object any further, running to the driver’s side of the car and taking off. I’m all alone with the monster responsible for what happened to Diana, for the terrifying state that I found her in and I want nothing more than to rip his heart out with my bare hands.

I begin to make my way towards him, not about to let him get away with what he has done to my princess. I try to force thoughts of her out of my mind, knowing that there’s nothing more that I can do for her. It’s up to Leslie and her enhanced healing ability to save her now that she’s no longer bound by the rope that had suppressed her powers.

“I see you found my prize.”

I bristle with the rumbling voice that greets me as he steps out of the shadows, every muscle instantly growing tense as my hands curl into furious fists bent on retribution. He’s at least six inches taller than me, the right side of his bald head covered in black tattoos that extend down his neck before disappearing beneath his black shirt. He’s holding a large commando knife with an extended butt commonly used as a “skull crusher”.

“It’s over,” I darkly rasp, trying to keep my chest from heaving with the hatred for this man that is coursing through me. I want to tear him to shreds, but I’m doing everything in my power to hold myself back, knowing that Diana wouldn’t want me to kill for her.

Neither of us could forgive me if I lose control like that.

Callahan laughs something dark and menacing, his cold, dark eyes gleaming with something soulless and vile in the faint glow coming from the light outside of the warehouse. The thought of this monster being anywhere near Diana nearly drives me over the edge, but I manage to keep a tight grip on my sanity for her sake.

“I think this is just the beginning,” Callahan retorts.

“This is the end,” I bark, my fingers clenching and unclenching as I size him up.

“She’s exquisite, don’t you agree?” he says, trying to further provoke me. “We’ve had a rather enjoyable time getting to know one another over these last several days. She has quite the fiery spirit…very tenacious. She’s not much of a talker, though. I think I could have gotten her to open up to me if I’d had a couple more days with her.”

“You will never lay another finger on her ever again…or anyone else for that matter,” I seethe, pulling out a batarang and clutching it tightly.

“I’m going to carve you up and leave what’s left of you for the commissioner to clean up,” Callahan threatens me. 

“If you think you’re man enough to face me,” I taunt him, my nostrils flaring with blinding fury.

“I’m more than man enough to take out a freak like you,” he retorts, jabbing his knife towards me. “Once I’ve taken you down, I’m going to find her and finish what I started…”

He pauses then, lifting his hands and his knife, gesturing with them as he finishes, “…one…layer…at a time.”

“Unless someone gives a good yank on your leash,” I spat out.

Callahan straightens up slightly, his mocking grin replaced with an enraged sneer. “I have no leash,” he spits out as we begin circling one another. “I’m my own boss!”

“That’s not what I’ve heard,” I state, attempting to provoke him into making a foolish move out of anger. “Word on the street is that you answer to someone. Whose boots are you licking, Ian?”

Callahan snarls at me, lunging at me with his knife and giving me the response that I want. I evade his assault, lifting my knee and slamming it directly into his gut. It barely slows him down, however, his knife coming down towards my shoulder. I twist out of the way at the last second, his blade slicing through my cape instead.

I leap into a spinning kick to his face, causing him to stumble back a few steps. He pauses to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt before charging at me again like an enraged rhino. I flip back out of the way, regrouping before I let loose with a flurry of kicks and punches that catches him off guard.

I’ve dealt with lots of guys like him over the years, thugs who foolishly think they can win with their massive size and a weapon in hand. They tend to be untrained and ill prepared to take on someone skilled in various forms of martial arts.

Tonight is proving no different so far.

This is a man who is used to quick victories and slow torture against prey that can’t retaliate. He’s beginning to wear down with my vicious assault as I unleash every bit of pent up rage and fear that I’ve been harboring since the moment she was taken from me. I release a roar of fury as I deliver one punishing blow after another, my heart nearly pounding out of my chest as I pour all of the darkness I possess inside of me into this monster.

Callahan swings blindly at me with his knife, trying to get a shot in. I grab hold of his arm and snap his wrist, forcing him to drop his knife with a scream of pain. It is little conciliation for what he’s put Diana through. He abruptly slams his forehead against mine, dazing me. Nausea immediately rises in my throat, but I swallow it back down.

In that moment, he seems to come alive with a fierce vengeance of his own like a man possessed. He flips me off him, grabbing my ankle and slamming me against a nearby wall. It knocks the wind out of me, causing my vision to briefly blur and go black.

I struggle to catch my breath, thoughts of Diana roaring to the surface of my mind. I need to end this now so I can get to her and Leslie. She still needs me and I’m not going to let her down. Whoever instigated all of this is still out there and remains a dangerous threat to her until I find them.

I glance up to see Callahan diving towards me, knife back in his other hand this time. I force myself back up to my feet, pain lancing through my ankle. It threatens to give out on me as I raise my arm just in time to block his vicious swing, the blade of his knife coming dangerously close to my face. I grit my teeth against the pain, fighting against his strength as he tries to slice me open. My arm begins to tremble, pain like a lightning bolt lancing through my already injured shouldered as a wicked smirk spreads across his face.

“You’re going to die, Bat,” he snarls at me, his chest heaving.

“Someday,” I ground out, “but not today.”

I manage to lift my leg, my boot coming up hard and connecting with his crotch. He staggers back, one hand holding himself. “I’m going to slice you from stem to stern!” he roars. “There’s going to be nothing but tiny pieces of Bat for the police to clean up.”

I whip out a batarang, throwing it at his knife hand. It connects, causing him to drop his weapon. I follow up with a couple of stun pellets that temporarily blinds him. He yells profanities, blindly swinging his fists in hopes of making a connection.

I throw an electrified bola at him. It swiftly wraps around him, bringing the goliath down. He cries out as a powerful electric charge lances through him. His body bows and contorts in pain, growing tense before finally relaxing once more.

I limp towards him, not about to give him any time to recover. I slam my boot into his face, making sure that he’s not getting up under his own power any time soon as the sound of approaching sirens fills the air. I crouch next to him with a batarang gripped firmly in my hand, the razor-sharp edge finding his throat. My hand begins to tremble with what I want to do, the demons in my soul screaming at me to end him for hurting her.

With cry of fury, I ultimately throw my batarang away before I can do something that I know I’ll only regret later. Standing to my feet, I fire my grappling gun, allowing it to carry me away as the police arrive. Callahan is never going to hurt her ever again, but the satisfaction that I’ve just removed the Butcher from the streets is a fleeting sense of accomplishment knowing that Diana is fighting for her life right now.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_**Wayne Enterprises; September 28th, 17:53 EST** _

_I frown as I continue reviewing one file after another from the marketing department, wondering how I had gotten so far behind. It feels like I had just gotten caught up on all of it last week. Unfortunately, Lucius informed me this morning it had been over three weeks ago._

_While very important, it isn’t one of my favorite parts of running a billion-dollar company, my greatest interest lying in research and development. I click on the next one, glancing at my watch to find it’s already close to six o’clock. I’m beginning to think about ditching the task Lucius had assigned me until tomorrow to see if Diana wanted to join me for dinner._

_Despite already having a date scheduled with her this coming Saturday night, I want to spend some time with her before going out on patrol tonight. I can’t stop thinking about her, my attraction to her growing stronger with every passing day. It’s becoming harder to control this desire for her, harder to contain._

_I pull out my cell phone to call her as someone knocks on my door. “Come in,” I respond, hoping it’s the very woman I’ve been thinking about._

_I look up to see Lucius enter, trying my best to hide my disappointment. He seems to read my thoughts, a knowing smile on his face. “Have you been able to finish the files I sent you?”_

_“I have three more to review,” I tell him, resigning myself to the fact that my early escape has just been cancelled by Lucius._

_He purses his lips as he nods his head. “Not bad,” he decides. “I figured you hadn’t even started them yet, especially knowing how much you love to review them.”_

_“I decided to just bite the bullet and get them over with,” I confess with a reluctant sigh. “Are you heading home for the night?”_

_“Yes, but I thought I’d check in with you first,” he admits and I can tell that there’s more that he wants to say._

_“Anything I can help you with?” I ask._

_“No,” he coyly replies, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Just thought you should know that I think Miss Prince has been a great addition.”_

_I can’t help but smile with the mention of her. “I agree,” I say with a nod. “She has done an amazing job with the drug coalition program.”_

_“Yes, she has…among other things,” he cryptically states._

_“Like what?” I ask him._

_“She’s been good for Wayne Enterprises, but she’s also been very good for you too,” he clarifies. “You’ve never seemed happier, Bruce.”_

_I nearly smirk, but decide to play innocent. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.”_

_Lucius gives me a look that tells me that he sees right through my coyness. “Whatever you say, Bruce,” he replies. “All I’ll say is that you better do whatever it takes to keep her.”_

_I flash him a grin before I begin closing the files on my computer. “I plan on it.”_

_“Good night,” Lucius tells me with a smile._

_“Good night, Lucius.”_

_As soon as he closes the door behind him, I reach for my cell phone again to call her. It takes a few rings before she finally answers, making me wonder what she’s up to. “Bruce,” she answers in a voice barely above a whisper. There’s also an underlying sense of urgency there in just the sound of my name._

_I sit forward in my chair, wondering what is going on. “I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight.”_

_“I’d love to, but can we do it in a couple of hours?” she surreptitiously asks, her voice still muted._

_My eyes immediately narrow with suspicion. “Diana, are you all right?”_

_“I’m fine,” she replies a little too quickly and definitively._

_I frown, not believing her for one second. “Where are you?”_

_Several moments slip by before she responds to my question. “Ah…Tenth and Lexington…I think.”_

_“Diana, that is not a good part of Gotham,” I grimly warn her. “You need to get out of there now.”_

_“I can take care of myself, Bruce,” she softly hisses into the phone, but her resentment is crystal clear._

_“Yes, you can, but Diana Prince cannot,” I remind her. “What are you up to?”_

_I hear her huff in annoyance over the phone. I can picture the scowl that is no doubt adorning her face. “I’m following someone…well, a couple of someones,” she confesses._

_Now, she has me really worried. I get to my feet and begin pacing my office with cell phone firmly in hand and a scowl on my face. “Who exactly are you following?”_

_“Two men,” she softly replies. “I overheard them talking about Ash so I decided to follow them to see how deeply they’re involved.”_

_I growl low in my throat as I pause before the window of my office that overlooks downtown Gotham. “You were never supposed to be investigating this,” I snap. “You were supposed to educate and promote anti-drug use—nothing more.”_

_“Then you never should have let me go with you on that drug bust,” she counters. “You can’t have it both ways, Bruce. Either I’m helping you with this or I’m not.”_

_“Fine,” I growl in annoyance. “I’m leaving now. Just wait for me and I’ll meet you there.”_

_“I’ve got to go,” she tells me._

_“Diana…Diana!” I yell._

_My only response is a dial tone as I grab my suit jacket and briefcase before racing downstairs to my car. I know I’m not going to get to her any time soon. Traffic this time of day is beyond horrendous. Getting into my car, I grip the steering wheel and grit my teeth. She’s the most obstinate woman I have ever met, testing my patience and my sanity. She makes me look compliant compared to her. I swear that woman is going to give me gray hair long before my time._

_My fist is continually hammering my horn, trying to get through the thick knot of traffic, but no one is moving. There’s more than likely a car accident up ahead that has traffic backed up. I’m going to have to trust that she knows what she’s doing._

_I decide to call her on her commlink, hoping that she’ll be able to respond. “Batman to Wonder Woman.”_

_It feels like an eternity before she responds, but it’s probably only been a handful of moments. “I really can’t talk right now,” she hisses so low I can barely hear her._

_“Where are you now?” I demand to know, unfazed by her brewing anger with me. I’m not exactly happy with her either right now._

_“I’m not sure,” she whispers. “I’ll keep you posted if I find anything.”_

_“Princess!” I snap. “Wait until I get there!”_

_“I can’t,” she insists. “I have to move now or I’ll lose them. They’re going towards some building.”_

_“What building?”_

_“It looks like…” she begins, her voice trailing off._

_“Diana,” I call to her._

_“It’s an old…”_

_“An old what, Princess?” I growl with growing frustration._

_“An old…”_

_Greek curses fill my ear, causing me to growl with the lack of information that she’s giving me. “Diana, talk to me,” I demand._

_“I lost them,” she snaps. “I’m going to see if I can find them again.”_

_“No, you are not, Princess,” I grind out the words. “Meet me at Sabatella’s in half an hour. I have a private table reserved at all times under my name. Go wait for me there and we’ll decide what to do next.”_

_There’s a long pause before she ultimately agrees. “Fine,” she relents, though clearly upset about it. “I’ll meet you there.”_

_I release a long, low breath, relieved that she’s leaving that part of Gotham. I sink back in my seat as traffic begins to move, wondering what it was that she had found. I’m anxious for night to come so I can get into my uniform and properly investigate._

_For now, though, I need to make sure Diana didn’t get herself into any trouble. At least she hasn’t received any more threats at work. The security system that I had installed in her office hasn't picked up anyone snooping through her office or leaving any more black roses._

_Now to figure out what it was that Diana had possibly stumbled upon._

_Sabatella’s, Gotham; September 28th, 18:30 EST_

_I button my suit jacket as I quickly make my way up the steps and into the Italian restaurant. The maître d’ smiles at the sight of me as he comes out from behind his podium. “Ah, good evening, Mister Wayne,” Francesco warmly greets me. “It is so good to see you again. Your guest is already waiting for you at your table, sir.”_

_“Thank you, Francesco,” I reply with a patented Bruce Wayne grin as I follow him to my table and my waiting princess._

_I spot her sitting at my private table in the back corner and I forget how to breathe for a moment. She’s wearing a fitted light blue, short-sleeve dress shirt, her raven hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Her long legs are visible beneath the table as well as the navy blue skirt and high-heels that she’s wearing. It amazes me how she can make something so simple and business-like look so elegant._

_A raven curl suddenly slips free from her ponytail, falling to brush against her cheek. She unconsciously slips it behind her ear with a frown. She’s buried in her cell phone, her brow furrowed in thought. I can’t help the way she makes me feel every time I see her._

_She looks up from her phone to see me approaching. She smiles at me, but it doesn’t reach her eyes which are still simmering with displeasure and making her blue eyes even more vibrant. I’m not entirely certain if she’s angry because she lost the two men that she had been following or at me for basically ordering her to leave. Either way, I’m going to have to handle this very carefully or risk being thrown through a window._

_I nod to Francesco as I unbutton my suit jacket and slip into my chair right beside her. “You know you could look a little happier to see me,” I tell her with a smirk._

_A prefect raven eyebrow arches over a blue orb and I know that I’m definitely in trouble. “You didn’t have to talk to me like I’m some impetuous child,” she softly states with simmering vehemence. “I’m fully capable of taking care of myself, Bruce. I know it’s your city. I would never intentionally do anything to harm you or your mission. I’d protect both with my life in order to keep you and Gotham safe.”_

_A wave of guilt washes over me as her words sink in. I instinctively reach over and take her hand in mine, squeezing it as I try to find the words that will make her understand. “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way,” I find myself apologizing. “It wasn’t my intention. I was worried about you being in that part of Gotham, Diana. It’s not safe there.”_

_Apologizing to anyone isn’t something that I’m used to doing or say very often, but I find that I’m doing it more and more when it comes to her. A look of surprise momentarily flashes across her face with my confession. She turns her hand over to lace her fingers with mine and it feels perfect._

_“I guess I should apologize too,” she admits with a sigh, adjusting her wire-rim glasses. “This is your city, Bruce, and I promised that I’d be respectful of that.”_

_“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” I admit. “If something ever happened to you…I’d never be able to forgive myself.”_

_The soft smile she gives me is warmer than a thousand suns and I swear that I could bask in that light forever. I want to tell her everything that I’ve been holding so close to my heart, but I can’t help the lingering doubts that continue to cloud my mind. I know that I want to go through with telling her on Saturday, but I just have to make absolutely certain that I’m making the right decision by fully letting her into my life. Besides, we need to talk about what she discovered this afternoon._

_“I know how you feel,” she replies, her eyes bright with emotion. “Unfortunately, there’s always that risk, especially with the lives that we lead. We just can’t let it dictate us or our hopes and dreams for the future.”_

_Her words strengthen my resolve, but I don’t get a chance to respond as our waitress appears to take our orders. Once she leaves, I decide it’s best to get back to business. “Tell me everything that happened,” I tell her as I reach for my glass of wine, “and don’t leave anything out no matter how small or insignificant it might seem to you.”_

_Diana looks about the crowded Italian restaurant, skepticism coloring her face. "Are you sure it’s okay to talk about it here?”_

_“I’m partial owner of the restaurant,” I explain. “When Wayne Construction built this restaurant, I had special…precautions…put in place. That’s why my personal table is situated where it is. Still, I wouldn’t get too specific with names.”_

_“Why am I not surprised?” she replies with a smile as she shakes her head in amusement. “After finishing with a school educational program, I had stopped by one of the indigent clinics on Lexington to drop off some more literature on the effects of Ash. I was leaving the clinic and heading to my car when I overheard a couple of men walking down the street. They were talking about making more Ash.”_

_“What happened next?”_

_“I made sure that I stayed back as I followed them and kept several people between them and me so as not to draw attention to myself.”_

_“Did you get a good look at them?” I ask her. “Would you be able to describe them?”_

_A sly grin forms on her face as she hands me her cell phone. “I can do you two better,” she proudly informs me._

_“It’s one better, Princess,” I correct her with a lop-sided smile as I take her phone to look at the picture she had pulled up for me._

_“But there were two men, not one,” she reminds me. “Therefore, I did you two better, not just one.”_

_“Whatever,” I reply with a roll of my eyes as I enlarge the picture._

_There are two men of about equal size, one Hispanic and the other covered in tattoos and piercings. They’re both standing on the corner of 10th and Lexington smoking cigarettes as if waiting for someone. Even though it’s only a picture of their profiles, it might just be enough to get identification on these two guys._

_“What happened after you took this picture?”_

_“A black car pulled up a few minutes later. They leaned into the driver’s side window and talked with the driver and then the car left,” she tells me. “I followed them for a few more blocks before I lost them.”_

_“Did you see the driver of the car or get a license plate number?”_

_“No, I’m afraid not,” she admits with a frown of frustration. “The windows were tinted and I couldn’t see the license plate without being noticed.”_

_“It’s okay, Diana,” I reassure her. “Where did you lose them at then?”_

_“I think it was an old recycling plant,” she replied. “I don’t know for sure if they actually went inside or down the alley past it to someplace else.”_

_“You did good work,” I say. “I just hope no one recognized you.”_

_“I stayed back and I was wearing my sunglasses,” she assures me. “They never saw me. I blended in with the crowded street.”_

_I try to quell my worry for her safety, knowing that she never blended in any given situation. She stood far above the rest, like the perfect diamond among rubble. I force myself to remember that she could take care of herself no matter where on earth she actually was, but it did little to suppress my need to protect her no matter what it took._

_“Tonight, I’m going to the recycling plant to see what I can find out,” I thoughtfully inform her as I hand her phone back to her, her fingers brushing against mine as she takes it._

_Diana leans towards me, a mischievous smile on her face. “Do I get to tag along again?” she sweetly inquires, batting those long eyelashes at me. “I did after all make the discovery.”_

_I lean in towards her, my gaze momentarily falling to her red lips. “You know I’m beginning to think you just might be a lot more trouble than you’re worth,” I flirt._

_“Oh, Mister Wayne, you have no idea how much trouble I can truly be,” she teases back, “but I promise you I am more than worth it.”_

_“I have absolutely no doubt about that, Princess,” I softly murmur, pulling back as the waitress decides to appear at that very moment with our food. ___

__**PRESENT DAY** _ _

___**Gotham General Hospital; October 8th, 06:08 EST** _ _ _

__I can’t stop pacing despite my badly sprained ankle that forces me to limp. My heart is still hammering as I wait for Leslie to finish with Diana. My mind is a tangled knot of varying thoughts and fears, none of them good at this moment. The relief that I felt with finding her alive has been crushed by the panic of not knowing what they’d done to her before I got to her._ _

__I know the instruments of torture that I had spotted lying on that table had only been the tip of the proverbial iceberg. They had done far more to her and only Leslie and Diana will be able to reveal just what that torment consisted of._ _

__Dick had notified me that Leslie had Diana transported to Gotham General and it would be some time before I could see her. Deciding my time would best be spent working instead of worrying myself sick, I had gone to the Gotham PD to spend a little more time with Ian Callahan before coming here. Jim had allowed me some alone time with the Butcher, the security feed temporarily offline while I personally interrogated him._ _

__Despite receiving a few more broken bones on top of the ones that I’d already caused, Callahan still refused to talk. Jim had eventually been forced to come in and pull me off him, keeping me from doing even worse to that monster. I’m afraid that the information I want about who Callahan is working for is going to go with him to his grave if I don’t find a way to break him soon._ _

__I ignore the pain in my ankle as well as the throbbing in my shoulder as I stop to glance at the door of Diana’s hospital room. All I can think about right now is her. It’s because of me that she was taken and tortured like this. I had been so foolish to actually believe I could have a happily-ever-after. I’m not meant to have happiness in my life let alone a special woman like her. Pain and devastation follows me everywhere I go and Diana is now suffering the effects of that curse on my life._ _

__I rake my fingers back through my hair before rubbing my eyes that burn with exhaustion. I pause in my pacing once more at the sound of approaching footsteps, knowing instantly who it is without turning around. “Leslie is still with her,” I tell Alfred, my back to him as I stare at the closed door of Diana’s hospital room, wishing I knew what was going on in there._ _

__As much as I had wanted to take her right back to Wayne Manor and care for her there after finally finding her, I knew that I couldn’t without jeopardizing her life as well as both of our identities. It was a risk I couldn’t afford to take because of my selfish desire to have her all to myself._ _

__I had raced home to shower and change after paying a visit to Callahan in jail, Alfred forcing me to stop long enough to stitch up my shoulder wound again despite my desperation to get to the hospital. Commissioner Gordon was here when I had arrived; asking me questions that I couldn’t answer as Bruce Wayne. Unfortunately, Diana wasn’t going to be able to give us any answers right now either._ _

__“I’m sure Leslie is doing everything she can for her, sir,” Alfred replies as he comes to stand next to me, handing me a large cup of hot coffee._ _

__I take it without looking at him, knowing that Leslie was the only one who could treat Diana without the risk of revealing who she really was. How would we ever be able to explain her enhanced healing now that she is no longer bound with rope or hide her Amazonian physiology?_ _

__I resume my pacing back and forth before the closed door, the constant movement reminding me I’m alive despite feeling as though a piece of me has died on the inside. Seeing her like that nearly broke me. I'm sure the memory will haunt my dreams for months to come, intermingling with the horrors of my past._ _

__Staring at the door, my heart aches to be in there with her and yet the culpability of it all weighs so heavily on my mind I can barely draw a breath. Alfred seems to pick up on my conflicting emotions as he takes a seat in a chair situated in a small sitting area directly outside of Diana’s hospital room._ _

__“Master Bruce,” he sharply calls to me, forcing me to turn around._ _

__His expression is stern and I know that I’m in for a scathing lecture the likes of which I’ve never heard before. “Listen to me, young man,” he somberly tells me, his tone broking no room for argument. “Not one iota of what has happened to Miss Diana has been your fault.”_ _

__“Alfred, it was my fault,” I angrily growl as I tightly grip the Styrofoam cup in my hand, nearly crushing it. “I’m the one who—”_ _

__“Did you kidnap her?”_ _

__“What?” I exclaim, taken aback by the unexpected question and how ludicrous it sounded. “No, of course not!”_ _

__“Did you shoot her or tie her up…leave her hanging by her wrists for days on end, tormenting and torturing her?”_ _

__“No,” I grind out through clenched teeth, knowing where he was going with this line of questioning as I furiously avert my gaze from him._ _

__“Did you beat her? Assault her? Deprive her of food and water for the last five days?”_ _

__“Alfred!” I snap, unable to handle hearing him give voice to all that she had been forced to endure._ _

__“Then you should not blame yourself for what has been done to her,” Alfred tells me. “The blame rests solely on this Ian Callahan fellow and whoever he’s working for.”_ _

__“But I—”_ _

__“Don’t you dare wallow in guilt or push her away out of fear because of what may or may not happen to her if she is in your life,” he continues with a hard edge to his voice that shows how deeply all of this has affected him as well. “Miss Diana needs you now more than ever if she’s going to get through this. You shutting down and shutting her out will only make things far worse, not only for her, but for you as well._ _

__“You need each other more now than ever before in order to heal from this ordeal. You were traumatized by all of this as well, just in a much different way than she was. I know you have fallen in love with her, Master Bruce, and I know that she loves you in return. Don’t throw it all away because of this horrible event.”_ _

__I straighten up, his words cutting through the thick blanket of guilt that’s wrapped me up like a strait jacket. “What?” I sharply question him, my eyes narrowing in question as I meet his gaze once more. “How do you know she feels that way about me? Did she say something to you?”_ _

__A soft, knowing smile plays at the corners of Alfred’s lips, his eyes gleaming with the wisdom of his age. “A blind man could see what has been happening between the two of you, Bruce,” he reveals, talking to me as a father would to his son, not a butler to his employer. “When you two are in the same room, it’s like an electrical current magically fills the air, revealing the connection between the two of you. Don’t tell me you haven’t seen the way that she looks at you or how she reacts whenever you enter a room?”_ _

__I look away again, my mind filling with treasured memories shared with her over the last six months that I’d greedily stored away just in case this never worked out between us. “I…I feared to hope,” I softly confess._ _

__“Well, fear no more,” he tells me. “Just please follow your heart for once in your bloody life.”_ _

__I consider his words, my heart beating a little faster with the thought she feels the same way that I feel about her. I know that he’s right, but it’s still more than difficult to swallow the guilt and anger that I harbor inside of me. I need to find a way to deal with all of this for her. I can’t abandon her now after everything she’s been through._ _

__I glance down the corridor at the two policemen that Jim has standing guard, knowing they won’t be enough to protect her here. I’ve already decided that I’m not leaving the hospital until she’s able to return home with me. Hopefully, she’ll be well enough to come home in a few days._ _

__Whoever is behind all of this will certainly try to make some sort of an attempt to end her life. They kidnapped her and kept her alive for a reason, wanting some sort of information from her. I have no doubt that whatever they wanted; Diana refused to give it to them. She’s extremely strong willed and loyal to a fault…obviously._ _

__The sound of her door opening causes me to stop dead in my tracks. I look up sharply at Leslie who appears weary, her expression revealing her sorrow. It causes my heart to stop, my breath catching in my throat as I feel my worst fears are now reality._ _

__“Leslie?” I manage to choke out._ _

__“She’s severely dehydrated and has lost quite a bit of blood from the wounds,” she reveals, her tone revealing her own grief over what Diana has been submitted to. “She has multiple contusions and lacerations, numerous burns and cuts all over her body as well as several broken bones. She was also pumped full of drugs including truth serum as well as some newly engineered forms of Ash.”_ _

__“What?” I ask in stunned disbelief._ _

__“They were using her as a test subject, trying out variants of Ash that they had created,” she continues to explain. “Fortunately, it appears none of them were as deadly as the original form.”_ _

__I look away from her, unable to listen to anymore as I release a ragged breath. I feel as though I had just been punched in the gut. “This can’t be happening…not to her…not her,” I murmur more to myself than Leslie as my mind works to process everything that she’s telling me._ _

__“It’ll take some time for her to recover, but she’ll be fine, Bruce,” she reassures me. “I believe that it’ll take some time for her enhanced healing to kick in again after being suppressed for so long, but she should make a full recovery.”_ _

__“Was she…did they…?”_ _

__I’m unable to finish the sentence or the thought as my throat abruptly clenches shut, too afraid of what the answer might be. She seems to know my question without me needing to ask more, her eyes softening with understanding._ _

__“No, she wasn’t raped,” she confirms with a shake of her head. “From the bruises, it appears that someone definitely tried to, but she managed to fight him off somehow. She’s a very strong woman, Bruce. Not many would have been able to survive what she’s been through.”_ _

__“Thank you, Leslie,” I whisper, my mind trying to process it all._ _

__“No gratitude is necessary,” she gently replies, her hand coming to rest on my forearm before squeezing it in reassurance. “I’m just relieved you found her before it was too late. You saved her life, Bruce. A bad infection had already begun to set in the gunshot wound. I’m not sure she would have made it had you been a day later.”_ _

__I release the breath I hadn’t realized that I’d been holding, my shoulders sagging as unwanted tears begin to build. “Can I see her?”_ _

__“Yes, but I doubt she’ll be able to answer any questions right now,” she tells me. “She’s still pretty out of it.”_ _

__I swallow hard past the thick knot of anguish that lodges in my throat with her words, doing my best to stay upright. I can only nod my head in silent acknowledgement of her words, too afraid to test my voice at this point to even respond._ _

__I slowly make my way past her, willing my legs to carrying me to her. I open the door and peer inside, my anxious gaze falling on my princess. The sight of her like this makes me ill, but I remind myself that she’s alive and she’s safe once more. I can’t say the same will hold true for whoever ordered this to be done to her or whoever tried to rape her. They will have to answer to me now._ _

__I settle into a chair by her bed, my hands coming to rest in my lap. I want to hold her hand…to caress her bruised cheek, but I’m too afraid to touch her for fear she’ll break if I do. All the warring thoughts and emotions inside try to tell me that I have no right to be here with her, but I quickly suppress them._ _

__Alfred was right. I need to be here for her, just as much for me as for her. We’ve both been through a series of traumatic events, hers far worse than mine, but we’ll get through it together…if she’ll still have me. I can’t live without her light in my world. That was more than proven to me these past five days. Abandoning her is no solution and definitely won’t make any of this any better for either of us._ _

__“Bruce…”_ _

__The hoarse whisper of my name is barely audible over the rhythmic beeping of the monitors. It immediately causes me to lean forward, my hand coming to rest against her bruised jaw, her skin so hot with fever. She seems to panic for a moment, but then eventually settles down as her eyes fall on me._ _

__“I’m right here, Diana,” I gently reassure her. “You’re safe now.”_ _

__She silently nods her head, melting into my touch and it gives me a spark of hope that she doesn’t hate me. “Thank…you,” she murmurs, fighting to keep her eyes open._ _

__“I’ll always come for you, Diana,” I promise her. “I’m so sorry you had to go through this. I never should have—”_ _

__She frowns with my words, her brow furrowing as she tries to wet her lips with her tongue. Her eyelids are heavy as she stares at me through her long eyelashes. “No…no…not your fault,” she insists, a scowl on her bruised face. “Please don’t…don’t blame yourself, Bruce. Please…don’t. I did it to protect you.”_ _

__Tears blur my vision as I draw a shuddering breath, my hand finding hers. My thumb gently caresses the bandages wrapped around her wrist, my heart hurting with her refusal to blame me for what happened to her. I dip my head to hide my hurt and shame, my lips brushing against her bruised knuckles._ _

__“I was so scared I’d never find you…that I’d lost you forever,” I softly confess, my words choked with the tears I’m struggling to contain, but I’m failing miserably._ _

__A faint smile forms on her lips as she shakes her head. “I never lost hope,” she whispers, her eyes falling closed. “I knew…you’d come. You always do...you…are my Bruce…”_ _

__Her rasping voice trails off as she finally loses the fight to stay awake, her words swimming in my mind. I want to ask her so many questions, find out every single thing those monsters did to her, anything that she might have seen or heard that would point me to whoever had orchestrated this whole nightmare. Now is definitely not the time for it no matter how desperate I am to make him pay for it. I’ll have to wait until she can talk to me._ _

__I hold her hand gently in both of mine, my elbows resting on the side of her bed. I press my lips to her hand as a tear breaks free against my will. I feel it slowly slip down my face. I quickly erase it, embarrassed to allow so much emotion to show through, but she always seems to have that affect on me._ _

__My cell phone rings, breaking through my anguished thoughts. I notice it’s Clark calling. As much as I don’t want to talk to him right now, I know I have to, otherwise he’ll show up here and she doesn’t need that right now. “Clark,” I answer._ _

__“I just got a call from Dick that you found her. Is she all right? What happened to her?”_ _

__“They tortured her to get some sort of information out of her, but she didn’t break,” I inform him. “Leslie said she’ll make a full recovery now that she’s no longer tied up with rope. Her enhanced healing should kick in soon.”_ _

__“I’m sorry, Bruce,” he softly states. “I know how hard these last five days have been for you. If it had been Lois, I don’t know how—”_ _

__“All that matters is that she’s safe,” I snap, my patience quickly running out. “What I’ve gone through is nothing compared to what she’s been forced to endure.”_ _

__“Do you know yet who took her?” he asks._ _

__“I caught the guy who was holding her, but I don’t know who ordered the kidnapping,” I reveal, wishing he would stop with the questions so I could just be left alone with her. I know the sooner I answer his questions, the sooner he’ll leave me alone._ _

__“I know you won’t stop until you find him,” he comments._ _

__“No…I won’t,” I grind out the words through clenched teeth as I think about what I’m going to do to him when I find him._ _

__“Don’t worry about anything right now,” he cryptically tells me, both of us knowing what he is referring to. “Everything is being taken care of. Dick and Tim will contact me if they need anything. Call me if there are any changes with Diana.”_ _

__“I will,” I firmly reply, ending the phone call before he can say anymore._ _

__My attention is solely on her as I continue to hold her hand. My eyes are growing heavier by the second as I sink back in my chair. It’s becoming harder and harder to stay awake. Knowing that she’s safe now, knowing that they will have to get through me to get to her again, I feel myself finally surrender to the exhaustion, her hand safely in mine once more._ _


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_**Gotham; September 29th, 01:33 EST** _

_Standing on the roof of the building adjacent to the old recycling plant, I carefully scan the area one more time with my binoculars before I finally decide it’s time to go in. We’ve been out here scouting the area for over two and a half hours with no sign of anyone._

_I glance at my partner for the evening, her posture revealing the fact that she’s not going to wait for too much longer. She’s been exceptionally patient in spite of herself tonight. She’s been more than anxious to get inside the plant and investigate what she hadn't been able to this afternoon._

_I know she considers it a failure that she lost those two men today, but nothing could be further from the truth. She had done exceptional work by following them like she had, allowing them to lead her to this place. She has been becoming less impulsive and far more patient, which is an impressive feat of self-control for her._

_“Ready?” I ask her without taking my attention from the plant below._

_She releases a huff of air, her posture straightening. “I thought you’d never ask,” she replies with noticeable annoyance._

_I can’t help but smirk in response, knowing that I’d tested her to her very limits tonight. I tap my commlink. “Robin, we’re going in.”_

_“It’s about time,” he exclaims with his own sense of exasperation. “There’s been nothing for hours.”_

_I shake my head, knowing I’ve got two impatient partners on my hands. “We’re going in on the west side. Contact me if you spot anything.”_

_“Got it. Robin out.”_

_“Ready, Nemesis?” I ask her._

_“Nemesis?” she repeats, clearly surprised._

_“If you’re going to be out here with me, you need a codename,” I remind her._

_A smirk plays on her lips as she puts her hands on her hips, her head tilted in amusement. “I thought you said I didn’t need a codename because this was never going to happen again?”_

_“This is just for tonight,” I maintain, averting my gaze and schooling my features as I fire my grappling gun._

_I hear her murmur something under her breath, but I don’t catch it as I leap through the air to my destination. My cape whips in the wind that is beginning to pick up. There’s a storm starting to roll in. Scattered raindrops begin to pelt my face, but I ignore it. I’ve done patrol in weather conditions far worse than this._

_Landing lightly on the roof on the balls of my feet, Diana follows suit, landing right beside me with her typical agility and grace. Even dressed in black from head to toe, it’s hard to disguise what comes so naturally to her._

_Leaning over, I find an open window below us. I rappel down the side and through the window, Diana close on my heels as I begin to survey our surroundings. There’s nothing here that appears to be connected in any way to the production of Ash._

_“Stay close,” I whisper to her as I make my way through the doorway._

_We work our way through the offices and the endless trash that has been left behind by vagrants and teens looking for trouble. Coming to the end of the hall, I open the door, instantly bracing myself in the doorway, Diana running into me from behind._

_“What is it?” she asks._

_“The stairs are gone.”_

_“Want me to carry us down?”_

_“No…no powers,” I remind her despite how tempting the suggestion is at that particular moment. It would certainly speed things up, but I can’t risk anyone seeing her flying us through the recycling plant and blowing her cover. “We go down my way.”_

_“Whatever you say, boss,” she murmurs._

_I fire my grappling gun at the ceiling, making sure there’s a solid hold before rappelling down to the first floor. Diana follows behind me in the same manor and I’m impressed once more with her versatility in any situation that presents itself._

_Rain begins to pelt against the old building as we make our way through the plant, lightning streaks visible in the high windows. Diana begins to search to the right while I move to the left, working in perfect sync. This place is like a maze of abandoned equipment and crates, making me wonder just how much they actually took with them when they built the new recycling plant on the other side of the city._

_This was supposed to have been renovated and turned into a large shopping center for local business owners, but that has yet to happen, mostly due to the fact that the city council can’t stop arguing. Half the council wants to make it a shopping center while the other half wants to tear it down and turn it into a low-income apartment building. I think when this is over with I’m going to just step in and buy it._

_I weave through the mass of clutter, wondering how Diana is faring so far on her own. I avoid checking in with her, not wanting to tip anyone off that we’re here. So far, I’m afraid we’re coming up empty on this hunt for whoever is manufacturing Ash, but I’m not about to give up yet._

_The two men Diana followed were here this afternoon for a reason. I have no doubt that if they’re not here, they’re close by. I will spend every night for the next week searching every building in the area to get to the bottom of this if I have to._

_I just wish that I knew who the two men were talking to in that black car. I’m more than relieved that Diana hadn’t put herself in any further danger by trying to get a look at him or a picture. I’m worried enough about her as it is with her following these unknown men._

_I’ll never be able to thank her enough if she has managed to bust this case wide-open with this discovery. The death toll is still rising no thanks to Ash. The sooner we’re able to get this shut down, the better off Gotham will be._

_Hearing a scurrying noise, I freeze in my tracks and listen carefully. As I realize it's too small to be a person, I catch sight of a rat running out from behind some boxes before disappearing around a piece of equipment. “Nemesis to Batman.”_

_Her whispered hail fills my ear and I tap my commlink. “What have you got?”_

_“I found something.”_

_“On my way.”_

_I quickly make my way in the direction she had gone, eventually finding her in some offices off to the side. She’s bent over a desk looking through some papers. There’s a partially set up lab in here, test tubes and burners on a far table as well as various containers for transporting._

_Diana was right. They had been hiding out in here. The part that makes my blood turn to ice water in my veins, however, is the fact that the lab has very hastily and obviously been cleared out recently. Someone had spotted Diana and moved the operation before they could be found._

_She glances up from the papers in her hands to look at me, immediately noticing me staring wordlessly at her. “What?” she asks with a frown._

_“Nothing,” I say with a definitive shake of my head. We can’t talk about it here. It’s too dangerous. I can't risk a bug being left behind with the abandoned lab equipment. “Later.”_

_She frowns at me, clearly wanting to know what’s going on, but she thankfully lets it go for the moment. “Look at this,” she says instead._

_I take the papers in her hand and begin looking through them, my stomach in knots with what she’s discovered. I curse under my breath as the ramifications of everything slams into me like hitting a brick wall at high speed._

_“What is all of this?” she asks. She’s unable to hide the concern in her voice as she comes to stand right beside me, looking at the papers that she had just given me._

_“It’s our worst nightmare coming to life,” I grind out with mounting fury. “It looks like they’re working on a way to synthesize Ash into an injectable form instead of just being able to snort it.”_

_Turning away from me, Diana slams her fist into a nearby desk, putting a massive hole through the top of it with her outburst of anger. I can hardly blame her for being upset and losing her temper. I’m beyond furious as well._

_“We need to gather as much evidence as we possibly can. With any luck, they left behind some fingerprints for us to find.”_

_“Do you really think we can be that lucky?” she asks me, trying to regain control of her anger once more as she returns to searching the room._

_“You’d be surprised the mistakes criminals make, especially when they’re in a hurry,” I inform her._

_“These guys seem to be above making mistakes,” she comments as she sorts through more papers. “So far, they’ve proven to be quite intelligent and next to impossible to track down.”_

_“Don’t worry; we’ll get them,” I tell her as I begin to dust for fingerprints. “It’s only a matter of time before they slip up.”_

_“I don’t know how you can be so patient night after night like this,” she thoughtfully comments. “I just lost my temper already tonight. I can’t imagine dealing with this frustration every single night.”_

_“It’s not easy,” I confess as I turn my attention to the countless containers._

_Some of the glass containers have been shattered, pieces of broken glass crunching beneath my boots. Other glass jars and tubes are lying on their sides, knocked over in their hurry to get as much of their supplies out of here as possible before being caught._

_“They knew someone was coming,” Diana softly states as her shoulders slump, frustration lacing her voice._

_I know she’s beating herself up for being spotted, especially when she’d tried so hard to be discreet. I’m more concerned about her safety than anything else at this point. I’m already thinking of ways to increase security at Wayne Enterprises tomorrow as well as at the manor just in case._

_“Not necessarily,” I tell her, trying to ease the worry that no doubt fills her mind as well as my own right now. “There could be any number of reasons why they needed to move their operation.”_

_“Robin to Batman.”_

_“What have you got, Robin?”_

_“I’ve got four guys entering the plant from the back,” he informs me. “You guys needs to get out of there or prepare for a fight.”_

_“We’ll take care of them,” I reply. “Just keep watch in case more show up.”_

_“Got it. Robin out.”_

_“We’ve got incoming,” I notify her, the corner of my lips twitching slightly. “Ready for a fight?”_

_Her expression brightens with the news, a mischievous expression veiling her face. “You definitely know how to sweet talk a girl,” she teases. “You’re more fun on patrol than I had anticipated.”_

_All I can do is shake my head in amazement as she follows me to the doorway. Only Diana would consider being in a fight together as something to look forward to. On the surface, we appear to be polar opposites, as different as night and day, but, deep down, we’re more alike than anyone would ever begin to imagine._

_I’m hoping the two guys Diana saw earlier today are among the four that are here. I’m anxious to get my hands on them and make sure they didn’t notice her this afternoon. I’m hoping it’s just a coincidence that the lab had been moved, but my gut is telling me otherwise._

_I don’t have time to dwell on it any longer as the sound of approaching footsteps lets us know they’re close. “Remember—” I begin._

_“No powers,” she softly hisses, interrupting me and leveling me with a deadly glare. “You tell me that one more time and I swear by Hera—”_

_She doesn’t get a chance to finish her threat as the four men come around the corner with guns already drawn. I feel a flicker of pride as she instantly shifts back further into the shadows, allowing the darkness to conceal her presence instead of going headlong at them with guns blazing like my impetuous Amazon is prone to do._

_I stay hidden just inside the doorway of the offices, waiting to see what they’re up to. If they were here to try to catch Diana snooping around, they would be a lot quieter than what they are. It’s clear that they’re here for an entirely different reason._

_“Let’s make this quick.”_

_“Hey, it was your idea to sneak in here and steal some Ash.”_

_“Yah, well, now I’m kinda thinking maybe it isn’t such a good idea.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Not sure we should be double-crossing the boss. He’s gotta nasty temper.”_

_“Nah, it’ll be good. He’ll never find out about it.”_

_“If you’re sure…”_

_“I’m sure…it’ll be fine. Let’s just be quick about it.”_

_“Are you sure it’s here?”_

_“Manny said they had set up shop here last month.”_

_“Well, it’s looking pretty empty if you ask me.”_

_“Yah, this place is giving me the creeps.”_

_“Come on, you wuss.”_

_“I think Manny said they had set up the lab gave in these corner offices.”_

_“Wait…did you hear that?”_

_“Hear what?”_

_“You’re imagining things.”_

_“No, I’m not. I swear I heard somethin’.”_

_“Yah, it’s your mommy calling for her wussy son to come home.”_

_“Stop it! I’m serious. I heard something.”_

_Now that I have the answer as to why they are here, it’s time to wrap this up. I still have patrol to do and we have plenty of evidence gathered so far that it’ll take me a couple of days at least to analyze it all. I step out from the shadows, filling the doorway like a wraith come to life, allowing my imposing frame to have its desired effect as I wait for them to notice me._

_It works just as I predicted._

_“Holy sh—”_

_“What the?”_

_“Batman!”_

_“Let’s get out of here!”_

_“Leaving the party so soon?” Nemesis asks, stepping out of the shadows._

_All four men freeze at the sight of her, looking her up and down in shock. They’d obviously never seen anything like her in Gotham before and likely never would again. One of them abruptly recovers, pointing his gun directly at her._

_“Is that the proper way to welcome me to your city?” she sweetly asks and I internally groan, knowing they’re in for a pummeling that will likely land them in the hospital._

_She unexpectedly pulls a steel pipe out from behind her back and, with a flick of her wrist; she knocks the gun out of the guy’s hand. He howls in pain, shaking his hand in a futile effort to restore feeling into the now broken appendage._

_His other friends seem to recover at that moment, taking aim with their weapons as well. That’s my cue to leap into action, a well-placed batarang nailing the second offender square in the chest. He stumbles back several steps, dropping his gun in shock._

_I don’t allow him a chance to recover as I pounce on him, delivering a fist to his jaw and dropping him like a bag of cement. I turn on my heel, lifting my forearm to block a swing by a third man, lifting my boot up to kick him hard in the guy. He falls backward, landing on the ground._

_He’s the biggest of the four and will be more than likely harder to take down, but I’ve dealt with worse by far. I cast a quick glance at my partner, noticing how she’s pulling her punches to keep from breaking the poor guy’s face. She’s taking a few blows, but they’re not affecting her so I turn my attention back to the behemoth before me._

_He staggers to his feet, a snarl on his lips. He puts his hands on his head, cracking his neck with a sickening snap of ligaments over joint spaces before deciding to charge at me like an enraged bull on steroids. I get into a fighting stance, a small smirk playing on my lips as I taunt him with my hands to come and get me._

_He snorts his fury, his hands clenched into fists as he lunges at me, swinging his thick arm at me. I wait until the last possible second before dodging out of his way. His momentum takes him crashing straight into a steel rack, toppling the whole structure down on top of him._

_Turning, I’m met with a solid punch to my jaw by the guy I had taken out first. He’d recovered quicker than I had anticipated, attacking with a fierce vengeance to save his friend. I open my mouth, testing my jaw and detecting the metallic tang of blood on my tongue._

_He stares at me with anger blazing in his eyes and a hint of fear that I’m sure, if he’d been in his normal state of mind instead of the adrenaline rush he was currently in, would have told him to run for his life. “You don’t want this,” I warn him._

_He admirably, or stupidly depending on how you view it, stands his ground, both fists raised in preparation for another attack. I stalk towards him, delivering a punishing blow that drops him for good this time. He won’t be getting up any time soon this time._

_I turn to watch Diana do a back flip in an effort to avoid a strike, coming up with a high-heeled boot to the man’s chest. He groans as he stumbles back, holding his chest with one hand. She quickly follows up with a serious of punches that finishes him off._

_“Took you long enough,” I taunt her._

_She flashes me a beautiful smile that seems to light up the dilapidated old plant as she tucks a stray curl behind her ear. “I was toying with him,” she replies with a shrug of a shoulder. “I could’ve finished him off sooner, but I was having too much fun.”_

_I shake my head in amusement as I turn to gather our evidence we’d collected. “Let’s go, Nemesis. We’ve got work to do.”_

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Gotham General; October 9th; 19:35 EST_ **

All I can think about as I sit by her bed with her hand securely in mine is how I failed her. I should’ve forced her to leave Gotham before things had gotten this far, should have gotten to her before she’d been so badly beaten and tortured for information I still have no clue about.

Every single “what-if” and “should have” takes a stabbing blow at my guilt, bringing me that much closer to fleeing in order to keep her from being hurt anymore because of me. Then, Alfred’s words filter through my mind in between the sickening culpability and self-loathing, reminding me that she needs me just as much as I desperately need her. 

It’s like we’re connected to one another in a way that I don’t quite understand, but I know it’s there. I feel it with every fiber of my being, sharing something with her that I’ve never felt with another woman. We are bonded through so many events, so many threads of our lives intertwined and woven together.

Still, I can’t help thinking that she’d be better off with Clark here with her instead of me.

Staring at her, I reach out to adjust the covers over her before gently tracing the curve of her badly bruised face with the tips of my fingers, lightly stroking her high cheekbone filled with so much regal pride and nobility. She’s the most exquisite creature I’ve ever met, both inside and out, and I wonder for the millionth time why she would even bother to give me the time of day let alone call me her friend.

And yet the title of friend is not what I want most from her. I want far more, avariciously hunger for things that I should be ashamed of desiring or dreaming about, but I can’t help myself when it comes to her. She has effectively pierced my armor that I’d once foolishly believed to be impenetrable, shredded my every defense and has become my Achilles heel…my own personal form of kryptonite.

Before meeting her, I would have arrogantly said that I had no weaknesses, dismissed any foolish notion that I could ever have one. I am Batman, honed and trained and hammered like steel into the epitome of skill and ultimate control. 

I worked for years to be the best that I could be—physically, emotionally, mentally. It was all in an effort to save my city and keep a promise made to a headstone, but, in the blink of an eye, this raven-haired angel descended from the heavens and managed to obliterate it all with something as simple as a smile, a compassionate hand on my shoulder, the melodious chorus of her laughter, the courage and selflessness with which she fights.

She quickly became my own banner of hope, my faith when I had none. Seeing her here like this, my faith is shaken to the very core of my being and I don’t know how to get it back.

“Bruce…Bruce…”

I sit forward in my chair, my heart suddenly racing with the weak rasp of her voice and the panic that laces it, the gentle fluttering of her eyelids. “I’m right here, Diana,” I gently reassure her.

Her eyes fall closed as she attempts to draw a deep breath and releases it slowly. I watch as a grimace flits across her face, causing her to shift her position in bed. “What is it?” I ask, concerned. “Do you need more pain medicine?”

“No,” she insists, her hand coming to rest against her side and her fractured ribs. 

I stand up to go get her nurse, but she grabs my arm with a swiftness and sudden strength that startles me. “Please, don’t leave. I don’t want to be alone.”

I turn to gaze into her eyes filled with fear as I take her hand in mine once again. “I’m not going anywhere, Princess,” I promise her.

She turns slightly to face me, wincing and gasping with the move. She closes her eyes as she tries to catch her breath. It’s hard to look at her, seeing her so beaten and knowing that I wasn’t able to do a thing to keep it from happening. Helpless doesn’t even begin to describe what I feel right now.

“Do you need anything?” It’s the only thing I can think to ask at the moment as I move to sit on the edge of her bed, the real questions I need answers to lodging in my throat.

“No, I’m okay,” she tells me and I know she’s lying for my benefit. She’s far from all right, might never be all right ever again after what she’s been forced to endure.

“Do you have any idea who is behind this?” I tentatively ask, hating the fact I’m bringing it up so soon after getting her back, but I need to know who did this to her. I won’t rest until I’ve gotten my hands on him and unleashed my vengeance for what he has done to her.

Tears instantly well in her eyes as she averts her gaze, her bottom lip trembling. She tucks her hair behind her ear as she is forced to think back on everything that happened to her this past week. “No…I’m sorry,” she confesses, steeling herself and putting up a fearless front for my benefit. “I was blindfolded part of the time. Someone…he…came to see me some times, but I never saw him or heard him. I only smelled him, felt him when he…he…touched me and…”

I reach out to cup her face as her voice trails off, not wanting her to go on for both of our sakes. Tears begin to silently roll down her cheeks as a strangled sob fills the air and I want to take her pain away more than I want my next breath, but feeling powerless to do anything to make it better for her. I don’t want to push her any more than I already have. It’s too soon, emotions too raw for both of us.

“We’ll get through this together,” I swear to her. 

“I know,” she murmurs, giving me a faint smile. “I’ll be fine…I promise.”

“Why don’t I get something for you to eat?” I offer her. “You haven’t eaten in days. You must be absolutely starved.”

“Do you have a cheeseburger and chocolate milkshake in your pocket?” she hoarsely teases in an attempt to lighten the mood, though her blue eyes are dull and listless.

“No, but I’m sure I can get it for you,” I tell her with a lop-sided smile.

Her hand comes to rest against mine on her face. She pulls it away and laces her fingers with mine. “Thank you,” she whispers. “I knew you’d come. I never gave up hope that you’d find me.”

I slowly shake my head as my chin falls to my chest with the weight of failure, fighting back the blasted tears that are determined to fall, but I’m more than resolved not to allow them. She needs my strength, not my guilt-ridden tears at that moment. 

“I’m so sorry, Diana,” I manage to utter, my voice barely above a whisper as I lift my head to meet her gaze. “You should have just revealed who you really are to them when they first came for you.”

It’s her turn to shake her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “I have a secret identity to maintain,” she tells me. “Besides, I’d never risk them finding out about you. I would never betray your trust, Bruce. I’d guard it with my life.”

A sharp, strangled gasp escapes my throat as I squeeze my eyes closed for a moment to keep the hot tears building in my throat from rising to the surface. “I would’ve given every bit of it up just to keep you from being hurt.”

She releases my hand to touch my face, her fingers lingering against my jaw like flames of fire licking at my skin. “And I’d go through it all over again just to protect you and your secret.”

“Diana…” I begin, ready to argue with her, but she interrupts me before I can respond.

“Bruce, there are some things worth fighting for no matter the cost. All of this…you… are most definitely one of them,” she insists with a fierce belief that I know is bone-deep. It’s a part of her and I know that nothing or no one can ever eradicate that belief in her, not even this.

I swiftly grab her fingers from my face, bringing them to my lips to press a kiss to the tips. Everything I’ve wanted to tell her for the past several months dances on my tongue, begging to be expressed, but now is not the time. It’ll have to wait until she’s healed and better able to deal with it all emotionally.

The door opens and I turn to see Leslie poking her head inside, a smile on her face. “I thought I heard voices in here,” she says as she approaches. “I’m so glad to see you awake, Diana. You had us all very worried, but not as much as this young man. He’s been an absolute wreck.”

I avert my eyes in mild embarrassment as I release my hold on her hand and stand to my feet. “I’m going to get you something to eat while Leslie checks you over,” I tell her. “I’ll be right back, Princess.”

Panic momentarily flashes through her blue eyes, but she does her best to rein it in. “Oh...okay,” she softly utters, her breathing becoming erratic. “Please…just hurry, Bruce.”

“I won’t be gone long,” I promise her, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead as I gently stroke her hair.

She nods her head with an obvious reluctance and panic in her eyes as Leslie moves to check her vitals and dressings. I share her reluctance as I head to the door, turning back to look at her one more time and smiling in reassurance before leaving the room. I find Alfred sitting in the small waiting room across the hall from her room with Dick. Both look up expectantly, silent questions filling the air.

“She’s awake,” I confirm.

“Thank heavens,” Alfred softly says with obvious relief.

“Don’t worry about anything else, Bruce,” Dick tells me. “Tim and I have everything covered.”

“Thanks,” I reply with a weary sigh as my scrub my face with my hands, stiffness consuming every muscle as I gather my emotions that are teeming so close to the surface at that moment. “I’m going to get her something to eat.”

“I can go get it, Bruce,” Dick offers. “You stay here with her.”

Before I can answer him, I glance down the hallway to find Declan MacCaffrey talking with the two policemen standing guard. I begin to make my way down the hall, waving to Declan. “It’s okay,” I call to the policemen. “He’s a friend of mine.”

The policemen allow him to venture towards me, a relieved expression filling his face. “Bruce,” he mutters, his brow furrowed with concern. “I came just as soon as I heard that she’d been found.”

“Thank you, Declan,” I reply, shaking his hand as we return to Alfred and Dick. “I really appreciate you coming down to check on her.”

“I’m just glad she was found alive,” he says with obvious relief in his voice, though his eyes are still filled with worry. “Do you know yet who could have done this to her?”

“No, not yet,” I answer with a shake of my head, doing my best to hide the fury that still sears through my veins. “She hasn’t been able to tell us much so far. Commissioner Gordon is coming back to question her later once she’s had a chance to recover a little more.”

“Master Bruce, we’ll leave you to talk with Mister MacCaffrey,” Alfred interjects. “Master Richard and I will go get something for you and Miss Diana to eat.” 

“Thank you, Alfred,” I reply with a grateful nod.

I turn my attention back to Declan, all the warring emotions churning inside of me adding to the exhaustion that continues to weigh me down. I rub my forehead in an effort to alleviate the headache that refuses to subside, trying to make sense of everything, but my brain doesn’t want to cooperate right now.

A hand on my shoulder draws me back to the moment, to the hallway outside of Diana’s hospital room. “It’ll be all right, mucker,” Declan calmly reassures me. “Diana is a tough beor. She will get through this.”

I draw a shuddering breath as I nod my head in acknowledgment. We move to the chairs that Alfred and Dick had just vacated. “I just can’t believe this happened to her. It just all seems so surreal, something that happens in other homes…not mine and definitely not to my friend.”

“I know,” he agrees, sitting forward with his elbows resting on his knees in a mirror image of myself. “Was she able to tell you anything…anything at all?”

“Some things,” I admit, thinking back on what Diana had said.

“What did she say?”

Leslie comes out of Diana’s room at that moment. “Bruce, you’re still here,” she notices.

“Alfred and Dick went to get some food for us,” I reply.

“Well, she’s all yours now,” she informs me.

I immediately stand to my feet. “Is she okay?”

“She’s doing better than I had anticipated,” she reveals. “She should be able to go home in a few days. She’s already chomping at the bit to get out of here.”

“I’m not surprised,” I reply with a smirk, more than relieved with the good news. It’s definitely a bright spark of hope in the midst of the chaos that has surrounded her these last few days.

“I’ll be back to check on her in the morning, but call me if you need anything in the meantime.”

“I will,” I assure her.

“May I see her?” Declan asks. “I’d like to say hello if you don’t mind.”

“Perhaps in a few days,” Leslie answers. “I don’t want to wear her out with lots of visitors. She’s been through a very traumatic event and she’s pretty beaten up right now. She really needs to rest.”

“I promise I won’t stay long,” Declan swears.

“Maybe in a couple of days,” Leslie repeats more firmly. “She’ll hopefully be up for visitors then.”

I turn towards Declan, noticing something pass through his eyes, but I’m not quite certain what it is. “Thank you for coming, Declan,” I tell him. “It really means a lot. I’ll be sure to tell Diana that you stopped by.”

“Anything for you, friend,” he replies, shaking my hand with a smile. “Call me if you need anything at all.”

I shake his hand with a nod. “I will.”

“I’ll come by the manor to see her in a couple of days then,” he tells me. “Please, give her my best.”

“Thanks,” I say as I watch him walk down the hall as Jason Trask comes around the corner.

I immediately stiffen at the sight of him, my legs beginning to move of their own accord towards him with a determination to see him leave as quickly as he had appeared. There is no way I’m going to let him see Diana. He talks to the men who are standing guard, the police officers allowing him to come down the hallway.

Trask look like he’s just crawled out of a gutter. His hair and suit are disheveled, dark shadows beneath his eyes. “Jason,” I evenly greet him, folding my arms against my chest. There is no way he’s getting past me to her.

“I want to see Diana,” he breathlessly demands, reeking of alcohol again.

“No,” I state. “You’re drunk, Jason. You need to leave…now.”

“You are not her boss, Bruce,” Jason hisses, poking me in the chest which only further fuels my anger and dislike of this man.

“Actually, I am,” I point out with a sneer. “She’s in no condition to have any visitors right now so leave before I have you physically taken out of here.”

Trask glares darkly at me before trying to push past me, his shoulder crashing into me. I grab his arm and slam him against the wall before he can draw his next breath. “Stay away from her,” I warn him with a deadly tone before I glance at the policemen down the hall. “I believe Mister Trask needs to be escorted home.”

They come quickly, each taking him by an arm. “Come with us, Mister Trask,” one police officer informs him. “I believe you need to go home and dry out.”

I watch as they escort him away, Trask cursing under his breath and struggling to break free from their hold on him. “You won’t win, Wayne!” he yells over his shoulder as he’s dragged around the corner against his will. “She’s mine!”

I release a relieved breath, thankful that Trask is gone now. I have a bad feeling that he’ll be back again once he sobers up and I’ll be more than ready for him. He’s not getting near Diana again. Turning, I head back to her room, anxious to see her again. Hopefully, I’ll get to bring her home with me soon.


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you guessed Declan you were right! Hope this lived up to everyone's expectations on how things came down.
> 
> Just one more chapter and this will be done which makes me very sad. Good news though! I've already started the sequel! 
> 
> Working away on Covert Affair and hope to start posting soon. Also, working on another Suspicious Minds update so lots more coming! :)

Chapter 26

**_Metropolis; October 1st, 04:42 EST_ **

_“Could really use that backup any time now,” I angrily growl out my frustration into my commlink, grunting as I throw a handful of batbombs at Grundy._

_I follow up with a kick at Copperhead’s gut, launching him backwards and not a moment too soon. He was about to sink his dangerous fangs into my shoulder. I duck and roll, coming up into a crouching position, assessing the situation to find five villains coming at me at once._

_“Will I do?”_

_Wonder Woman suddenly flies by me with arms extended and fists clenched, her raven hair whipping behind her like a banner as she slams directly into Bizzaro who is in the process of charging straight at me. The corner of my mouth twitches slightly at the sight of her, a red blur racing past me on the other side to tackle Killer Frost to the ground._

_“Can I join the party too?” Flash asks as he jumps to his feet, his fists on his hips in an overemphasized triumphant stance, though victory is hardly ours yet._

_My delight with seeing Diana is abruptly erased with the sight of the scarlet speedster. “If you must,” I grumble under my breath, turning to take on an enraged Grundy who has already recovered from the bombs I’d tossed his way._

_“Grundy gonna pound you into little bat pieces,” he threatens me, his fists clenched as he takes a swing at me._

_I duck beneath his arm, spinning on my heel and slamming my elbow into his back. He growls in anger as I slip on a pair of brass knuckles, swinging back around and connecting with his jaw. He stumbles back from the direct hit, allowing me a chance to throw an electrified bola. It wraps around him, effectively dropping him to the ground with a loud cry of pain._

_I turn, pulling my cape around me to check on the others. Diana is trading blows with Bizarro in the air while Flash dodges icy blasts from Killer Frost and Star Sapphire. Copperhead decides to take out Flash while he’s distracted, sneaking up from behind._

_“Flash!” I yell. “Behind you!”_

_He zips out of the way of an icy blast at just the right moment, Killer Frost hitting Copperhead. I throw a batarang at a distracted Killer Frost, hitting her in the forehead and knocking her out. Bizzaro yells as Diana delivers one unremitting blow after another, finishing him off with a bone-rattling kick to the jaw._

_He falls to the ground, groaning and struggling to get back up only to fall back down face first. Diana turns towards Star Sapphire, blocking a direct hit before wrapping her up in her lasso. She pulls the female villain in and slamming her fist into her jaw, effectively knocking her out._

_Flash waits as I finish securing Killer Frost, Diana landing on the ground next to him with Star Sapphire. Straightening up, I turn towards them to find Diana giving me a mischeivious smile. “So could I have a recording of you saying you needed help?” she teasingly asks._

_I give her a deadly glare for Flash’s benefit only. “No,” I flatly state. “Took you two long enough.”_

_“What were you doing in Metropolis?” she asks. “I thought you were in Gotham patrolling.”_

_“I had to come to Metropolis to follow up on a lead on Ash,” I reply. “Where’s Superman? Why isn’t here taking care of his own city?”_

_Diana cocks an eyebrow, telling me that she isn’t going to settle for such little information. “He’s in Argentina. What lead and why wasn’t I notified of this development?”_

_Flash looks from her to me and back again, laughter spilling from his lips. “Why would Bats call you for anything related to Gotham?” he asks. “That’s like—”_

_“Why don’t you help clean this up?” I growl._

_“Yah, good idea,” Flash hastily responds as he scoops up Frost and Copperhead. “Bye, guys. We really should do this again some time.”_

_Flash is gone in a blink of an eye, leaving me with the princess, Grundy, Star Sapphire and Bizzaro. She turns an eye on me that tells me that I better talk or else. “One of my reliable snitches passed on some information that some of the supplies for making Ash were being channeled into Gotham from Metropolis,” I tell her. “I was just about to head back to Gotham when I stumbled across these five looting some stores.”_

_“Were you able to find out anything?” Diana asks, looking down at Bizzaro who tries to sit up. She slams her boot into his face, knocking him back onto the ground. “Stay down.”_

_“I found the warehouse I was looking for and some of the supplies were there,” I inform her. “Hopefully, cutting off part of their supply chain will help cut down on the production of Ash for the time being.”_

_“That’s definitely a huge victory,” she agrees._

_Flash shows up again, looking at Grundy, Sapphire, and Bizzaro. “Um, can I have a little help here?”_

_“I’ll take Bizzaro and Sapphire, you take Grundy,” Diana offers._

_“Thanks, Di,” he says with a sigh of relief._

_“I’ll see you back home,” Diana tells me, giving me a small smile._

_I can tell she wants to say something more, but she doesn’t. “Later, Princess,” I curtly reply, turning on my heel to head back to my waiting Batwing and to Gotham._

_Climbing inside the cockpit, I fire up the engine and take off, tired but pleased with the outcome of the night. Moe’s information had been huge, leading to seizure of the warehouse. I’ve got Barbara tracking down the owner of the warehouse to further investigate who could be behind it all._

_We managed to take down five more villains tonight and no one got hurt. “Batman to Robin.”_

_“Robin here. Did you find anything in Metropolis?”_

_“A big stash of supplies waiting for transport to Gotham.”_

_“Yes!” he yells in my ear. “It’s about time we got a break.”_

_“How’s Gotham?”_

_“Not bad,” he reveals. “Took down some muggers, stopped a couple of carjackings, and interrupted a drug store hold-up. All in all, it’s been a pretty quiet night.”_

_“Head home,” I instruct him. “I’ll see you there. Batman out.”_

_Just as I end the communication, something streaks past my left, circles around the Batwing a couple of times before stopping on my right. I look to my right to find Diana flying directly beside me, a huge grin playing on her face._

_“Race you home,” she challenges me._

_“You don’t want any of this, Princess,” I tease her with a smirk._

_“I’ve seen what you’ve got and I can more than handle you, Dark Knight,” she taunts back, clearly unruffled._

_Her words send a shiver of desire up my spine, my pulse beginning to race. Nothing is more tantalizing or sexy than a mischievous Amazon princess who thinks she can take me on. I’m starting to believe that she can handle me better than anyone in this world save for Alfred._

_“So what’s the prize when I win?” I ask her with a flirtatious air._

_Even from my seat, I can see her roll her eyes. “My but your confident,” she replies. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to find out when you get home to discover me sitting in your Batchair.”_

_“Be prepared to be blown away, Princess,” I warn her. “I made some recent modifications to the Batwing.”_

_“Sounds like your trying to compensate for something,” she teases._

_“Sounds like you talk too much,” I counter. “Could be you’re trying to compensate because you’re afraid of me?”_

_“See you at home,” she says. “I’ll be sure to leave you some hot water after my shower.”_

_She blows me a kiss, completely stunning me silly, before waving and taking off like a ball shot from a cannon. I shake my head in amusement, once again amazed how she manages to utterly unnerve me and yet charming me so completely._

_I switch on the afterburner, feeling the power in my Batwing forcing me back in my seat. Everything has been going so well lately between Gotham, Diana, and the League that I can’t help wondering how long it will last._

_I know that I shouldn’t let pessimism sneak into my periphery and steal the seldom experienced happiness that currently occupies my heart, but past experience has taught me that nothing good ever lasts for long, especially in my life. Something always creeps up to destroy what I care about most._

_Not this time, though. I’ll fight for her, go to any lengths to win her heart and make her mine. I’m not about to let her slip away._

_It kind of strikes me as odd to find myself thinking this way. How many times in the past had I always run away at the first sign of emotional attachment, the first moment I feel someone is getting too close? I know it’s because she’s managed to reach inside to put the pieces of me back together again, the jagged shards that were created the moment that first bullet left that gun in that dark alley._

_The night sky streaks past me, anticipation increasing as I draw closer to the manor. There’s still no sight of her, but I couldn’t care less if I win or lose. She will be there waiting for me when I get home and that’s more than reward enough to me._

_I fly through the secret entrance of the cave, wondering where she is at that moment. Landing the Batwing, I quickly exit, landing on the ground with a thud as my cape flutters down around me. I begin looking around for her, spotting her coming from the showers, towel drying her hair. She’s wearing a fitted tank top and shorts and looks positively enticing._

_“What took you?” she asks with a mocking tone._

_I frown at her as I approach, pulling my cowl off and allowing it to hang against my back. “How did you beat me?”_

_“So you admit defeat?”_

_“No, I think you cheated,” I tell her, slipping my gauntlets off._

_She laughs in response to the accusation as she tosses her towel directly in my face. “How in Hera could I have cheated? We both flew the exact same distance.”_

_“I’m not sure yet, but I will find out, Princess,” I reply, cocking a suspicious eyebrow. “I always do.”_

_“Whatever,” she says with a disbelieving shake of her head, her wet curls swinging with the movement. “Are you hungry?”_

_“I could go for something to eat,” I decide, tossing her towel into a laundry bin._

_“Great…I’m starving,” she admits. “Let’s go see what we can find in the kitchen.”_

_I can’t help but chuckle with her enthusiasm. “Do you really think Alfred is going to let the two of us lay siege on his kitchen?”_

_“I’m sure we can come up with something to eat,” she optimistically responds._

_“I don’t know, Princess,” I warily mutter. “It’s five forty-five in the morning. Do you really think Alfred will appreciate being woken up by the fire department.”_

_“Oh, come on,” she snaps, grabbing me by the arm. “It won’t be that bad. Don’t you have any sense of adventure?”_

_“I have lots, but burning down Alfred’s kitchen doesn’t even come close to making the list.”_

_“Well, hurry up and get a shower,” she tells me. “I’ll see what I can get started.”_

_“Okay, but if Alfred gets mad at us, I’m placing all the blame on you,” I warn her._

_She waves me towards the showers, trying to get me to hurry up. “I refuse to save you anything if you take too long.”_

_I chuckle as I make my way towards the showers, finding her so endearing. I immediately get undressed and get into the shower, hoping that she doesn’t burn down the kitchen before I can get up there to avert any disasters. After a quick shower, I dress in shorts and a t-shirt before making my way upstairs._

_Nearing the kitchen, I hear the sound of her singing softly to herself, never realizing before what an amazing voice she has. It’s like an angel singing. Entering, I find two plates of food set out for us at the bar. Diana turns and gives me a smile as she sets two glasses of iced tea at our places._

_“I found two plates in the fridge waiting for us,” she smugly tells me, “and I managed to heat them in the microwave without burning them or creating any smoke.”_

_“Wow,” I mutter. “Maybe there is hope for you yet.”_

_“Bruce!” she cries, her hands on her hips as she pauses to glare at me, but there is little heat behind it. “Just for that I’m not sharing the strawberry cheesecake that Alfred left for us.”_

_I sit on the barstool, grabbing my fork and digging into find my food still cold. “Um, Princess,” I say. “How long did you warm this up for exactly?”_

_“Thirty seconds,” she proudly replies. “Why? What’s wrong with it?”_

_“It’s still cold,” I inform her with a chuckle as I take both of our plates back to the microwave. I may not know how to do much in a kitchen, but I know enough how to reheat something in the microwave._

_I can’t help thinking that if we ever got married we’d never survive without Alfred or at least someone to cook for us. I briefly wonder where that thought had come from, but quickly banish it and the trepidation that arises with the notion of marriage. I know I love her, but I’m not ready to propose marriage._

_“Sorry,” she replies, cringing with the error._

_“No worries,” I reassure her, coming back with two hot plates of food._

_Sitting down next to her, we dig in with a vengeance, both consumed with our meal at that moment. “So, what took you so long to get to Metropolis?” I ask after several moments of silence._

_“I was in Texas helping with evacuation efforts,” she reveals. “They’ve had tornados and severe thunderstorms that caused some dangerous flooding. I was just finishing up when I got the call from J’onn that you needed me to save you.”_

_I cast a sidelong glare at her as I chew my meat, my eyes narrowing. “I did not require any saving,” I clarify. “I merely needed back up. There’s a difference.”_

_A perfect raven eyebrow arches as she stares at me. “Care to explain the difference?”_

_“Saving assumes that I was in a dire situation that I couldn’t get myself out of or that I was injured and unable to fight,” I carefully explain. “Neither of those situations applies to what happened tonight.”_

_Amusement dances on her lips as she studies me, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief and I find I want to kiss her. “So, I should have taken my time in coming since you clearly had the situation completely under control.”_

_“I never said that,” I counter with a shake of my head. “I just preferred to get the situation handled without risking injury or one of them escaping.”_

_“I see,” she says with a nod of her head. “I’ll remember that the next time you need saving.”_

_I scowl at her, not liking the whole notion of needing to be saved by anyone. “Whatever,” I grumble crossly._

_A hand comes into my line of sight, so soft and delicate and yet full of such bone-crushing power it’s almost scary. It comes to rest on top of my left hand, slender fingers curling around it. “There’s absolutely nothing wrong or weak about needing backup once in a while,” she tells me. “I’d be more worried about you if you hadn’t called for support.”_

_I turn to look into her blue eyes shining with so much warmth it takes my breath away. “I’m glad you came.”_

_“Me too,” she replies with a soft smile._

_The warm flush rising up deep from inside of me forces me to change the subject before my baser instincts take full control over me. “You haven’t received any more threats at work have you?”_

_“No, not since the black roses,” she replies, somewhat taken aback by the change in subject, but she recovers quickly. I immediately miss the feel of her hand in mine as she pulls it away. “You’re worried that someone spotted me following those two men…aren’t you?”_

_“Yes…a little,” I confess. “I’m hoping that lab was moved for other reasons, but I can’t be sure.”_

_“Did any of the evidence we gathered provide any clues?” she asks as she takes a bite of the cheesecake, her eyes falling closed with absolute pleasure. I find myself wanting to be the one to put that expression on her face and so much more._

_“Not yet,” I admit, more than a little unhappy with that fact. “I still have more evidence to comb through, though.”_

_“We’ll get to the bottom of this eventually,” she confidently replies. “If anyone can do it, it’s you, Bruce.”_

_I give her a crooked smile, the playboy rising to the surface. “Are you my personal cheerleader, Princess?”_

_A faint blush suffuses her cheeks as she turns her attention to her plate, dipping her head slightly to take another bite of cheesecake before responding. “I guess so,” she murmurs._

_“I have to admit I’ve never had one before, but I like the idea of you being my personal cheerleader,” I confess._

_She glances at me out of the corner of her eye, her lips quirking with my response. A subtle throat clearing from across the kitchen lets me know we’re no longer alone. “It seems that I have a couple of interlopers in my kitchen.”_

_“Morning, Alfred,” Diana brightly greets him. “Thank you for the dinner you saved us. It’s delicious.”_

_“I’m so happy you approve,” he replies, giving me a knowing smile. I just shake my head in disbelief at my personal British matchmaker. “I see you found the cheesecake I made especially for you.”_

_“It’s divine,” she confirms with a hum of pleasure as she finishes her last bite, pausing to lick the tines of her fork._

_“Can I make you anything else?” he offers. “Perhaps some breakfast?”_

_“No, thank you, Alfred,” I reply. “I need to get some sleep before heading into work.”_

_“Me too,” Diana confirms. “Oh, don’t forget you promised to accompany me to the school presentation this afternoon, Bruce.”_

_“I haven’t forgotten,” I say. “I’ll be there at three o’clock.”_

_“Bruce, it’s two o’clock!” she exclaims, smacking me on my shoulder with the back of her hand._

_I just grin at her as I stand up, taking another drink of tea before turning to leave. “Right, one o’clock. I’ll see you there, Princess. Sleep well.”_

_“Bruce!” she yells as I exit the kitchen with a sleepy grin on my face, already knowing she’ll follow me into my dreams._

**PRESENT DAY**

**_Wayne Manor; October 12th, 09:03 EST_ **

I head upstairs, anxious to check on Diana. I’m more than thankful that I was able to bring her home from the hospital this morning. Leslie felt that she had recovered enough from her injuries that she could recuperate at the manor and I couldn’t be happier about it. 

Besides, I don’t think we could’ve kept Diana at the hospital a moment longer. She had been threatening to walk out the same day she had been brought there by Dick. She’s as strong-willed as I am and just as bad a patient which Leslie was very quick to point out this morning.

Physically, Diana is healing fairly quickly. The bruises, burns, and abrasions are still there, but they’re already beginning to fade, thanks to her meta healing that has finally kicked in. Emotionally…I’m still not sure. 

She had answered Jim’s questions, recounting every bit of the torture and beatings that she had endured during her time with Ian Callahan. It made me ill to my core being forced to listen to every single horrifying detail, but I had needed to know everything as well. 

Callahan had repeatedly questioned her about how much she knew about Ash and who was behind its distribution, badgering her for information on Bruce Wayne. Evidently, they had felt that she knew far more about their illegal drug ring than she actually did. 

Despite everything that she told us, I can tell that there’s something more that she’s holding back. I’m hoping that she’ll open up to me about what happened to her over the last week. With any luck, it’ll ultimately lead me to whoever orchestrated all of this. I know that Callahan was the one who tortured Diana, but someone else is the true mastermind behind the operation and calling all the shots.

What worries me the most is why they wanted her. How long before they come after her again? She isn’t safe here and the thought terrifies me.

Visiting Ian Callahan in prison had been a fruitless endeavor. The man refused to give up any information about who he is working for or why Diana was taken. Instead, he kept questioning me about her, wondering how she was recovering…if she missed him and the special attention that he had given her for those five days when she belonged to him. Jim had had to force me to leave before I could choke the life out of him, departing without knowing anymore than I already did. 

I know there is something here in all of this that I’m missing, a piece of evidence that I’m just not seeing. I need to step away from this case for a little while to regain some perspective, but I can’t afford to. Stepping back could cost me Diana’s life and that’s a price too steep to pay.

I know that getting more sleep would definitely help me think clearer, but I don’t want to leave her alone for too long. I need her to talk to me, to trust me with the things that she’s harboring deep inside of her that she refuses to talk about. I’m afraid of what this will end up doing to her if she doesn’t deal with it.

I pause outside of her bedroom door, knocking, but receiving no answer. I open the door and poke my head inside, worried when I see her bed is empty. “Diana,” I call as I enter the room.

The bathroom door opens at that moment, causing me to look up to find her walking out. She’s dressed in leggings and a t-shirt, a towel in her hands as she dries her hair. The bruises on her face and arms still stand out in stark contrast, making my stomach lurch. She’s still skin and bones, but Alfred has already sworn to personally remedy that. I try my best to hide it, but I know she notices how deeply it affects me to see her like this. 

She offers me a smile, but it never reaches her eyes as she runs her fingers through her wet hair in an effort to tame her long mane. “That was the best shower of my life,” she says, trying to break the uneasiness that quickly suffuses the room.

“How are you feeling?” I tentatively ask her, not really knowing what to say despite the thousands of questions in my head still demanding to be answered.

“Better…glad to be home,” she tells me, averting her eyes with the awkward tension. “Well, out of the hospital I mean. I know this isn’t really my home.”

“Diana—”

“Bruce, I know you have things you need to do,” she interrupts me before I can speak any further. She moves to sit on the edge of her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest and immediately regretting it if the grimace of pain that flashes across her face is any indication. “You don’t have to babysit me. I’m fine.”

“I want to be here with you, Diana,” I reply. “Besides, Leslie wants me to keep an eye on your wounds and redress them regularly.”

Diana hooks a raven curl behind her ear, her chin coming to rest on her knees. “I appreciate that, but I’m sure they’ll be healed in a few more days.”

“Humor me,” I tell her as I reach for the plethora of medical supplies Alfred has placed on the table for her.

With a sigh of surrender, Diana shifts her position to lie down on her bed. Grabbing the necessary supplies, I turn to find she has removed her shirt for me. I do my best to show no visible reaction to the sight of her lying there in nothing more than her bra and leggings. The bruises and burns on her breasts and abdomen have faded some, but their presence still rattles me and stirs the anger simmering in my veins.

Steeling myself, I carefully check the gunshot wound, gently running my fingers around it to check for any more signs of infection. After bandaging it, I move on to a couple of the more serious burns that had required attention. One is on her left side; the other is above her right breast.

Her breath hitches as I gently brush her black bra strap aside, allowing me room to work on the burn that had been very deep. My heart is beginning to beat harder as her bra slips down a little, revealing even more of her to me. I do my best to keep my expression emotionless, but it’s next to impossible. 

She stares intently at me, her lips parting slightly as her breathing grows more ragged. My fingers lightly caress the burned flesh that is already healing, wishing that I could take away her pain. I can feel my arousal burning hotter, but I quickly tamp down on it. She needs my comfort, not my desire right now.

“Bruce,” she softly whispers my name and it is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

My eyes lift to meet hers, taken aback by the mutual longing I see swimming there. I force myself to focus on the task at hand, my gaze narrowing and hardening with deep marks that catch my attention. There are a couple of bite marks on her right breast. 

The monster bit her.

“Diana…” I gasp her name, unable to say anymore as fury hot as lava rises in my throat and nearly chokes me.

I look up at her to find her looking away from me now. She bites at her bottom lip as tears well in her blue eyes, shame veiling her face. Leslie had confirmed that Diana wasn’t raped, but someone had definitely tried to. He had sexually abused and assaulted her, touched her. It only serves to fuel my rage as I see the physical evidence of it with my own eyes.

“What did he do to you?” I softly ask. Without a second thought, I lean down to lightly kiss the bite mark in an effort to erase the pain and the memories of a nightmare that will never fade. She tenses beneath my lips, a tremble roiling through her and I freeze in sudden realization of what I’m doing.

I immediately pull back, silently cursing myself for doing that to her after what she’s been through. I have no right to be touching her like I’ve been dreaming of. The ache inside of me to make love to her only intensifies after seeing what she’s been through, to take away her pain and comfort her. I feel a suffocating desperation to show her the love that she truly deserves, to demonstrate what real love between a man and a woman should be like…what I feel so strongly for her.

“I’m so sorry,” I manage to choke out. “I had no right to—”

“Don’t be,” she quickly interrupts me as she meets my gaze. “You saved me, Bruce.”

“I…I wasn’t enough…I couldn’t…stop…” I try to counter with a shake of my head, but I fail miserably at finding the right words.

She abruptly sits up, her fingertips coming to rest against my lips. “No, Bruce,” she firmly states, her eyes like twin flames burning into my soul with an absolute belief and determination that causes me to remain as still as a statue. “You did not do this to me. You found me and you stopped it before it could get any worse.”

Tears momentarily blur my vision of her as I release a ragged breath. “You never should have gone through that,” I say as I pull her into my arms and hold her. “You only deserve to know real love, not…not that. Never that.”

She presses her face into my neck, drawing a shuddering breath. I hold her, waiting for the tears to come…tears that needed to be released, but had yet to come. They still don’t come now. Instead, she pulls back, adjusting her bra before she reaches for her shirt and slips it back on.

“What else did he do to you, Diana?” I ask, my heart pounding for a completely different reason now as my hand comes to rest against the side of her face. 

A knock at her door interrupts whatever answer was about to come. “Come in,” Diana calls as she quickly stands to her feet, putting some much needed distance between us.

Alfred enters, a concerned expression etched deeply in his face. “Commissioner Gordon is on the phone requesting to speak with you, Master Bruce. He says it’s quite urgent,” he announces. “Also, Mister Declan McCaffrey is here to see Miss Diana.”

I look to her to see if she’s up for a visitor to find that she’s already pulling her hair up into a messy bun. “You don’t have to see him if you aren’t up to it,” I remind her.

“No, I refuse to hide out in my room like some helpless victim,” she firmly states as she puts her glasses on, her expression hard. 

I briefly take her hand in mine and give it a squeeze, her words causing me to fall even further in love with her. “I won’t be long with Jim and then I’ll be right there.”

She simply nods as she pulls her hand free to follow Alfred from her room. I pause for a moment to collect myself before heading downstairs as well, trying to regain some semblance of control once more. I quickly make my way down the stairs and directly to my office. 

Settling into my chair at my desk, I pick up the phone. “This is Bruce,” I answer.

“Bruce, it’s Jim Gordon,” the man on the other end of the line replies, the grimness in his voice immediately setting me even further on edge. “I’m sorry I have to make this phone call instead of seeing you in person, but I’m afraid we have a bit of a situation on our hands here.”

I lean forward in my chair, my every muscle tensing in anticipation of what he has to tell me. “What is it, Jim?”

“Ian Callahan was found dead in his cell this morning,” he reveals.

The unexpected news leaves me feeling cold and numb, my mind devoid of everything except for the singular thought that my best lead to finding who arranged Diana’s kidnapping and torture had just died. My free hand curls into a tight fist desperate to beat something.

“How?” I finally manage to ask.

“Stabbed to death in his cell,” he informs me. “It was a pretty gruesome sight.”

“Any idea who did it?” I ask the question even though I already know the answer, my mind beginning to race in a thousand directions, but mostly I’m worried about Diana and what this will do to her when she finds out our biggest lead is dead.

“We think it was another inmate, but we’re investigating it,” he replies. “I just wanted to let you know. Diana won’t have to testify at a trial now. At least she’s been spared that much after everything she’s been through.”

“Thank you, Jim. I’ll let her know,” I tell him. “Good bye.”

I hang up the phone, my elbows coming to rest on my desk as I hold my head in my hands, my fingers pressing into my skull. How do I tell Diana that the person who tortured and beat her is dead? Is no longer alive to answer for his crimes or to lead us to whoever orchestrated all of it?

I’m already worried about how she’s handling all of this without having to add something like this to it.

A loud crash captures my attention, causing me to leap from my chair and race from my office. My heart is in my throat as I run towards the greeting room, Diana’s scream of cold rage filling my ears and causing my chest to clench with fear.

Racing into the room, I find Declan lying on the ground with an enraged Diana standing over him. Shards of glass from a broken vase lie scattered around him, blood oozing from his head. “Diana, what happened?”

She looks up at me with fury blazing hotly in her eyes, her chest heaving. “It…it was him,” she manages to utter. “He was there.”

I look down in stunned disbelief at Declan who sits up, his hand pressed against his forehead that is bleeding profusely. “She’s bloody crazy!” Declan yells as he stumbles to his feet and backs away.

“Diana, talk to me,” I demand, a sick sinking feeling washing over me as I close the distance between us.

“It was…it was him,” she chokes out, trembling with rage or fear or maybe both. “He touched me…tried to rape me. I was blindfolded part of the time, but I know it was him, Bruce. I remember the stench of his cologne from every time he visited me.”

I don’t need to hear anymore as I look at Declan who is backing away from her, everything suddenly falling into place. Declan has been at the heart of this whole nightmare all along, holding Callahan’s leash and ordering Diana’s kidnapping and torture. He’s behind Ash…behind this entire nightmare.

I’m on him in less than a heartbeat, my hands gripping the front of his suit as I slam him into the nearest wall with a cry of rage. “I trusted you…called you my friend,” I hiss, seething uncontrollably now.

A dark glower breaks across his face as he meets my glare. “She’s delusional, Bruce!” he yells. “You can’t believe what she says over me. I’m your friend, mucker!”

“There is no one I trust more in my life than I trust her,” I spit out.

“You can’t prove anything,” he says with an arrogant sneer that only makes me want to rip his throat out.

Diana moves to stand beside me, her expression of fury darkening. “I smelled that cologne on you every time you came to see me…every time you touched me and kissed me. You made my skin crawl every time you dragged your hands all over my body. You molested me.”

“I don’t know what she’s talking about, mucker,” Declan swears, but it’s nothing but lies. It’s all been lies.

“I bit his arm and kicked him away from me when he tried to rape me,” Diana reveals, her breathing growing more erratic as her indignation and ire spikes.

I know it is taking everything inside of her to keep from beating him within an inch of his life. I just don’t know how much longer that self-control is going to last or mine at this point. She abruptly leans in and grabs his arm, shoving his sleeve up to find a dark bruise surrounding teeth marks just above his wrist.

Declan’s face darkens, a side of him I’ve never seen before rising to the surface as if the devil himself had just been unleashed from the pits of hell. “That whore was going to ruin everything!” he bellows. “I wasn’t about to lose my entire operation all because of her.”

I slam my fist into his face, following him to the ground as he struggles to fight back, but it’s no use. I repeatedly pound my fists into him, unleashing every bit of my rage. Blood spurts from his broken nose, his lips splitting with my next strike. His eye begins to swell shut and still it doesn’t assuage my fury.

“How could you do that to her?” I seethe, taking a small sense of pleasure in the sound of his ribs cracking from the force my attack.

“She deserved…every bit of it…and more!” Declan manages to choke the words. “I only regret…not being able…to take her like I’d planned to.”

“You will never touch her again!” I yell, another hit no doubt breaking his jaw.

I introduced him to Diana as my friend, watched as he had danced with her at the charity gala. Images of the bite marks I saw on her flash through my mind and anger explodes inside of me once more. I draw back to hit him again when Diana unexpectedly grabs my arm, stopping me from hitting him. Breathing heavily, I turn to look at her, my body trembling with fury burning through me.

“He’s not worth it, Bruce…I’m not worth it,” she tells me, her grip tightening on my arm.

I slowly shake my head in complete disbelief as I stand to my feet, a bloody and unconscious Declan lying on the floor. The brokenness that fills her eyes nearly breaks me as I pull her into my arms and hold her close to me. 

“You are worth everything to me, Diana,” I tell her as I bury my face in her hair.


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end for now. I've already started working on the sequel called What Lies Beneath. It will be from Diana's POV and explore more in depth what she went through and how she struggles to come to terms with it all. At the same time, Bruce is trying to solve a case involving missing female students from Gotham University that will threaten not only their lives, but their growing relationship as well.
> 
> Also working on a Suspicious Minds update and the next multi-chap BMWW fic Covert Affair so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks again for following me on this suspenseful ride and a big high five to Dinasis for being my beta and sounding board! You're awesome, friend!:)

Epilogue

**_Wayne Manor; October 15th; 16:26 EST_ **

There’s a cool autumn breeze that fills the air as I make my way out to the cliff that overlooks the water, knowing that is where she’ll be. It’s where she loves to go when she needs to sort out her thoughts…or resolve her anger.

I know that there is a lot that we need to talk about. I’m hoping that getting her to open up to me will help both of us. It’s time to move on from this horrific ordeal and to heal, to tell her how I really feel about her. The irony of it all is not lost me, the fact that I’m the one who is going to hopefully get her to talk to me. How many times have the roles been reversed between us in last two years?

I can’t help thinking that I could be making the biggest mistake of my life by telling her how I’ve fallen in love with her, how I can’t go a minute without her in my life, how the thought of never seeing her again nearly stops my heart. I know she has feelings for me too, but how deep do they truly run? Is it love? Does she even want anything to do with me now after everything she’s been through?

I stop several yards away from her just to watch her for a long moment, wondering if she knows that I’m there or if she even cares. I’m taken back to that day a few months ago when I found her out here, upset about what had happened at the charity function that she had worked so hard to organize.

I can’t help being reminded of the differences between now and then. It was only four months ago and yet it feels like a whole lifetime ago. So much has happened since then, so much changing in horrifying ways that I wish I could just forget, but I know I’ll never be able to. The emotions and the images are forever seared into my heart and mind. I just pray we never have to go through something like that ever again.

“Diana,” I finally…tentatively call her name, my hands fisted tightly in my pants pockets.

“Bruce,” she says as she glances back at me over her shoulder, her tone flat just like it’s been ever since she woke up in the hospital.

A sudden breeze causes the ends of her hair to lift, raven curls dancing in the wind and the sunlight. I know she’s broken on the inside and I have no clue how to even begin to help put her back together again. I swear to myself I’ll do whatever it takes, though, to bring my princess back to me.

I move to sit in the green grass beside her, reaching over and picking up a leaf as I cross my legs in front of me. “Thought I’d find you out here,” I tell her as I twirl the leaf by the steam, creating a flame of orange and red in my hand.

She’s sitting with her knees drawn up tight against her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs as if trying to find a way to hold all the shattered pieces together. She looks so small…so broken. A faint, wistful smile touches her lips as she draws a deep breath. “It’s so beautiful out here.”

I stare at her in obvious wonder, stunned once again by her loveliness. “Yes, it is,” I fully agree, but my attention is not on the landscape that surrounds us but the breathtaking Amazon sitting to my left.

“I’m going to miss this when I move into my new quarters once the Watchtower is finally finished.”

I instantly stiffen with her words, dreading the thought of her moving out of the manor. I already feel myself missing her and she hasn’t even left yet. “You don’t have to move back right away, Princess,” I quickly tell her. “You’re welcome to stay here for as long as you want to.”

Diana turns to look at me, tilting her head slightly as she studies me. “I’m sure you’re anxious to get your house back without having J’onn and me underfoot all the time,” she replies. “I know how much you value your privacy and time.”

“Yes…I mean…no…I mean…” I stammer, growling at myself to get a grip. She looks at me with confusion, trying to decide what I mean. “It’ll be nice to have the Watchtower functioning again so J’onn won’t have to do monitor duty from a small table in the corner of the Batcave. He’ll also have a lot more help and better equipment.”

I look away from her with a sudden apprehension that is so uncharacteristic of me, but she makes me so tongue-tied sometimes, like a teenage boy with his first crush instead of the confident playboy Bruce Wayne. I just don’t know if now is a good time to push the idea of us after everything that she’s been through. All I know, though, is that I can’t lose her.

I draw a deep breath, fortifying myself to press on, to grasp hold of what I want most now. “What if I told you that I like having you here?” I tentatively ask, my attention solely on the leaf in my hand that somehow holds so much fascination instead of the beautiful woman beside me.

“You do?”

I force myself to turn to meet her gaze, the hope that laces her voice giving me the confidence I was sorely lacking at that point. “Yes, I mean it’s been nice having you here,” I explain, mentally kicking myself and wondering what had happened to the suave playboy that I so frequently channeled. I find I don’t want to be that fake persona with her. I want to be me—the real Bruce. “The manor doesn’t feel quite so cold and lonely with you here.”

A corner of her lips quirk slightly. “Bruce, are you asking me to stay here with you?”

“If I did, would you accept?”

“If I accepted, what would that mean for us?”

I hadn’t anticipated her question, but, now that it’s out there, it’s time to forge ahead regardless of my fears and worries. There’s no going back now. “I would hope that it would mean you liked living here with me…that you might want something more from me than just my friendship.”

Diana reaches up to grab hold of her raven mane, pulling the wild strands out of her face. Her blue eyes brighten somewhat, almost returning to their usual bright sparkle. It’s a sight I’ve sorely missed. “What if I did want more from you?” she coyly prods with a mischievous smile and I know she’s making me be the one to come out and say it. “Would you be willing to—”

Before she can finish her sentence, I lean over and kiss her, slowly caressing her lips with mine and relishing the moment I’ve longed for as my fingers slip into her hair to keep her close to me. After several moments of tasting her and relishing every second of it, I pull back before it can grow more heated, wanting to keep things chaste for now. I don’t want to scare her away or push her too far after everything she’s been through.

I study her face filled with serenity as she slowly opens her eyes to gaze at me. “Does that answer your question, Princess?” I question her with a note of male cockiness as I brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

Her tongue darts out to wet her bottom lip, making me want to kiss her again. “I would like that,” she softly confesses, causing my heart to flutter.

I can tell there’s still something more that she’s holding back, but I don’t want to push her right now. We need to take things slow, especially after the torture and attempted rape, but I’m more than willing to give her whatever she needs from me no matter how long it takes.

My hand moves up to cup her face, my thumb caressing her cheekbone where a nasty bruise had just been a couple of days ago. “We can take things as fast or as slow as you want,” I reassure her. “I just know that I want you in my life in every way possible.”

She leans in and kisses me, her lips parting as her arms wrap around me. I pull her closer as I deepen the kiss, our tongues meeting and she tastes like heaven. I finally feel whole for the first time in my life. Knowing that this remarkable woman wants to be with me makes me lightheaded with a happiness that I haven’t felt since that fateful night I lost my parents.

I know a difficult road still lies before us, a path littered with duties and responsibilities and secret identities. We both have issues now, born out of horrifying experiences in our lives that we still need to contend with, but I also know that we can get through it together.

We just have to be willing to talk and to let each other in. It’s certainly not going to be easy for me to do that, but I know for the first time in my life I really want to try with her.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
